


Kings and a prince

by ink_quill_pen



Series: LuciRin fics [3]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: I never said it was good, M/M, i actually planed the ending, this took way to long to make
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 100,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink_quill_pen/pseuds/ink_quill_pen
Summary: Life has been going well for Rin, his friendships have been going well, his grades have been getting better, and he feels happy. What happens when Mephisto gives Amaimon the task of being Rin's first mate?Lies are told and secrets are kept, what happens when it all boils over?Taking place around ch 82.
Relationships: Amaimon/Lucifer (Ao no Exorcist), Amaimon/Lucifer/Rin, Amaimon/Okumura Rin, Lucifer/Okumura Rin
Series: LuciRin fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160057
Comments: 9
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

=====================

Walking through the halls dread hangs around me and lingers around on my shoulder keeping me down. I wish I could be rid of it... I hate this anxiety over everything... Everyone knows I am a demon spawn, so why am I so scared?

It's because I like someone I shouldn't... I like Bon. More than just friends. He is going to be a monk so there is no way we could ever be together, not to mention the fact that he probably isn't interested in me. It's weird, I only see Shiemi as a friend now. She is still pretty but I see her differently than I used to.

She is just a friend, a pretty friend, but still a friend, the same thing can be applied to Izumo. She is more of a friend than anything to me. Or more of my sister, she is one of the best friends I have ever had. I don't think I would have ever gotten as far as I did without her, and SHura of course. They are kinda my family...

Speaking of family, I still don't know what I think of Mephisto. He is nice at some times but weird at others... He is just weird in general. I don't know what to feel about him, or Amaimon... I don't like Amaimon all that much. Though knowing Samael, Amaimon only played with me because Samael told him to do so.

My thoughts snap back to reality as Shima slumps down into the seat next to me.

"Sup," He greets happily leaning back in his hair and resting his feet on the table. Smiling, I push his chair back softly making him topple over.

"Demon," He hisses playfully as I break out into a fit of laughter. I quickly quiet down when SHura slams a ruler down on the desk right between my hands, making them sting at the rabid friction of the air.

"Sorry," I mumble softly.

"Eh, I don't care but Yukio left me a thousand notes and I don't want to teach so I will just give them to you. So get to it," She barks, handing me the three pages of notes.

"You weren't kidding about those notes," I scoff softly scanning through the first page.

"Wait why isn't Sensei here?" Shima asks, picking his chair up, sounding a bit concerned.

"Probably on another mission, stupid four eyes can't even find enough time to have dinner with me anymore,"

"Demon activity has increased quite a bit since I came back. So there is a higher demand for exorcists. At least it means more pay for us," Shura sighs slumping down in the teacher's desk chair and spinning softly.

"Ok, so we need to... fill out. Worksheets? They should be located in the top, um, the cabinet of the desk," I read, I have been getting better at it but the words are still very fuzzy, they move less but sometimes they still move.

"Drawer, Rin. Though you were very close so props for that I suppose," Shura yawns putting her boots on the desk with a soft thud.

"You could keep dirting Yukio's desk or help and get the worksheets,"

"Wow, Rin I never knew you were so eager to learn," Shura scoffed sarcastically not moving an inch.

"I just want to get it over with, that worksheet and the homework and that is it for today, and I want to get finished with all my homework tonight. Kuro and I are planning on making sushi tonight and it will take us quite a bit to get it all made. So the less homework the better,"

"Fine, fine," Shura yawned, opening the wooden drawer and pulling out the sheets of paper. "I suppose I can give you these. On the condition that you let me taste once you guys are done,"

"Alright, I suppose that is only fair,"

"I leave for one day and you are already making deals?" Yukio sighs walking into the room.

"I thought you needed me to cover!" Shura asked, taking her muddy boots off Yukio's polished desk, he adjusted his glasses softly and shook his head softly.

"The mission went faster than expected and I was able to come back sooner than I thought,"

"Oh well have fun," Shura scoffed standing up and brushing past Yukio who looked over his shoulder.

"Sir Faust would like to see you, he wants to tell you something," Yukio whispers, making my suspicions grow with each passing second. Mephisto had been acting strange recently, he always is strange but he is acting weird than normal.

Shura shot a small glance over his shoulder to me then back to Yukio and nodded before leaving the room.

Yukio strolls over to his desk and wipes all the dirt off it, then he grabs the worksheets and hands them over to me.

"I expect you will hand those out Rin, I need to go rest for a bit. I hope you can understand," Yukio sighs softly. I nod and smile happily standing up and passing them out happily. Yukio gets headaches rather often, he always has and I know they can be rather harsh.

I am always willing to help him, after all the stress I put him under, it just seems like the right thing to do.

After a grueling hour of worksheets in silence, I am free from class and Yukio's lectures. A few birds pass by and sing the whims of their lives with their soft voices. I wish I was a bird, that would be fun and free. Not having to care about peoples' opinions. The only real threat to them is predators and even still there are predatory birds who live some of the best lives, they have to hunt a lot, yes, but other than that they just get to live happily; flying freely, eating, building a family.

Oh well, I have dinner to make. I wonder what Kuro has been doing all day. Probably sitting around the house doing nothing... yeah that seems like a cat thing to do.

On my way back to the dorms I run into Godain.

"Hey, Rin how are you doing?" He asks happily.

"I am doing good? How about you? Are any demons bothering you?"

"No, thankfully. So what are you doing for dinner?" Godain asks happily.

"I am making sushi!" I reply happily skipping softly.

"Really! Amazing! You seem to like food quite a bit... and I know a pretty good restaurant. So would you. Maybe want to have dinner with me this weekend?" Godain asks with a sweet nervous little smile and a gentle blush.

"Oh really?" I ask happily. "What restaurant is it? I might know about it!"

"It's the western one on the far left side of campus, it can get rather pricey but the food portions are worth it. It is not fast food at it, it is real western food and I think you would like it,"

"Western food? I don't think I have been there or even knew about it,"

"It is new, but the popularity of it died off a few months before you came to school. So what do you say is it a date?" Godain asks softly fidgeting a bit.

"Sure! I am always up to try new foods. I have a bit of homework and studying to do this weekend... So does Sunday at 3 pm work for you?"

"Yeah, that works," Godain laughs softly with a smile rubbing his head gently.

"Thanks, dude you are an amazing friend, " I reply with a smile Godain smiles and nods softly.

"So how have your classes been, has anyone been giving you any trouble?"

"Not really. Classes have been going good," Godain adds softly redirecting his line of sight to the ground. He can't look at me when he lies, I think it is a confidence thing...

"Has Reiji been giving you a hard time?"

"No, it wasn't him. It was someone else. I promise I am fine," Godain says with an awkward smile as he meets my eyes.

"Alright, just stay safe," I add with a soft smile. Godain nods and I leave to the dorm, the walk is not too long, but enough time to get me to relax

Stepping into the dorm I am tackled by Kuro, who purrs happily at my arrival.

"Good news bud I was able to finish all of the work today so we get started now!" I chirp happily pushing Kuro off my chest.

"Yay!," Kuro mewed happily bouncing down the hall.

"Now let's go see what all we have, I know I got some salmon when I went to the store on Saturday, we have plenty of rice, the seaweed is the second cabinet on the left I think. We also have some cucumber and avocado in the fridge," I added following after Kuro who was already seated on the countertop.

"Alright so first I need to get the rice cooking," I mumble to myself. "Hey Kuro, can you get the vegetables out?"

I listened to the soft breeze and gentle songs of the birds as I began chopping the food. The hours seemed to slip away as I prepared roll after roll, Kuro sat next to my worktable and we chatted as I cut.

It is funny how quickly one mistake with a knife can cause so much blood. I felt a sharp pain across my index finger. I put the knife down and looked at my finger. A thin line of

I held it and ran to the bathroom making sure to keep pressure on it at all times. Recently my blood seems to have a weird effect on demons, knowing demons have good scent receptors so, it is best that I take care of this quickly.

I don't want to attract any unwanted attention, and I especially don't want to put Kuro in any harm.

"Rin are you alright?" Kuro mewed as he dragged his claws along the door.

"Yeah buddy I am ok," I say softly after wrapping the wound up.

88********888

The school bell rang signaling the end of the day letting us finally leave the classroom. Shima and I got up to leave but Yukio stopped us and locked the door once everyone left.

"Is something up Sensei?" Shima asks softly.

"Bon, Shima, I understand you like Rin, but that doesn't give you a right to gawk at him for the entire class, you are here to learn not to fantasize about my brother," Yukio barks, packing his bag.

"I was not gawking!" I stutter out. I don't even like Rin like that and Shima is as straight as they come. Besides, even if I liked Rin I wouldn't do anything about it. I am going to become a monk. I can't have a relationship yet, especially with a man let alone a half-demon.

"Oh really? Then what were you doing?" Yukio scoffs in disbelief.

"I was simply making sure he wasn't having trouble with his work!" I reply, defending myself.

"I mean no disrespect but why does it even matter to you? It's not like you spend any time with him anyways," Shima adds accusingly. Yukio freezes and fear hangs in the air.

I step over to the door distancing myself from Shima who froze in his tracks.

"Get out of sight and leave my brother alone" Yukio ordered darkly making the two of us shiver. Yukio is calm most of the time but when he gets mad he changes for the worst.

______________________________________________

Mephisto sat in his office gazing out the window mumbling softly to himself. His dear little brother had been getting better in his studies but he was still lagging behind. Not failing, but

Mephisto knew Rin could be doing better. Along with that Rin had drawn back from the rest of the students, he got along with the cram students just fine, but to the other students was alienated and outcasted.

No one wanted to help with projects or with studying because of the rumors spread around, they were all bitter and harsh. Of course, they never reached Rin nor affected his mood, but still, such rumors were damaging his reputation especially since he never spoke about them.

Rin needed help, he needed someone to be able to rely on and trust... He needed a mate, someone he could vent to, study with, train with. Someone who could help him in his studies.

The door creaked open, softly capturing Samael's attention away from his line of thought and over to Amaimon who was dressed in the nicely pressed true cross academy uniform. For as reckless as he was Amaimon made sure to keep his uniform clean, it was a gift after all.

"You called big brother?"

" perfect timing Amaimon," Samael cooed happily tapping his nails on the wooden desk. "So how have you been fitting into the academy?"

"The humans here are boring, none of them will even look at me. They are rather rude," Amaimon retorts laying on the couch and melting into the soft cushions.

"I thought I had told you to get along with the other students," Mephisto growls in disappointment, it was expected from the earth king but Mephisto still had his standards.

"Getting along with the humans is harder than you think, spending 40 hours a week dealing with nonsense gets tiring quickly," Amaimon snaps back calmly, though with a hint of irritation lingering in his voice.

"Mind your tone Amaimon," Mephisto snarled at the younger demon king. "Getting back on topic, I have a job for you"

Amaimon's interest perked softly at the idea of a new task, but it also dropped at thought of it being another boring task. Still, there was a bolt of excitement running through him, though his blank face would not express it

"I need you to be Rin's first mate," Mephisto announced bluntly confusing Amaimon. His mind dropped off when he heard the words. Demons weren't related like humans were, they weren't even related at all. The royal family was in one was related like a human family was so there no problems with mating with the family...

But Rin was not entirely part of the family, sure Amaimon had mates outside of the family on occasion, but that was only for fulfilling a contract or for his own entertainment, he never left his human mates alive.

Now Samael was asking him to be Rin's mate? He still wasn't over the thought of murdering the special little brat, and Samael wanted him to be mates with Rin?

Was this another one of Samael's jokes. If it is, it surely isn't funny. Then again the time king did have an odd taste in humor.

Amaimon bit his nail softly, studying Mephisto's face for any traces of humor or deceit. He always gets a glimmer in his eyes when he lies or jokes around. Much to his dismay, there was no glimmer, not even a small shine. If this was a joke Mephisto must have found out to hide the glimmer.

"I can assure this is no joke. Rin has been outcasted by the rest of the kids at school. No one will willingly sit next to him or interact with him because of rumors. Rin could be doing much better in his studies," Samael begins with a sigh. "he has progressed since the beginning of his time here but he is still falling behind. He only has one friend which he shares one class with. Other than that he is alone. I need you to be the one he can trust and rely on for support and help with schooling,"

"I'm sorry Samael but I don't think I can," Amaimon replied softly waiting for a response.

"Oh Amaimon we both know you don't have a choice in the matter," Mephisto replies, lifting Amaimon's chin with his fingers as he appeared in front of Amaimon.

"I would do it myself but, at the moment Rin doesn't trust me all that much. If I were to try anything he would shut me out. There is also the fact of if I was Rin's first our family would be less than happy. Frankly, I don't want to deal with all of that trouble. Do you understand?" Mephisto adds, tightening his grasp of Amaimon's face and forcing eye contact.

"Yes," Amaimon whimpers softly in response.

"Good," Mephisto purrs, letting go of Amaimon's face and walking over to the window. "I will give you three days to gain Rin's trust,"

"And if I can't do it?"

Mephisto let his emerald eyes drift over to Amaimon. "I am sure you are more than capable of completing such a task. Besides, I don't want you looking at this as a chore. Listen to Rin he may be able to help you more than you think,"

Amaimon nodded and left the couch and left the room not even passing another glance over to Mephisto.

The night air was cool and crisp, with a fresh scent of rain on the horizon, Amaimon could have sworn it was light out when he arrived... though during the winter months daylight speed by faster. It was nearing dusk when he arrived so between the walk, the conversation, and Samael it made sense.

Amaimon took to the trees running across the branches, feeling free as the air flew past him. He stopped at the large oak right outside the second-floor kitchen window, peering into the orange lit room he could see Rin, smiling and laughing. The warm lighting seemed to make him glow as he chatted happily to his familiar who was seated on the countertop next to him as he worked.

The soft scent of the food Rin was preparing Drew Amaimon in closer, he stepped out further onto the brace to get a closer look at the chef. He was wearing a plain white apron and his bangs were tied back relieving all of his small face, and a shining smile with his small fangs exposed.

He looked so naive and soft. He looked open to an attack, if Amaimon were to break through the window he could easily have his fang around Rin's throat in less than ten seconds.

But something stopped him. While he looked like an easy target something was off. Amaimon felt an odd feeling crawl through him. He couldn't attack Rin, he wanted to, but he couldn't... Samael didn't want him to of course, but there was something more to it than that.

The way Rin moved, the way he carried himself was different from before, he looked more prepared, less sacred, ready for a fight, he seemed tense. Could he feel Amimon watching him, or was it something else?

Rin yelped softly as the knife he was using cut through his index finger leading it to form a line of crimson along the contact point.

Rin put the knife down and rushed to the bathroom to clean his wound and Kuro ran after him worried for his master. Why was Rin being so weird about blood? He had bled before. Quite a lot. It didn't seem to bother him then so why was it a problem now?

Then it hit him, the intoxicating scent of the fresh blood, it poured over his scenes filling them with a soft, warm fuzzy feeling. Like hot little pinpricks that didn't hurt or burn. Just simply glowed. Such a sensation was new to the earth king and it was caused by blood? And such a little amount at that.

Why did it smell so good? Why did it make him feel so good? It never felt like that before, so what had changed with Rin? And it was such a short time.

Blood only has that effect when the mating season is in full swing. Amaimon still never experienced it, not from Samael's blood of any humans blood. So why was rin's so special? Demon blood only smells or astute good in the mating season because of a desire to stay close to your mate.

Did Rin have a mate Samael knew nothing about? Or a date? Or a crush. Was Rin pinning after someone? Amaimon took another soft whiff getting a smaller dose of the sensation from before. Rin was pining after someone Amaimon could smell it... but whom?

Why did Amaimon care anyways it didn't matter. Unless was Amaimon going to have competition? This was bound to be more interesting.


	2. Ch 2

"Hey Yukio," I say happily waving at him from my table. He sits down across from me

"Hi Rin," Yukio says with a smile tired smile... something is bothering him, I know him too well. Something is bothering him. "So how was your day?"

"It was good... how was your day?" I reply softly looking him in the eye.

Yukio chuckled softly and smiled. "I had a busy day today... but it wasn't too hard,"

"Ok... is something bothering you?"

"No, not really. I just am thinking about a lot. There is no need to worry Rin," Yukio says softly brushing my question off.

"Ok well, I will be in our room if you want to talk," I replied getting up and walking over to the door.

"Hey, do you have any plans this weekend?" Yukio asks softly.

"Actually I have plans," I reply sheepishly.

Yukio nods and I wander to my room... I feel bad for not being able to accept his invasion... he is so busy nowadays...

Maybe we can plan for next weekend, after all, nothing is stopping us from making plans. We are brothers we can work something out. After all, the world isn't going to be ending for a while. We will have time for each other.

It's funny... I never thought I would get this far in life. I just thought I was going to stay at the monastery forever... but now that I am here I can go anywhere, become whatever I want to be, on the side of course.

I think I will become a therapist just to earn some more cash and to help others. A lot of problems could be solved if we just talked about things. Or I could become a counselor. I just want to help, I could become a police officer.

But then I could easily hurt someone. My emotions might get in the way and I don't know if... I don't know if I can fight a human... Sure I am protecting others but just because someone's mind isn't in the right places doesn't mean I should hurt someone

It was fine before I unsheath my sword, but now... I could kill someone easily. I could slip up and hurt someone innocent...

I don't think I could live with that.

Besides, two physical jobs could be rather difficult to handle. I don't want to overwork myself... it would also be smart to stay near Mephisto. He is going to keep an eye on me no matter what so what real reason is there for hiding? Besides, I might even make arrangements with him and get a job on campus.

Walking through the old crooked halls I get a nostalgic feeling, the halls smell different, but familiar, I don't know if it is a good familiar. The creaky old wood would have alerted me if someone had entered through the hall... so it must be coming from a window. I don't remember leaving any windows open though...

But knowing me I could have left it open by accident. Oh well, I better close it before Yukio gets mad, I don't want to sit through another lecture about the dangers of leaving the window open. Walking in the room I flip the lights only to meet a pair of glaring golden eyes.

"Hello, Rin," Amaimon purrs sitting on the windowsill, legs dangling inside of the room tapping softly against the wall.

"What are you doing here," I snarl, raising my fists for a fight. I may not be able to fight him one on one without my sword but I can take him by surprise and knock him out of the window! Then I can get my sword, I will stand more of a change then.

"You aren't doing good in your classes so Mephisto sent me to teach you,"

"I don't need your help. I'm perfectly fine with leaning on my own now, so leave," I order not having any time to deal with him.

"I didn't want to help you but Mephisto told me to so I am stuck with you. I don't like it either," AMaimon replies, simply stepping into the room.

"Wait then why do you even listen to him?"

"I owe him a favor,"

"But shouldn't that be returned with one favor? Besides, there is only so far he should be able to take that, making anyone do things they don't want to so is pushing it,"

"The favor he did me was one that is not easily repaid. All he has asked of me so for are small tasks and I don't have to worry about exorcists or a palace to live, or things to do,"

"I suppose that is fair," I reply standing up taller, relaxing my posture slightly so I am not as tense. "But you still have to leave,"

"But we haven't made a study date yet,"

"Fine tomorrow in the library at 5 pm we can study together. Now leave,"

"Why are you in such a rush to get me to leave, are you hiding something?" Amaimon asked inspecting the room for any secrets

"What? No, I just want you out of my room. I don't like you get out,"

"I don't care how you feel, Samael told me to help so I am going to do that," Amaimon replies, sitting down on Yukio's bed boldly.

"At the moment I don't need any help so leave... please just go before Yukio finds you and blows up,"

"Fine, but call me back if he explodes it would be fun to see that happen," Amaimon sighs walking back to the window and jumping out.

"Hey, Rin who are you talking to?" Yukio shouts down from the hall in concern.

"Oh, nothing!" I shout in response. I don't want Yukio to worry about me. He seems to be busy and I don't want to add on to his list of things to do.

After a few seconds of calming silence, I close the window, my heart is still rushing from the encounter. How could I just let him slip it like that... How did he even get in? Mephisto probably did something to help him. The floorboards creak softly as Kuro creeps into the room.

"Hey Rin," He mewed softly as he hopped onto the bed and cuddled up with the sheets.

"Hey Kuro," I reply with a sleepy smile.

\---O--O---

The Grigori called me into today. They... They want me to kill Rin. My own brother... As long as Rin is alive, according to them, he is a threat. They don't trust whatever Samael has planned for him.

They believe I will be able to do it discreetly.... If he just passed away in his sleep, they think no one would question it...

When I said he should turn himself over... I didn't mean it. I... don't want him to die. He doesn't deserve it. I am supposed to protect him not... not kill him.

I don't think I could look at Shiemi, I don't think I would ever forgive myself if I was the one who... The one who killed my own brother.

36369

The breeze rushes past the earth king as he begins his route back to the mansion. Thousands of thoughts populated his mind as he ran through the dimly lit forest. The silver moon shone above him illuminating his path home, but it gave him no comfort or ease.

So many things about Rin had changed, he was different, he smelled different, he acted differently, he was more relaxed, and happy. He smelled nicer, almost too nice, his scent was too close to being intoxicating, so utterly captivating that the king might have slipped...

There are many other questions as well. Why did his blood smell so good? Why was Rin so confident? He was nothing like the scared boy Amaimon had once fought, he was stronger and bolder now. Even having the guts to command Amaimon what to do, but not out of fear or confusion but with complete control.

He believed he had power over Amaimon, he didn't even have his sword with him! How was he so confident in himself? It was astounding to see how far he had come. Amaimon stopped suddenly and looked around, he felt something or more of someone watching him.

"Keep moving Amaimon It is taking you forever to get back," the phantom snarl of Mephisto commanded Amaimon swiftly nodded and got back to running.

Samael loved to peer through space and time to see how things were going. Especially when it involved his dear little Rin or Amaimon. Though the earth king could always sense when Mephisto was watching him. It was a rather handy skill he had picked up over the years.

Amaimon was careful to be undetected by the night students as he crept behind an abandoned store, with a snap his clothes shifted back to the all too familiar uniform, red striped tie and black button jacket that Amaimon despised. It always bothered his neck and was too tight, it was no way as comfortable as his maroon cape that always flowed freely and smelled of the forest and smelled of the whiffs of different plants he brushed past.

No amount of outside time could replicate the years of scenting the cloth has been through, it would take him at least ten years of purposeful scenting to get to smell like the forest, but yet Samael always made him wash it and never let him wear the uniform in the forest.

For some reason or another, "giving the school a bad reputation" or something. Amaimon never understood why humans saw climbing trees as dangerous or improper, it is only dangerous if you are stupid and fall or are careless and cut your hand on the branches.

Why was it ever concerned improper? What was improper about it? It is just climbing it is a life skill all humans who want to survive should be able to possess. They should be encouraging tree climbing, not discouraging it.

Humans were so stupid at times, Amaimon could never nor cared to find out why.

Creeping out of the masking shadows Amaimon walked along the path acting as casual as he could around the students. If he were to run he would scare them and get scolded by Mephisto again... He always seemed to scare humans, especially females, that or they would follow him around...

Teenage females were weird to the demon king, he could never understand them, human boys were simpler, if they felt threatened they would attack, hide, or run... females will act differently depending on a thousand different factors, they operated more like demons than humans, calculated and logical... or batshit crazy...

Most females will always find a way to defend themselves or get out of a harmful situation, while males will try to confront it, depending on the threat... but if a female is mad enough they will straight up attack and maul their target like a rabid animal. It was fun to watch two human girls deck it out in a fight.

There was no threat to him and most of the time it was fun to watch their male counterparts try to separate them, the foolish men always ended up hurt worse than the females. A pack of females chartered as they passed Amaimon bothering his ears and disturbing his peace, their loud annoying shrill voices ripped through the air interrupting the peaceful son of the night, but Amaimon held his tongue knowing a reaction would get him in trouble with Mephisto.

He kept his head down and passed them not saying a word, he stayed that way for the rest of his walk. Ignoring all humans who were either getting to class, or thoses who were stupid enough to offer him anything...

Amaimon soon arrived at the ridiculous decorated mansion that sat on top of the school grounds. A soft knock altered the butler to Amaimon's position, who quickly opened the door for him. Once the demon king slipped into the room, and the door closed, Mephisto appeared happily next to Amaimon.

"Good job," Mephisto purrs proudly.

Amaimon nodded in response, not benign in the mood to talk.

"So how was it?" Mephisto asks, pushing Amaimon for details.

Amaimon simply shrugged and made an advance to the guest room where he was accustomed to spending nights.

"Amaimon, respond," Mephisto commanded, stopping Amaimon dead in his tracks. "I want to have a conversation with you,"

The tone made Amaimon flinch as it was an all too familiar indication that he was going to get punished, after all the things he avoided only for Mephisto to be mad... Only for him to get punished.

"It was fine, he acted just as I thought he would and we have arranged a date to meet up and study, tomorrow at 5 pm at the library, if I recall correctly," Amaimon replies quietly with a small hint of fear laced into his voice. He sounded timid, but he didn't mind, submitting was better than trying to fight Mephisto... he could get punished for that.

"Amaimon why are you so hesitant and tense?" Mephisto asked in wonder.

Should he lie? Lying put him in trouble but Mephisto might get ideas if he told the truth... the punishment wasn't worth it...

"I am used to being punished by now," Amaimon confessed simply.

"You haven't gotten punished in over a month why you assume I would randomly punish you?"

"I... I don't know. I just need rest," Amaimon blurted out trying to scurry off to his room.

"Amaimon, why would you think I would punish you randomly?"

"It's just... when we were younger you seemed to be rather generous with your discipline,"

"Well you were wild and untamed back then it was only to get you in line,"

Amaimon nodded and headed off to his room silently, making Mephisto rethink his last statement, he hadn't been lying so why was Amaimon taking offense to his answer? Amaimon was wilder, yes, but Samael never explained his punishment... and when he did, back in the day rather a few of them were lies he told, he was just using excuses to take his anger out on the earth king, it had a larger effect than predicted...

____

Rin woke to the calming soft songs of the cheerful birds perched outside his window, not too long ago he would have cursed the birds for waking him. But now, he didn't mind the waking world, things were going his way. He could feel it in the air today, it was a good day!

Rin sat up and began his day, getting dressed, making breakfast, taking his last night leftover for lunch. Skipping to his classes he felt happy and calm. Kuro followed after him, returning to his guard post.

With a soft pat, Rin walked to his class. Being ready and prepared for the day. But class after class his spirits quickly sank as time seemed to move slower each minute that passed.

Rin sat in class claws tapping along with the rhythm of the clock. Tic tic tic tic tic tic tic tic. Could the second go any slower? Each moment he got closer to lunch, then he could finally be free, he was going to eat lunch with Bon today! Why was ten minutes taking so long?

The bell singling the freedom period, also known as lunch. Rin swiftly packed his bag and exited the door. Speeding through the halls he quickly found Bon, with a generous smile Rin was invited over to join the group. For lunch, the group happily chatters as they found their spot and got their food. They quickly cycle through conversation topics, then it comes up.

"But like who can someone be gay? Honestly, that is so gross," One scoffs the others nod in agreement.

"I don't hate gay people I just don't understand it. You know? I guess I would just have to ask a gay person about it, I could never see myself being with a guy. But that's just me. I don't think someone's preferences should define them," Bon comments and the groups of boys goes silent.

"Oh, so you are a fag lover?" The first one scoffs.

"I just don't see why they are hated. They are just different, they aren't a burden and they aren't evil. It's just like how people of different races are hated for no good reason. Just because someone is different from you doesn't give you any right to bully them or hate them. You should only dislike someone for their actions, and general character," Bon snapped back making the tension at the table grower stronger.

"Let me guess you are a fag,"

The sharp insult shot through Rin as not to kind memories returned to his mind.

"No I am very much straight, and what if I was gay? Does it invalidate my opinion? No, it doesn't," Bon responds in a growl. "Now shut up before you say something you will regret,"

The threat made Rin feel safer sitting next to Bon, though the air was tense Rin felt relaxed and happy. The other boys at the table nodded in agreement leaving the first boy in the wrong. As he swore his revenge Rin went back to eating happily but the words from before came back to haunt him.

The small statement shattered Rin's heart.

Bon was straight... of course, he was.

"Hey I am going to the bathroom for a bit," Rin interrupted leaving the group.

"Ok well, the bell should be ringing soon so see you in class!" Bon said happily as Rin departed.

Of course, Bon was straight, he never showed any interest in Rin. He didn't like guys. There was no chance of them being together. It crushed Rin. But what could he do about it? Besides, why would Bon even date him?

Rin sadly walks to his next class and Godain sees him in the hall and pulls him aside.

"Hey, dude are you ok?" Godain asks.

"Can I be honest with you?"

"Of course,"

"I have liked someone for a while now and they... they are straight... I just feel so stupid," Rin began to break down and Godain wrapped him in a warm embrace as he sobbed. "How could I just ignore his feelings like that? What's worse is that he is a good friend of mine. I feel so stupid and dumb and careless,"

Godain lit up slightly at the mention of a "him", Rin had a male crush! His chances have increased ever so slightly... but he had to focus on the problem at hand Rin needed him!

"The fact that you are concerned about their feelings even though they don't know is very sweet. I know how much it sucks to be rejected," Godain replies.

"Thanks, man you really are my best friend," Rin nodded and smiled in response.

"Any time Rin," Godain replies with a meek smile.

The pair departed walking to their respective classes.

Godain was hurt at the friendzone but happy, Rin could like him back! Now it was only a time game. He had to stay by Rin's side and win him over.


	3. ch 3

Rin sat against the wall scanning over his thoughts. There was no way he and Bon could ever be together... yet should have realized it sooner, all his nights spent fantasizing were all for nothing. All the thoughts he had, the possibilities of living with Bon, and growing old together.

Just a few more minutes before Godain got out of his last class, Rin always took the time when he had it, walking Godain home was just one way Rin could keep Godain from getting bullied as he got home.

Bon walked past him heading to the dorms.

"Hey, Rin!" Bon said happily. "I just wanted to apologize for the guys today, I had no idea they were going to be a jackass,"

"What?" Rin question blankly.

"You look rather uncomfortable when they were talking about all the stuff they were talking about. I am not judging you in any way. I just to let you know that I am here for you. And sorry for them. Honestly hey will end up in a bad place if they don't change,"

"Oh, they didn't bother me," Rin scoffed, lying as he tried to brush it off.

"Yeah, but just some of the things they said about single parents, and kids from lower-class neighborhoods... I felt bad when you left early,"

"Oh? I didn't hear all of that," Rin replies simply.

"Well, they mostly said it when we were in line and stuff. But anyway I just wanted to apologize for putting you in that situation. Guys like that really piss me off and they showed me a new side to them today. I will talk to them about it,"

"Thanks, man,"

With a soft nod, Bon left Rin to wait for Godain. The boy was taking suspiciously more time than normal to collect his stuff... Rin crept into the empty class only to hear Godain's cries coming from behind the closet door. Rin was quick to pick the lock and free Godain from the dark enclosed spaces.

"Rin!" Godain meeped in shock.

"Are you alright? Who did this to you and where was the teacher?" Rin asks, helping Godain out of the closet.

"Funny story, so Reiji was picking on girl and she kept telling him to leave her alone so I stepped up and stopped him and well,"

"Where was the teacher and why didn't they step in?" Rin asked in disbelief.

"Well left ten minutes before the bell it was also a substitute so they wouldn't have anything anyways," Godain replies nervously knowing this fact would displease Rin.

"Godain please stop stepping in, I know your heart is in the right place but something could happen to you and I might not be around to help you,"

"I know I know.. I just can't stand it when I know I can help someone who is in danger,"

"Just report Reiji. By now the school must have a file on him. Besides now you have the girl as a witness. I truly wonder how he has yet been expelled," Rin pondered to himself, questioning the validity of the justice system at this school.

"I.. haven't submitted any reports," Godain whimpered softly knowing Rin's reaction would be less than a positive one.

"What?" Rin growled in disappointment.

"Reiji found out when I reported him the first time and he threatened me. I'm sorry Rin I should have told you sooner," Godain cried weakly, getting hugged by Rin who refused to let go till his friend felt safe.

"I am taking you over there right now," Rin commanded sternly but calmly. Godain nodded and the embraces loosened and fell apart.

"Thank you for doing his Rin," Godain spoke softly, keeping his voice low and face hidden.

"Any time Godain. You are my friend and we look after each other."

"Yeah friends," Godain said softly in agreement.

Rin smiled and dragged Godain along the elegant halls all the way to the vice principal's office. with a soft knock, the pair was accepted into the building.

____

Amaimon stalked the halls looking for Rin ten minutes till 5 pm and Rin was nowhere near the library, Amaimon was rather confident that Rin was unable to teleport.

There was no logical way that Rin could get to the library so quickly from his last class, and concerning how he almost always walked that little human pet of his to the dorm it was only more of a distance.

So Rin had either forgotten or was hiding from him. That had to be the only logical explanation.

Amaimon was growing rather angry and impatient. Rin has ditched their study arrangement, he has lied. He had tricked Amaimon who foolishly believed him.

He never saw Rin as one to lie. Well, he was going to teach Rin why lying to him was a mistake. He might even punish the human-pet as well depending on what role it had to play in Rin's disobedience. As far as Amaimon was concerned Rin was going to pay for his lie.

After snapping out of his academy uniform, he first went to the abandoned dorm Rin was taking as his residence. He sniffed the old rotting building in search of the freshest scent path of Rin's... He walked the hallways sniffed trying to find the path, on both the upper and lower floor. but everything was at least 8 hours old... Rin hadn't been to his dorm since this morning...

So then he must be hiding with his human pet... Amaimon smirked at the thought of catching Rin exiting the dorm. Catching him in the act would surely be satisfying. He wasted no time teleporting to the dorm and perching in a tree waiting for Rin.

___

Rin and Godain walked side by side as they approached the boys' dormitory.

"Now are you sure you don't want to stay the night with me?" Rin quested softly giving Godain another chance to stay the night with him.

The boys' dorm was dangerous especially considering that Godain would be all alone in his room, alone in the same dorm that Reiji was staying at.

"I am sure Rin, I will be fine," Godain chuckled softly entering the dorm.

Leaving Rin standing in the open. With a soft nod, Rin left the clean concrete steps and he began his walk back to the school, not going back to his dorm as Amaimon predicted. this messed up his entire plan of attack.

Amaimon followed Rin through the coverage of trees keeping hidden from any passing students. He needed to ambush Rin and catch his bluff, or else it was no fun, and Amaimon did not wait around in trees for no fun.

Following Rin's trial and scanning the sidewalk for any passing students Amaimon tracked Rin. Slowly Rin got further and further from the forest... if Amaimon was going to ambush Rin had to do it now as no students were close by. No one would be startled by Rin's cries of shock and surprise, or fear.

Amaimon pounced swiftly grabbing Rin and throwing him into the forest. Getting a pained snarl in response as Rin slammed into the tree.

Rin looked over to Amaimon in confusion. "What the hell?!" Rin growled which quickly prompted Amaimon to cover Rin's mouth.

"Did you really think you could ditch our arrangements?" Amaimon snarled, brandishing his fangs to show his furry. The fangs barely phased Rin as he has gotten more than a few glimpses of the time king's fangs were magnitudes more threatening than the earth king's.

Rin swiftly removed the hand from his mouth and sighed.

"I was heading there right now, honestly why are you so mean?"

"Rin we agree upon 5 pm, it is 5:40," AMaimon replied with a blank stare in his face. Did Rin honestly believe it was 5 pm?

"Oh sorry," Rin apologized simply, confusing the demon king.

Rin wasn't supposed to be apologizing now! Amaimon was supposed to get Rin to beg for his forgiveness, he was supposed to be stubborn and Amaimon was supposed to carve the apology out of him!

"Filling out all of those reports must have taken longer than I thought... I am still willing to go over my questions with you if you are up for it, that is," Rin replied, only making the king more confused.

He knew Rin acted like a human, but this was odd even for him. Did he have no pride? He submitted so easily. It was odd considering how rude and snappy he was in a fight. How he always interacted with Amaimon, yet he was being polite?! This was Rin, not Lucifer. So why was Rin acting like Lucifer?

"What?" Amaimon asked in confusion.

"What do you mean "what?" I forgot about our arrangement so I am apologizing. Is there a problem with that?" Rin asked, mirroring Amaimon's tone of confusion.

"Why did you apologize so quickly?"

"I made a mistake and it disadvantaged so I apologized to you,"

"But why so quickly," Amaimon questioned again, not being satisfied with the answer he got.

"Fine then I won't apologize in the future, are you happy now," Rin replied, getting frustrated.

"Why would it matter if I was happy?" Amaimon asked, getting even more confused.

Rin had been treating him like any other demon had for the entire time they knew each other, so why was Rin treating him like a human now? It made no sense.

"Just forget it," Rin groaned softly at the failure of Amaimon to understand. "So are we going to the library or not?"

Rin didn't wait for an answer and began his walk to the library leaving Amiamon to catch up. Amaimon was still rather stunned at Rin's actions. He just brushed him off. Amaimon felt a twinge of anger at Rin's actions... but he had no reason to.

Rin was treating him how he was wanting, so why was he upset? Amaimon had gotten what he wanted, to be treated as he had always been by Rin... So why did it hurt when Rin walked away from him?

It wasn't fair, his feelings were betraying him. Everything made sense before Mephisto gave him this stupid task. It was a burden, and he still is. But at least back then he felt like a burden, a boring annoying burden on Samael, and now it was his turn to take care of the burden.

It was still annoying but in a different way. The burden has evolved. It was more confusing now. It was acting weird. Rin was a burden and this was all his fault. It was also Samael's fault...

"Well, are you coming, or is our meeting canceled?" Rin shouted carelessly a block away from Amaimon who was still processing what happened. With a snap, Amaimon was over at Rin's side and dressed in his uncomfortable uniform.

Rin giggled softly at the sight of Amaimon, making the earth king growl in response. He despises being mocked, in all forms. His appearance was not a joke. He has killed thousands of humans with no more than a simple stomp.

He beat Rin to a pulp and he could easily do it again, Rin was once again without his sword. He could rip Rin to shreds, and knew how to hide everything... The only problem was Samael... he wouldn't take kindly to Rin's destruction.

"Those are not your colors, what was Samael thinking?" Rin scoffed with a joyful smile...

Amaimon froze, Rin wasn't making fun of him, he was mocking Samael. The little half breed had never. Mocking Samael got you hurt; torn apart, impaled, drowned, burned, dissolved, broken. His brothers loved to work together on punishments. Of course, being younger was bound to get you hurt. You couldn't play with them and walk out without getting hurt.

What always hurt was the cruel reminder of his place, he was below all of them, he was stronger than any other classical demon, but he was so weak compared to the other kings. Beelzebub was the only one who matched his power, and even still.

Beelzebub was the youngest, the baby of the "family". Hurting Beelzebub was a perfect recipe for punishment. Beelzebub was way too easy to break and he always cried for help. Playing with him was no fun, you push him over, and he stayed down and cried for help.

He had no pride and was sweet enough to their brothers to get them to protect him. He gave them gifts and always went along with what they said or did. Never did Beelzebub get in the middle of a fight, he always stayed on the sidelines, staying on everyone's good side.

Playing with Beelzebub meant him breaking or getting hurt, Beelzebub getting hurt resulted in punishments. So, Amaimon resorted to fighting kin, he couldn't fight his brother's or else they would get mad at him, so he had to fight his own kin.

It was the only thing he could fight and not get punished for. Yet, his kin was always easy to beat. Besides killing his own kin was no fun, there was no challenge to it, and they always submitted so easily. Rin was the only combat partner he had joy with.

Yet Rin never had any fun with it, still, Rin always managed to be entertaining. He was odd, he didn't behave like a demon or human, a mix but at the same time, neither. Still, Rin had the gut to openly mock Samael. Rin got away with so much.

It was rather unfair, though going the mocking would be a way to bond with Rin, Samael wanted him to bond with Rin. So, this was a free pass, it may be his only free pass for a while.

"I am not too fond of it either, especially the jacket, I feel like one of his anime things' he adores so much," Amiamon added with a blunt scoff.

Rin beamed at the addition as he realized the truth behind Amaimon's statement. "Yeah I guess we do look like anime characters," Rin snickered with a smirk, showing his small fangs. They were fangs but they looked more like human canines than real fangs.

He was indeed a Nephilim, but he sure didn't act it, or look it really, other than his ears and tail there was nothing that was different about him, his skin color, hair color, it was all very human-like.

His unsheathed sword revealed more demonic features, but even then. He just looked like a demonic human, nowhere close to a full-blooded demon. He was less threatening than the rest of their family.

Yukio was in no way threatening to Amaimon of course, but to other humans, Yukio could be rather intimidating. But, Rin wasn't intimidating, he was squishy and looked very approachable. Nothing about him said, "I am a threat,".

Then again he has calmed his outbursts significantly from his younger age, when he was younger he was purely demonic, you could feel it, he made grown adults cower in fear... but now Rin couldn' scare a ladybug, without his sword of course.

Amaimon wondered how much Rin would be changed when his sword broke, and he got his demon heart.

How cruel would he become? How much would he destroy? How many lives would be lost to his monstrous rage and demonic appetite?

"Well, here we are," Rin said cheerfully snapping Amaimon back to reality...

They were inside in the authentic library the academy hosted. How did Amaimon not realize they had arrived so quickly? Did Rin really know how to teleport? How did they get here so quickly?

Amaimon looked round in confusion, he had no reallocation of walking here so how did he get here?

"Well, are you coming over here or not?" Rin asks, poking his head out from behind a bookshelf.

Amaimon nodded softly walking over to the oak table that was elaborately hidden with mazes of bookshelves. Amaimon could tell by the fresh scent of oak and the bright coloration of the wood that this part was new and entirely unnecessary.

What purpose did a maze of bookshelves hold? And there was only one study space? Was this a mating place Mephisto had set up? Odd considering how Mephisto was so strict on his mating policies on campus for students.

This place didn't smell of human mating either, or humans at all, it only smelled of Rin. Why would Mephsito make an entire part of the library for Rin? Surely the other students have found this as well... so why were their scents masked so heavily by Rin's?

Rin patted the seat next to him, as he got his school work out. Amaimon simply stared at him. Was Rin telling him where to sit? How dare he. Amaimon sits wherever he chooses to!

"Amaimon don't be difficult," Mephisto warned, his voice echoing through Amaimon's mind, the sudden appearance of Mephisto had startled Amaimon.

He hadn't sensed Mephsito watching him... He was slipping up today. More than he should be, being this clumsy was dangerous. The quick warning got Amaimon seated next to Rin.

"So what questions do you have?" Amaimon asked, sounding as unamused as he could manage. 

"I was kind of blanking out during chem today and in calc, we are only doing review but it is still confusing," Rin replies nervously fidgeting with his pencil, spinning it around, drawing imaginary circles in the air.

Why was Rin so nervous? It bothered Amaimon to see him so flustered. But Amaimon paid it no mind and began answering Rin's questions.

The seconds ticked by quickly as the time flew by as Amaimon shared his knowledge Rin, teaching him in a new way that the humans were unable to do. In a way, he felt proud knowing that the pathetic humans that wasted nearly a decade of their lives only to fail to do what he was able to do in an hour.

Soon their time was up and Rin got a sound grasp on the knowledge Amaimon had shared with him.

"Well thank you for taking this time to teach me," Rin said with a smile and appreciative nod to Amaimon,"

This was the last straw. Amaimon grabbed Rin by his tie and yanked him closer, meeting his line of sight.

"Stop treating me like a human," Amaimon growled the order.

"Sorry," Rin stuttered. "It just seemed like you didn't want to do this, you know this being an assignment from Samael and all. I didn't want to make this a hard process for us,"

The staled response surprised Amaimon, he submitted so quickly... So Rin was treating him like a human so it could be easier for him? Amaimon did not need to be protected or helped like some weak child.

"It seems you don't understand, this was not some one time deal Rin," Amaimon growled letting go of Rin's tie.

"I will "help you" as long as you can be doing better. I am not going anywhere so stop acting as you have been,"

"Ok fine," Rin growled in response. Collecting his things and walking out of the maze, leaving Amaimon alone.

He felt a twinge of guilt and regret... but it made no sense. Why would he be sorry? He had nothing to be sorry about... Still, he trailed after Rin. He needed to make sure the idiot didn't get himself hurt on his way to the dorms. Then he would have no entertainment.

Rin wasted no time getting to his dorm, he kept his head low and walked as fast as he could to the gate to pick up Kuro from his post, it was quickly getting dark and Rin had yet to make dinner. He was going to have to cheap out for dinner tonight.

The cool night air nipped at his nose as he began his journey back to his dorm. Kuro kept up the speedy pace following Rin, though the cat Sidhe was clocked in the darkness of midnight, being nearly invisible to Rin.

"Hey, Okumura!" A voice called capturing the Nephilim's attention. "What was up with lunch today? Your boyfriend was bad at us after you left. You know I don't like being scolded. I think you should learn from your mistake,"

"I'm sorry what?" Rin asked as oblivious as he could be.

"Your boyfriend Ryuji. Or at least your crush. I saw how you reacted when I said what I did. I am not stupid Okumura," The boy scoffs.

"I am sorry I think you are mistaken," Rin replies trying to move along with his journey home. But he was quickly trapped, surrounded by the boy's thugs.

"No, I don't think I am. Do you know such as the school claims we don't really tolerate fags,"

This part of school was not the friendliest and it was full of alleyways. Far enough away from anyone in the dorms. No one would hear any calls for help or screams of anguish.

This was a tricky situation. We had three options: try and reason with them, attack, or just take the beating. He was significantly outnumbered but yet with his own super strength and Kuro, He stood more of a chance.

Yet fighting could get him in trouble. If he wasn't careful he could easily kill them. He needed to be smart about this. Reasoning with them is the best option.

" dude I don't even know who you are, you barely know who I am. It's not best to go around making assumptions about people."

"You don't remember me? I'm offended, Rin. Do you not remember when we first met?"

" I am afraid I do not remember you."

" How could you forget me? Rin I am disappointed, it's me Gōrudo. We Were in freshman classes together,"

" Sorry but I'm not all that acquainted with my classmates," Rin replies softly.

"Oh well, I will make sure you remember me," Gōrudo purred threateningly.

Just as he swung his bat up to attack. A loud ear-piercing sound ripped through the air. Turning all attention to Amaimon whos claws' were shrieking against the stone. His claws dug through the stone like a hot knife to soften butter. His golden eyes gleamed as he peered through Gōrudo. Shattering any confidence the boy once held, dressed In his usual demonic attire, Amaimon approached the group.

"Keep your hands off him Kyjer. Rin is mine to claim not yours," Amaimon snarled making Gōrudo drop his bat. The rest of the goons scattered as Amaimon approached.

Gōrudo's lips turned up in a wicked demonic smile.

"oh your highness, I would never take the young prince as my claim. I was merely collecting him for my dear overlord Astaroth". Kyjer purred happily.

Though the mention of his older brother sent chills down his spine he paid no mind to the comment.

" I do not care what you came for, or came to do. This is Samael's territory and Rin is my claim. Astaroth has no business here or with Rin."

"Oh but lord Satan dose,"

"This is Assiah, not Gehenna, Father has no territory here. Nor does he have any need for business especially in Samael's domain."

"Oh but the prince is lord Satan's next of kin is he not?! So-" Gōrudo begins.

"Enough!" Amaimon snarled, showing his fangs. Making the demon cower. "Leave or I will destroy that pretty little host of yours,"

"Astaroth will be hearing of this,"

"And so will Samael," Amaimon growled making the demon run away in terror.

"I know you don't want to be treated like a human... but thank you for that," Rin said nervously looking over to Amaimon.

"Why didn't you fight back?" Amaimon asked blankly, not caring about Rin's gratitude it wasn't necessary and he really didn't appreciate so he simply ignored it. He has far more interesting questions to ask.

"I...," Rin began but then stopped holding his tongue.

"Ah so Samael is "strict" with you too," Amaimon scoffed softly.

"That and... I... It doesn't matter," Rin cut himself off shaking the thought away, he couldn't tell Amaimon. But it drew Amaimon's interest in. Amaimon was not one to drop a topic so easily, he foolishly pushed on.

"And? And what?" Amaimon pushed not having the patience to wait for a response.

"I said it didn't matter. Just leave it," Rin growled back showing his irritable and impatient side Amaimon was so accustomed to.

"Tell me," Amaimon demanded, pinning Rin against the stonewall of the alleyway.

"No, you would just think it is stupid either way," Rin growled back viscously trying to get Amaimon off of him, but the earth king took Rin's compromised position to his advantage.

Stone cuffs formed around Rin's wrists keeping him bound to the wall.

Amaimon stepped aside taking the view in from further back, the sight was laughable Rin was so vulnerable like this. All the things that could happen to him, all the things Amaimon could do to him, no one would be coming at this time of day, no one would be around to stop him or to hear Rin's cries of help if he did call out for help that is.

Or he could just claim and mark Rin right here, 10 minutes tops. He could skip the courting all together. It was time efficient and it worked with his rather tight schedule... but sadly Rin wasn't cooperating. He bursts out from the cuffs and latches onto Amaimon, his human side's sanity slipping for a second as he traps Amaimon against the wall, forcing Amaimon into immediate submission.

Rin's fangs seemed to elongate and sharpen, forming to be more threatening than they had been before. His power washed over Amaimon, it was crushing and fell upon him harder than he thought it would.

This was worse than Samael, so much worse. Amaimon quivered under Rin's gasp and Rin immediately let go.

He tried to open his mouth to make an excuse, but no words fell out. He simply shook his head and growled softly to himself, speedily making his way back to his dorms, with Kuro who quickly trailed behind...

"So that is why," Amaimon muttered softly to himself pushing himself out of the dent Rin created with him. Racing along the dark path he quickly caught up to Rin who was in no mood to talk.

"Go away Amiamon," Rin muttered weakly, not having the energy to deal with it.

"Rin, I am sorry," Amaimon blurted out, his apology was weak and sounded bland, but he hadn't apologised to abruptly like this. "I shouldn't have pushed you,"

The organic apology shocked Rin to his very core... "You never apologize," Rin stuttered softly.

"And I normally don't push for details. Normally I respect those above me but I got ahead of myself,"

"I am not above you," Rin replied blankly. "I am not above anyone. My power doesn't make me better than anyone else. If anything it makes me worse,"

Amaimon nodded softly, though he didn't agree he wanted to avoid a fight.

Amaimon walked Rin back to his dorm, it just felt best to do so. Entering his dorm Rin felt odd, the feeling carried all the way through dinner and to bed. He was happy and calm. It was so bizarre.


	4. Ch 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is finally starting to get good

The whispers in the hall were nothing out of the ordinary, but they seemed to be crueler than normal... The harsh whispers all seemed directed at his heart as if they wanted to slice it open

Rin walked up to his locker where a piece of paper was tapped. It was his love confession to Bon, he only had that hidden away in his diary.

The laughs got louder as Rin looked around and saw copies all along the hall and on the lockers of everyone else who was yet to collect their things...

He thought the papers were just fliers. Yukio walked up to him and placed a hand on Rin's shoulder.

"Hey Rin, are you alright?" Yukio asked softly.

Rin felt so violated, so betrayed.

Rin shook his head. "I need some space," Rin said softly as he walked away.

"Rin," Yukio said softly in concern.

Rin kept walking and a group of girls bursts out in laughter as he walked by. He broke out in a sprint leaving Yukio behind. The gossip grew louder and Yukio stood in the courtyard watching Rin slowly disappear.

"Well I sure hope you are all proud of yourselves," Yukio growled at the students who quickly went silent. Yukio never got mad at the other students, it was a new look for him, a bad one at that, rather unnerving for all the students who stood in the hallway.

Rin sprinted to the dorm not caring who saw him. He heard Yukio's phantom calls fade out the closer he got to the dorm, but he couldn't do this. There was no way he could face Bon, or anyone else. How much else of his diary had been copied and shared?

How much did they know about him? How many of his secrets have been exposed?

Rin snuggled into his bed and hid under the sheets, hiding from all light, all prying eyes, hiding from the world. He couldn't face it all now. It was too much. A soft tap on the glass pane window caught his attention. Rin peeked his head outside his cocoon of safety to peer into the real world... what was making that noise... or more of whom? Well, Amaimon of course.

He had the old black tattered book known as Rin's diary under his arm as he held onto the window sill with the other hand. Rin lit up and threw his cocoon off and walked towards the window.

He didn't really want to see Amaimon, but that book held some of his dearest memories. Shiro had given it to him as a birthday present, he was six at the time, nearly a decade and he still held onto it.

Every dream his mind held onto he had written in there, every bad day, every argument with Shiro, all the best days, all his best moments and his worst. Everything he held dear, it was all in that book.

Rin swiftly undid the locks letting Amaimon in the room. Amaimon hadn't taken the time to change out of his uniform all too familiar, he could easily blend in with the rest of the students easily if it weren't for his bright green hair that made him stick out, which made him so distinct.

It was part of him. It wouldn't look the same on anyone else. Rin wouldn't like it on anyone else. It wouldn't be the same.

"Amaimon what are you doing here?" Rin stutters, wiping any trace of tears away.

"I came here to see you and give you this... I promise you Kyjer will not be a problem anymore, I made sure of that," Amaimon muttered softly handing Rin the diary.

"Thank you," Rin's velvety soft words slid right past Amaimon.

Rin was upset but was hiding it. Rin was trying to show no weakness in front of the king. For weakness made demons attack and the last thing Rin wanted was a fight. Amaimon despised the fact that Rin was hiding it from him, any other being and he would attack, but Rin was different, hiding it like this was much more of a weakness.

Amaimon desperately wanted to pounce and fetch the hidden secret out of Rin. He wanted to know it. The moral had made life interesting, giving him a thing to do, to care for, to care about, Rin was entertaining. Amaimon wanted Rin around, he was so bizarre. He wanted Rin for himself, everything about Rin he wanted to himself.

The soft noises he made while sleeping, his expert cooking, the way his tail swayed as he walked. Amaimon wanted it, he wanted it to be his.

It wasn't love but it was something, he was going to protect Rin and keep him breathing. A dead Rin was no fun to him, nor was a broken Rin. He had to keep Rin as he is, or was, Amaimon didn't particularly like this upset Rin, it wasn't fiery, it wasn't snarky and it wasn't smiling.

Amaimon took Rin into his arms, hugging him, Amaimon wasn't particularly good at it, but it was the idea that mattered to the humans.

Rin was more than shocked to be hugged by Amaimon. First bringing him the diary and now a hug... this couldn't be Amaimon. He would never do this, willingly participate in such a human embrace. At least not the Amaimon Rin knew.

Rin couldn't fight the embrace though, he needed, he needed it more now than ever. He just needed to hide from the world. He grabbed onto the black button-up coat, clinging to him for comfort and security. Amaimon only tightened the embrace further.

Purring softly he scooped Rin up in his arms and sat down on the bed. He tried his best to soothe Rin, he had no practice in this aspect and he was entirely clueless. He only had movies and Samael to go off of. Both were equally unreliable sources.

Amaimon let Rin sob into his jacket, as long as Rin felt better he didn't really care about his clothes, besides this would give him a reason to be rid of the horrendous clothing

Amaimon could merely offer soft purrs as any words in his mouth melted and hid deep within his throat, out of rhea of his rational mind, doing this for Rin was out of character enough, any vocal comfort might only confuse Rin further, the last thing he needed was his own actions to ruin his progress.

"Amaimon why are you doing this for me?" Rin sniffled softly as the last of his broken sobs faded.

"You are a bizarre creature Rin, you are entertaining and I can't let any other demon have you," Amaimon purred, holding Rin tighter in a more possessive embrace...

He held his tongue rethinking his words as Rin froze. What did Amaimon mean "having him"? Amaimon didn't even know the answer to that question.

"You... You like me?" Rin stuttered softly.

Rin always dreamed of someone liking him back, but he never had someone like him... sure he had friends with the cram students, but that wasn't entirely real... would this even be real either?

Hadn't Mephisto fabricated this as well? At this point, what was even real? Rin's entire life had been preplanned and fabricated, so how was this any different?

"You should get some rest Rin, you don't look well," Amaimon said softly changing the subject.

___

The golden sun shown through his windows and across his pale skin, it was morning already? What had happened to the night, Rin couldn't recall anything. He draped his legs across the bed getting ready to stand, which he did easily, but oddly he only fell to the ground.

His bones seemed frail and fragile, they were unable to hold his weight, and he was unable to get up as a result. Yukio came scrambling in the room and sighed softly.

"Rin I thought I told you to stay in bed," Yukio scolded, lifting Rin effortlessly in his arms. "I know you are eager to be out of bed rest, but you only have to wait a bit longer, Mephisto is sending someone over, sadly I will be at work so I can't see how exactly they will cure you. Just be on your best behavior,"

Rin nodded and adjusted softly. He didn't remember being sick, but he felt so hot, so burning hot. Why was he so hot... maybe it was a demon thing or demon sickness. Rin closed his eyes and tried to slip back to sleep. He didn't want to deal with this awful feeling for much longer.

His window creaked often and a soft breeze brushed over him. Calming his fever softly.

Rin cracked open his eyes and he saw a blurry figure, dressed in his normal raggedy clothes. Rin couldn't make out his face, but he smelled so similar and he seemed so familiar, Rin just couldn't put his finger on it.

The person reached for Rin's pants and Rin whimpered softly. "Wait," he stuttered, the being frozen, stopping as Rin had commanded.

"Rin, we talked about this, I am not going to do anything to hurt you. I am going to get rid of this. I promise after this you are going to feel a lot better," A familiar voice purred.

The tone accompanied by calm speech was odd for the voice, but it made Rin felt a sliver of comfort, more than normal but nothing all too special. This wasn't Bon... The face soon grew pointed features, no longer was it a blur...

"Amaimon?"

A smirk spread across the demon's face. "Well it is nice to know you remember me through your heat," he purred happily.

"I'm in what?" Rin asked hazily.

" you are experiencing your first heat Rin and I have come to help you with it. Now in order to do this right, I need your permission,"

"What are you going to do to me?" Rin asked, choking on a new burning wave of pain. Amaimon simply smirked answering Rin's question.

"Ok just please get rid of this," Rin whimpered, throwing his head back as the heat craved through his stomach. Amaimon wasted no time wrapping his fangs around Rin's neck. Making Rin's mind flash.

He quickly rose breathless from his bed heart racing, face flushed, and hair a mess, Amaimon was nowhere in sight. Rin trembled as he felt his neck for any mark, anything, any sign that what he felt was real... he sighed in relief when he found nothing.

The door creaked open and Amaimon slithered in to check in on Rin, at the sight of Amaimon Rin flushed heavily. "Are you feeling alright?" Amaimon asked walking over to the bed inspecting Rin's face.

"Uhhh yeah," Rin muttered blush furiously at this point.

"I am going to go take a shower," blurted out embraced as he ran out of his bed, rushing past Amaimon who was befuddled by Rin's actions.

"Such an odd creature,"

Rin hopped into the shower turning it as cold as he could, the cold water burned again this skin in discomfort and he desperately wanted to squirm out of the shower. But he had to wash this feeling out... What was the meaning of that dream? Why did he have that dream?

He lathered the soap and brushed it over his skin, cleaning it to the point it glowed red and throwing it under the cold water, he would heal, but he had to get rid of this now. His heart thud against his chest as the wall seemed to collapse in on him, his lungs didn't seem to open far enough, he was getting crushed.

Panic set in as blood rushed to his head. Next, sharp pain in the back of his skull made everything go fuzzy, the icy cold water still lashed at his open skin. His vision went hazy as he tried to look around, his exposed body laid against the cold tile, it gave him an empty and numbing feeling.

His head thudded and beat as he sat up. He felt so weak, and light. Lifting his arms was hard, such an easy task was so difficult. His anxiety finally set in as he sat against the stone. How long was he going to be stuck here? Well, what place was better than this? School, surely not.

He was a freak there, a joke, a miserable outcast... He had the cram school, but they could never keep him safe from the entire school.

"Rin you are taking a really long shower," Amaimon said through the door, sounding emotionless as always.

"Hey, Amaimon could you come help me?" Rin stuttered to his own disbelief.

The door opened and the clacking of the demon king's shoes indicated his arrival, Rin kept his eyes closed as to hide himself from his own embarrassment.

"I think I hit my head or something and my legs aren't working. I need help getting up," Rin said softly.

A towel flew over Rin protecting him from the crisp frosty waters, the faucet was shut off. Amaimon quickly brought Rin into his arms.

"Where should I take you?" Amaimon whispered softly, not wanting to cause Rin any pain.

"Just take me to my bed, please," Rin whimpered softly, grabbing onto Amaimon.

Amaimon nodded softly and walked along the creaky boards, keeping a tight grip on Rin. Strolling down the He gassed down at Rin, The Nephilim was so strong and yet so vulnerable. Amaimon swiftly opened the door to Rin's room and draped Rin on his bed.

"Should I get you a change of clothes?" Amaimon asked looking over to the oak doors, concealing Rin's clothes.

"Yeah, it would," Rin chuckled at the question, never would he think Amaimon would help him, or even go this far with it.

Amaimon drifted over to the closet and slid the doors open, he dug through the closet, on his quest he scavenged a plain black t-shirt, sweatpants, and the appropriate garments. He threw them over to Rin, who had hidden under his sheets and removed the wet towel from his sheets and draped it over his desk chair the best he could from his bed.

"Do you need help getting dressed?" Amaimon asked.

"I should be fine," Rin muttered as his face flushed furiously.

Amaimon nodded softly and left the room. "Well if you need anything else I will be outside," Amaimon whispered softly.

Rin nodded and waited for Amaimon to exit the room to dress once again. The whispers of the crisp air send shivers through him as he was all alone. He felt oddly exposed, he didn't feel safe, between the window and the thin wood walls... never felt so exposed before.

He quickly slipped on his clothes not wasting a second longer, he was too exposed. He needed to be safe.

"Hey, Amaimon can you come back in?" Rin asked cautiously, Amaimon slipped inside the room and made eye contact with Rin waiting for his next demand.

"Why are you doing all of this for me? I don't mind it at all, it is just odd. I want the real answer this time" Rin inquired innocently.

"You are very entertaining and powerful on top of that. You are a good ally to have," Amaimon replied, it was the truth. But not the real reason like Rin had asked.

Amaimon didn't like lying but telling the truth would make Rin more upset than if he lied, so lying it was. He was already making such good progress with Rin, he couldn't let all his hard efforts be ruined.

"Alright fine then don't tell me the truth," Rin replied overly passive-aggressive, his tone showing his unmasked sarcasm.

"That wasn't a lie," Amaimon growled at the insulation.

"Yeah, but it isn't the real reason either," Rin growled back huffing softly.

"If you want the real reason so bad then I suppose we can arrange a trade," Amaimon began as he pounded all the things he may ask from Rin.

"Why are you being so weird about this, why can't you just tell me?" Rin barked back.

"Because, what I may tell you could push you away, and I don't want to ruin all the progress I have made with you," Amaimon grumbled, getting frustrated with Rin's insistent questions.

"You actually care about our relationship?" Rin asked stunned, the question broke Amaimon.

"Is that not how humans have relationships?"

"Well yeah but, no one has ever seemed to care about my feelings, other than Yukio. Even sometimes with Yukio, my feelings are the last thing anyone cares about," Rin mutters softly, cuddling into a small ball trying to hide.

"I see... well I have thought of a trade if you are willing to listen,"

"I'm all ears," Rin replied happily.

"Six days from now, if things are going the way I want then I will tell you, if not then I will keep my secret," Amaimon explained simply.

"So what do I have to give up in return?" Rin asked, smelling the trap.

"You get to be calm and wait for six days... I also want your black hoodie,"

"My black hoodie are you insane?!" Rin yelped in shock and utter betrayal.

"I will give it back in six days," Amaimon growled back.

"Fine but if there are any new stain or you mess it up I will never trust you again with my clothes,"

"Fine, so we have a deal then,"

"I guess so," Rin replied.

A rushed knock captured their attention and Amaimon's possessive side slipped out, his pupils dilating and his inner instincts kicking in. Rin was his, and the human at the door was infringing on his territory.

The door burst open and panicked breaths arrived at Rin's door. Rin flinched and he hid against the corner of his bed and Amaimon stood in front of his Nephilim, growling softly at whoever dared to enter.

"Rin, are you alright in there? I heard what happened. I brought chocolate. Do you need to talk about it?" Godain asked nervously knocking on the door.

"Godain?" Rin blurted out surprised as Amaimon threw open the door.

"oh sorry I didn't know you had company," Godain said with a nervous blush.

"You can come on in Godain, just call me before or something you gnarly gave me a heart attack," Rin panted softly holding his chest.

"I called you three times... well I guess I could have waited downstairs, well my bad, I just worried about you,"

"Thanks," Rin replied, patting his bed. "So what type of chocolate did you bring?"

They chattered happily as Amaimon watched from the door, his golden eyes peered through Godain in jealousy, Rin was his not the humans.

His claws sat over the wallpaper, taping softly as a cheap alternative to ripping through the drywall.

"So who is your friend?" Godain asked innocently, making Rin freeze.

"Umm that is..," Rin began nervously looking over to Amaimon for help.

" I'm Ambrosius Faust," Amaimon replied, not bothering to even look at the human.

"Oh yeah I have heard about you," Godain said happily. "Oh, I have been meaning to ask you, what type of hair dye do you use? it looks really good,"

Rin hid his face with his hands, wishing his friend could shut up.

"I don't know," Amaimon replied bitterly, shutting down Godain's questions.

"Hey Ama-Ambrosius, can you go get me a glass of water?" Rin asked Amaimon, getting the demon to leave, which the demon king did willingly, that interaction was way too close for comfort.


	5. Ch 5

Amaimon appeared in Mephisto's office, pupils dilated in irritation, his hair fluffed showing the rage he had felt, the scent of blood lingered around his aura, showing his more demonic features.

"Back from your temper tantrum already?" Mephisto chuckled with a cruel smirk.

"Samael, that human is getting in the way of my courtship, how shall we expel him?" Amaimon muttered lounging on the purple couch.

"We aren't getting him expelled Amaimon, you are going to have to woo Rin before the human dose, time is ticking,"

"Nothing I am doing is working," Amaimon whined.

"Maybe you should take notes from the human. Godain has already Brought Rin more gifts than you and he is having a dinner date with Rin,"

"He is what?" Amaimon growled in pure disbelief.

"Though Rin doesn't consider it a date. Speaking of which how is Rin doing? He seemed rather upset on Friday," Mephisto purred changing the topic

"He should be going back to school tomorrow, especially considering Kyjer is now expelled," Amaimon mumbled in response. "Where are they eating?"

"Oh Amaimon I am afraid I can't inform you of that, and to keep you occupied I have another task for you, I promise this one is smaller," The addition of a new task was intriguing but once again brought more frustration.

"I need you to keep an eye on Yukio. He did not submit a report for his most recent meeting with the branch advisory. They are also refusing to prove any logs of what was discussed in the meeting," Mephisto began, pondering the possibilities. "I can tell they are planning something, I believe their plan does not have Rin's best intentions in mind,"

"Understood,"

"You should also be watching out for Astaroth, and yourself for that matter. You are already on thin ice when you beat up Kyjer for the diary, another incident and you could get suspended. I can't make him leave until he shows himself

___

Rin walked the town with Godain who giggled happily at Rin's antics.

"Thank you for this Godain, I feel a lot better," Rin sighed sitting against the wall.

"Hey, Okurma!" An all to familiar scruff voice called.

"Well hello there Reiji," Rin snarled, stepping in front of Godain, keeping him from out of sight.

"Why so defensive? I was just coming to have a friendly chat,"

"You know exactly where you can put your friendly chats, Reiji," Rin snapped his tail whipping through the air in anger.

"Now that isn't nice at all," Reiji pouted softly smirking innocently. "I just want to talk, why are you being so mean?"

"Cut the act, you have a lot of nerve being here," Rin barked as his anger festered throughout him, sending pulses throughout his body, preparing for a fight. Reiji was going to pay for all he did to Godain.

"Rin please, you don't have to get in trouble for me," Godain said softly grabbing onto Rin's hand.

"Yes, I do, it is only fair seeing half of the sacrifices you have made for me," Rin murmured softly, running his thumb over Godain's hand.

"How touching," Reiji spat bitterly at the small act of affection.

"Can you just shut the hell up and go away?" Rin groaned, getting tired of seeing Reiji.

"Oh, Okumura you seem to misunderstand me. I am not leaving until we talk," Reiji growled as three of his goons stepped out from the shadows.

"It seems we have both misunderstood each other, I thought I had clearly told you to leave," Rin replied, mocking Reiji's. Showing what little respect he had for the individual.

"I am not leaving," Reiji growled horns peaking above his hairline.

"Fine then get it out," Rin sighed crossing his arms, "you are taking far to long, I don't have all day you know,"

"You put me in a very tricky position, you got Kyjer expelled. He was one of my very good associates, and there are consequences for those actions ya know," Reiji's glare would have shattered Rin if he had an ounce of fear for the boy, But Rin saw Reiji as what he truly was, pathetic and scared.

"He got himself expelled, besides the last time I checked stealing and exposing someone's private thoughts and secrets got you in trouble," Rin growled tightening his hands into fists.

"Last time I hacked leaving your window open invited crooks in, or at least that is what your dear brother says right?" Reiji purred, his smirk growing winder and sadistic, he truly looked like a demon.

"The hell?" Rin growled, furious at this point.

"Oh that got to you didn't it?" Reiji purred in sadistic delight.

"Last time I checked stalking was illegal," Rin barked.

"It isn't my fault you keep leaving your window open," Reiji laughed. "But back on topic. Debt needs to be paid Rin, a man for a man... Leave Godain and we will leave you alone,"

"You wish," Rin scoffed. "You even think about touching him and this will be your last day on campus,"

"Oh, death threats? Okumura how unlike you,"

"No, I know for a fact your school record of misbehavior is packed against you, a fight with a weaponless boy who was simply defending his friend will be the last straw, you can kiss your college degree goodbye Reiji," Rin laughed.

"Oh, I will show you," Reiji growled walking closer to Rin.

"Oh, will you know?" Rin snarled in pure delight, his inner demon began to slip loose.

"Yeah now scream good for me," Reiji purred, lifting his crossbow from seemingly thin air, the horns elongated and his fangs grew longer, he was so close to his full demon form.

"Yeah that's the spirit," Rin purred in delight stepping closer. "Godain, find a place to hide," Rin ordered softly.

"Are you sure there are four of them Rin,'

"Yeah, I am sure,"

With that Godain sprinted off.

"Awful cocky aren't we?" Reiji laughed.

"Yeah, I am," Rin smirked, ripping the crossbow from Reiji's arms and crushing it against the pavement.

"I am a bit stronger, Reiji so comes at me,'' Rin purred in delight, keeping his hands by his side. He was going to let Reiji throw the first punch, after all, he wasn't a delinquent.

Reiji took the opportunity in blind confidence, his fist went directly into Rin's nose making blood spew out easily, his goons stepped in pulling out their various knives and other "tools".

They got him on the ground and started to wail on him, kicking his stomach till he bled from his mouth. The goons stopped as Reijij laughed confidently.

"Honestly you are so fucking pathetic," Reiji scoffed, making Rin join in the laughter.

"Yeah, I guess I am the idiot, but at least I am not being expelled," Rin laughed pointing to the school girls videoing the entire reaction.

"Stop filming," Reiji roared, making the girls panic and run away.

"Oh, and them," Rin said pointing to the security cameras.

"Okamura!" Reiji snarled angrily.

"Go on kick me again, see what happens," Rin laughed.

"HEY REIJI," Bon yelled approaching the group.

"Well Hello Bon," Rin said in confusion.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT PICKING ON OTHERS," Bon was enraged, he walked towards Reiji, his hulking figure could easily pummel Reiji.

Reiji smirked and reached for his crossbow only to remember the events from before. His confident smirk fell as he began to back up.

"Going somewhere?" Amaimon asked, stepping out from the same shadow the boys had been hidden in. They were trapped.

Bon helped Rin up to the ground and they looked over to the terrified boys.

"If you want a fight then come at us," Bon growled challenging Reiji.

"Don't. I have gotten enough evidence, fighting them at this point is useless, I made my point,"

"You are going to regret this Okamura," Reiji whimpered, running away with his goons.

"Hey, Rin are you ok? You are bleeding a lot," Bon said worriedly.

"Oh yeah it is nothing," Rin laughed with a blush.

"Are you sure? You could have internal bleeding," Bon added.

"I thought that is where the blood is supposed to be," Rin joked with a smile, it didn't seem all that humous to the others.

"Rin I honestly thought you were smarter than this," Bon sighed.

"It was a joke liven up a bit, goodness," Rin huffed in embarrassment.

"Speaking of which. I just want to let you know that I support you. I am sorry for what I said over lunch, If I had known I would have never said what I did. I am sorry if I insulted you at all," Bon began apologizing.

"No, Bon it is alright. I actually appreciate what you did, it's very kind of you to stand up for others like that. I understand you like who you like. There is no changing that, I know that much," Rin chuckled softly.

Bon embraced Rin in a tight hug.

"Thanks, man,"

"Ok I appreciate the hug but you are going to kill me," Rin hacked as his sore body was compressed.

"Sorry," Bon yelped in panic. "But I seriously think you should go to the hospital or something,"

"His demon healing should be kicking in by now, seeing as he is not doubling over in pain. I still don't understand why you didn't just hit the humans back," Amaimon growled poking Rin's cheek.

"I made my point, besides I could have killed them,"

"Umm, when was this a thing?" Bon asked confused motioning to Amaimon.

"I really don't know he just kinda clawed his way into my life and he isn't going away,"

"How did you know Rin was here?" Amaimon questioned changing topics.

"Godain came and got me, I was taking a jog and he somehow caught up with me," Bon explained, seeming shocked himself.

"Well, where is he?"

"Still walking back, he is a good sprinter but not good long distance-wise," Bon sighed as Godain appeared from around the corner.

Godain waved happily as he jogged softly to the group, they all could tell by his panting that he was exhausted.

"So Rin do you have any lunch or dinner plans tonight?" Bon asked. "It would be my treat seeing as our last meal was ruined,"

"Well actually I have plans with Godain tonight, but lunch should work. But you don't need to treat me," Rin added with a smirk.

"No it is only right seeing I got you into this mess," Bon replied, arguing his proper gentleman's point.

"I was going to get in a fight with Reiji regardless. You don't need to worry about it,"

"Rin I insist,"

Their words faded as Amaimon faded back into the shadows and slipped away from the group. He had to think of something fast. The humans were already so close to Rin. They could easily take Rin away from him. His chances were hanging by a thread. He had to act quickly, but what could he do to make Rin love in such a short period?

"Amaimon?! Amaimon where did you go" the echoes of Rin's calls arrived at the demon king. Rin was looking for him. Why?

Amaimon teleported to the source of the class and he draped his arms over Rin's shoulders.

"Hey Amaimon," Rin's humours smile outlined his small fangs perfectly, they were small but looked sharp.

How deep could those beautiful fangs penetrate flesh? How cleanly would they go in, and how painful would it be. Amaimon's thoughts ran wild of all the possibilities, he also held a great deal of relief that his nose was unable to pick up the scent of Rin's blood. He felt the scent energizing his cells but it didn't reach his nose nor did it cloud his mind.

"We decided on heading back to the dorms and I will make lunch for us," Rin said happily beaming at the thought of cooking for others.

"But he isn't doing it for free I am at least paying for the ingredients," Bon reminded Rin.

"No," Rin hissed. "I don't charge my friends for food,"

"Rin!"

"No!"

"I have an idea but you can't hear," Amaimon said, pulling Bon away from the rest of the group.

"AMaimon where are you going?" Rin growled trying to grab Bon from Amaimon's claws.

"I will be back soon," Amaimon replied ever so cryptically teleporting himself and the human away.

"Amaimon!" Rin growled into the sky.

Perfectly on cue, a green blob flopped onto Rin with a sticky note stuck to its head.

Dear Rin,

I am scheming with Bon. We will meet up with you at the dorms,"

-Amaimon

"Well that isn't suspicious at all," Rin scoffed. "And what are we supposed to do with this hobgoblin?"

___

"So you want to apologize to Rin right?" Amaimon asked leaning against the tree he was perched in. Bon grabbed onto the branch for dear life.

"Yep," Bon replied, quivering as he tried his best to not look at the ground.

"You should buy him something other than food," Amaimon began.

"What did you have in mind?" Bon asked letting his walls slip ever so softly.

"He seemed to like having that hair accessory you gave him, but he is easy to misplace small items, you should get him a few more, and even some for yourself, after all, you are not doing this as a gift to woo him. So make it more casual," Amaimon replied simply.

"That... is a really good idea," Bon replied shocked at the level of coim[prensaion Amaimon had on Humans.

"I have seen how you humans court each other and build friends. Your actions were more chivalrous than most humans would act with a friend. It was no wonder Rin gained a crush,"

"I was being polite and helping a friend out. I never had romantic intent,"

"Your intent is irrelevant, your actions spoke for themselves. You tricked Rin into falling for you, but I can get you back on track,"

"What do you want in return?" Bon questioned being weary of the demon king.

"Rin is short of a mere miracle in the demon world, a being like him is hard if not impossible to come by, I am going to court him but I need you out of the way of his sights,"

"What?" Bon asked, surprised.

"Don't think of getting in my way, or I will find a way to dispose of you,"

"I won't get in your way, just... just don't hurt him. He has been through enough,"

Amaimon scoffed, looked oddly offended and disgusted. "I would never abuse my mate," Amaimon snarled, quickly getting angry at the insinuation.

"I was just confirming after all demons haven't been the nicest to Nephilims or humans," Bon replied carefully as not to upset the demon further.

"Your stereotypes are disgusting, human," Amaimon growled, snapping the two of them to the ground.

"I didn't mean to offend, it is just that you haven't been the most... how do I say this? Decent to Rin." Bon replied carefully as not to get the demon king to attack.

"I suppose that is fair,"

"What?" the blunt confession was odd for the demon king and odd to hear for Bon.

"I haven't really been friendly by human standards, or proper in demon starters either. I am going, to be honest, human, I need help from you," Amaimon said softly, swallowing his pride the best he could.

"You need me to give you love advice?"

"Yes," Amaimon growled, getting frustrated at the human's lack of understanding. "Samael and human movies are no help, besides you already have experience gaining his affection,"

"Well just show him kindness and do things for him, if he can rely on you for things he can trust that you will be there to help him with things other than physical tasks, and if you truly want to build a relationship than you should rely on him as well," Bon repulsed, stopping as he though for more advice.

"I am not an idiot. I know all of that," Amaimon grumbled quickly, losing his respect for the human. "It hadn't worked yet,"

"Well you need to do it over and over, it will at least take a month," Bon replied chuckling softly, only irritating Amaimon further.

"That won't work," Amaimon snapped bitterly.

"If you truly do want Rin then you should be able to put in the necessary time for him," Bon barked.

This made Amaimon snap, his fang elongated and he snarled darkly, his eyes quickly shifted, growing sharper and more defined. He was about to attack when he felt Samael peering at the scene.

"If you kill any one of them I will kill you,"

The words festered in his mind bringing the fatal reminder to light, he would lose his host, and maybe even his ego, if Samael was truly mad at him. Amaiamon froze staring through Bon as he tried to figure out what he was to do.

Bon was frozen in fear and regret, the air was thick and heavy, as both waited in silence. Then a loud chatter of friends flew through the air as a group walked passed them.

"We should go buy the hair clips, Rin is going to get worried," Bon spoked up cutting the tension. Amaimon nodded softly and the pair went on their way.

__

"So what are you making Rin?" Godain asked, happily dancing outside the kitchen.

"I am making ramen, but fancy, not the stupid cup ramen Mephisto feeds his guests," Rin huffed taking a shot at Mephisto, as he causally loved to do.

"The headmaster feeds his guest's cup ramen?!" Godain asked in disbelief.

"Yeah and not only that he eats it 24/7," Rin added exasperated.

"How does he stay so thin?" Godain pondered knowingly.

"My thoughts exactly. My theory is he is saving all those carbs to make a clone out of himself," Rin replied smugly.

"How does that even work?"

"Magic,"

"Hey Rin we are coming in," Bon shouted from the door.

"Ok!" Rin shouted from the kitchen.

Bon and Amaimon arrived at the cafeteria, Amaimon purred softly at the familiar scent of ramen, but it smelled more authentic than the cheap cheat Mephisto ate. The scent wafted around him bringing a sense of comfort to the dorms he hadn't felt before.

"Wow, Rin that smelled amazing!" Bon cheered happily.

"Thanks," Rin said proudly smiling like a fluted idiot. "So where are Miwa and Shima?"

"Back at the dorms, I was doing my normal daily jog when I ran into you guys,"

"Do you think we should invite them?" Rin asked.

"Sure," Bon replied happily.

"But we would have to share more of the food," Amaimon replied.

"Well that is one no, what about you Godain what do you think we should do?"

"Oh um... well whatever you want to do," Godain said with a soft blush, clawing at the inner demon instinct of Amaimon.

"Come on Godain we talked about this you need to start standing up for what you want," Rin reminded his friend.

"Well, I suppose I would feel more comfortable if it was just us," Godain replied.

"Then it's settled we will eat without them,"

"If it is ok I might bring some back to the dorm, it might inspire them to finally start working out with me,"

"And Rin, Bon has something he wants to give you," Amaimon added, reminding the human of his gift.

"Right! I got you some hair ties and clips," Bon said proudly.

Rin's eyes sparkled as Bon pulled out the metal clips with cheap plastic blue gems attached to them.

"Thank you," Rin said in awe.

"It was Amiamon's idea to get them," Bon nervously replied with an awkward smile.

"Thank you Amaimon," Rin said with a nervous smile and blush, the act made Amiamon perk up.

"You are welcome," Amaimon replied softly.

Just as he spoke a growl broke through the air followed by heavy pants. Amaimon was tackled to the ground by the green blur from before.

"Behemoth, get off," Amaimon snarled at his excited familiar.


	6. Ch 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> surprise! this chapter is going finally have some "fun," developments. (;

Rin walked through the halls carelessly. Trying to push away his dream from the previous night, it was about Amaimon, and himself.

They were doing rather questionable things, but Rin couldn't help but wonder how good those things could feel outside a dream... Amaimon was bound to be experienced right? So surely he would know what to do.

Surely he knew what to do with those polished scales of his and that slick tail... Rin violently shook his head trying to be rid of all the impure thoughts. He needed to stop thinking like this, or else, he might do or say something in front of Amaimon.

He would mess it all up, he was bound to do so. He was Rin after all, just full of mistakes, and in no way was he good at hiding his crushes...

"Hey, Rin how are you doing?" Izumo asked softly walking up to Rin.

"I am doing good thank you for asking," Rin replied with a happy little smile.

"Good, that's good... has anyone given you a hard time today?" Izumo pushed.

"Nope," Rin beamed, smiling happily.

"Alright just stay safe,"

"Will do,"

Leaving the conversation on that note Rin left, returning to his prior mission. He was going to find the root of this issue. He was going to ask Mephisto about demons and their courtship rituals, stupid idea yes, but the books were unhelpful.

Rn knocked softly on the polished office door with care.

"Who is it?" Mephisto asks.

"It's Rin,"

"Come in," Mephisto replies with a smirk knowing Rin was coming to him for help and or information. "You rarely come for just a visit. So tell me what is on your mind?"

"Well, I was wondering, how exactly do demons, you know. Mate?" Rin asked softly blushing a bit

Mephisto perked up in interest. "Well I spare you the embarrassment, we mate like the species of our hosts, demons are also attracted to all genders so there are no limits on whom they can reproduce with if you are wondering,"

"Ok thanks," Rin replies, turning around to leave.

"If I may ask what spurred your curiosity?" Samael purred masking his manipulation.

"Well in health we went over, you know, "reproduction" today and I was wondering if it was any different for demons as they are different from humans. So I thought to come and ask you because no exorcist is a reliable source, and you have no real reason to lie to me about this... at least I hope you don't,"

"When a demon has eyes on a potential mate they will do two things, either kidnap it and force it into a mating spree, that only works for short time mates and at the end, one of the parties almost always ends up dead. Or there is the courtship route, most demons will take this approach if they wish to have a long term courtship. They will shower their potential mate with gifts, and kindness, they will try their best to woo the being they want to be immanent with, and once the being accepts them they will claim or mark each other. But if a demon is unsuccessful it will try time and time again to woo the being. But if many attempts are unsuccessful the demon can snap," Samael purred showing his inner sadist.

"Um thanks, bye," Rin said, rushing out of the office.

"How cute he thinks I don't know about the dreams,"

___

Rin walked along the pavement wanting to return to the safety of his dorm. He got a rather uncomfortable creeping feeling that he was in danger. His mind raced with all the possibilities of what Samael could have meant. The extra information was unnecessary but it was at the same time... It would only be useful if a demon was pursuing him. Yet here was, single as ever. Besides dating a demon could end badly for everyone involved. It could be seen as dangerous by the Grigori, and even if he kept rejecting the demon... they might have to kill it. Rin wouldn't get over it if that were to occur. A demon killed because he rejected them...

Rin got the dorm in his sight and began to pick up the pace. He needed to be safe, the dorm was safe and it would protect him. He could shield himself from the outside world. From anyone who may try and attack him. Though the dorms could collapse at any moment, they were still home.

Entering the creaky old building Rin finally felt an ounce of safety. The soft creeks of the wood were only expected as Rin strode through the dorm. He went directly to his room and cracked open the door, he stuck his head and gassed around the room looking for any hidden demon kings.

When his scan came back clean he entered the room and plopped down onto his bed, and threw his backpack next to his desk. With an exhausted exhale he sunk into the mattress. Burying his head into the pillow he felt his mind slipping.

Then a burst of pressure collapsed on him.

"Amaimon, get off me," Rin coughed as he felt his oxygen intake cut-off.

"Then pay attention to me," Amaimon replied poking Rin's cheek, unmoving from where he lay across Rin's back.

"You have to get off me first," Rin growled in frustration.

"Fine, but you have to entertain me," Amaimon replied, rolling off Rin.

"I have homework to do," Rin added, grabbing his bag as he sat up.

"Well, you can do that later," Amaimon growled as his claws dug into the old sheets.

"I might forget to do it later, so I need to do it now, besides it shouldn't take that long," Rin replied, digging through his bag to find the school work.

"I demand attention now," Amaimon growled, grabbing Rin's wrist.

"What gives? Why are you being so weird?" Rin growled in response to the action.

"Humans like to be touched don't they?" Amaimon growled in response.

"Well sometimes, in specific places yah, but still, you aren't making any sense. I don't want you preventing me from doing my work," Rin replied simply.

"What will it take for you to like me, I tried giving you things, I put up with your stupid stories, and I touched you," Amaimon growled quickly getting irritated.

"You are not bad, but right now you are annoying. I would like it if you shut up," Rin growled mirroring Amaimon's irritation. The words seem to hurt Amaiomon who simply nodded and lay down next to Rin.

Rin frowned sadly at the reaction and he got to work. Giving a few sparing glances over to Amaimon. His mind clouded with thoughts of regret and confusion. He didn't understand any of it. Nothing about this made sense. Amaimon was different than he was. He was so much more humane... but demonic at the same time.

"Hey, I'm sorry for snapping at you... I was just confused by what you meant... so, what did you mean?" Rin asked, surprising Amaimon.

Amaimon looked at Rin in surprise, as if the words were spoken from a different dialect entirely. This apology was different from any other, lashing out was all too familiar to Amaimon... Demons never apologized for snapping. They simply moved on, not mentioning it again.

Apologizing was a human thing, Lucifer only used it to manipulate his humans after all, so why was Rin, who succumbed to such a normal instinct, apologizing? He wasn't doing it for appearances, he meant it...

Why did he mean it? Amaimon was being irritating and Rin was only sharing his feelings. So why?

"Did I say something wrong?" Rin asked softly.

"Why?" It was all Amaimon could mutter in response, he wanted to say more but his own confusion held his thoughts captive.

"Oh, right I forgot you don't like apologies," Rin laughed gently threading his fingers through his own hair.

"Why did you apologize to me?" Amaimon muttered delicately as if another tone would break his own mind.

"I...I used to lash out a lot when I was a kid. I never had any friends because of that. I was delinquent in a form. But I wasn't happy. Having friends is much better than lashing out. You are not as bad as I thought you were. I like you Amaimon and I don't want to push you away," Rin replied, eyes sparkling ever so subtly.

Amaimon was stunned, Rin liked him!

"Which leads to my next question," Rin added. "What did you mean by "like me"

A soft blush was apparent on Rin's pale cheeks once he finished.

"I thought Samael explained it to you Rin, but since his words didn't work I don't think mine will either," Amaimon purred, sitting up and trailing his claws along Rin's jaw. Then in a swift motion, AMiamon shoved their lips together.

It was desperate and sloppy, but it was passionate, that was truly all that mattered. It was the opening of a door, a very important door. The being of a beautiful courtship, an unbreakable bond, one that would outlast the universe itself.

The kiss was broken and Rin was frozen in shock, nerves screaming out from the burst of adrenaline.

"I want you to be my mate Rin," The words dripped out of Amaimon's mouth so freely.

Rin stayed frozen at the statement. Amaimon wanted him, he wanted to be mates, with Rin... It was overwhelming. No one that he knew of liked him before, not this much, not like this, he was a monster, a demon. No one was supposed to like him like this...

Why did Amaimon like him? Why wouldn't he like Rin? He was a demon, gender didn't mean anything to them, so why would Rin's gender matter? It didn't matter. Fighting with Rin was entertaining to him right? Rin could also cook, so he was entertaining and could supply the food! 

Would Rin really be able to be in a relationship where he was just wanted for food and entertainment?

"Rin why aren't you talking?" Amaimon asked poking Rin.

"Do you only want me for food and entertainment?" Rin growled.

"What?"

"I knew it," Rin growled pointing at Amaimon accusingly.

"I want all of you, all of you is mine," Amaimon growled in response.

"I am not yours, you haven't marked me," Rin fired back.

"Well I am going to once you accept me," Amaimon replied, having enough of Rin's accusations.

"Well, then I am not yours!" Rin added.

"But no other demon can have you," Amaimon corrected crawling closer to Rin.

"But I still don't belong to you," Rin mumbled softly.

"Not yet,"

After finishing his work Rin took a small walk around the dorms, clearing his mind. If Amaimon truly wanted him, he was going to have to woo him. That much was clear, and Amaimon was not giving up, that was apparent enough....

This was all so complicated. Who could he tell about this? Not Samael for sure... Then a thought clawed back into his mind, he went back to the room and confronted Amaimon.

"Wait you haven't given me any gifts! How do you expect me to be yours if you haven't gifted me anything?" Rin asked in sudden realization.

"I don't know what you like, so how am I supposed to get you gifts?" Amaimon asked in confusion.

"I guess you are right... well if we are actually doing this, then I suppose we should go on a date," Rin added. "I don't know any good places, so you should pick somewhere,"

"Ok,"

"But I am not going to Gehenna,"

"I wasn't going to take you to Gehenna," Amaimon deadpanned.

"Good," Rin huffed walling back out of the room.

So, who to tell? He could tell Godain! But he was probably studying, he couldn't tell Yukio, or Shima, or Bon, maybe Miwa. Not Shiemi, maybe Izumo. Definitely not Shura either... He could tell Kuro!

Kuro wouldn't tell anyone else, it is not like he could tell anyone else. Since he was already in the kitchen he got to prepare dinner. Amaimon took the time to slip out the window and perch on the tree outside the kitchen window. He really did love to see Rin cook, but he wouldn't want to distract him.

Food was an art to Rin, it required a great amount of focus and skill to craft the meals as he did. Or so he has heard, he has only caught whiffs of the very scent. But according to Samael, his food is some of the best. But, Rin doesn't even use magic to cook. If what he had heard about the food from Samael was true, then his human side could have crossed with a stove spirit at some point.

Still, by the scent alone he wished he would get a taste of the art Rin worked so hard on. But, he only cooked for Yukio. Amaimon huffed softly as the said brother walked into the kitchen. So badly he wanted to be rid of Yukio, but Amaimon knew if he were to interfere with Samael's plan there would be hell to pay.

Yukio walked over to the window and gassed out, almost as if to look for something... Amaimon quickly ducked behind a tree to hide from the sight of Nephilim.

Growing softly to himself, Amaimon decided to retreat to Samael's mansion. Surely his brother would be happy with his progress. But this time rushing through the woods on his way back, he felt different. It was odd but not a bad feeling.

The trip also seemed faster than normal, his world was changing, ever so slight, but he didn't mind it.

One more block to go when he felt it. Astaroth.

"It has been a while since we have talked hasn't it brother?" Astaroth cooed happily.

"Indeed it has," Amaimon replied softly, unmoving from his place. Any extra movement could be considered a threat, just another reason for him to be attacked.

"Why so tense? I only want to talk," Astaroth purred innocently, creeping ever so slowly towards Amaimon.

The said earth king froze where he stood, the mansion was so close, he could try to run to safety. He may be able to get to safety, or Asartoth could catch him and drag him to gehenna, that was a death sentence of itself. Not only would he be unable to complete his task of wooing Rin, but he would also create another burden for Samael.

A puff of oddly colored smoke came to save the day for Amaimon.

"Oh Astaroth, what have I told you about lying?" Samael asked, baring his fangs in his overly sweet smile.

Astaroth froze in response to the sudden appearance of Samael. This was a shock to Amaimon as well, but a pleasant one.

"Samael," Astaroth stuttered softly.

"The one and only," Samael said proudly. "Now what are you doing in my territory?"

Astaroth couldn't even get out a solid statement before Samael interrupted him.

"It would be best if you left, and didn't return. If I see you around campus I will have no choice but to expel your darling host. That of course would be a loss of income for me, but there are more than a few who will be willing to enroll their students, plus the excellent payment I get in compensation for all the trouble their child caused," Mephisto purred in explanation.

Astaroth wasted no time running from Samael in fear. Mephisto didn't even bother with him, his warning should be enough for the demon king.

Snapping back to the mansion, Amiamon finally felt safe. "So you made significant advancements with Rin today," Samael purred happily. "How do you feel?"

Though his smile was cunning, with a dash of inspecting flustered from Amaimon, the sneer still seemed slightly sincere. Not false sincerity, as Amaimon was used to, but genuine this time. It could just be a false hope. But that would be odd, Mephisto did want this after all, so it was only logical he would be happy.

"I feel fine, I am just as thrilled as you are that Rin is taking a liking to me,"

The bland reply made Mephsito frown. "You could at least show him a bit more enthusiasm. After all, a relationship requires mutual affection,"

"He is mine and no one can have him," Amaimon replied simply.

"Well that is a start," Mephisto mumbled softly.

Back at the dorm Yukio and Rin dug into the freshly made dinner Rin had prepared.

"So how was your day?" Rin asked, choking down the mouthful of food he had.

"Rin, don't eat with your mouthful," Yukio sighed ever so maternally. "my day was, good how was your day?"

"Good... so did you do anything fun or new?"

"No, did you do anything fun?"

"Not really I just studied... and," Rin blushed as he thought of the second part of his interaction with Amaimon. "Stuff,"

"Ok," Yukio replied, adjusting his glasses.

The room was eerily silent and it gave Rin a bizarre creeping feeling of uncomfort.

"So how demons have you exorcised thus far?" Rin asked before taking in another mouthful of food.

"since when have you become so interested in me?" Yukio asked with a welcoming smile.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, I just wanna know how many demon's ass I have to kick in order to beat you and became the paladin,"

"Rin the paladin isn't assigned based on how many demons you exorcise, it is based on your skill, so don't overwork yourself. I wouldn't want you getting hurt for an unachievable goal," Yukio fired back returning the playful banter

"Four eyes," Rin growls in response.

"Now slow down or you will hiccup all night long and I actually want to sleep tonight," Yukio sighed leaning back in his chair.

"Ok dad," Rin scoffed, swallowing the rest of his food whole.

"Do you even chew?" Yukio asked in awe.

"Of course I do," Rin grumbled back. "My gag reflex is broken that's all... it may be a demon thing,"

"Or maybe you are just weird,"

"That's rich coming from four eyes,"

"At least I eat like a normal person,"

"But I am not a person, and I am certainly not normal so why should I act like either one of those,"

"So people don't think you are such a weirdo,"

"I don't care if people like me,"

"And there's your problem,"

"Well sorry that people don't fall into my arms as they do with you," Rin scoffed.

"Get over yourself you are just jealous," Yukio laughs with a smirk.

"Am not,!" Rin barked back flustered.

"Are too,"

"Are not!" "Are too!" "Are not!" "Are too!" "Are not!" "Are too!" "Are not!" "Are too!" "Are not!" "Are too!" "Are not!" "Are too!" "Are not!" "Are too!" "Are not!" "Are too!" "Are not,"

Soon they grew tired of their banter and sat in silence once again. Once they had finished dinner they went about the rest of their days. Once night had finally set in Rin got ready for bed.

His thoughts were messy and full of all the work and clatter he had experienced that day. sleep was the opportunity for that to all be sorted out.

Slipping onto the matters he settled into a comfortable position and shut his eyes... That day was busy and complicated, but above all the learning, one thing stuck out. Amaimon, this all could be a trap or a joke... but this was one Rin didn't mind for falling.

Sure it would be embarrassing if this was turned on him, but it seemed real. Why else would Amaimon do this... He is loyal to Samael, but loyalty can only go so far. Besides his reaction seemed so off, if this was fake.

Slowly but surely Rin drifted off into a peaceful doze. Little did he know, a pair of golden eyes gleamed in the night as he watched Rin softly trapped in slumber. The demon prince looked so peaceful, so very still and calm. It was odd, but not bad, it was in fact rather adorable to see. It only made the earth king unknowingly fall further for Rin.


	7. Ch 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first date!

Rin awoke like any other day. Sun sparking above like a bastard, as always. Rin prayed for the day heavy storm clouds would cover the sun and frosty snow would fall upon the earth. School would be delayed or canceled and he could sleep in. He would make cocoa for himself and Yukio and just spend his free time relaxing and bonding with his brother who he would be snowed in with.

It had been days since he really got to spend time with Yukio. He missed his brother, he was the last piece of a family he had left. School always seemed to get in the way, and on top of that was Amaimon. The remembrance of School got Rin rushing to the bathroom and rushing to get ready.

Had he slept in again? He needed to stop this or else he was going to miss his classes. That was in itself a death sentence.

He quickly strung together a lousy breakfast substitute and dug through the fridge finding this prepared lunch. He blessed his past self for thinking ahead, and taking that extra time. It was a lot easier to make food for himself, ever since Yukio got piled with that extra work he stopped eating the lunches Rin had prepared.

So why bother to make food for someone who will not eat it? There was no point, so Rin took that extra time to put more care into his meals and experiment with his cooking. It truly was a hobby for him, a helpful hobby, but a hobby nonetheless.

Breaking his train of thought Rin scrambled out of the dorms, racing off to his classes. He could risk being late again, another late mark and he was going to have to explain himself to Mephisto. That was going to be hell for him, the embarrassment along with trying to lie about his excuse.

"I slept in," can only warrant so many passes. Along with that, if Yukio or Shura were to find out. There was going to be hell to pay. Yukio had been adamant about Rin being responsible, and Yukio would flip if he were to find out Rin was late to class all the time.

The last thing he needed was a scolding from Yukio. Not when they interacted so little. He pm;y wanted to have good interactions with his brother.

But oddly enough when he arrived at the stone building, no one was in the classroom. Rin was perplexed and thought of all the mistakes he could have made. He took a step back and checked the class number. He was in the right-wing and this was the right class number... and he did have this class of this first period.

But something had to be off, he was sure he was late, his alarm... wait, he wasn't woken up by his alarm, it doesn't turn off until he turns it off. Unless it broke. That was a very likely possibility, but it was still odd. The Old clock was practically indestructible, or so he believed at this point.

"Hello there Rin," His teacher beamed happily. "You are here rather early, Are you here for tutorials?"

"Um... sure? I thought I was late to class," Rin stuttered softly in realization.

"Class doesn't start for another hour," The teacher replied. "If you have any questions I would be more than happy to answer them,"

"Alright. So about the homework last night-," Rin began following his teacher inside.

The hour quickly slipped by as Rin clarified his work with the teacher, not caring as more and more students entered the class,. Rin had successfully completed all of his assignments for the first part of the week, with ease.

He was glowing with pride and accomplishment as he finally understood the work he was assigned. Not understanding the work he was assigned was rather taxing on his mental state, but his newfound ability to understand the concepts was remarkable, at least to him. It was a fine fresh breath of air he had been lacking for years now.

It was a relief, the break he finally needed. It was odd that he understood it all, so easily at that. Maybe studying with Amiamon was helping after all...

The class bell rang and Rin got out his notepad and began writing as the teacher scribbled down the lesson for the day. The page number was written down and Rin quickly accessed it, scribbling down notes as he wrote. He even blocked out the morning introductions as well as the teacher announcement and got through his work. Then he moved onto studying for his other classes.

Quickly the class passed and Rin packed his bag and left the classroom. Only to feel a tug t his arm. Rin was quickly embraced by darkness as he was dragged off to a dark scheduled room. His mind was racing, trying to process what was happening. He was about to snarl and scream for help with a familiar hand covering his mouth, limiting him from calling out for help.

He directed his eyes to the source and found a very eerie sneer pressed into Amaimon's face. Amaimon was a lot more threatening than usual, bearing his fangs so freely along with the demon glow lingering in the kings' eyes.

"Why have you been ignoring me this morning?" Amaimon snarled in furry claws extending into sharpened blades that could easily rip through the fragile flesh of Rin's delicate cheek. . "And where have you been all morning?"

"Amaimon," Rin said in surprise as his vision strained and he made out Amaimon in the darkly lit room.

Amaimon simply growled in response as Rin's actions had upset him, he wanted an explanation more than anything at the moment. Then he wanted Rin to make it up to him, in whatever form that may take. But he was indeed furious at Rin. Not only did Rin avoid him, but he ignored his t- be-mate during their first class together.

Thankfully Rin seemed to understand the work, but that wasn't the problem at the moment, Amaimon was because Rin was ignoring him, he hated being ignored above all else. It was part of the reason he was considered to be an unbearable.mate to have.

He was considered a pest by many of the demon kings as well. So along with his reputation, Amaimon didn't make many friends. Which makes Rin even more valuable to the demon king.

"Answer the questions," Amaimon ordered sharply.

"I wasn't avoiding you, and I was doing school work. I got nearly half of all my work done for this week as well. So that means more time we can spend together where you have all of my attention," Rin explained happily, hopping right back up onto his feet.

The soft action sent a soothing echo through the class, breaking the silence that had brewed. Amaimon quickly lightened up at the statement. More time with Rin, undisturbed at that! The more time spent together, the more affection Rin would grow for Amaimon. Amaimon nodded simply in acceptance at the explanation.

"Well then let's get you to your next class, I want all your homework done when I come to get you for our date," Amaimon ordered simply his posture relaxing so as to not seem overly tense.

"I will try my best to complete all the homework I was assigned but the amount the teachers' assign isn't up to me," Rin replied in his own defense, as the education system at times could use some inspiration.

Amaimon growled at the argument, not wanting anything to interrupt already what little time he had with Rin.

"I said I would try... and yes I need to get to my next class," Rin replied trying to go around Amaimon.

Amaimon nodded and accepted the response, he let the door fly open and he directed Rin to their next class together. Soon the pair had arrived at their next class with ease. Rin went straight to his desk and slid into the uncomfortable wooden and metal desks he was so familiar to being trapped in.

Ambrosius was introduced to the class and he got a few gasps in response, as well as a few soft whispers from the back of the classroom. Ambrosius was known to be rather... cold, and disheartening, not friendly, or overly expressive. He gave off an aura of danger when he walked into a room or approached a group of people.

Normally Ambrosius would not engage with the other students, so they also knew little about him. Ambrosius was assigned the desk seated next to Rin, this caused a soft sneer from the groups of girls conjugated in the back of the room. They were known for the trains of gossip, most of it was false, but with the sudden rumor of Rin's supposed sexual orientation, the rumors were going to be brutal.

But Amaimon was sure they would not affect Rin, or if they did he would be three to heal whatever wounds they may have caused.

Rin made sure to pay no attention to Amaimon and get straight to his lesson quickly scribbling down the notes he was presented with. But to Amaimon, he paid no mind to the teacher as his attention was on Rin. The very way he held his pencil was infatuating to the demon king, the way his fingers caressed it so gently, and the way the light hit the metal end creating a soft glow amongst the burning orange of the device.

He wanted to shake his thoughts from his mind, but he didn't at the same time. Rin had infected his mind with wonder and desire, at the moment Amaimon didn't mind that. The soft moments made by Rin to the full attention he gave to the teacher, Amaimon wanted it, he craved it. He wanted all of that attention on himself, he wanted to see those shining blue eyes of Rin's to be locked onto him, in pure wonder and curiosity.

He wanted Rin more than he had ever at that very moment, but he knew he would have to wait at least another three hours till he could show any of that affection. Still, Rin wouldn't leave his thoughts. So he might as well drown in his thoughts for a bit, after all, he had no better way to spend the hour.

Thankfully just thinking of Rin made the hours slide by smoothly and without complications. Soon the bell released them for lunch. Amaimon wasted no time dragging Rin to yet another empty classroom, and teleporting them to the hidden space Rin had found in the library.

This gave them the privacy Amaimon so desperately craved. A crawling feeling sheared through him as he desired to have Rin's soft lips against his. But he knew he would have to wait for that. So he merely settled for burying himself in Rin's chest. He rubbed his head soft along Rin's neck just to scent the Nephilim, after all, other demons needed to know who Rin belonged to.

"Amaimon," Rin whined. "I have work to do,"

"I am not stopping you,"

"But you are just so good looking I can't focus on my work,"

"Well, you seemed to handle it fine in class,"

"Amaimon please,"

"No,"

"Fine then I guess I will have to do my homework during our date," Rin sighed in defeat and desperation, using the threat as his last resort.

Amaimon snarled at the threat and broke the embrace. "Fine get it over with,"

Rin chuckled softly at Amaimon's demanding tone but got to his school work. Paper after Paper second after second Amaimon grew more and more impatient. Rin was sure to take his time, making sure he was doing all of his work right. It was better than him doing it all wiring and having to do it all over again though, so Amaimon was willing to wait. Rin finally got his work done, with thirty minutes to spare.

So after a short conversation the pair decided on eating outside, it was a rather nice day and Rin wanted to enjoy the comfortable temperatures while they lasted. Amaimon was quick to find a spot outside and wait for Rin to arrive. Rin dwindled behind admiring the rooms, he felt odd today, not sick or anything just Nostalgic.

"Hey Rin," Godain said happily approaching Rin.

"Hey Godain," Rin chipped back happily. "It has been a while since we have talked hasn't it?'

"It has... I was thinking that maybe we could go out this weekend?" Godain asked with a heart full of light and confidence. He was going to do it, he was going to confess his feelings for Rin this weekend on their date!

Sure it would be humiliating if Rin were to say no, but Godain tried to imagine the best situation possible. After all, being a pessimist only served to make him stressed.

"Maybe I will have to ask... my date. He might want to hand out this weekend and I wouldn't want to blow off his plans," Rin replied, the small response ravaging Godain's heart-shattering his soul into thousands of pieces.

Rin had a date. He was dating someone. Had Godain even met this person? Did it even matter if he did? Rin wasn't interested in him, that much was clear. So why? Why was the foolish enough to ask...

"Who is your date?" Godain questioned gently, trying to hide his rampant jealousy behind a kind smile.

"Oh, you would probably laugh if I told you," Rin replied blushing softly, getting flustered at the very mention of the date. "Besides I don't even know if we are really even a couple yet,"

"I wouldn't laugh at you, but it is ok if you are uncomfortable with telling me," Godain replied, trying his best to not have a bitter or sour tone. He was truly jealous of whomever Rin was after. They could never understand how lucky they were to have Rin.

"It's not that it's just I don't want any rumors spreading until I know it's official," Rin replied with a reassuring smile to try and cheer up his friend.

"Well, then could I at least have lunch with you?"

"Sure,"

Walking next to Rin godain felt safer, and happier, even if Rin was someone else's that doesn't mean they had to end their friendship. But at the sight of Rin's human friend Amaimon blistered with jealousy. The human was too obviously trying to fish for Rin affection, but each time he was coming back without a prize. A prize that Amaimon had already gotten his claws on, all he needed to do now was secure his claim then run away with the prize, once Rin comes out of the water of course.

But still, the human had an attraction towards Amaimon's mate.

Even among humans that were seen as wrong, it was not proper for one to try and interfere with a courtship, human, or demon. Both species most often took their long-time mates very seriously, so anyone who may interfere was infringing on a princeless bond they have no place in. It was truly one of the biggest taboos amongst both species. Truly disgraceful.

But Rin had no problem with allowing this disgrace bringer to sit with them so Amaimon kept his thoughts to himself. Sharing them might upset Rin so he kept all of his opinions to himself.

After all, the human wasn't actively trying to destroy the progress Amaimon had made. To be fair the human knew nothing of the plans and achievements Amaimon had made with his mate-to-be. Nor would he know, until Amaimon or Samael saw fit.

"Ah yes Godain, have you met Amaimon correct?" Rin asked happily.

"Yes, though I thought he went by a different name," Godain replied softly.

"Oh he does," Rin laughed with a blush, as he understood his mistake.

"Only Rin gets to call me Amaimon, you and the rest of those "students" will call me Ambrosius," Amaimon replied sharply, not caring about his bitter tone.

"Now, don't be so mean," Rin schooled softly, as to correct the demon king but not to start a fight.

"You are taking too long to sit down," Amaimon whined, pulling Rin over to him.

Rin simply grumbled in response and Godain sat next to Rin. This action made Amaimon rather upset but he kept it to himself, he would have his time with Rin tonight. All he had to do was live through this hour then he could have Rin all to himself again.

But sadly, fate had other plans as Godain decided to walk with Rin to each and every class they had together for the rest of the day, this quickly got on Amiamon's nerves as he wanted to be rid of the human.

It posed no threat but it was bothersome to hin, Amaimon wanted to spend time with Rin, and only Rin. He didn't enjoy it when Rin had his attention on others, after all, Amaimon already had to be patient during Rin's classes. Now he couldn't even have Rin' attention on him during the passing periods. This was quickly becoming a problem in Amaimon's eyes, but before he even spoke up about it, the problem was fixed.

"Hey Godain I would love to talk more, but I have a date tonight and I need to get to my next class if I want to to get all my homework done before that," Rin explained simply.

"Oh, yeah that's fine," Godain said blushing softly in embracement.

"Thanks, man you are a lifesaver," Rin replied with his all too, loveable smile.

The smile brought a faker smile to Godains's lips that once Rin had turned disappeared from his face, and faded to frown. This brought Amaimon an ounce of joy, knowing Rin would cut off small talk for their courtship. It wasn't much of a sacrifice but a sacrifice nonetheless. Still, he had one against the human.

Amaimon carried that pride through the rest of the day, up until the very last bell of the day.

Rin was delighted to be released into the fresh air of the early evening, but he made sure to part ways with Amaimon and he began his trip back to the dorm.

Arriving in the dorm the first thing he did was prepare his food for the coming day, then he got to preparing himself for the date he had. Amaimon had provided him with a dress code so Rin threw on a pair of blue jeans and flannel, with an extra tank top being careful of the chill the nights brought.

Then Rin got to freshening himself up along with fixing the dark mop of hair he had. He at least wanted to look presentable for his first date. Though the flannel clashed with that ideal... but he was going to be comfortable, the freshening up was just for him and the comfort of his date. Though Rin pounder if Amaimon would have any trouble with it.

Amaimon never smelled bad, or overly good, he just smelled like the forest. It was a class of pleasant and bizarre scents but it wasn't bad. He had a very authentic scent, it was comforting and not too potent but strong enough that Rin could easily recognize him by the scent from a fair distance.

A soft tap at the window altered Rin of Amaimon's presence, as the demon king slipped into the room.

"Why do you look so surprised? You knew I was coming to retrieve you for our outing," Amaimon stated simply inspecting Rin's face.

"I was just impressed, you learned how to knock," Rin laughed softly, though Amaimon didn't take offense to the statement, as he would with anyone else. After all, this was Rin, not some human. This was the being he intended to mark as his own, this was the being he was going to mark as his own.

So why would he let such simple words get in the way of his admiration? It was foolish and rather simple-minded to let simple, and playful words hurt his pride.

"Well it does make you more comfortable, and if you are comfortable then we are getting somewhere," Amaimon replied simply.

Rin's face flushed at the notion that Amaimon would care so deeply for him. So deeply that he would make such a change, it was a simple action, but a simple action that benefited him. Amaimon was truly taking steps to make this courtship work, in a way, it made Rin happy, on the other it made Rin worry for the future. How would Yukio react? When push came to shove? Where would Yukio be? Where would Shura stand on it all? How would Izumo and Shiemi react?

Would they leave him or would they stay even closer by his side?

"Are you ready or not?" Amaimon asked simply, wanting to get on their date as soon as he could. 

"Yes, so where are we going?" Rin asked impatiently.

"It's a secret," Amaimon replied, simply grabbing Rin's arm and teleporting the two out of the room.

The pair arrived in a glorious, elegant garden with some of the most alluring roses, Rin had laid his eyes on, the soft greens of the dusk lit grass perfectly contrasted the enchanting red of the blossoming roses, along with the snow-white orchids that added a nice tone to the bold color pallet. The soft glow of the sunset illuminated the crystal drops of water that were sprinkled onto the delicate petals of the blossoms.

It was a sight Rin had only dreamt of, he knew concerts of the world held such elegance but never did he believe it would be so close, but here it was.

"So do you like it?"

"It is beautiful Amaimon, I just... I am breathless, I really don't think I have seen anything like this," Rin gasped in awe.

"This is a part of territory I was able to keep humans from interfering with. This is where I found Behemoth and I have kept this place as my own ever since," Amaimon replied softly.

"That's so cute," Rin said happily. "You must really care about him,"

"He is my familiar, if anything were to happen to him those who harmed him would not live another peaceful day," Amaimon replied, though his clam tone hid hints of the insanity that laid behind his monotone deminer.

"So about dinner?" Rin asked, chasing the topic.

"I can summon whatever food you wish," Amaimon replied simply.

"Wonderful... so where are we going to eat?"

At the question an extravagant carved table appeared with matching chairs, it miraculously blended perfectly with the adorning scenery.

The two quickly decided and got to eating and conversing a bit on the side.

"So how does one get marked?" Rin asked.

"It's a ceremony but much more private than a wedding. The older demon marks first and then the younger follows. I as well as the rest of our brothers mark using our fangs and we normally mark on the neck of our mate. It doesn't hurt as much as you would think it would," Amaimon replied simply.

"So is it like getting married?" Rin asked.

"Yes, but stronger. There is no undoing or reversing it. Sure you can take breaks in a relationship but there is no removing that mark. The other being in the relationship would have to die for the bond to be broken. But bonds can be overwritten but that in of itself is a very complicated and delicate process,"

"Aren't I a bit too young to be getting married, human or demon?" Rin asked in response.

"No, I had my first mate at three human years, it was my first heat... I can still remember how bad they tasted... but in my defense, I didn't have time to search or breed a suitable mate,"

"It's at comments like that that remind me we grew up n two very different cultures, and that you are not human,"

"That statement is correct. I am not human," Amaimon replied simply.

As Rin continued on with his questions a benign watched from a distance. Astaroth growled as he could see Amaimon's aura nudge softly against Rin's trying to familiarize the magic with his own, the aura of Rin's which was rather diluted seemed to expect Amaimon's easily.

Astaroth growled darkly at the very thought of Amaimon's advancements on Rin. But before he could do anything to attack a familiar voice drew him away from it.

"I thought I had told you to stay off my campus, let alone the pure dusty you have to even try and ruin this courtship, I have no reason to expel that host of yours. As for you Astaroth, I have been patient and generous, but this sort of behavior I can not accept," Samael snarled.

Asathroth froze in pure fear "brother,"

"Astaroth," Samael replied with a snarl making the weaker demon quiver under Mephisto's glare. The radiance Mephsito's irritated aura put off resonated with Amaimon's whom's head perked up at the soft growl hidden in the distance.

"Is something going on in the forest?" Rin asked surveying where Amaimon was looking.

"No just some squirrels making a lot of noise," Amaimon replied. "Nothing to worry about,"

"Well on another note. I really enjoyed this date Amaimon, thank you," Rin said with a joyous smile.

"Well if you like it then we should do it again," Amaimon said simply.

"Alright, how about this time I make the food and pick the location," Rin said happily.

"Does Saturday work?"

"Yes, it does,"

Samael hidden in the forest purred happily in delight. Snapping back to his office he began to file the necessary papers to expel the darling host Astaroth called his own. Though he was busy at work parts of his mind began to drift, tracing the steps he needed to complete in order for his plan to go smoothly.

But one thing he couldn't push away, he felt oddly proud of Amaimon's success, he really has gotten far with Rin, but he is still rather hesitant. Rin needed to prove to Amaimon that he was going to be willing to do anything for Amaimon, he needed a test. After that, Amaimon will surely claim Rin as his own. Their bond will be secured for infinity.

Samael would be sure of that.


	8. ch 8

Rin sat happily next to Amaimon as they dug through the snacks Rin had prepared, sitting around bindging movies was Rin’s idea for date night and Amaimon wasn’t complaining. Having Rin so close and benign able to watch as his face lit up in joy whenever the movie did something funny or the interest written in his eyes when a plot twist occurred. Rin was very entertaining, Amaimon wondered if the movie was even necessary.

Amaimon began pondering the possibilities for what may get Rin to have these same reactions, or joy and interest. Did Rin have any hobbies? RIn liked to play with Kuro and he liked cooking, but other than that Amaimon blanked on ideas, soon he began to fret. How could the demon king not know such a simple thing as Rin’s hobbies?!

“Hey, Amai are you alright?” RIn inquired leaning his head on AMaimon’s shoulder.

“Just thinking,”

“Bout what?” Rin asked engulfing another handful of popcorn.

“What are your hobbies?”

“Cooking, reading manga, playing with Kuro, nothing really outside of that,” Rin replied. “Why are you asking?”

“ I should know about what you like to do so I can learn about it and do it with you,” AMiamon replied.

“Well then I should learn what you like as well, it is only fair,” Rin added.

“I suppose I enjoy playing, you are rather entertaining on your own as well,”

“Thanks, I guess,” Rin muttered softly, pondering for a response.

“But I like you for more than that,” Amaimon added softly leaning his head on Rin’s shoulder.

A crimson blush ran across Rin’s face at the small action. “I figured that much,” Rin purred, shifting softly as to accommodate the small action. “I hope you don’t mind me asking, but could you stay over tonight? I just don’t feel comfortable being alone right now,”

“Of course,” Amaimon purred softly cuddling further into Rin.

“I don’t know about you, but I am getting rather sleepy, do you think we could move this to my bed?” Rin asked, yawning softly.

“If you are uncomfortable I wouldn’t mind moving,”

“Well I am fine here, I just don’t think it would be all that comfortable for you,”

“I am fine here,” Amaimon purred softly, closing his eyes. Rin soon let his eyes fall as he drifted off to sleep.

Amaimon woke head fuzzy and ears ringing, he was alone in the middle of a forest. Had he fallen asleep? No, he was with Rin… was that a dream? That would have been a rather odd dream, they were never so pleasant.

“Nice to see you awake Amaimon,” Astaroth purred happily.

Amaimon froze at the familiar voice.

“So it has come to my attention that you are trying to claim the prince as your own. I am surprised that you would even risk that, seeing as you cannot even defend yourself from the likes of me, how could you possibly defend our prince? It just doesn't make sense unless you are trying to get his protection for yourself, but that would be so selfish of you,”

Amaimon couldn't even whimper as Astarhoth loomed over him. “It also seems you have forgotten our bond, but that would be so inconsiderate of you, forgetting all about us,”

“There is no us,” Amaimon growled before biting his tongue wishing he could take back the words that slipped from his lips.

A growl escapes from Astaroth at the words fired at him, though with his disgust he couldn’t help but feel happy, Amaimon was surely going to be fun to play with. “Oh but our bond suggests otherwise,”

“I didn’t consent to that bond, Astaroth it means nothing,”

“Oh?” Astaroth pureed, igniting the bond making Amaimon whimpered softly as bolts of pain radiated through him. “Then why do you feel that?”

Amaimon growled as he tried to stand. “It gives you some power over me, but you would have power over me regardless. I haven’t marked you so we aren’t even properly bonded, so you mean nothing more to me than the rest of our brothers,”

Astaroth was quick to push Amaimon back down to the ground, placing a foot above the heart of the demon king. “You are speaking out of term Amaimon, you have forgotten your place,” Astartoh growled, increasing the pressure in Amaimon’s ribs.

“It’s time you remembered where you belong,”

With the dark purr remnants of Amaimon’s past came creeping back, sinking into his mind. To a darker time when “playing” wasn’t entirely playful.

Amaimon was sprinting for the woods trying to hide his cries of distress as he ran.

“AmAmimOn,” Astaroth cooed cashing after the demon king in his most monstrous form. “It’s mean to run,”

The king of rot ripped open the grove and trees and smiled in glee as he saw the terror written in Amaimon’s eyes. He briskly grabbed the demon king and squeezed till he heard a satisfying shriek.

“You are so fun to play with,” Astaroth purred at Amaimon who was weeping at this point. “You make it to easy,”

Astaroth simply tossed Amaimon joyously across the train. Astaroth shifted back to his more humanoid form, he stalked happily over to the sobbing king. “You are so annoying, can’t you just shut up,” Astaroth snapped.

“Why are you doing this to me?! We are mates are we not,” Amaimon whimpered.

“You are right we are mates, So strip for me,” Astaroth snarled his mouth warping into a cruel smirk.

Amaimon’s mind came fading back but he did not seem fazed by the memory, not wishing to relive that humiliation.

“What are you going to tell me that didn’t faze you?”

“That has long been in my past, I have endured worse from those stronger than you,” Amaimon growled in response.

“Oh well I suppose I will have to create new memories,” Astaroth purred, reaching for Amaimon's collar. “We won’t be needing these,” Astaroth purred as he began to rip the clothes from the demon king’s frame.

Amaimon stayed emotionless, showing a reaction was a death sentence all on its own. Reacting only led to more pain, more abuse, so he stayed quiet and unmoving. It’s how he survived.

Survived those dark nights trapped with Asaroth during mating season, survived being trapped for weeks on end in a voidless pit because he dared to touch Beelzebub. Being thrown underwater and ripped back up to the air only to be shoved under until he lost his breath. Three of his hosts died under the conditions he endured… At least it was Only Egyn and Astaroth, punishments from Samael and Lucifer were almost always worse.

But still, he followed their commands, he lost his annoying voice, he stopped showing emotion, he stopped feelings altogether, what was love without humiliation and torture, well it was human love. Human love was pathetic and gross, they were a species of above the lowly humans so of course, their love would look different, because why not?

Yet Rin was supplying that human love to Amaimon, and it certainly didn’t seem pathetic. But earning his affections was rather easy, Amaimon had to work to impress and be something for the other kings… If love was invited by humans then this “love” they had couldn’t be love.

No matter what Astaroth did to him, it could never compare to what he had endured by Samael’s hand. He had been through hell and back, felt the bite of Rin's perfect flame, and lived. His ego began to drift from his host, still staying present within the body but fading across the landscape, burying himself in his own concept, it was a way to block out the emotions, the feelings.

He didn’t care as his clothes were ripped from him, he didn’t care as Astaroth ran his frigid claws across his body leaving trails of red in its wake. He didn’t care as the pain registered and screamed through him, he couldn’t care, his body would heal, besides this was nothing new.

“Why aren’t you reacting?” Astaroth snarled. “Oh trying to hide in your own mind? Well, then I will just draw you out,”

Astaroth changed his attention to Amaimon’s face, he began to drag his claws through the cheek flesh and tearing. Ripping and slicing the flesh, watching with bitter glee as the muscle tore from the pearly white bone, revealing the fangs that the flesh so desperately protected. Soon he ran out of material to dismember.

“You aren’t being fun,” Astaorth snarled. Sheathing his claws he ripped through the thin tissue protecting the vital organs that were so necessary for survival. “If you don’t come out I will kill your host,”

The threat brought Amaimon’s ego back, shocking the body alive.

“Good boy,” Astaroth purred. “Now you should be punished for trying to run from me,” Astaroth cooed. “You know, I just realized, your neck is perfectly untouched. I believe a new mark should do just fine right there,”

Terror ripped through Amaimon at the idea of another mark being applied. The pain of a mark, and the after cravings that came with a mark, he couldn’t allow this,. Amaimon began scrambling for the traces left by Samael’s make on his own ego, trying to reach out to the demon king.

He saw the green eyes illuminated by the dark and his heart lit up in relief, only to find the movement halted… Samael wasn’t walking over anymore.

Astaroth soon followed the line of sight over to the demon king of time.

“Oh yeah he can't help you know, this is Lucifer’s territory he can’t intervene here no matter how dearly he wishes to,” Asaorth purred in delight.

Amaimon’s eyes were filled with desperation as he looked over to Samael. Surely he would find a way to step in, he couldn't let this happen! After all, Amaimon was supposed to be marking Rin.

“Isn’t that right Samael? you can't do anything,” Astaroth taunted.

Samael simply snarled baring his fangs in response.

“So dear,” Astaroth condensed. “It’s just us,”

It’s just us?

Just us

Us

US

The words cut through Amaimon. This was going to happen… There was no escaping it. Astaroth simply purred in delight as he lowered his fangs to Amaimon’s neck.

Amaimon began to snarl as the fangs traced softly over where they planned to puncture. He felt the sting and roared in protest trying to rip Astaroth off him, expelling his own claws from their sedentary position. He reached and ripped out the locks surrounding the sensitive stalks of hair near Astaroth’s horns making the demon scream in response, he slammed Amaimon’s head into the ground repeatedly until the king was inactive…

“Shit,” Astaroth whimpered as he removed his fangs before he could implement the mark… He just killed Amaimon’s host… There was no reversing the damage he inflicted. No amount of healing could fix the demolished skull.

Samael snarled in fury at the audacity of Astaroth, he had just destroyed the host it took Samael years to create, now Amaimon owed him no favor, he was free from any command… Astaroth stood softly and began to process his options, no matter where he went Samael would still be furious, and Amaimon surely wouldn’t be happy either.

“AMIAMON?” Rin screamed through the forest searching for the demon king. “Amaimon where are you? You promised you would stay with me tonight! I know you are here. Belial hasn’t seen you and Kuro can't find your scent trial,”

Rin wandered through the words, sword hung over his shoulder, he felt a cold breeze rush past him making him shiver at the cool touches of the imbalance of nature. “Amaimon please it’s cold out I don’t like to be out here,” Rin whimpered quickly getting upset at the disappearance of Amaimon.

Rin simply huffed as he sat down next to a boulder he found for company. “Amaimon where the hell are you?” RIn asked himself, gazing around the forest.

“If this is some kind of joke It’s not funny,”

Rin’s mind began to drift to the worst seniors, what if Amaimon was attacked, what if this was a trap… He didn’t care, he needed Amaimon right now, he needed him more than anything.

Samael caught sight of Rin and purred in delight at the appearance. He crawled into the tree in which he was leaning against, the soft rustle of the tree enraptured Rin. He was quickly led to the clearing in his search for Amaimon.

“Amaimon is that-” Rin began his question but he was quickly cut short as his eyes fell upon the sight, Amaimon’s body laid torn open, exposed to the element with little clothes protecting him.

His chest was still and his eyes were dull, lifeless and they held nothing, no spark or light. slowly the green hair untouched by the crimson liquid spewing across the back of his head, faded to black as the ego became detached from the host.

Astaroth froze as he felt the demon within Rin crawling to the surface. The very aura of the demon prince was a threat to his concept.

Rin turned his attention to the demon who stood frozen in the clear, doused in the blood of that who was courting the demon prince. Rin unsheathes the sword he flames warping his form and the sword alike. But something was unstable and unhinged about him…

The shimmering blade creaked as the flames burned hotter and hotter. Rin’s furry came ripping through the very delicate bond of the sword leaving scattered cracks among it as the demon buried within cried out.

“I thought you weren’t supposed to touch what isn't yours,” Rin purred head snapping over to Astaroth, at least the thing that used to be Rin.

Samael could only smile as Rin stalked closer, this was sure to be a bloodbath… Rin simply tossed the sword aside as he walked closer, parts of him slipping through and shifting. His claws grew sharper and ready for flesh to dig into. His hair had a subtle navy hue covering it.

The very presence of Rin’s flames near Amaimon slowly began to reverse the damage done.

“Young prince I think you may have the wrong idea, he is mine, his marks say that much,” Astartoh whimpered softly as he bowed his head in submission.

“Funny how you call the bite a mark, he didn’t accept your claim, so he isn’t yours and you are not his, the two of you share no bond,”

“My prince I meant no offense but you have yet to be properly educated-” Asaroth began before Rin embraced the open neck with his flames and silenced the demon.

“How dare you address me so simply, I understand far more than you think foolish king, now for you insolence I shall take what you stripped from my dearest to be,” Rin purred, his eyes lighting up in sadistic delight.

“Your highness please, I beg mercy from you,” Astaorht whimpered.

Rin snarled and dug his claws through the muscular thigh of the host, ripping the flesh open fracturing an artery in the process causing Astahroth to whimper in response.

“You are in no position to talk,” Rin snapped bitterly.

Rin threw Astaroth across the clearing, watching with glee as the bones shattered and cracked under the abrasions caused by the loose branched. Rin then ran after the demon king not giving a single time to rest and he tore his claws through the rib cage of the demon king shattering many of the bones in an instant.

Samael’s joy quickly slipped as he realized the consequences Rin’s attack on the host may hold, he could easily kill the host, and what precaution would be tied back down to the school if an expelled student was killed.

“Rin that is enough,” Samael sighed, attacking the demon directly, sending him flying across the clearing.

RIn snarled in furry as the direct attacks ruptured his vision. He quickly fixed his posture and crouched down readying himself to attack whatever harmed him.

“Shouldn’t you be worried about Amaimon?” Samael growled at the demon, realization slipped in and the flames died down in both density and heat as part of Rin’s mind came back. His attention latched onto Amaimon and focused his magic around Amaimon healing the wounds.

Samael simply tsked softly as he turned his attention to Astaroth.

“You got your attempt now, leave,”

“Sure thing,” Astaroth said happily, quickly leaving the territory.

“As for the two of you,” Mephisto began but Rin quickly cut him off with a snarl, hugging Amaimon’s host close.

“Rin I am going to take the two of you back to my mansion from there we can get this entire thing sorted out,” Mephisto began as he approached the demon who only snarled louder, baring his fangs.

“Rin,”

“Back,” Rin snarled in response.

“Rin I am not putting up with this attitude,” Mephisto snarled in response to the rebellious demon prince.

“MINE,” Rin snarled his claws lightly tracing over the broken host.

“Rin I don’t want to harm you but I will use force if it is necessary,” Mephisto growled in response.

Rin simply growled louder, quickly getting agitated at the instance from Mephisto. Mephisto simply growled as he fired a shot directly at Rin’s mind, sending disrupting singles through his mind quickly leading to the demon falling asleep.

Mephisto then approached the demons as it was safe to, and he snapped the three of them to his room, he placed Rin and Amaimon in his bed.

“Belial watch over them, when they wake inform me,” Mephisto spoke to the butler positioned outside of the doorway.

Then with a snap, Mephisto disappeared, leaving the two demons asleep wrapped in each other’s embrace. So much damage was done, both are so fragile and easily harmed.

Yet no matter how badly you crushed them they still were around, in fragments yes, but still there, still deadly if not even more dangerous than before.


	9. ch 9

Warmth, it was something Rin had been lacking for months now, not just warmth, but specific warmth, the warmth of another body close to his. Purring Rin nuzzled against the heat source, eating gup each and every inch of the heat, he wanted to drown in it, to dive so deep he won’t be able to breathe, to get lost in the warmth.

“Rin?”

The voice echoed through the darkness Rin was resting in. Disrupting his sleep, and dragging him from the rem sleep he so loved; Rin was less than happy to be awoken.

“What?!” He hissed to whoever was calling him.

“You are squeezing too tight,” Amaimon snapped back.

Rin awoke at the words, his mind lagged behind as he forced his eyes open. Instantly he regretted waking up as his eyes were burned by the pure sunlight radiating from the curtains.

“Why are the blinds open?!” Rin whined shielding his eyes.

The quick drawback got Amaimon to snarl at the younger being.

“I didn’t tell you to stop,” Amaimon growled, tackling down onto the bed.

“What the hell is happening Amaimon?!” Rin snarled in response, surprising the demon king. It took a while for Rin’s mind to stop spinning as he laid on the bed, while AMiamon sat in shock at the bitter reaction from his mate.

“Do you not remember what happened last night?” Amaimon whimpered as he got off Rin.

“Not really, What happened?”

“Astaroth attacked me and you defended me, and you left a mark on me,”

“Wait I hurt you?” Rin asked springing up from the bed, only causing him to fall back in pain as he deprived his brain of the necessary oxygen.

“No, Rin you marked me,”

“Wait like, demon married?”

“Yeah, although it is not a permanent mark, if anything you gave me the equivalent of an engagement ring,”

“Did you mark me?”

“In your sleep, it’s only fair since you marked me,” Amaimon replied quietly, seemingly getting nervous

“I guess,” Rin replied. “But what are we going to tell everyone?!”

“I don’t know,” Amaimon hissed. “I didn’t even expect this,”

The demon king seemed stunned as the words left his lips. Why did he just say that? Outloud nonetheless. This wasn’t right, Amaimon was convinced something had to be wrong with himself, why would he say such a naive thing out loud?

“Well, what has Mephisto said about it?” Rin asked.

“He hasn’t, I don’t think he even knows about the marks yet,” Amaimon replied.

“We should talk with him about it, then find out where to go from here, I have a strange feeling he planed this,” Rin added.

“Trust me it’s not that strange,” Amaimon scoffed. “Mephisto isn’t known for being trustworthy,”

“Wow, not even demons trust him, that must be a sad life,” Rin scoffed.

“Well it’s his own fault, we may be his puppets but he has only fooled himself, no one sees him as anything other than a lair,”

“Still, having no one to trust. No one to go to when you are sad or feeling lonely,” Rin muttered softly.

“He isn’t alone, he has his butler and servants,” Amaimon added.

“But do they comfort him? Can he talk with them like a friend?”

“No, he doesn’t even need comforting. Why are you so worried about it?” Amaimon growled, getting irritated at the attention Rin was paying to Mephisto. “Especially when I am right here,”

“Goodness you are needy,” Rin huffed. “Can I get a refund?”

Amaimon snarled at the snarky comment but it only brought a smirk to Rin’s face. Rin in response crawled over to Amaimon and cuddled up next to the demon king, this pleased Amaimon as he too nuzzled into Rin enjoying every single second of their embrace. Rin enjoyed the shared embrace, it seemed to make sense, amongst all that was broken he could tell this was right.

Rin slowly, wrapped in the comfortable embrace his eyes drifted close as his mind began to fade to his dreamscape. Rin adored being trapped in his own mind when he was sleeping of course. Not having to deal with the troubles of the world as you are allowed to drift peacefully in an ocean of nothing.

Amaimon however lacked the ability to drift off so easily, so three he stood, bathed in sunlight gazing down at Rin wrapped in his arms. He sat there unmoving for the fear of waking Rin. Hours seemed to slip by like minutes, time became irrelevant as Rin would purr and hum in his sleep. The cute noises made by the prince brought Amaimon joy, just watching him grin was enough.

“I take it the two of you have rested well?” Mephisto crept as he entered the room.

“Hello Samael,” Amaimon replied as he adjusted Rin so the price would be blocked from the sound waves.

“How long has Rin been asleep?” Mephisto inquired.

“We are currently of the cusp of twelve hours,”

“Have either of you had anything to eat?”

“No,”

Mephisto grumbled as he exited the room, leaving the two. The conversation between the two was enough to wake Rin.

“Is something going on?” Rin yawned as he stretched, gaining a resulting crack from his back.

“You need to eat something,” Amaimon replied looking down at Rin.

“But I am not hungry,” Rin whined just as his stomach cried out at the mention of food. “I don’t feel hungry,”

“Well it doesn't matter what you feel, your vessel needs food,” Amaimon huffed.

“But I don’t want to move, can't we just stay here,” Rin complained snuggling into Amaimon.

“Whoever said anything about moving?” Amaimon asked, tilting his head to the side. Just as the words slipped from his lips a cart was wheeled in by the butler.

“Hello, Belial!” Rin chirped happily.

Amaimon could growl at the soft break of etiquette. Demonic royalty was not supposed to address servants like friends, it was improper. But of course, Rin had no care for etiquette, he would be as improper as he wished.

The butler nodded in response to the greeting. Amaimon wished he could smite the butler for even daring to look at his mate, but he knew whatever punishment he received would be worse than whatever he could provide. The two quickly began eating as there was no point in waiting.

Mephisto then entered the room and waited for the two to be finished.

“So I talked with the order and they are still deciding on where to go from here,” Mephisto began explaining the situation to Amaimon and Rin.

For the time being, they were allowed to be in a relationship but if either of them were to create an heir or cause problems then both would be executed. It was unfair and cruel, but it is how things are, the biggest problem the couple was to endure was for the coming day…

Walking to cram school Rin was hit with a sudden beam of anxiety. He froze in place as his mind rushed to the worst of the possibilities. How would everyone react?

Creeping into the room he could feel the air thicken with tension. All eyes were diverted to him. “Sorry about being late,” Rin chuckled as he nervously took his seat.

“Stop benign so weird everyone,” Izumo growled, making the winter class flinch. “Nothing has changed, he is still our friend regardless of whatever relationship he is in. Besides if he is able to tame Amaimon then we will have another demon on our side,”

“Demon courtships aren’t anything like taming. Rin is going to have to listen and follow Amaimon’s orders as well,” Yukio replied, snapping his book shut.

“Does it even matter? As long as he is still working for the order and Amaimon is not a problem then why are we making a big deal about this? It’s his personal life, and either way, Amaimon is neutral, he wouldn’t interfere with anything unless he was forced to,” Bon chipped in.

“If anything we should be congratulating him, securing a package like that can be difficult and he did it easily,” Shima added leaning back in his chair.

“I am right here,” Rin sighed, getting exasperated.

“Either way, it doesn't matter so can we just move one?” Izumo scoffed.

Yukio nodded softly and began scribbling down on the whiteboard.

“Rin, can I talk with you out in the hall?” SHiemi asked softly, tapping the Nephilim on the shoulder.

The air went still as the request echoed through the room.

“Sure,” Rin replied standing and walking with the girl out into the hall. Once the door closed SHiemei began speaking.

“Are you being forced into this?”

“Well, no, not really. At first, I was hesitant but, I am not being forced,”

“Do you not want to go through with this?” Shiemi asked. “Please respond honestly, I can give you some herbs and he won’t be able to touch you ever again,”

“No, I want to stay with him, I… It sounds stupid I think I might love him. Even though he is a demon and they aren’t supposed to love… I think he is more human than he claims,” Rin stuttered, face going flush. He had never admitted he loved someone before.

“Ok, well then I support you!” Shiemi said happily, her smile causing Rin’s tension to melt away.

“Well if that is settled let's get back to class,” Rin beamed as the two walked back into class.

The rest of the class went on like normal, Rin took notes trying his best to pay attention and write legibly on the scratch piece of paper he ripped from his notebook. Unbeknownst to Rin, a small green hamster crawled it’s way onto his desk and sat by him as he worked. The small hamster was silent and stayed by Rin’s hand the entire time, not even muttering a single squeak as the class went on.

When Rin finally looked up from his notes at the end of class he saw the hamster. “Well hello, little friend,” Rin purred happily scoping the hamster into his hands. The hamster squeaked in surprise but stayed happily in Rin’s palm as the demon inspected him. “Where did you come from?”

The hamster seemed to smirk, surprising Rin, hamsters aren’t supposed to smirk. But this was no ordinary hamster, no, this was a demon, a demon that was Rather fond of Rin.

With a quick transformation, the hamster was now a very familiar demon sitting happily In Rin’s lap, pushing their noses softly for a little nose boop. Amaimon's eyes lit up with joy and mischievousness as he appeared in the regular form to the boy.

“Amaimon?” Rin bleated in surprise.

“Surprise~,” Amaimon purred happily.

Yukio quickly brandished his gun and without hesitation pointed it directly at Amaimon.

“You humans are so tense,” Amaimon growled. “I just came to collect what’s mine, I have no interruption of disturbing whatever you are doing,”

Quickly teleporting away, the absence of Rin and Amaimon defused the situation as there was no target for Yukio to shoot. Yukio quickly slid his gun back into its holster and got back to cleaning the chalkboard.

The air was deadly silent as the other students found it difficult to start up and conversation again so they simply waited for the bell to ring so they would be released. When the bell finally did chime, Shiemi and Izumo stayed behind while the others left.

“Yukio how are you feeling about all of this?” Shiemi asked softly. She got no response from Yukio as he stood still and silent.

“Yukio answer us, please. We need to make sure you aren't going to get in the way of happiness,” Izumo added.

“Oh, do you think it’s none of my business as well?” Yukio scoffed.

“Yes, he is your brother and if he is happy and Amaimon isn’t being abusive then you should let him be happy,” Izumo replied, getting irritated by the tone Yukio was taking on.

“And it’s my job to take care of him, I don’t care what you think. He is my brother and I know how to take care of him,” Yukio snapped, his tone shutting down any more questions. This resulted in Izumo leaving in a huff.

“Yukio please, just talk with Rin about this and don’t do anything bras,” Shiemi said softly as she soon departed from the class.

Yukio got his bag and fished his packing all while thinking: where does he go from here? He was given a job to do, and now Rin has drifted further from the true cross, the poison he was given surely wouldn’t be able to hurt Rin right? He has demon healing and that would be enough to protect him from death. Slowly, piece by piece a plan began formulating, Yukio was going to save his brother from the clutches of that demon, he had to, it was the only way.

Amaimon happily set Rin on the branch next to him as he relaxed against the roughed bark of the tree. “How much work have you gotten done since lunch?” Amaimon asked poking Rin.

“Amaimon, you helped me finish half of it when we finished early in math don’t you remember?” Rin laughed. “And I haven’t been able to do any work since then,”

“Fine, just ask me if you are having any problems,” Amaimon whined as he folded his arms across his chest.

“Will do,” RIn chirped as he got his bag and began to study.

There was a happy pant as the bark below the two began to be ripped off by untamed and unkempt claws of Amaimon’s Familiar.

“Behemoth,” Amaimon snarled sharply. “You know how to climb trees properly,”

The familiar whined as it plopped down onto the grass.

“If you aren't going to come up here properly then you aren't coming up at all,” Amaimon barked at the spoiled hobgoblin, Behemoth in response to the scolding cried out for its master.

“Aren’t you being a little too mean?” Rin asked his heartbreaking at the sight of the crying demon.

“Behemoth is just overreacting I give him plenty of treats and attention, he is just a brat and I can't keep spoiling him,”

“Ok then,” Rin muttered softly as he got back to work.

Soon yet another familiar joined the group, using his back legs Kuro propelled himself against the tree and then propelled off the bark and onto the branch in which Rin was seated. Purring happily he nudged against gaining the attention of the prince.

“Hello Kuro,” Rin purred in response as he pet the cat.

Behemoth scoffed at the interaction, this brought Amiamon’s attention over to the two. “You can pet him later Rin, get your work done,”

“Fine,” Rin huffed reluctantly getting back to studying.

Behemoth having successfully gotten the prince in trouble was satisfied and laid, loafed onto the grass, well loafed to the best of his ability, his rounded body was hard to keep steady and the uneven nature of his arms made it even harder to lay on them.

This caught the attention of Amaimon who only gave a small glance to the familiar. Behemoth was a brat and annoying, but he was still the earth king’s familiar, no matter what happened, the annoying blob wouldn’t go away. So, Amaimon had adopted the nightmare creature as his own, he was happy to have a thing that would stay by him, never leaving, loyalty unwavering through time.

It would take death to separate them, and even then it would be hard for either one to not search for the other. Amaimon would rip the entire earth in half if it was to find Amaimon, and Behemoth would certainly throw a fit if Amaimon were to be killed. In fact, Behemoth had thrown rather large tantrums in the past, whenever Amaimon’s host was killed. The hobgoblin would rampage and then start screaming, running around, and trying to find his master. It would take Amaimon yelling at the demon for him to finally calm down.

Yet no matter what, the two were practically inseparable, Behemoth and AMaimon by far one of the strongest bonds.

“Alright and I am done,” Rin yawned as he put the work back in his bag.

“Took you long enough,” Amaimon hummed as he crawled over to Rin and took the familiar's place in the prince’s lap.

“Amaimon what are you doing?” Rin sighed wanting to get back to the dorms he called home.

“Pet me,” Amaimon ordered.

“No,” Rin replied trying to remove the king.

“I wasn’t asking Rin,”

“And I am not joking,”

“Pet me,”

“No,”

“Yes,”

“No,”

“Yes,”

“NO!” Rin snapped having enough of this argument.

“Yessss~,” Amaimon hissed playfully in response.

In response to the response Rin pushed Amaimon out of the tree, thankfully he avoided the relaxing hobgoblin on the ground.

Behemoth delighted at the sight of his king jumped up in joy and quickly laid on the king’s back. Rin giggled as he jumped down from the tree, landing softly on his feet, Kuro followed suit making the same perfect gentle landing.

“Rin,” Amaimon purred darkly as he got up from the ground, this reaction scared Rin.

“No,” Rin snapped.

“No what?”

“Bad tone,” RIn hissed like a feral cat, his pupils sharpened softly as he spoke.

“Hey, Rin!” Godain called as he walked over to the prince.

“Oh, hi there Godain,” Rin cooed joyously in response.

Amaimon standing close by growled at the interactions. How dare this human return to stela his mate.

“So you and Ambrosius are a thing now?” Godain asked nervously.

“Yes, and you can’t have him,” Amaimon snarled in response, wrapping his arms around Rin.

“He doesn't like me like that, right Godain?” Rin asked, his head turning to the said boy.

Godain froze in place, if he confessed his feelings Rin may mock him, but if he lied Ambrosius would be able to tell.

“It was nice talking to Rin,” Godain replied as he walked away.

“Well, that was weird,”

Amaimon could only stare blankly at Rin. “You are stupid,”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaimon is being a little tease

"I am not!" Rin whined in a huff, "Heathen,"

With a snarl, Amaimon began the race home as he chased after Rin who darted away from the enraged demon king.

"Haha you are slow," Rin sang taunting the king, Rin was so close to the dorms and almost to safety when Amaimon tackled him to the ground, pinning him where he lay. The earth king was infuriated in all meanings of the word but he could not bring himself to act further. He would only attack if Rin pissed him off.

Rin on the other hand accepted defeat and kissed Amaimon on the forehead, stunning the demon king.

"So does this mean I win?" Rin asked, his smirk showing the malicious intent he carried.

Amaimon snarled at the proposition, no Rin did not win! Amaimon won and proudly so, this wasn't Rin's achievement it was his! Rin, smiling like a Cheshire was getting happier and happier at the reaction.

"A tie then?"

"Rin I swear if you don't shut up,"

"If you want me to be quiet you might as well make me," Rin purred, once the words registered in Amaimon's mind he too shared a malice grin.

"Do you even comprehend the power you just gave me?" Amaimon purred darkly, his fangs slipping out as he eyed the soft flesh around Rin's neck.

"Well I gotta go make dinner," Rin said in a panic as he flung Amaimon off him and finally was safe in the dorms.

Amaimon was rather disappointed in how things turned out, he didn't even get to make Rin squeak! On top of the crushing betrayal, now Amaimon's host hurt, slamming into the nearby trees hurt, he didn't like it. The demon king wouldn't mind as much if Rin was playing with him, but the cured Nephilim just up and left!

Amaimon was displeased, to say the least. Rin, on the other hand, was rather relieved, for the first time in a while he felt weird again. Flushed cheeks, racing heart, his mind was left to ponder what Amaimon could mean. A kiss was all Rin intended but, Amaimon's ambitions seemed to go further than that.

Who knows what twisted plan Amaimon was plotting? What ploy, idea, scheme did he have in mind? Surely whatever the demon king of earth was planning wasn't going to be pleasant.

Rin slid into the kitchen trying to keep his mind off things for a bit, maybe if he were to have some food and drink something he could clear his mind, after all, he was feeling a bit peckish and starting to grow slightly nauseated.

But upon entering the kitchen he had to do a few double takes, Amaimon was sitting happily perched on the window sill looking into the kitchen, just waiting for Rin. The golden iris met Rins and he knew there was no escaping, he knew he should have just used the first-floor kitchen! But then again he kept all the fresh food on the second-floor kitchen, this kitchen was better equipped with the refrigerators and proper freezers.

"What are you doing there?!" Rin growled in shock.

"You seemed lonely," Amaimon lied.

"I just got in the kitchen,"

"And you look lonely," Amaimon added. "Now let me in,"

"I am not that stupid, you are staying outside,"

"I will break this window,"

"Have fun explaining to Mephisto why he has to replace a kitchen window," Hissing at Amaimon, Rin felt proud of himself.

"Rin it's rude to keep your mate locked out,"

"Last time I checked it was rude to try and eat your mate,"

"I wasn't going to eat you," Amaimon scoffed in pure befuddlement.

"Well, you were acting like you were!"

"Let me in and I will explain myself,"

"No you get to stay outside and think of your actions," Rin growled in response.

"I thought you loved me,"

"I do but you still get to stay outside, don't get any fleas while you are out," Rin added with a smirk.

"I am not your dog," Amaimon hissed while jumping down from the window sill.

Yukio reluctantly approached the dorm, now that Rin's secret was out how different would he act? How much of their relationship would be destroyed over this? Rin was dating a demon, on top of that, a demon king! On top of that, he said he wasn't forced into it, well not entirely, he did say at first he was "hesitant,"...

Rin was oddly careful about his words that day. Maybe, just maybe Rin didn't agree to it, there was a possibility that Rin was tricked! After all, Rin is known for being naive and easily manipulated.

Yukio couldn't stand by this, he couldn't allow this to happen. His brother, the person he was supposed to protect was being forced into a relationship. He would have to protect his brother, save Rin, even if it meant hurting him.

Entering the dorm was the easy part, along with climbing the stairs and entering the kitchen.

"Hey Rin, can we talk?" Yukio spoke gently, the last thing he wanted was to startle Rin.

Yukio wasn't mad or angry at Rin, how could he? Mephisto is a great liar and most likely behind this, so it would only make sense why someone as trusting as Rin would fall for the lies of "demonic love," Amaimon was trying to feed him. Demons don't love, and their "love" is nothing like humans. It is in no way healthy or even real, it's just an excuse to them.

"Sure, Yukio,"

"I just want to let you know I care about you. You know that right?" Yukio asked, looking to Rin for confirmation.

"Of course! And I care about you too, we are brothers we look after each other," Rin replied, beaming as he did. Rin was always so happy...

"Good," Yukio chuckled with a smile but apparent smile, "So what are you making for dinner?"

Amaimon snarled to himself as he saw the twins interact so freely, Yukio was going to get in the way of his plans and he could feel it. The cursed exorcist always caused problems for demons, he was clearly the next obstacle for Amaimon, first, it was Rin's human friend, now it's the four-eyed rat.

Thankfully they did not speak for long and dinner seemed to pass by rather quickly, Rin left the kitchen to go do something in his bedroom. Oddly enough, Yukio stayed behind and entered the kitchen, instead of running off to the room to meet RIn, Amaimon stayed behind as well, spying on the actions of the younger twin.

Yukio opened a small vial and poured a dash of black liquid into Rin's cooking oil, he mixed it thoroughly and then left. Amaimon curiosity took him and he quickly undid the locks on the window using his magic, then he pushed the window open and crawled into the dorm.

Sniffing the bottle of oil he almost instantly drew back, the enter thing was heavy with the scent of holy water, but this was far more potent than just holy water. It was a condensed essence of Armumahel, how Yukio went about gaining this was rather cornering on its own, but on top of that, he put it in a very important item for Rin's cooking.

Was Yukio trying to kill Rin? This concentration of matter would certainly be enough to disrupt Rin's system, not outright kill him per se, but certainly not make him feel well.

Amaimon was having none of their brotherly squabbles, if they had issues they could work it on their terms but he wasn't about to let Rin get poisoned over a fight. Amaimon removed the lid and poured out all of the oil, feeling satisfied as he watched it flow down the sink.

Though to confirm his suspicions he could smell the burning of whatever demonic matter was in the sink letting off a putrid scent.

The click of a gun was enough to confirm the presence of Yukio.

"What are you doing to his things Amaimon?"

"Fixing your mistake, whatever fight you have the two of you can solve without killing each other," Amaimon growled at the audacity of the boy. "I don't care what the two of you are squabbling over I would prefer it if Rin wasn't poisoned,"

"I wouldn't poison my own brother!"

"Oh really then why was the essence of Armumahel in his cooking oil? Last time I checked he didn't like having his intestines boil up and melt," Amaimon snapped in response.

"You clearly planted it and are now blaming me!"

"I saw you put in his cooking oil, why would I want to interfere with your pathetic relationship with him?"

"Because you see me as a threat to your sick game of pretend,"

"Watch your words carefully human,"

"Demons can't love like humans, and their thin excuse of love is just an excuse to abuse their mates," Yukio snarled in response.

"Yukio, Amaimon, calm down!" Rin scolded walking into the kitchen. "I get it, the two of you don't really like each other but this doesn't need to turn into a fight,"

"I am not making this into a fight, he tried to poison you!" Amaimon scoffed.

"I did not, Rin he is trying to frame me and ruin our relationship!" Yukio said in response.

"I don't care about your stupid relationship, I just want to make sure Rin isn't dead!"

"Why would I try to kill my own brother?!"

"ENOUGH! Yukio, go to our room, Amaimon, go take a walk outside, I will talk to both of you once you are calm enough," Rin snarled, ending the fight.

Yukio wasted no time leaving the room while Amaimon hesitated.

"Rin you know I wouldn't lie to you right?" Amaimon's voice was careful and quiet, carrying a hint of betrayal in his tone, he seemed to grow worried and less confident.

"I know, I just need the both of you to take some time and calm down, I don't want with of you to break down,"

The words seem to devastate Amaimon, he didn't want to leave Rin. Amaimon felt bad, he didn't like it, even though Rin said otherwise it felt like Rin wasn't believing him. On top of that Amaimon felt as if he was being punished, he didn't like this, he was feeling guilty but for what?

Rin was shocked as Amaimon began to quiver, yet he wasn't cold.

"Amaimon,"

"If you want me to leave I will leave," Amaimon said, his tone trying to hide his despair. Why was he so upset over this? It made no sense, Rin wasn't mad and he wasn't going to hurt Amaimon, and even if he was going to hurt him why was he so sad?

Amaimon was used to punishments and anger, so why was this supposed feeling that Rin was mad affecting him?

"Amaimon no, I don't want you to leave... please come over here you seem calm enough to talk," Rin purred softly, opening his arms up to a embrace.

Amaimon quickly accepted and he snuggled into Rin and held onto Rin, though his grasp was tight and desperate the two felt oddly at peace, Rin was not mad and Amaimon was feeling better.

"See not mad, now I would like it if you could tell me your side of the story," Rin purred, his voice sounding deeper than normal, and smoother at that. Though it was rather subtle it still got a flush from Amaimon.

"After you left the kitchen Yukio opened a small vial and poured a thick black liquid into the cooking oil. When he left I investigated and the oil smelled like holy water only stronger, I think he used a contrate of Armumahel, for what purpose I don't know. But I didn't like it so I emptied it, and if you want you can smell the sink then, a rather bitter odor was released when the demonic materials came in contact with the liquid," Amaimon explained.

"Thank you Amaimon," Rin soothed. "Now I should go talk with Yukio,"

"No," Amiamon whimpered, holding onto the embrace tighter.

"I guess I can stay for a bit longer... but you are going to have to let go of me eventually. I will talk with Yukio at some point tonight,"

"I know, just stay for now,"

So they two stayed, comfortable in one another's embrace. But time is truly a cruel thing, as one minute poured into ten, and that slipped to thirty which molded into an hour.

"Amaimon I need to go talk with Yukio, I will be back soon and hopefully this entire thing will be sorted out,"

"Fine, just don't take too long," Amaimon huffed in response.

"Ok honey," Rin giggled, giving Amaimon a small kiss on his forehead, and then leaving like it was nothing.

"cursed succubus," Amaimon grumbled softly as Rin left, the boy was too innocent for his own good. The stupid pet name and cute action was so humiliating, and what was worse is that he didn't hate it. If he didn't know better Amaimon might have been stupid enough to return the very human action.

"Hey, Yukio are you alright in here?" Rin asked, knocking on the door softly.

"He is lying to you Rin, he is only going to hurt you,"

"Yukio I understand you are worried for me, but please just try and get along with Amaimon, he isn't going to be leaving any time soon,"

"Rin, he is only going to hurt you, can't you see that? You can't trust demons,"

"This may sound stupid, but frankly I don't care. I have made my choice Yukio, I know he isn't bad like you say. Sure he is no a saint but neither am I... this may be the dumbest thing you have ever heard but, I love him Yukio, and I am not going to stop loving him,"

"When he leaves you bleeding abandoned in the middle of a forest I won't be there to save you,"

"You won't have to be... it seems you still need some time to calm down, I will sleep downstairs tonight if you are wondering,"

"Rin, wait,"

"Yes?"

"Never mind," Yukio scoffed, stopping himself from answering the question.

"If you want to talk I will be downstairs,"

With the last statement, Rin left and went back to Amaimon who was still waiting in the kitchen.

"Well I guess we have a small problem, I need cooking oil for tomorrow," Rin began.

"Done," Amaimon stated proudly as the bottle was magically refilled.

"How long could you do that?"

"Once I learned, it takes more energy than I would like, but there isn't much I can do about it. So I don't do it much,"

"Well Yukio is being weird so I am going to sleep downstairs. Would you like to keep me warm for a bit?"

"Yes," The blunt reply was a bit dull but expected. The odd part was that Amaimon seemed so excited about it. They had cuddled before this was nothing new... Rin decided against asking and began his descent down the stairs.

But Rin could barely even get a foot inside the room when Amaimon scooped him up in his arms and cuddled on the bed with Rin.

"You are warm," Amaimon purred softly.

"So are you,"

"But not as warm as you," Amaimon cooed, moving his arms to the rim of Rin's shirt.

"I want it,"

In a quick motion, Amaimon slid his hands under the shirt and his cold hands ripped the heat from Rin's skin.

"YOU DEMON!" RIn snarled in agony.

"You can share your warmth, selfish brat,"

"I more than welcome to using my flames to help warm you up but this is too far,"

"You want to set me on fire?"

"No, well kind of. I have gotten very good at controlling my flames and how hot they can get. They can act as a heater and I find they are rather effective,"

"But this works just fine, I don't know why you would want to change that,"

"You are evil!"

Amaimon simply hummed in agreement as he hugged Rin tighter. Though he was mad Rin couldn't help but lean into Amaimon.

"You really are a demon," Rin purred as he melted into Amaimon.

"Well I'm your demon so you have to take care of me," Amaimon added.

"Well if that is the case and you are still cold, maybe I could make you some cocoa!" Rin beamed.

"I think I warm enough,"

"Then take your hands out of my shirt,"

"No,"

As the soft bickering continued Amaimon finally relented and freed Rin of his cold grasp. Soon after Rin fell asleep, cuddled up in Amaimon's embrace. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't fall asleep, he had to stay away, stay awake, and watch over Rin. It wasn't Amaimon's job or duty but he felt as if he needed to do this. Amaimon needed to be keeping a closer eye on Rin, keeping him safe at all costs.

Just watching as Rin slept without care, Amaimon knew he couldn't leave Rin's side. But staying awake all night wasn't going to make him feel any better, so he joined Rin in slumber.

Yukio on the other hand struggled to find any peace as he slept, he was supposed to be protecting Rin and now Rin has fallen in the arms of a demon king... It was so bitterly ironic in away. But Yukio soon found the peace of sleep, and the day was renewed by the christening of a new sun on the eastern horizon.

__

The air was still, the sun was out and there was little to no cloud coverage, one would say this may even be a happy, or joyful day. But as the seconds slowly trickled away, time began to tear at the things Rin had long held onto. This time, instead of wiping away his father or his brother, it was him that was succumbing to time.

Shiemi sat, sobbing next to Izumo who simply sat, unable to look over to the white sheets, on the white bed in the white room. Everything was sterile, the air, the walls, the floors. Everything was clean, and yet it was so dirty, so messed up, so sick and cruel, so very wrong. The soft beep told the guests the one they came to visit was indeed alive, but alive is too loose of a term. The poison had set in and was stripping all real-life Rin had left.

Shima entered the room, along with Bon and Koneko, they all held a flower for Rin. They placed each flower into the vause they had stationed for their friend. Standing by his bed not a single word was exchanged. Everything seemed so peaceful, it was odd, for such a dramatic entrance into the world Rin was slipping away so quietly.

Until small paws clicked into the room, Kuro saw the Nephilim laying still, deathly still in the bed. Mewing in desperation he pushed past the barrier of people and jumped onto the bed. Before Kuro could get to Rin he was pulled away by Izumo. The cat's cries echoed through the halls as Izumo took him out of the room.

Slowly the heartbeat got slower, with each simple tick,

Beep Tick Beep

Beep Tick Beep

beep Tick beep

beep Tick beep

beep tick

The room went silent, there was no ringing, no infamous flatline tone like in the movies, just silence, no more heartbeat. All the other hearts in the room jumped, the silence became deafening as they looked to the monitor, nothing, it was just a line, a glowing green line. The neon green reminded them of the particle eyes of a demon king, the king of time, which also meant death...

Rin was gone.

Rin walked along a new path now, a warm light had enveloped him as he was no longer attached to a body, he felt weird, empty, empty of everything, but he still felt more whole than he had ever before.

"It's been a while since we have talked," Mephisto cooed softly, turning to Rin. Looking around Rin could see the area, they were standing on a raft, made of pure light, standing amongst a sea, no, an ocean of stars and galaxies.

"As much as I wish to keep you by my side, that's not what fate has planned for you. It's time for you to rest Rin,"

"Where am I going?" Rin whimpered in fear.

"You are going where you are meant, you are going to where the good ones go, now don't keep Shiro waiting," Mephisto said softly motioning to the ocean of stars.

"I... I don't want to go," Rin replied, pain struck his chest. Opening every wound he had endured in his mortal life. All the pain, the memories, the betrayal, everything it all hurt so much. "I can't leave Kuro, I can't leave Izumo, I can't leave Sheimi, I... I can't leave you. If I am gone then who is going to stop satan?"

"Karma is a rather powerful force Rin. Don't bother yourself with his undoing. As for your friends they will join you soon enough. For me, I am afraid this is our last goodbye," Mephisto said softly. "don't worry yourself with me, I know your time would come to pass,"

Looking down to the vast universe, Rin was hesitant, he did not know what laid beyond the stars, what was going to pass. Rin took the first small step and the stars embraced him like an old friend, quickly embracing all of him. Slowly he faded from view, and it finally set in, Rin was beyond the reaches of Satan himself.

No demon was allowed into the joyous human afterlife, it wasn't proper, they weren't humans they simply don't belong amongst the humans.

Mephisto awoke, heart racing beyond comfort and mind rattling against this skull.

Looking across the darkroom the truth settled in. It was all just a dream. A horrible vision. A future he was going to prevent. "Belial, make me tea," Mephisto ordered the butler.

Along with him, soon to did Rin, Amaimon and Yukio arise. Despite Amaimon's complaints, Rin got ready for school, leaving the warm cocoon the two had trapped themselves in.

"Evil," Amaimon growled, cuddling back into the bundle of warmth they created.

"You have to go as well, remember? I am not evil, you are just lazy," RIn scoffed, fixing his jacket.

Amaimon snarled in response as he buried himself further into the blankets.

"Fine then I guess I will just have to go out with Godain," Rin sighed leaving the room.

Amaimon at that retort was quick to leave the nest and swiftly get ready as he chased after Rin for an explanation. Sadly before the two could engage in a witty debate Rin was already making breakfast, Amaimon happily crawled into the kitchen.

"The oil is not poisoned this time, you can check for yourself if you want" Rin teased with a smirk.

"Evil," Amaimon snarled at the easy jab.

"Just saying," RIn purred. "On another note, I am making pancakes. How many do you want?"

"Why are you making pancakes? Pancakes aren't easy to make good in such a short amount of time, and if you leave this kitchen dirty some of Beelzebub's kin may weasel their way into the kitchen,"

"I made the batter last night, and we have like, two hours before school starts. We will be fine," Rin scoffed in reply. "I never thought you were going to be the one to stress about school,"

"It gives me something to do, besides Mephisto would get upset if you were skipping classes to spend time with me," Amaimon added, nuzzling up next to Rin.

"Well he upsets me often so what's one day," Rin added, smirking proudly.

"That would be fun... but no you will have too much work to do after the fact,"

"Fine,"

The rest of the morning went smoothish as there were little to no interruptions bothering the two "love birds". Amaimon was of course bored in class but the presence of Rin made it all better, at least he would have something interesting to watch. Amaimon also took note of the very small quirks Rin had in his writing, he was going to brother Rin about it later so he might as well take note now.

Classes passed quickly and Rin took little care to focus on writing, only supplying Amaimon with more ammo. During a quick study period, Amaimon made sure to point out all the mistakes Rin made in his writing, each little anecdote about each quirk got a very special reaction from Rin. The reaction usually consisted of glare, a small growl, or the silent treatment: on any other occasion Amaimon might have found these bad or bothersome but he couldn't enjoy these small remarks more.

"You aren't supposed to spell glass with two ll's" Amaimon added pointing to the misspelled word. "And is that supposed to be u or o?"

"Can you stop?" Rin growled, his shoulder tensing up as his face froze with a look of pain. "I get it, I can't spell things and I have bad handwriting, my grammar is bad and I can't do math or memorize stupid dates. I understand I'm stupid I don't need it pointed out,"

Amaimon was shocked, he was only ever playing he didn't mean anything by what he said, it was just a harmless joke. To avoid more conflict Amaimon stayed silent.

After the lunch bell released them Rin began his journey to the courtyard and Amaimon hesitantly followed.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Well I am not happy Amaimon, but no I am not mad... I just, I am so tired of getting told I am getting bad grades, I get it I am bad at school, no amount of studying or torturing will help that. I am stupid there is no fixing that either. I don't need that to be pointed out,"

"You aren't stupid," Amaimon snarled at the very thought. "The education system wasn't meant to help every individual student, it was meant for the majority of the population. An average amount of people can pass in it, but not every human operates the same way. You don't operate like other humans Rin, you are out of the ordinary. You don't learn like the majority so you don't succeed as others do. That doesn't make you stupid,"

"On top of that you don't pay attention, so if anything you are lazy,"

"W-what?! I pay attention," Rin growled in response.

"Now you do, but before you would just sit and look out the window," Amaimon sapped in response.

"And before I was going to be killed no matter what I did, and before I didn't have you," Rin muttered softly.

"Gross,"

"Jackass,"

"Rin that is mean,"

"I don't care,"

The couple continued to bicker, not noticing as they were approached by Shima.

"I hate to interrupt your lover's quarrel but I need to talk with Rin," Shima stated happily, though Amaimon could easily read the nervous body language he was presenting.

"Amaimon you will be alright on your own right?" Rin asked, turning his head over to the demon.

"I can survive without you for a bit,"

Shima took that as a yes and dragged Rin over to a quiet, untapped location. Where others wouldn't overhear them.

"So what did you want to talk with me about?" Rin asked simply.

"Um well ya know stuff," Shima replied nervously, being hesitant to relay the message he was given.

"Shima if this isn't important I'm leaving," the quick snarl made Shima take the jump he needed.

"You know, Lucifer's offer is still on the table. The Illuminati would be more than happy to welcome you to their ranks,"

"I am not joining the Illuminati, I wouldn't do that to Yukio or Shiemi, and Izumo would be furious," Rin scoffed.

"I understand, I still think Izumo wants my head. I was told to remind you just in case you forgot, the order is not all too happy about you and Amaimon after all," Shima confessed.

"Well, I still alive so I see that as a win, besides if I joined the Illuminati that would mean answering to Satan and that is the last thing I wish to do,"

"Well, technically you are his next in line,"

"What are you saying?"

"Nothing it's just if something, maybe, possibly, unlikely happened to him you be the one to take his throne,"

"Is that all? I can tell Amaimon is getting bored and that's dangerous for everyone," Rin yawned, wanting to leave.

"Yes you can leave," Shima sighed. "just think about it,"

"Thanks but I don't think I need to do much thinking,"

With the last remark, Rin left the building to go find Amaimon, wherever the demon king may be perched, the sneak little demon could be anywhere, that's part of his danger...

"You took too long," Amaimon snarled from the tree above Rin.

"I didn't say how long I was going to be gone,"

"That doesn't matter you were gone too long for my comfort,"

"What would you do if I left for an entire day?"

"I wouldn't let you leave me for an entire day,"

"Clingy,"

"Brat,"

"Broccoli head,"

"Kitten,"

The last pet name for a blush out of Rin.

"I am not a kitten!" RIn hissed in response.

"Then why are you hissing kitty?"

"Don't call me kitty,"

"Kitty, kitty, kitty," Amaimon called mimicking an owner as if they were calling in their little tomcat.

"That's it you are dead," Rin snarled, climbing the tree in which Amaimon was so happily perched.

"Good kitty you know how to climb,"

Rin at the statement got down from the tree, got his bag, and began walking away from Amaimon, leaving the demon king to fuss and whine in the tree.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don't trust Yukio uwu

Just as the two left, Yukio emerged from the shadows. How wonderfully things were going, not for him but for every enemy the world had presented to him, every struggle was now ripping the only thing he had left from him... Yukio had to act and fast.

Using the poison provided to him by the order wouldn't work, not only would Amaimon be able to sniff it out but it wouldn't keep the king away. On the other hand, using a mix of demon repellent herbs, not only would they get passed Amaimon they would also keep the king away, giving Rin time to see whatever manipulation spell the king was using.

But what to use, Osha definitely, maybe some rosemary, angelic, and just a dash of basil, to mix it all together, maybe just a dash of holy water to mix it all together and cover the scents. The thing about demon repellents is that they perfectly cancel out any scent of holy water and holy water cancels the scent of demon repellent herbs.

Yukio went straight to his classroom and wasted no time preparing the mixture making sure the flavor was subtle and not overly apparent.

"Riinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn," Amaimon whined sitting in the Nephilim's lap.

Rin simply diverted his attention to the sky as the demon king pouted in his lap.

"You are a bad mate,"

"I am not your mate,"

"Not yet,"

"I don't see the problem,"

"You not understanding is the problem, and stop ignoring me," Amaimon huffed glaring into Rin's sapphire eyes.

"No," Smirking like a cashier Rin closed his eyes.

"Rin open your eyes now or I will rip your eyelids off," Amaimon snarled, grabbing the Nephlims face.

"You would really go through all that trouble?" Rin scoffed, "I don't believe you, You are bluffing you wouldn't ruin my face,"

Amaimon snarled as he began to think of other options...

Rin yelped when he felt a warm wet surface slip across his cheek, his eyes opened in panic and he caught a glimpse of what exactly the demon was doing.

"You are disgusting," Rin snarled, pushing Amaimon off his lap, stopping the demon mid-lick.

"So? I won," Amaimon boasted as he sat up. "Now I think I should get a reward,"

"I can give you a "reward" later, for now, I have homework to do," Rin snapped as he got back to filling out problems printed on the paper.

"Fine, but it better make up for the wait," Amaimon growled as he crawled back over to Rin.

"Yeah, yeah," Rin murmured as the homework filled his attention.

As the Nephilim go to work Amaimon let his mind drift, thinking of all the possible rewards Rin could give, deciding upon which reward he would want. Rin was rather new at demonic activities, so Amaimon wouldn't ask for anything overly complicated or draining, but he still wanted the Nephilim to treat him.

It had been a rather long time since he had been pampered properly, using expensive soaps and taking annoyingly long baths was one thing, but a gentle, caring touch from your mate was another thing entirely.

A small papering wasn't too much to ask for, he would give Rin a simpler task, a tail rub wouldn't be too much, surely Rin would be able to handle it.

In his daze Amaimon barely noticed as time slipped by, he was just daydreaming about Rin's soft touch, the way his hands could so easily harm the tail, yet he chose to pamper it instead.

"Are you alright?" Rin asked, snapping Amaimon out of his dazy state. "You have been acting weird ever since lunch,"

"I am just thinking, how much work did you get done?"

"I was actually able to finish with everything, though I have a feeling I will have to study for science," Rin laughed, softly. "Are you sure you aren't sick or something?"

"Just hurry up and get to your next class, I am getting bored of waiting," Amaimon huffed, pushing Rin thought he halls, it wouldn't make him go faster but it did put an end to their conversation.

"I get it! You don't have to push,"

The rest of school went by and there were no more complaints or questions from Rin, giving the couple plenty of time back at the dorm, that was after Rin finished studying.

"Now for my reward," Amaimon purred happily crawling into RIn's lap.

"Why are you so excited? It's just going to be a kiss,"

"No, I think I deserve more than that," Amaimon purred, letting his tail appear and sit softly next to Rin. "Rub my tail,"

"How?" Rin sputtered in shock. "I don't even know how to rub my own tail, let alone a different type of tail,"

"It's just like working out a sore muscle, just softer. And don't press too hard,"

"What happens if I press too hard?" Rin asked, picking up the tail.

"It will detach," Amaimon said, stone-faced, as Rin turned one of pure horror.

"I'm just joking, it will just hurt me,"

"You are so mean," Rin whimpered. "I don't think I should reward you,"

"I will make it up to you, just do this for me," Amaimon huffed.

"Fine, but don't expect too much from me,"

"I am not,"

Rin in a huff began to move his hands over the scales, going with the grain instead of against, the texture was odd, it was scaly but oddly smooth and soft. Rin was enraptured by the tail as Amaimon couldn't help but lean into Rin.

Then Rin began to press, he was able to get Amaimon to squeak as he applied more pressure to the rubs. "Was that too hard? Are you ok?" Rin asked in a panic, dropping the tail.

"No, it was very good," Amaimon choked through his blush. "Please continue,"

"I think that was the first time I have heard you say please," Rin pondered softly.

"RIn just- just continue," Amaimon growled, initiation and blush growing significantly as the seconds continued to pass on.

Without another word Rin followed the request, the once relaxed tail was now flinched and tensed, making it rather difficult to massage the muscle. So Rin extended his claws and dragged them softly on the underside of the tail, the tail almost immediately melted into his hands and Rin was able to get back to work.

Amaimon shifted softly, leaning further into Rin using the Nephilim for support, it felt nice to be lac against Rin. Since the Nephilim didn't seem to mind Amaimon's relaxed state there was really no problem with the embrace, sure it was rather humiliating but it felt nice.

The earth king just let himself get lost in bliss, the small touches were nothing extraordinary but they weren't meaningly less. If anything the embrace was more a trust exercise, Amaimon had put his faith in Rin, and Rin had to trust the earth king would be forgiving if he made a mistake.

"So I think I'm done?" Rin stated though his tone suggested it was more of a question than a statement.

Amaimon simply hummed as he leaned further into Rin. "sure, you can be done,"

"Huh?" Rin asked in oblivion.

"Most times it goes on longer than that but since you haven't done this before I will let you be done," Amaimon explained, pushing away from RIn.

"Good, my arms were getting tired," Rin yawned, laying down on the bed. "So, now that we are done should I go make dinner?"

"We aren't done," Amaimon corrected, laying down next to Rin. "I still have to repay the favor,"

"That doesn't make sense if it was a reward then why do you have to rub my tail?" Rin asked, his head tilting softly to the side.

"It is only proper, and this takes an element of trust, if I trust you with my tail you should trust me with your tail,"

"But I haven't pulled your tail," Rin snapped in response.

"And I haven't left my tail out in a fight," Amaimon added. "And we aren't in a fight so I don't think I have a reason to pull your tail,"

"You don't think? So you are going to pull my tail," Rin snarled his tail flinching against his torso underneath the cotton shirt.

"No, if I did then that would be hurting my mate, I am not going to hurt you Rin," Amaimon purred soothing the nerves of the Nephilim.

"Promise,"

"I promise," Amaimon cooed.

"Ok, just be careful," Rin whimpered, unraveling his own tail and letting it lay against the pale sheets. It was a rather shocking contrast, but one that oddly looked perfect, the blacktail against the pale sheets....

"Of course," Amaimon soothed, wrapping his hands around the tail.

Instantly Rin melted into the bed, merging with the sheets. The sight of Rin wasn't enough to satisfy the needs of Amaimon. He needed Rin to be completely and fully at his mercy, only then would it be fair.

Amaimon extended his claws and immediately went to the tuff at the end of Rin's tail, slowly he began to comb the fur, untangling any mangled fur he found. The small tugs and movements across the fur were enough to get Rin to be a whimpering purring mess as he tried to squirm away from the touch.

"Amaimon," Rin whined, breathing between purrs. "Stop,"

Reluctantly Amaimon stopped, letting the halfling rest.

"That was way too much," Rin snapped. "I didn't like it,"

"Fine, I will be more careful,"

"No!" Rin chirped in response. "I don't want you to touch the end of my tail, at least not to start out with, you can work your way up to it, but don't start out with it or else,"

"Or else what?"

"I won't let you touch my tail until I know I can trust you with it,"

The audacity of the Nephilim was rather stunning, they were mates Rin was supposed to trust him!

"Fine then, move closer to me so I can tell if I can being too careless," Amaimon huffed sitting up. Rin in response carefully crawled into the demon's lap, presenting the king with his tail once again.

"Good," Amaimon purred, as his own tail laid soundly next to his folded legs.

The king once again began to groom the tail, starting closer to the base than before, the black fur was oddly silky and soft, feeling similar to Lucifer's but stronger. Amaimon let his hands explore the thick fur, checking for any pesky animals that may have made themselves at home in his mate's furred tail. Thankfully he found no such creatures, though he did feel rather upset that he wouldn't be able to convince Rin to let him wash the tail.

Amaimon purred at the very thought of being able to wash the dark fur, he began to ponder what the wet fur may feel like, how deeply it would smell like Rin after a proper bath, but those would be journeys for another time. At the moment Amaimon had to keep a much simpler point of view.

Rin was new to the very act of tail grooming, only one step in a proper pampering, if Amaimon got such a soothing reaction from just things, the possibilities for a pampering were limitless. Rin's gentle purrs were something Amaimon could find himself getting used to, the gentle way Rin cuddled against him, and the soft beats of his heart as Rin showed himself shamelessly, Rin was truly a gift.

How could such a being as Rin exist in this world and has yet to be corrupted by the world or Mephisto alike, Amaimon would never know. One thing was for certain, Amaimon understood why Mephisto found him so entertaining, he was so precious, strong, and independent yes, but precious.

Strong, kind, a good cook, gentle (when he wants to be), entertaining, naive, precious, and most of all perfect.

"Are you done yet?" Rin muttered between gentle purrs as he nuzzled further into Amaimon.

"I haven't even worked my way down to your tail yet and you are asking if I am done?" Amaimon scoffed.

"I am hungry, I need dinner," Rin yawned as the lack of food was slowly seeping into his mind.

"I can make you dinner,"

"No I learned my lesson with Mephisto, I and I only get to make food for me in the dorm," Rin huffed, leaving Amaimon in a rush.

"Why are you so mean?" Amaimon huffed, pouting as he grew cold from the lack of Rin.

"I am hungry," Rin added, leaving the room as he began his path to the kitchen.

"Hello Rin," Yukio said happily, from the kitchen, "I was thinking about what you said and I agree, I was overstepping, you are happy and that is all that matters. So I tried to make dinner, you can have Amaimon sniff it if you are worried about poison,"

"Oh thanks," Rin said with an awkward smile.

"What's wrong?"

"I mean no offense Yukio but you aren't the best at necessarily preparing food,"

"Well I followed each step perfectly, I made sure to memorize the recipe as well. I think it turned out rather decent," Yukio boasted happily.

"So what did you make?"

"Chicken and artichoke hearts,"

Rin's nose scrunched up as he heard that, "I will make something else for Amaimon,"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Yukio huffed in response.

"Amaimon does not like healthier food, I can barely get him to eat it when I make it," Rin sighed. "He can be a pain sometimes,"

"But he makes up for it right?" Yukio inquired.

"Of course, he is a pest but more like a helpful pest than a straight out pest... like helpful bacteria!"

"You mean he is a probiotic?"

"Yeah!" Rin chirped.

"How romantic," Yukio scoffed.

"Why is he in the kitchen?" Amaimon snarled, glaring at Rin.

"He decided to make dinner as an apology for yesterday, and you can even check the food if you want. I am also making you some bread because I know you won't eat what he made,"

"What did he make?" Amaimon purred in interest.

"Chicken and artichoke hearts,"

"Bread sounds like a very good meal,"

Soon dinner was prepared and the trio got to eating, Rin couldn't help but notice Amaimon's tail was once again hidden. Rin felt a pang of disappointment, accompanied by doubt. Did Amaimon not trust him? Had Rin done something wrong to upset Amaimon? Did the earth king not trust Rin with his tail after all?

Yukio didn't stay around long after he finished his dinner, leaving Rin and Amaimon alone. Soon too Rin left the kitchen, without a word spoken.

Amaimon found this odd and trailed after Rin, had something upset the Nephilim?

"Rin are you alright?" Amaimon asked following after the Nephilim.

"Sure,"

"Liar,"

"It's just you hid your tail, do you not trust me?"

"No, I don't trust your brother with my tail out. Especially when he has a gun attached to his belt,"

"He wouldn't shoot you!"

"I am not worried about him shooting me Rin. I am worried that if he were to shoot you, I wouldn't be in the proper place to protect you,"

"I can fend for myself, besides I have survived getting shot many times. You don't need to protect me against Yukio. I can handle him," Rin purred walking to Amaimon. "I am feeling tired, can you walk with me to my room just in case I fall asleep?"

"Which bedroom?"

"Um well if you want to stay the night then the first floor, but if you aren't staying then the- second," Rin muttered as a yawn interrupted him.

"You being tired isn't fun, and I won't make you walk down the stairs, but you are going to make this up to me," Amaimon huffed, picking Rin up and walking to the room.

"No, if you want to stay then we can..,"

"Just go to sleep Rin, I need to check in on Behemoth anyways,"

Soon Rin was in bed and Amaimon left through the window, not caring to close it after he left.

Yukio, after Amaimon took his leave entered the room, in a rush he seemed to be going through papers causing a lot of ruckus for Rin who was trying to sleep, but it was not the papers that kept the halfling awake, his brother's distress was much more concerning.

"Yukio are you alright? You should get some sleep," Rin yawned, turning over to face Yukio, whose face was lit by the small lamp perched on the desk they shared.

"I'm alright, I can turn down the lamp if it helps you,"

"Bullshit, I can tell when something is bothering you Yukio, and you need sleep, it's good for your brain,"

"I... The order has sent me a letter notifying me that I am eligible to transfer to America, the school that I would be teaching at has a much better pay rate and they have a very similar curriculum to the academy," Yukio replied softly. "And I am thinking of going,"

"Well that certainly is something," Rin said softly. "How much would it be for us to move over there,"

"The trip over there is all-expense-paid, and you wouldn't be coming with me,"

"WHAT?!" Rin cried in surprise, sitting up from his bed. "You can't be thinking about going to this place right? We are supposed to stay together remember?"

"I... well.... I don't know, I think it may be better for me, besides I can always call you," Yukio added softly, looking away.

"Let's talk about this in the morning when we have both had some sleep," Rin said softly crawling back into bed.

"Yeah tomorrow.."

With worry closing in on him, Rin fell asleep, though not peaceful as he wished...

Amaimon stared through the glass pane, he could sense the anxiety and nervousness of his mate, how much would he feel when they were fully bonded? Amaimon could only wonder what that would feel like, to feel all the emotions Rin had to offer...

Behemoth sat panting happily next to Amaimon, the familiar wanted to play but his master was not listing, or paying him any attention. Behemoth was tempted to scream for attention, so he began with a small whine.

"Keep quiet Behemoth, I will play with you soon," Amaimon grumbled, his attention fixed on Rin.

The familiar wasn't overly fond of that answer, so he leaned on the demon king, huffing as he did so. Amaimon was being rather negligent... Behemoth followed the demon king's gaze of the sleeping thing in the bed, that thing better be worth his master's attention, or else he will kill it.

"We can play now," Amaimon said jumping down from the tree, the sudden action surprised Behemoth as he was left in freefall. However, before Behemoth could scream Amaimon caught him and placed the blob on the ground.

Behemoth joyously hopped beside Amaimon as they walked to a clearing, perfect for playing.

The familiar was the first to attack, causing the king to carefully catch the familiar and throw it back across the clearing, it wasn't overly fun for him but he had to be gentle with his familiar, he could easily destroy the hobgoblin and that was something he did not wish to do.

Behemoth although a pest, was necessary, he was special.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Rin awoke, his head was spinning, and he felt weak. He shook it off thinking nothing of it as he got ready, the sun had yet to appear over the horizon when he woke, but by the time he was finally ready, it was already shining brightly overhead.

Rin could barely remember leaving the dorm, let alone walking to the classroom, his dreariness and fatigue became apparent, as he could barely walk. Halfway down the hall, he had to lean against the wall for support, all of his air seemed to leave him as he heaved.

His throat seemed to swell as he choked on what little air he had left, his vision began to fade as he could not find the air he needed.

"Rin?" Amaimon questioned approaching the Nephilim.

"I don't think I can breathe," Rin whimpered, holding his throat.

"Why are you choking?" Amaimon huffed kneeling down next to Rin.

"My throat, it just stopped letting air in,"

"Rin, take your hands away from your throat and let me feel it, you probably just swallowed something wrong," Amaimon hummed, moving his hands to In's throat, only to recoil as he felt his skin boil, and dissolve. In bitter confusion, Amaimon looked down at his hands only to see the epidermis gone, blood veins popping and pooling up in his hands.

The blood flowed easily out of his hands and onto the floor of the school, worse the wounds were not healing as fast as they should...

"This is bad," Amaimon said softly before teleporting away.

Rin sat against the wall, his throat still convulsing as he felt himself losing air.

"RIn?" Bon called out in question as he walked over to the struggling boy. "Are you ok?"

"No," RIn whimpered softly, holding his throat once again.

"Should I take you to the nurse? What happened?" Bon asked softly looking Rin up and down for any injuries.

"I don't know, but when Amaimon touched me his skin just-," Rin replied before a coughing fit overtook his words.

"You don't sound good, I am going to take you to the nurse," Bon said, picking Rin up.

Rin couldn't even argue as he struggled to find air. What came next was all so blurry, the nurse's voice lulled him to sleep almost like a lullaby. Then, yelling, anxious voices, white, and ringing a lot of ringing... Rin just felt sick, weak, and tired.

"Mephisto what is happening to Rin?" Amaimon snarled, appearing in the office and slamming his partially bleeding hands on the desk in fury. The only sounds that repaid the king were the sounds of cracking wood underneath his palms.

"What do you think, Amaimon? Who has been trying to stop you and Rin from bonding?" Mephisto growled softly, his hands providing support for his head as he glowered at the other king.

"But he made up with Rin, " Amaimon snarled.

"So? Humans are full of lies, You were supposed to keep this from happening Amaimon," Mephisto snarled, losing his temper at the earth king.

Amaimon froze as the words seep into his mind, "you were supposed to keep things from happening"... how was he supposed to keep this from happening? He stopped Yukio from hurting Rin before, so why was Rin hurt now? Nothing was wrong with the food Rin had last night, at least Amaimon couldn't smell anything...

Amaimon quickly teleported out of the office and into Rin's dorm looking for any possible clues or signs, oddly the other half of the room was completely cleared out, there wasn't a single trace of life from Yukio's side of the room... the coward ran away.

"pathetic," Amaimon growled, walking into the kitchen. "He couldn't even face his own actions,"

Amaimon searched, looking for anything that could poison Rin... that's when he saw it, a small jar full of a green blend of ingredients... Amaimon pried open the lid, scentless... Amaimon couldn't even dip his finger in before she felt the sharp sting of the demon repellents...

Amaimon lit up softly at the discovery, he quickly teleported to Mephisto and put the jar in front of the demon king.

"I found it, this is what he used!"

"Good work Amaimon," Mephisto muttered sarcasm, lasing his voice. "Now go take it to the exwires, they are the ones trying to find a cure,"

Nodding swiftly Amaimon left the room and scouted for the exwires. The room was busy with commotion as they ripped through all their textbooks looking for any and all possible reasons for their friend's sorry state.

"I have what caused this," Amaimon said entering the room and holding the jar. "There is no scent so I doubt there will be a taste so little way to identify all of it,"

"Thank you Amaimon, this is very helpful," Shiemi said softly while taking the jar.

"I would help more, but if that stuff gets on me,"

"It will burn you," Sheimi said softly in realization.

With a soft nod, Amaimon left the group.

"He must really care about Rin," Shima added softly.

"Have you seen the way he clings to Rin? Of course, he cares, why else would he stay around for this long?"

Amaimon's tail flowed from one side to the other, nervous energy poured through him as he sat on Rin's bed waiting, listing, letting fear overtake him. The demon king just felt so useless, powerless, and without Rin. He might as well tear out his own heart so he could feel the most exposed, there was no purpose in hiding anything anymore, not when he was so brutally opened.

"The rumors are true, you are helpless without him," A voice snickered bitterly.

"What do you want Beelzebub?" Amaimon snarled, shamelessly baring his fangs at the bothersome demon.

"I just came to visit you big brother is that such a crime?" Beelzebub asked softly, batting the eye lashing of his newly possessed host, the newfound host looked no older than 16, it was a thin, almost fragile looking thing with short ragged dirty blonde hair and bright brown eyes.

"I don't have time to deal with you, go away," The king of insects flinched at the aggressive tone from the elder demon.

"So rude, I do wonder why the "perfect prince" would settle for such a thing like you," Beelbzueb snapped. "Especially when Samael and Lucifer have both shown interest in him... I wonder how easily your mate could be stolen. Then how pathetic would you look," Beezlebub chuckled, his fangs glittered as he looked down on Amaimon.

Amaimon wanted to tear the tongue out of his younger "brother" and then just gut the host the bug was inhabiting, but he would get in trouble for that, hurting Beelzbueb always brung trouble...

"Beelzebub I don't think I invited you into my territory, so do tell why you are here," Mephisto snarled, appearing in the room.

"Samael," The king sputtered in surprise, freezing almost instantly.

"That alone would warrant punishment but on top of that you are actively getting on the way of my game and I can't let that go unexcused,"

"Big brother I promise I can explain!" Beelzebub whimpered stepping back, wanting to avoid any discipline he would receive.

"Another word out of you and I can assure you any possible justification you may believe you have will only give me ideas," Mephisto purred, as he restricted the movement of the lesser king.

The dorm room faded to a dark, timeless void, the same limbo where Amaimon had been trapped in endless pain for so long. Pain in limbo was far worse than anywhere else, in limbo all you can feel is the pain, nothing more and nothing less. You can hear but you can't feel the vibrations of words resonating through you or around you, you can't feel anything other than your open bleeding wounds.

Limbo was enough to drive anyone insane on its own, pain on top of that was the perfect cocktail of misery.

Beelzebub was tangled in black coils, almost looking like a fly trapped in a spider's web, it was rather ironic and amusing to see the insect drawn up like that. Amaimon would be taking this time to make Beelzbueb's punishment worse by adding elements of humiliation or torment, that is if he was not frozen by the memories of the surroundings.

Months on end, with just pain, it didn't feel like months, or even years, it just felt like pain, he wasn't able to think for so long, he could barely hear the words Samael spoke when he did visit occasionally.

"Brother please," Beelzebub whimpered pitifully, it was almost disgusting to hear such weakness in his voice.

"No," Mephisto growled, "You knew what you were doing and no amount of whimpering can change that. Besides I am not the one you should be begging,"

The ending statement made Amaimon's breath catch in his throat, his tail began to wave softly at the idea of what Samael was insinuating. Was he going to be the one to punish Beelzebub?

"Amaimon, he is all yours, if you need anything I will be watching," Mephisto cooed, stepping back from where Beelzebub was held as Amaimon moved towards the distraught demon.

"Thank you, Samael," Amaimon purred in delight as he gazed at the canvas he was just given. It had been years since he had even gotten a chance to punish the bug, and now he wasn't going to have a consequence? This was almost a reward, almost, the only troubling part was figuring out what exactly to do...

Beelzebub was all his, so there were multiple possibilities, he could rip out the tongue and rip off the ears, or just dig out the eyes... No, Beelzebub would keep his eyes, just so he could see everything. If he wanted this chance again Amaimon assumed he might as well put on a good show for Mephisto.

Going with a thematic torturing would be challenging, what would a spider do to their prey, tie it up and then eat it, but eating him whole wouldn't be painful enough for the bug...

"Open up your wings," The order was simple and asked with a bitterly kind tone, almost horrifyingly sweet.

Beelzebub instantly saw through the kind request. "NO!" He snapped in response, hissing as he tried to struggle against the bonds.

"Mephisto," Amaimon spoke softly, turning to face the elder demon, in fear Beelzebub fell into line and opened his wings.

"you had your chance to obey," Amaimon snarled. "Mephisto could you get me a collar, just something that can sense any noise that will go around his neck, and a tail clamp,"

Mephisto shamelessly let his fangs out, snapping both things into existence. "Do you want to put them around him or shall I?"

"If it is not too much trouble, I would appreciate it if you put them on him, he loves to bite me when he's being punished," Amaimon replied, keeping his voice and tone soft and void of any emotion, though he could feel excitement boil below the surface...

The objects were snapped into place and a small control was fixed in Amaimon's hand.

"Thank you, Mephisto,"

"For the moment I think Samael would be more appropriate," Mephisto purred. "Though I do appreciate your gratitude,"

Nodding softly, Amaimon got back to his job at hand, moving closer to the insect king he saw the lines of fear etched into the king. Amaimon took his claws and traced them delicately over the first wing, the upper wing was by far thicker and stronger so it had the possibility of being more sensitive.

Amaimon carelessly tugged at the wing, causing the fragile tissue to rip easily, almost like tearing a paper.

Beelzebub cried out as the tearing began, then he let out a small whimper as Amaimon stopped.

The earth king was far from done though, he still had many things he wanted to try with the wings...

Taking his claws, Amaimon dug the sharpened extensions and dug them into the torn wing, cutting through the flesh instantly.

Beelzebub could only scream as the pain sparked up, unknowing the earth kin had triggered some of the most sensitive parts of the insect's wing.

"Do tell me which hurt more?" Amaimon purred in curiosity.

The change in tone intrigued the time king who was still standing close by. Amaimon never asked questions like that, he would usually just assume, then again he never really got a chance such as this.

Yet it seemed Amaimon's question fell on deaf ears, as Beezelbub didn't reply.

"Fine then I guess I will have to drag the answer out of you," Snarling Amaimon turned the controller on, smirking in delight as Beelzebub squirmed in agony as the tail clamp lacerated his tail.

"Are you feeling sorry yet?" Amaimon leaned in growling darkly as he asked the question.

It took a moment for everything to register within Beezelbub as his brain lagged behind as it tried to cope with the external pain.

"That depends," Beezelbub said softly. " What do you think I should be apologizing for?"

"To begin with you should be apologizing, for your actions today,"

"But that's not what you are punishing me for is it?" Beelzebub purred mockingly. "You can't even do this right can you?"

The comment made Amaimon snap, curling his hands around the wings Amaimon ripped all four easily from the Demons back. The fragments of tissue that were left behind were ragged and messy.

Beelzebub didn't even get the release of screaming as immediately after the tail clamp was set to a high setting, pressing further and further into the sensitive tissue.

"I think I have had enough time to punish him," Amaimon said returning the controller to Samael. "This isn't fun anymore,"

"Well, that's a shame I was wondering where you were going to take it next. Well, then Beelzebub I suppose you will have to make up for the lost entertainment. Be sure to scream nicely holding it back won't help you,"


	12. Chapter 12

Plain darkness, timeless, motionless. How long had he been here, just embraced in darkness?

Rin didn’t want to move, he was comfortable, just wishing sleep would overtake him again… What had he been dreaming about? What was he going to wake up to? What life was he living? Who was he…. Did that even matter?

What could he hear? could he hear anything? anything at all? Yes, echos, echos of something, or someone?

People were talking, loudly at that, were they even trying to be quiet didn’t they know he was… Asleep? People could be so rude sometimes.

“Rin”

Yes? The thought couldn’t leave his mouth, nothing could leave his mouth, not a gasp, not even a sigh… He couldn’t breathe! But he wasn’t choking either. There were no feelings.

“So how does it feel? Being suppressed?” A voice snarled, at the boy.

Looking around he could track the voice.

“You won’t find me by doing that, I am not some ghost I am part of you,” The voice reported at the action.

“Ok, well how can I see you?”

“You can’t see me, not until you accept my presence,” the voice spat. “But you won’t care to do that,”

“Well, what part of me are you?”

“You are a dumbass,” The voice scoffed.

“Rin. Is. Being. Go..g W.h..,”

A voice chimed in, the words were blurry and echoey but Rin could understand a few of the words. Were they talking about him?

“Where are we?”

“Oh so know you acknowledge me?” The demon scoffed. “We are in your mindscape, where your dreams and thoughts take place in your soul. This is what makes you different from everyone else, it’s your “soul”,”

“Why are we here?”

“Currently our body is recovering so your mind has been pulled into a coma-like state. You can’t recognize time here because it doesn’t affect you, in here you don’t have to worry about any mortal troubles, but when most are in this state they are either in purgatory waiting for their fate to be decided, in a coma, or are going to die. You on the other hand aren’t going to die, because of my attachments to you, you cannot die,” The voice replied.

“I wonder why I haven’t talked with you before, you seem nice,”

“You may think that now but I can guarantee if you knew who I was you wouldn’t be too fond of me. Well, it seems your humans are calling,” The voice added softly.

“How do I get back to them?” Rin asked, panic lacing his voice as he realized he had no way of exiting this strange palace.

“Go back to sleep, then when you are rested you will awake to the world. Like you always do,” The voice replied.

“Well, I hope I can see you again,” Rin said, before his conscious faded. The reply Rin did not hear as he was already fast asleep.

The next thing he remembered was light, bright blinding light as he opened his eyes.

“Rin! You are awake!” Shima said happily.

“Be quiet idiot, he just woke up he needs to adapt to his senses before you go shouting about,” Izumo scolded softly turning one of the lights off in the room.

“How are you feeling Rin?” Shiemi asked softly sitting next to him, almost like a nurse would for a sick child.

Rin groaned softly as he turned his head over to Shiemi. “Better than I was before,” He said, his voice rough almost sounding broken, as a weak smile crawled on his face.

“You had us scared there for a second Rin, even Sir Pheles seemed nervous,” Bon said softly from the other side of the bed.

“We should let him rest,” Shima said softly walking out of the room.

“I am fine,” RIn hisses trying to sit up in bed only to find himself unable.

“Rin no, you need to get more rest, you were poisoned by some of the strongest anti-demon herbs I have in my garden, please don‘t push yourself, none of us want to see you hurt,” Shiemi snapped.

“Why do you want to leave Shima?” Izumo growled, her eyes snapping onto every movement from the spy.

“I need to inform Sir Peheles that Rin is awake,”

“You have a phone don’t you?” Izumo growled.

“Well yeah but Rin just woke up and I wouldn’t want to disturb him,” Shima replied nervously, apparent that he was lying through his teeth.

“I don’t mind,” Rin sighed softly, slowly turning on his side to look at Shima.

“Fine,” Shima whined, pulling out the phone and dialing the number.

Three echoing rings could be heard as a puff of smoke appeared in the room.

“I take it that Rin survived?” Mephisto purred happily, looking over to Shima.

“No I’m dead,” Rin replied, trying to sit up in bed once again.

“I see he is still rather talkative,” Mephisto hummed looking over to Rin. “So it seems you were all successful, he should be making a full recovery rather soon,”

“Speaking of which, where is Amaimon?” Rin questioned, “It seems odd that he wouldn’t be here,”

“Well it seems you lost the bet Shima,” Mephisto cooed proudly.

“Seriously Rin? It was only five minutes, you couldn't even wait that long?” Shima whined.

“I think I am missing some context,” Rin stated, looking between both Shima and Mephisto.

“You seriously took that bet!” Izumo snapped. “You said it was just a joke,”

“Shima and Mephisto made a bet that if you mentioned Amaimon in the first five minutes of you being awake then Shima would owe Mephisto a favor. If Mephisto lost then he would owe Shima a favor… We all thought he was joking when Shima told us this,” Shiemi explained softly, concern lacing her voice.

“How stupid are you?!” Izumo screamed. “Shura is going to murder you when she finds out,”

“Not if Bon kills him first,” Koneko said nervously as Bon was seething in the corner.

“I almost died, and you were out making bets?” Rin scoffed.

Amongst all the chaos everyone was blind to the demon perched on the window sill, that was until he made himself known. The glass put off an ear-piercing shriek as Amiamon dragged his claws across the glass surface. The ticked off king waited quietly for the group to stop their pathic bickering and let him.

“Amaimon you could have knocked,” Mephisto growled, unlatching the window.

“I did, you were all to busy with yelling to notice me,”

“Amaimon,” Rin purred softly, his pupils growing with infatuation as he saw the king.

The said demon king wasted no time scurrying over to his mate and sitting by his bedside. Rin was quick to nuzzle up against Amaimon and soon returned the affection pushing against Rin.

“Aw,” Shiemi said softly, marveling in the cutey affection shared between the two.

Amaimon was close to snarling when RIn huffed and pulled him closer, Rin in this state did not one share Amaimon’s attention so easily. Amaimon taking the hint was quick to put his attention back on Rin.

“I do believe we should leave the two of them be unless you wish for things to get bloody,” Mephisto cooed walking out of the door.

“Why would things get bloody?” Izumo questioned.

“A demon’s jealousy over the mate can be proved to be fatal for all those who interfere, the two of them have been separated for long enough and their desire for one another would cloud any rational thought or peace of mind they have,” Mephisto hummed.

Izumo was quick to take Shiemi out of the room and Bon followed by Koneko were next to leave, Shima however staggered behind. Only catching one more glance of the couple before leaving them to be.

The two only clung to each other more as the guests left them. At that moment all they needed was each other, all they would ever need is each other. Three days apart had taught them that much.

“Rin if you would allow me,” Amaimon grumbled softly, peering to the unmarked neck of his lover. “I want you,”

“Ok,” Rin purred happily, leaning his head on Amaimon’s shoulder.

The small burst of consent was all he needed. Before he could even fully rationalize his next actions, he tasted blood. The faint tastes of iron were nothing new but the bitter solutions being pumped through Rin to keep his vitals steady as he was asleep weren’t pleasing.

The harsh chemical stung his lips and pricked as it slid down his throat but he knew he had to keep still and endure it. Under any other standards he would have stopped, but he couldn't. He had to keep his fangs there, he needed the mark to set.

The king’s mind sparkled at the idea of his mark, would it shimmer as some of his others had, or could it be mat? How dark would it form, and how big would it be on the Nephilim? How long would it take for the mark to take full form?

He had a plethora of ideas for things the two of them could do. The thought of feeling all Rin did was another bonus to this, the Nephilim had so many emotions coursing through him, how fulfilling that must feel, not to deny the very nature of emotions.

Amaimon’s mark was answered with a similar marking bite.

“Mine,” Rin snarled against the flesh, digging his fangs in further. The taste of the king's blood energized him as his mind buzzed at the taste. Emotions along with an odd numbness flooded him. The two hearts of the demons reached out for each other, their souls crawling out for each other.

Rin’s human heart thudded against this chest as he felt the magic pour over him, whatever this was, he loved it, the energy, the haze, the buzz. It all was so addicting, so electrifying, so new and exciting. The best part about it was he saw no end to this feeling, just feeling, endless sensation.

Amaimon was first to remove his fangs as he felt the bond set in…

Rin however refused to let go, keeping his fangs in place as he fed off the last bit of ecstasy the experience provided him. Then he too let go when his fangs began to sting from oversaturation from the blood. As the pleasure faded RIn’s rational returned, leaving the demonic instinct state Amaimon and he had shared. To keep the Nephilim captive in instincts, Amaimon pressed their lips together in a kiss, bloodied tongues collided as he tried to claw Rin’s demon side out.

Rin growled as Amaimon took control, baring his fangs at the elder demon. Rin broke the kiss and stared blankly at the demon king.

“So what do we do now?” Rin asked in confusion.

“Normally we would mate but you aren’t in any condition to do that,” Amaimon huffed cuddling closer to Rin. “You are warm,”

“Wait how much work did I miss?” Rin whined.

“Two homework assignments and a quiz,”

“That seems wrong, why aren’t there more work due?”

“Well because of your medical emergency the teachers all extended your due dates. Also, Mephisto is thinking about moving you to a more private version of studying, you will still have classwork to do, but just from a different location,” Amaimon hummed. “Which means more time for us,”

A soft tapping captured the attention of the couple, a large white bird tapped on the window. It appeared to be some breed of a falcon, and the under feathers appeared to be a soft cream or yellow.

Amaimon grumbling reluctantly got up from his mate to open the window. Amaimon slid the window open, wishing to growl at the bird from interrupting his time with his mate. The bird quickly flew in and landed on the hospital bed, chirping in shock as its clumsily landed face first.

“Silly bird,” RIn giggled softly, picking the bird up and placing it on his lap. The bird carefully lifted it’s leg and pulled off a paper that was so carefully tied around its leg and handed it to Rin. The small slip of paper felt oddly soft and it had something inscribed on it.

I wish to meet you soon.

Signed, Lucifer?

“What does it say?” Amaimon asked, flopping on the bed next to Rin.

“Lucifer wants to meet with me?” Rin questioned in confusion.

“Well that would make sense why his messenger bird is here,” Amaimon added.

“But why would he want to meet with me?” Rin asked in pure befuddlement.

“I heard through petty gossip that he was thinking of courting you, but that is just rumor from what I can tell… I have noticed he does seem to want you to join his Illuminati rather badly,” Amaimon hummed. “Other than that I have no clue,”

“Shima did suggest I keep my mind open to joining… so that is a possibility that he is just getting desperate to recruit me. But I am not joining his side no matter how many letters by bird he sends,” Rin huffed, giving the paperback to the bird.

The bird in response stared at Rin, the falcon had a look of confusion and desperation in its eyes. It seemed to be pleading with Rin to change his mind, or for him to consider another opinion.

“They hurt and kidnapped Izumo and her family, and they are terrorists. On top of that, they experiment on humans like bunny rabbits. I’m not going to support that!” Rin growled at the bird.

The bird however did not listen to the arguments as it continued to try and manipulate Rin’s point of view.

“We should the bird back with a letter discussing your concerns about why you are averse to joining. Lucifer will have to read the letter, plan how to counter the arguments, and then try to convince you against those points of view. I have a feeling that would buy time for us,” Amaimon suggested leaning into Rin.

“But I don’t wanna write,” Rin whined, fussing like a small child.

“Fine, then I will right you just tell me what all your reasons are,”

“That works,” Rin cooed in response, then he began to think of all the excuses he had.

~~~

“So it seems like they are getting along,” Shima said nervously to his group of friends as they arrived at the cram school classroom.

“Do you think I should start beating him now or should we wait for SHura?” Bon asked, cracking his knuckles.

“She would be able to put him through more pain but she might kill him so I would say start now,” Izumo responded to the inquiry.

“Wait hold on, before we get violent can’t we talk about this?” Shima stuttered in panic as he tried to back away from the savage group of his “friends”.

“Shiemi, make sure to cover the windows,” Izumo reminded as she summoned her fox familiars, mike, and uke.

Shimei nodded, and nee spread vines across the windows, blocking all exterior light from entering the room. Soon the tension froze over as Shima’s worst fears set in.

“You really can’t be serious,” Shima whimpered in response.

“You owe a favor to a demon king, that favor could be killing each one of us, we can't take the risk of you being around,” Izumo responded. “We aren't going to kill you, but we aren’t going to make it easy for you to attack us either,”

“Now hold still I wouldn’t want to miss,” Bon growled walking closer to Shima.

“Were you going to start without me?” Sura scoffed, slamming the door open.

“I am going to die here aren’t I?” Shima whimpered, his voice quivering as he scooted further away from the group. “Koneko please talk some reason into them,”

“Your debt is a risk to us all,” Koneko said softly looking away.

“Now students I can’t let you harm my spy,” Mephisto huffed, inferring with the group’s progress.

“I mean no offense Mephisto but him being a spy was risky enough, but him owing you favor is unexpectable, we can’t trust that we have safety,” Shura added in response.

“Well, what if I were to suppose a counteroffer? If my favor poses a threat to any of you, he will not be forced to go through with it,” Mephisto purred in response.

Just as the offer hit the air, A certain hobgoblin waddled into the room holding a note in its mouth. Kuro stalked after the goblin and took the paper from the green ball and passed it along to the fox familiar who in turn passed it onto their mistress.

Izumo received the note and began to read to herself, a smirk forming on her face. “How about if your offer leads to one of us getting hurt Mephisto owes each one of us a favor,”

“That seems fair,” Shura hummed in response.

“Fine,” Mephisto snarled. “I suppose I will agree to those terms,”

“So you won’t kill me now?” Shima asked nervously.

“I am still going to beat the shit out of you,” Bon growled in response.

“I suppose that is fair,” Shima cried softly as Mephisto disappeared.

“So on another note, I am going to be your teacher until they find someone to replace Yukio, which I doubt they will by the time you graduate. Seeing as everyone is being pushed to their limits with the increase of demons.” Shura yawned sitting down in the chair.

“I still can’t believe Yukio just left like that,” Shiemi muttered softly, taking her seat in the front row.

“He is more of a coward than Shima. He had at least returned and eventually made up for his betrayal,” Izumo added, as she sat next to Shiemi.

“Ok so I don’t want to teach you and I know you guys didn’t want to learn, but you still have to get good grades, so I making this homework a quiz grade, you guys can collaborate just get the right answers,” Shura explained pushing a small stack of papers to the edge of her desk.

“Isn’t that cheating?” Koneko asked in confusion.

“Not if I say it’s not, this is a better way for you to learn, in the field everyone relies on each other for info and help,” Shura scoffed.

“I think Rin will like Shura being the teacher,” Shiemi giggled softly as she looked at Izumo.

“Yukio wasn’t the best teacher, he didn’t truly teach you. It makes sense why Rin would fail, Bon is a scholar, Koneko and Shima can always get help from him, Izumo is brilliant all on her own, and Shiemi already has knowledge in demonology and repellents,” Shura replied.

“I didn’t think of that before,” Izumo said, pondering how she overlooked something so trivial.

“Almost everyone did, I even did when I first began watching Rin… then Amaimon came along and I was able to put the pieces together,” Shura said, putting her feet up on the desk.

“Amaimon has been good to Rin hasn’t he?” Shiemi asked softly.

“Yeah, he has,” Izumo said softly.

~

“Amaimon get off me,” Rin choked as Amiamon laid on his chest.

“No,”

“You are to heavy you are crushing me,”

“You are fine,”

“No, I am not!”

“Yes you are,” Amaimon replied, poking Rin’s cheek. “So when are you going to kiss me again,”

“I am still getting used to this bond thing. I don’t think I am ready to give you another kiss just yet,” Rin replied with a smirk. “But I will consider it if you give me back the hoodie you stole from me,”

“No,”

“Fine then I won’t kiss you until you give it back,” RIn huffed.

“NO!” Amaimon snarled, his eyes flaring with furry.

“You didn’t give it back after two weeks, you have had it for close to a month, Amaimon, I want my hoodie back!” The Nephilim pushed the demon king away as he spoke.

“No,” Amaimon hissed in response.

“Don’t make me give you the silent treatment,” Rin warned, his tone showing no hesitance or fear.

“DO NOT IGNORE ME,” Amaimon bared his fangs as he glared into Rin’s eyes.

In response, Rin looked away and stared at the ceiling.

“RIN,”

“Amaimon,”

“Rin,”

“Kaion,”

“That is not my name and you know it,”

“Umaioln?”

“Rin I am not going to deal with this,”

“Ok, Wumaimon,”

“My name is Amaimon,” Amiamon snarled, correcting his unruly mate.

“Ok, Amazon,”

“RIN,”

“Give me back my hoodie and I will stop,” Rin bargained happily.

“Fine,” Amaimon relented, “But I am going to get a kiss after this,”

“That depends on how quickly you fetch my hoodie,” Rin purred, smugly.

Amaimon at the warning was quick to fetch the clothing item and return to Rin’s side. The demon king placed the knelt folded item on his bed and looked to RIn for approval.

“Good job,” Rin chimed leaning over to Amaimon and giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

“That's all?” Amaimon huffed in disappointment. “After I went out of my way to get this for you?”

“After you stole it from me and didn’t return it? Even after I told you to return it,” Rin corrected. “You are lucky you got a kiss at all,”

“You are being unfair,” Amaimon snapped. “You are supposed to love me. You are being a bad mate,”

“Boo-hoo,” Rin taunted.

“Why do I put up with you?”

“Because you love me?”

“Not until you give me a kiss,” The demon king was hunched over, almost pouting as he replied.

“Fine you big cry baby,” Rin leaned over to kiss the king once again.

“Don’t mock me,”

“Shut up and let me kiss you,”


	13. Fluffy chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I was finishing up my Siren au. Yes this chapter is short but I wanted to get it out quickly,

Rin walked happily, the sun beating down on him, accompanied by the cold breeze it was a rather nice day. He felt hopeful, almost happy as he walked. The day Yukio had left was the beginning of so many new things. More importantly, it was a new step in his relationship with Amaimon. The two were married now?

Rin still didn't understand how it worked, and he didn't feel that different. But he had noticed a change in Amaimon, he has gotten more expressive. More carefree, not careless necessarily. But Amaimon no longer held a somber tone, but he appeared more cheerful.

There were still a few things he could work on to be more expressive but Rin had noticed a shift in him.

A certain white falcon flew over the boy and dropped a letter on his head. The paper toppled down to the ground catching RIn off guard.

"What's this?" Rin asked in confusion, picking up the letter. Rin gassed up into the trees and he quickly found the falcon, waiting as it perched in the tree. "So this is Lucifer's response?"

The bird nodded softly from the tree.

"Meh," Rin scoffed, tossing it behind him.

However, before the white envelope hit the ground. The bird swooped and caught it, perching on RIn's shoulder as it dropped the letter once again, this time in Rin's pocket.

"You want me to read this letter don't you?" Rin huffed and grabbed the letter. "Fine, then I will read it,"

The letter read

Dear Rin,

I have considered your terms and you do have very significant points that I cannot discredit nor get around. I see joining my side is out of your comfort zone, but please consider leaving the order. I fear nothing good will come from you and Amaimon staying there.

Sincerely,

Lucifer

"That's it?" Rin was bitterly confused. He inspected the letter further, turning it over and flipping it to find any hidden words.

The bird chirped happily in response.

"I will talk with Amaimon, but I am not promising you a single thing," And with the response in Mind, the bird flew off.

Rin continued on his walk happily. Amaimon was going to treat him to dinner, though knowing him it would just be something store-bought. Nonetheless, it was a sweet action, and Rin would eat the food.

Surely it couldn't be worse than whatever meal Samael made.

Rin upon entering the dorm was it with a fix of scents. The spices seemed to pour through the dorm... How much spice had he used???

"Amaimon?" Rin called out in question walking into the dorm.

"Yes, Rin?" Amaimon asked from the floor above.

"How much spice did you use?" Rin shouted as he walked up the stairs.

"The right amount, trust me this is not a human dish, you are supposed to smell it from far away," Upon arrival Rin found Amaimon sitting on the countertop next to a pot filled with a goopy reddish substance.

"Amaimon what are you making?" Rin let his bag fall onto the unstable boards, and stomped over the old creaky wood to the said demon king.

"A Gehenna dish. I promise it's not over seasoned like Samael dose with his dishes," Amaimon jumped down from the counter and softly hit the ground. "I wouldn't hurt you with food,"

"Well that's reassuring," Rin stopped mid-step and gazed at the demon king. "Since when did demons have dishes?"

"Our culture developed alongside humanities. Most of the species we use either come from our magic or it's corrupted versions of Assiah plants," Amaimon replied walking to the little window

"I see, well is there anything this can compare to?" Rin asked, slipping behind the counter.

"Not really, but it is going to be done soon," Amaimon hummed.

RIn jumped onto Amaimon and embraced him in a hug. "I missed you. You should come on the walk next time,"

"Walks are boring, can't we just play instead?" Amaimon returned the embrace and let his body fall limp.

"We could but the last time I checked, Mephisto liked his school. We got rather carried away the last time we played. Besides, I could hurt you if we played again," Rin murmured against Amaimon's chest drowning the forest scent of the fabric.

"It wouldn't be anything that can't be healed, besides you can control your flames now,"

"I know but still, I don't want to get carried away,"

"Boring,"

"I am just being careful," Rin growled, pushing away from Amaimon. "And is dinner ready yet? I am hungry,"

"Soon. And don't push away from me, it's rude," Amaimon snapped trying to re-embrace Rin, only for the Nephilim to slip out of his range.

" no, you were rude first this is your punishment,"

"Rin get back here,"

"No"

Rin happily skipped out of the kitchen with Amaimon trailing after his movements. It took Rin getting three steps away from the door for Amaimon to snap.

"If you walk out that door you aren't getting dinner," Amaimon growled crawling onto the countertop.

Rin stopped mid-step and swiftly turned to face Amaimon.

But instead of staying still, he began to walk along the cafeteria walls, keeping a significant distance from Amaimon.

"Get back here," Amaimon leaped into the air trying to pounce on Rin only to slam into the cafeteria wall, missing his target entirely.

"Haha," Rin's laughter echoed through the cafeteria as he ran from the demon and made it to the other side safely dodging the attack.

"You think you're funny, don't you?"

"Nah, just faster than you,"

"Is that a challenge?"

"That depends, how fragile is your ego?"

Amaimon snapped and pounced once again only to miss.

However, this time around he was closer in his attack and nearly caught the edge of Rin's coat, giving him a hint of pride as he attacked once again.

Rin was unable to dodge as he was soon on the floor and at the mercy of Amaimon.

Thankfully as the two crash-landed they were able to avoid the tables and landed somewhat softly on the floor.

"So is dinner one now?" Rin stared into Amaimon's eyes with an innocent expression.

"Is that all you care about?" Amaimon was not having any of the false innocence Rin had.

"Well I played with you did I not? But yes do I care a lot about food," Rin replied sitting up and pressing his nose against Amaimon's.

Amaimon furled back in confusion as he stared at Rin. Rin took the chance and sat up facing Amaimon. Both their clothes were wrinkled and covered in the dust that laid on the floor but the two didn't seem to mind as they stared at one another. Admiring each other so closely was one thing that the couple had not yet done, but they didn't understand why. It was captivating to see each dip and scars on their skin. Not to mention the fluffy texture and wild nature of Amaimon's hair.

It was the small details that made one another so captivating, small things Rin hadn't noticed, like the small chip in Amaimon's glove or the small scar hidden by Rin's eyebrows. The way Rin's eyes sparkled as the light hit them, or the way Amaimon's glowed when he was interested in something or someone.

Little unnoticeable things at a first glance seemed like small bits of treasures hidden within each other. Just spending this time to admire every little thing somehow managed to stop time or warp in it some form. It didn't matter how many seconds, minutes, or even hours passed as they looked at each other.

All that mattered was that the two of them were there. There, trapped at the moment. This was something that could never be described or explained, it was simply magic.

Explaining this feeling, this moment, this attraction would be impossible. How can you explain wonder to someone? You can never explain it, you just have to live it to understand the feeling.

"Rin,"

"Yes, Amaimon?"

"Do you know what human love feels like?"

"Well I know friendship or family love; and the love that you feel for a crush, but other than that I don't entirely know,"

"Well is this human love?"

"I don't know, I haven't felt anything like this before," Rin hummed softly.

Amaimon nodded and accepted the unsure response, this was new to the both of them. It was something they shared, something they didn't understand but more than likely had. Or at least a version of human love, the two could never have an entirely human love since neither one of them was human.

"But does that even matter, if it's human or demonic? This is love, I think," Rin moved closer to Amaimon, his warm breath sliding across Amaimon's neck sending sparks through his nerve receptors.

"That's good enough for me," Amaimon nuzzled against Rin's chest and began to purr.

"Wait, how long did we leave the food alone?" Rin asked panic sparling through him.

"It's fine, but since you ruined the moment I will go finish it," Amaimon huffed leaving RIn on the floor.

"Thank you," Rin chimed, as he pushed himself off the floor.

Amaimon with a grumble went over to the pot and mixed it softly before turning off the stove.

"Dinner is ready," Amaimon called to Rin, who at this point had perched on a table.

Rin crawled off the table and over to Amaimon, who got plates for the both of them and put the red substance on them. Rin sniffed the substance with curiosity and caution. He trusted Amaimon but he couldn't help but get fearful flashbacks to the nightmarish oatmeal Samael had made.

Amaimon was the first to take a bite, he seemed to enjoy the food with no consequence so Rin took a nibble. Rin was shocked by the variety of flavors this dish held, it was tangy but sweet with a small hint of heat but nothing overly bad.

"Wow, you did a very good job Amaimon," Rin beamed with pride, who knew he could make something so good?

Amaimon froze at the compliment, wasn't it expected of him to make food without gratification. Did the compliment mean anything?

"Of course, I have been making this for years, but I only got to enjoy it fully when I got this host. I can enjoy every sensation without the price of pain. To be honest, I am still not used to it, I had thought the rot would be the price for the human senses," Amaimon replied, taking another bite.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. I got a reply from Lucifer. He wants me to leave the order and just that apparently,"

"I doubt Samael will let that happen," Amaimon huffed softly in response.

"Yeah," Rin muttered his head turning slightly away from Amaimon.

"What's wrong?"

"Well I just thinking and if Samael allowed it, then I could be neutral with you,"

"What happened to becoming the Paladin and defeating Satan?" Amaimon wondered, questioning the validity of Rin's statement.

"Well, if I'm neutral I can still defeat Satan. By default that would make me the strongest exorcist so I don't think I need to be paladin to prove that," Rin looked back at Amaimon, his eyes held doubt but reassurance as well.

"Samael wouldn't be happy but it certainly is a way to do things,"

Two continued their meal in silence, it was a bit awkward but the silence was a good environment to think. What would their future be? How far would they go? How long until the next life-threatening event? Would they ever lose each other, and if they did how? And if they did, what would they do?

Amaimon had lost mates before, but he never cared about those. He could never care about someone like he cared for Rin. If he lost Rin then; then he would kill everyone responsible for taking him away, or he would die trying.

Rin... what would he do? If Amiamon were to pass, how would Rin react?

He might break, Rin has already lost his family. One more life and he might go berzerk, considering Amaimon was his mate may also contribute to that. Still, one demon can only handle so much loss. Emotional scars can only heal so much before it pours open.

"Hey Amaimon, what is Gehenna like?"

"It's... different from Assiah,"

The bland answer was all he could manage to reply with. He didn't have fun in Gehenna, between trying to avoid punishment and not having an entertaining playmate. Days were either spent in dull boredom, fear, or a mix of both.

Day after day it had just become to feel nothing, to feel empty. Nothing could hurt if you didn't feel anything. Even with this perfect host, the pleasure was rare and something he was uninstructed to. It was different but too sweet to handle. Most often then not he would have to pay for the pleasure he received. Nothing was free in Gehenna. There was no resting, no breaks, no peace. Just prices and prices; higher and higher expectations.

It was exhausting, trying to live up to everything, especially when everything contradicted itself.

Gehenna was a split world, a world with Familiar, and untamed demons.

A world with demons who sided with Lucifer, and demons who sided with Mephisto.

It was full of demons who didn't care, and demons cared about everything.

Full of demons who could think, and demons who couldn't think.

Full of big, small, weak, strong, and complicated demons.

It was a delicate but complicated world, a world of wonder and confusion.

It was hell.

It wasn't how humans depicted hell, but it was always so busy and yet so bland.

All the stress was trivial but important.

Nothing seemed to matter.

And why would anything matter when everything was happening at once?

It didn't matter, and yet you still get in trouble for things that didn't matter, things you didn't do or even care about.

It was all so, bothersome. There was no reward that could come from risk, only pain. Trying to escape the pain was useless.

"Amaimon?" Rin crawled across the table and sat in front of his mate, gazing up at him. "Are you alright?"

"I... Just thinking,"

"Let me guess, Gehenna isn't a very nice place and you don't have good memories?"

"Something like that,"

"Well let's make good memories to replace the bad ones," Rin chirped, falling into Amiamon's lap.

Amaimon looked at Rin with a mix of humor and confusion as Rin settled into his lap. Rin had a goofy little smile peeking through his lips as he moved closer to Amaimon. Then extending his tongue he licked the corner of Amaimon's mouth where a smudge of food had stuck.

Amaimon shivered under the fleeing of the smooth muscular organ along his face, it was odd and he did not like it. After finishing, Rin stared back at him with doe eyes.

"I don't like that, don't do that," Amaimon ordered, his tone making his point clear.

"It's cute that you think you can stop me," Rin smugly replied.

"If you do it again I am going to rip your tongue out,"

"Then what will I kiss you with?"

The "cute" banter continued through the night and eventually ended in a kiss. A real kiss this time, deep passionate but gentle. It was a shame Rin never got possessive, it would be fun to pull at his strings and see him snap as his demonic instinct took over. He was too good at sharing, Amaimon supposed he would have to break that nasty habit.

Rin eventually dragged Amaimon to bed with him, he was tired and needed rest if he was going to be dealing with a demon all day. He would need rest regardless but Amaimon had a habit of making him exhausted.

The stupid demon knew exactly how to make him sleepy, and how to get him asleep, it was rather helpful but it got annoying when he would refuse to soothe Rin to sleep. He was a cruel monster, but he thrived on attention, like an evil puppy. If those even existed?

"Amaimon let me sleep," Rin whined, trying to cuddle back into the bed as AMaimon hoarded the pillows.

"But what am I going to do while you are asleep?"

"Maybe you could try to sleep,"

"No."

Rin growled as he tried to wrestle the pillows back. "Fine then, I don't care what you do but I am going to sleep,"

"No, I won't let you," Amaimon snarled, pinning Rin to the ground.

"What will it take to let me sleep?"

"Let me play with your tail," Amaimon stated, simply holding the pillow against his chest as he watched Rin's mind turn.

"Fine," Rin hurriedly agreed, rescuing the pillow from Amaimon's restrictive claws.

The two settled into bed, laying by each other's side was calming and held remnants from their time just admiring one another. Who would have guessed the two would feel so welcomed in each other's domain.

Personal space didn't seem to be a thing for the two, sure Amaimon could get overbearing but so could Rin In a sweet kind of way the two balanced each other out. They were equals but imbalanced at the same time, they had things that they didn't share about themselves and they had things they overshared about themselves.

But at the end of the day, they still cuddled, they still kissed and they still loved.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One would think after a fluff chapter only good things would follow...
> 
> But this is like when a cop show solves the mystery halfway through the episode. 
> 
> I can assure you this seems nice at first but gets worse.

Waking up beside Amaimon was a special little treat that was rare, only making it more blissful. Rin was able to drag the demon king out of bed rather easily. Preparing breakfast with a daze had become second nature and as normally he was able to prepare quite the feast for the two of them. He had gotten in the habit of preparing a little bit more food than normal since Amaimon was so keen on devouring everything Rin gave him.

The soothing aroma of his freshly made food was enough to clear Rin of morning buzz and get him ready for the day. The proteins and carbs of his meal also provided him with an energized and clear mind, now it was time to study. Studying was his least favorite thing about his day, but at least it was better than being at school.

Amaimon was sure to assist Rin on his questions and test Rin's knowledge over the things he had previously learned. Amaimon liked being the teacher, he could reward Rin; however, he wanted and Rin could give him affection while he studied. It was a perfect workaround for the problems presented in the normal classroom.

He could touch, cuddle, bother/love, and help Rin without being judged or having to abide by the PDA rules. The stupid rules were stupid, Amaimon deserved to show his love to his mate regardless of what his mates found gross. Rin was his to love, and no human could stop that.

Though Amaimon wasn't the perfect teacher he still was able to convey the lessons better to Rin, along with the simplified curriculum from Shura; Rin felt as if he was beginning to understand everything.

Soon it was lunch and Rin was free from learning for a bit. Taking his short period of freedom he decided to go spend it bothering the exwires during lunch. He decided to go for a walk, he needed fresh air and sunlight.

The day was pleasant, the sky was a crisp sapphire blue with little cotton wisps of clouds sparsely scattered. The threat of snow lingered in the form of a dark cloud on the horizon, it would be a good two or three hours before it would be overhead. So it was safe to eat outside for the time being.

"Hey, Shima," Rin said happily approaching his friend.

"Rin, Shura is looking for you," Shima ran over to Rin, and stress welded up in his eyes.

"There you are, Rin you need to go to Mephisto's office now," Shura ordered quickly, pushing the Nephilim along.

"Wait what is going on?" Rin's brows furrowed in confusion.

"I will explain when we get there," Shura snapped in response. Rin could hear past the defensive snarl, her fear scared him more than any demon could dream of.

Rin nodded and obeyed. Running to the door and brandishing the Kamikakushi Key. He stuck the golden device into the lock and before he turned a sword was at his neck. The cold metal was a familiar feeling.

Caliburn, the Paladins sword was not a sword he wished to have anywhere near his body, especially after his first encounter. Nothing could remove the memory of the feeling of that sharp edge sliding and shearing the tendons in his ankle.

"I can take over his capture from here on out Shura," Arthur said softly, looking over to the enraged female.

Shura stood frozen as she kept her mouth shut, if he provoked a reaction from her Rin would be in more danger than he already was. So Shura stood silently, averting her gaze to Shima who took the cue and ran.

Rin didn't have a chance to defend himself before he felt a soft sting, accompanied by a loss of nearly all senses. His knees buckled and could no longer hold him and he fell backward, the key stayed in the lock and the small thread string snapped.

Causing a line of red to spread across Rin's neck before it faded back to the soft tones of Rin's skin. The rope burn was the last thing he could recall before darkness overtook him.

~~

Shima, ran his feet carrying him as he knew where to go and he knew he needed to go now. Any delay and he knew the effects could be drastic, he needed to be swift. The only thing that proved his motion was the feeling of his shoes hitting the cold concrete, his feet thumped lightly in the devices that kept them safe. Accompanied by the cold wind that nipped at his nose, Shima could tell he was going a lot faster than he normally would.

Shima couldn't explain why he was going so fast, or with such ease. By now he would have been painting like a sick dog, but no. His legs caused him no affliction as he finally arrived at the top level of the school.

Mephisto's mansion. With a swift knock, he was allowed inside and taken to the headmasters' office. The demon's eyes glistened as he saw Shima.

Mephisto looked a mix of anxious, confused, and dazed, his normally tamed purple hair was ruffled and tangled in many places and his pupils were sharp, like ones of a cat. His claws contrasted against the white pen he was nibbling on with his elongated canines.

"So it beings,"

"So what beings?" Shima sturred, as he felt the effects of Samael's aura wash over him. There was a reason why the demon kings were called gods...

"Contact Lucifer, Tell him I want to talk,"

And so he did, Lucifer contacted Homare who was shocked, but more than willing to relay the message. The two demons would meet in their dreamscapes, a place no human could ever reach, nor another demon unless of course they were allowed in.

Shura was panicked beyond all belief, stress overwhelmed her senses as she pondered about the future.... The kid had promised her he would defeat Satan... He promised he would stay alive.

She couldn't just sit here and let her nerves cloud her mind, there was something she could do right? There had to be something. Something she, and only she could do. What did she have, that others didn't.

Who did she know, that others didn't?

Shiro...

And Yuri.

She was just a toddler when Yuri died, but she remembered crying when Shiro showed her the twins.

The hellspawn, at that moment, had ruined her entire world.

Little did she know, the hell spawns would become her world.

Rin gave her a reason to live, a reason to live for herself.

He freed her, made her human.

Now she had to free him, set him free.

It could kill him, but it may just be his best chance at surviving.

~~~

Izumo was studying with Shiemi when she heard the commotion.

It was a stupid move to capture Rin, he was the strongest exwire on brute force alone.

Rin was the best shot they had at defeating Satan and yet they were sending him to die.

Rin was the one who stubbornly went after Izumo, who broke her out of the Illuminati, and was able to get her back home. If it was not for Kuro, then they may not have made it out at all.

Rin had done so much to help them, he had to prove so much to everyone, yet he is still treated like a monster.

"Mike, Uke find Shura I need to talk with her," Izumo commanded, summoning her two familiars. 

Shiemi followed after Izumo as she followed the two fox spirits, whatever she had in mind Sheimi would be sure to be a part of. She would not let herself fall behind, not when Rin needed her the most.

~~~

"You wanted to talk to Samael?" The voice echoed through the dark void, it was just the two of them...

"Yes... so is as you predicted, the order discovered the status of Rin's and Amaimon's relationship and decided it was too much of a risk to humanity,"

"So why did you call upon me Samael? What am I to do about this conundrum you are in?"

"I give you my permission to pursue the two of them, hell I will even give you my blessing. Just keep them safe,"

"This is bizarre even for you Samael, and might I say rather out of character,"

"The order went back on their word, if they succeed in taking down Rin our game will fall apart, and I know neither of us wishes for that to occur,"

"So you are gifting me your pawns in the hope that I will protect them?" Lucifer soothed. "That is a rather risky move,"

"I understand the risk I am taking, and the benefit it will give you, but nonetheless it is the move I am making, so now it's your play,"

~~~

Amaimon sat on Rin's bed, waiting for him to get back, his mate had been gone for longer than he should have. Knowing Rin he most likely got distracted by his friends or food.

Amimon fiddled with the thin blanket that was lazily thrown over Rin's bed. It was stiff and made of a rather uncomfortable material, but still, it smelled like Rin and was still warm from this morning. It has only been a few hours but Amaimon already missed Rin.

They were freshly bound after all, possibly in a few hundred years or so he wouldn't feel so dependent on Rin.

A soft knock caught his attention as he heard three pairs of footsteps in the dorm.

Intruders? It would be fun if they were. He could play with them until Rin got back.

Or maybe Rin brought some friends back to the dorm.

Amaimon slid off the bed and went to investigate the noise.

The trio was quiet, too quiet if Rin had welcomed them in. So they must be intruders, but what business did they have here? A soft whispering came from the group, one of the voices he recognized immediately. His old bride, but what on earth was she doing here?

Or had Rin decided to surprise him with something, that could be why he was so silent...

"Wait, Amaimon probably knows where it is!" Izumo spoke happily.

"Oh yeah, he should be in the dorms," Shura muttered softly.

Amaimon stood at the top of the stairwell, glaring at the group of girls. None of them were Rin and none of them had gifts. They were intruding on his and Rin's territory, and they will pay the price.

"Amaimon, we need your help," Izumo began nervously, she was not entirely used to the demon king.

"With what?" Amaimon glared at the girls, as his distaste for their presence was blatantly shown. 

"Rin has been taken by the order. We need to find his sword,"

"What," Amaimon snarled, his words were crisp and cut straight to his point.

What on earth did they mean by "taken". If Amaimon was tracking their words correctly then Rin is going to be killed, and that is not news you relay plainly to a demon.

"Do you know where Rin's sword is?" Shura barked, getting tired of the constituted interaction.

"Maybe, why should I tell you," Amaimon was getting irritated at this point, he didn't have the patience to deal with these girls anymore.

"Because it may be the only way Rin gets out of this alive, and the last time I checked you want him alive,"

Amaimon growled at the rebuttal but nodded softly. "Stay here I will get it,"

He normally would never obey the order of a human, but if Rin's life depended on it then he would do what was necessary. Though he wasn't doing this for them, he would never do it for them. But for Rin, he would do anything he could to give him the best chance at life. He was not losing another mate to exorcists.

The cursed exorcist loved to take what was his and harm it. He didn't even do anything to them and yet they still attacked. It was astonishing to think they called themselves heroes and yet caused so much harm.

Sulking down the hall, Amaimon arrived upon the room in which he shared and retrieved the silver blade that kept Rin's demonic side chained and obedient to the will of the human half. It was despicable and cruel, suppressing part of Rin like that.

The demon half had just as much of a claim to the consciousness as the human half did and yet here it was sealed away like a lesser being.

Things may have been better off if they had just left him unsealed, he wouldn't even have to relearn how to control his flames when he was born with the knowledge at hand. Rin could never be a normal human, he wasn't a human nor was he normal.

Disregarding Rin's heritage, disregarding the demon half entirely. Even if Rin was just a plain human, born with no demonic attachments, he would still be far from normal.

There is nothing normal about him, not in the way he thinks, not in the way he acts, not in the way he lives. He was Rin, and Amaimon could not ask for more.

The blade was tucked under Rin's bed and cushioned with a few extra blankets that Rin never bothered to use. It had a slight layer of dust over the surface causing a soft film to persevere the surface from when Rin last touched it.

Why was he even doing this, the girls could be lying... But why would they lie about something like that?

Rin would have been back by now if they were lying. Maybe it would be best to hand the sword over but they could be working for the order...

He would just have to watch them and make sure they don't try to do anything bad with the sword. He could do that much, after all, Boobzilla no longer had any demon in her fang so he was no longer as strong and the demon king could handle a small green man and a few fox spirits.

Amaimon crawled back to the trio of females with the katana in hand.

"Well, you certainly took your time," Shura scoffed as the demon king approached the group.

"I am not a mailman. I won't be giving this to you," Amaimon stood at the top of the stairwell, with his nor ally emotionless tone however he held an air of strictness in his posture. "How can I trust you?"

"We care just as much about Rin as you do," Shiemi began, frustration running clear through her tone.

"No, you don't. Don't ever compare my relationship with Rin to your pathetic acquaintanceship," Amaimon seethed through his fangs as his claws brushed across the case.

The plaster casing was not cold as it would be expected, no it was burning. Almost as if it was fresh from a fire...

At times Rin's flames had managed to slip through the cracks of the sword but why on earth would it be so hot now of all times?

~~~~

Rin awoke to an unwelcoming bitter cold. He shivered and lifted his head softly only to let it wall back down with a painful clang. He opened his eyes and slowly began to register the surrounding area.

"Where am I?" He muttered softly as he gazed around the box. Bars served as walls; a small chain was attached to Rin's foot keeping him trapped. "What is this?"

"He's awake," A soft voice soothed into the coms.

"Throw him in,"

"Yes, Paladin,"

~~~~

"Rin is in danger Amaimon, if we break the sword then he has the best chance at surviving,"

~~~~

Metal cried against metal as the cage was put into motion, sliding and tearing at the pain and protective cover on the floor.

This shrieking noise awoke Rin and gave him some sense of cognitive function. Brisk, humid, salty air hit his nose as fresh oxygen poured through his lungs waking every part of him. The roar of the ocean caught his attention as well as a soft cry of some sea birds.

What was he doing here, and more importantly what were they trying to do to him? Why was he in a cage and by the ocean?

~~~~

"And what makes you say that?"

~~~

A quick snap confirmed all was in place, and the cage was jerked into the air causing Rin to be lifted along with it. Rin got a birds-eye view of the deck as the cage drifted over to the water. The black rushing waters tugged at the edge of the boat.

The waves were savage and cruel, reaching unbelievable heights as the cage dangled by a single linked chain. If this were to snap, or if the cage were to fall then Rin way topple right into the unwelcoming waters. Who knows what laid beneath the surface, maybe a small school of fish, or a collection of dolphins.

Surely nothing harmful was lingering below the surface, after all the ocean wasn't any more dangerous than the wild... But the wild was deadly all on its own so there weren't many factors in his favor.

However the cage did not drop, just merely lingered above the waters... maybe this was a threat? Or just a cruel joke. Whatever it was, it was not funny. Rin felt so oddly vulnerable as he dangled aimlessly above the water. One faulty cable and he could plummet into the waters below.

~~~

"The last time Arthur came to collect Rin he was nearly executed by the order. I have a feeling this time around the order won't be as lenient especially with increased demonic activity,"

~~~

The horizon was a mix of crimson and dark purple hues. It was pretty, the colors clashed and fought for dominance over the slimmer of sky peeked out from behind the clouds. Still, it was gorgeous, unlike most sunsets or sunrises. The sky was threatening but calming, a bipolar mix of wonder and fury.

Then all wonder seemed to drain as gravity took ahold and the cage was sent into a freefall. Pain flooded through Rin as the water crept closer and closer. What was he supposed to do, how was he going to brace himself for the impact? He could only watch in horror as the cage fell closer and closer to the water below.

Since he was a little kid Rin never had a fear of water, maybe it was just installed in his mind that he was strong enough to fight any danger off, or at least strong enough to swim away from any danger. Yukio was always the scared one when it came to water.

He knew all about the ocean currents, the different types of jellyfish, and sharks that inhabited the coast, but never did he want to risk stepping into the ocean unless Shiro was by his side. But as the two got older Yukio's fear seemed to subside softly, and there was less room in the budget to go to the beach every year.

Never did Rin stop to consider drowning, why would he? He knew he could swim and pretty well at that. Never did he think he would be put in a situation like this, nor did he have time to think any further as the cage collided with the water.

The temperature was the first shock for him; along with the lessened vision as the salt stung his eyes but he knew if he wanted to get out of here he would have to keep them open. It was terrifying just being trapped as the cage slowly sank. There was nothing to do, nothing that could help him.

But then again, there always had to be something right? He couldn't just die like this, not after everything that has happened. Not after everything that has been done to get him to live. It was just unfair to let him die now. Unfair to him. Unfair to Shura.

Unfair to everyone who ever helped him survive.

He couldn't give up now.

He just couldn't.

Not after everything...

Rin grabbed a hold of the chain that was tied around his leg and began pushing against the bottom and he yanked his leg up, jerking the chain. It only took one link to snap, only one fault to get the chain to snap and set him free.

His skin pinched under the metal as it began to swell from the repeated abuse but for the time being, he would have to ignore the pain. A broken ankle or rash he could live with, however the same could not be said for suffocation.

He didn't even recognize the increasing pressure as he tore his foot free from the chain, the metal buckle had come loose, and he was able to slip it freely off with the extra help of the water. Now for getting out of the cage...

The bars were welded shut and it would take an extra amount of pressure to bend them or remove them. The hollow metal bars if they were punctured or possibly destroyed then it would be easier to bend and escape.

Rin could only wish for the best as the cage sunk further and further from the surface.

Had water always felt so heavy?

Had water always been this cold and dark?

Had sleep always been this welcoming?

No, he couldn't fall asleep now, that was bad. Sleep was bad.

No, sleep was good, he liked to sleep.

Death, death is bad, if he sleeps now he dies.

He had to open the cage, whether it be with pure brute strength or something else.

Taking his left arm he pressed the upper half against one of the bars and with the lower half he wedged it between bars and slowly began to push his arm back.

Rin desperately tried to keep his arms level as he would hate to break his arm now of all times

The metal vibrated as something, something large clashed against the cage, rupturing Rin's thought process.

Rin snarled as he felt his upper arm stapled against the hollow bar.

A circular empty black eye started soullessly at Rin as the jaws continued to bite down on the cage and arm.

Rin took his left arm and quickly dug into the shark's eyes socket and pulled.

He may have pulled too hard, or possibly one of his nails missed the mark, but he nearly gagged when he felt the pop and fluid flowing into the water.

It was enough to get the beast to release his arm, and the procured pipe was now weak enough to pull apart.

It took a grueling few seconds to mold the metal enough in order to slip out, but nonetheless, he was free.

His eyes focused on the surface as he began pawing towards the air.

It was only then that he realized the painful build up in his chest, and the burn in his arm: But that didn't matter, what mattered was getting air. Getting to the surface and being able to get air.

Then he would worry about his wounds and getting to land...

Surely someone out there was trying to find him.

Just as he breached the surface, he let out an exasperated exhale and gladly drank the air.

He would take all the oxygen he could get, as he paddled softly to keep his head afloat.

Through his oxygen-deprived state he looked around and saw nothing in sight; no boat, no land, and no sky.

Only a thick grey blanket of clouds covered the atmosphere, the setting was disheartening and oddly grim.

Most would see this sky and sign and feel gloomy for the day, some may be excited.

Who would think this is a sky someone may die under?

One could die under a blanket of clouds that may hide trillions of stars: Stars are always in the sky, just hidden by the bright sun of the day.

Nothing was ever really gone was it, just merely hidden...

The same could be said for sharks.

Teeth dug into Rin's Upper thigh as crimson coated the water.

Water nearly came pouring into his lungs as he was dragged under the surface.

Rin was forced into the side of the shark as he dragged further and further down.

The shark continued to gnaw on the leg as it dragged its prey closer and closer to the seafloor.

As the two sunk further and further through the water, the only directions were the train of blood left behind by the wound across Rin's flank.

This damn fish needed to let him go and now.

Rin bit into the ridged skin of the shark, drawing blood and creating a large enough wound to pry at.

He followed the crimson trail left behind from his gaping wound as he clawed up to the surface.

The wound was still oozing plenty of fresh blood, as he sat in the water.

Oddly enough his healing was taking longer than normal, or maybe time was broken at the moment.

Still, he waited.

Waiting, watching, for anything.

For anyone.

He needed help, he needed someone if he was going to get through this.

Blades ripped through air overhead in a steady, thump, thump, thump.

A helicopter?

What was a helicopter doing out here?

Rin didn't have to time question that as hope flooded through him, he could not view the small body of the vehicle.

Maybe it was above the clouds...

He would have to find a way to single them if that was the case.

However, the beast lurking beneath the surface wasn't quite done.

Hunger couldn't be satisfied by a few trails of blood, that only stirred it on further.

It attacked from an angle capturing Rin's torso in its mouth.

It cruelly around the rib cage and lower torso, everything fit perfectly in its jaws as it dragged him further away from the surface.

Whatever this was, demon or normal it didn't want to eat him alive, it wanted to drown him first.

Like how pythons suffocate their victims before swallowing them whole.

~~

Seconds ticked by as Amaimon stood there, lulling on with indecision. If he made the wrong move it may just be the ending factor for Rin.

He wanted to snarl, cry, and scream all at the same time. Amaimon just wanted Rin back at the dorms, was that really too much to ask for?

"If I break this, and Rin doesn't make it back I am killing each and every one of you," Amaimon growled as he took the weapons in hand and unsheathed it.

~~~

Rin pawed and scratched the shark, trying desperately to get it to release him but the jaws stayed firm around him.

His right arm was trapped under the jaws and pressed against his chest and his damaged left arm could only manage to reach so far around the snout of the shark.

Blue flames suddenly appeared around him as he felt a jolt of power through his veins.

Claws and fangs sharpened and he began to desperately attack the flesh finding anything in reach and digging or biting into it.

He surfaced many nerve endings as he flayed the animal in a desperate attempt of survival.

He failed like a hurt animal as he did his as well, causing more wounds but also freeing more space in the jaws, and making it easier to finally escape.

In protest, the shark bit down harder.

A sickening crunch echoed through the water.

Three lower ribs shattered.

The cage was now a series of deadly weapons that dug and impaled themselves into the vital organs Rin needed in order to survive.

Rin continued his struggle as he slowly felt his internal organ heating up, filling with agony and waste.

The jaws continued to apply more pressure until one final snap filled Rin's mouth with a horrible metallic taste.

Rin's spine fell inward stabbing at his kidney and looming below his lungs.

He went limp, as nearly everything shut down, he couldn't move his arms, he couldn't breathe and he couldn't even move his head.

~~~

Amaimon stopped as he placed two hands on opposite sides of the blade.

This could very well kill Rin, or it could make him stronger than he ever was before.

Amaimon looked at the girls and maintaining eye contact he folded the blade in half, snapping it cleanly in half.

~~~

The pain soon followed.

He was being burned.

No, he was burning.

But how?

Rin could only watch as his body slowly subsided to nothing but ash, incinerating the shark along with it.

The waters shifted and morphed into a familiar place.

A familiar figure stood across from Rin, blue flames covered every surface of the body, as two glowing eyes were visible, but slowly they took form.

"yOu BroKe ThE ProMIsE," the voice was warped and broken.

"So, you are the demon that was sealed in the Kurikara,"

"No. I am not just some demon. I am you. Just stronger than you will ever be. I have no idea how someone as pathetic as you can hold me back"

"Being sealed in the sword must have gotten lonely,"

"What?"

"You were sealed away and I held you back thinking you were some monster, but you are part of me. If we are two parts of the same being then let's live together,"

"Oh, so you want to control me?"

"I want you to control yourself. If I can trust you around everyone then you can love me. We don't have to be separate like this,"

~~~

Amaimon froze as he felt a soft glow overtake him.

It was blue in hue and it buzzed softly across his skin, his heart had seemingly had been exposed, reliving his truest form.

His mark glowed as heat radiated from the wound.

In a flash, he was no longer in the dorm.

The surrounding world was odd, though it held hints of familiarity.

"Look who made it," Rin hummed in delight.

Rin also looked to Amaimon.

Two Rin's stood across from each other both looking over to their mate.

"So are you going to get us out of here?"

With a sift nod all three were ripped from the unwakign world.

Rin held Amaimon in his arms as he drifted above the surface of the water, as helicopters roared overhead.

"Rin?"

"Yes?"

"I love you,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, I do not hate sharks. I love them, but I needed a real threat to Rin's life and a demon shark seemed fitting.


	15. Chapter 15

Yukio stood over Rin, a gun fixated in his hand.

“See I told you I was strong,”

“Yeah I guess you are,” Rin said, his fangs peaking softly within a bittersweet smile. “Sorry I couldn’t be stronger,”

Yukio froze, his arms stiffening.

“If I was stronger, maybe I could… Maybe I could have saved Shiro. Maybe I could have protected you. I could have been a better brother. Sorry for failing you,”

A gunshot fired through the air, breaking any silence or peace Yukio had left.

How? after everything? Rin still… he still… well he was gone now, head smashed against the pavement, lying in a puddle of blood.

“It seems I was pursuing the wrong son.” A shrill voice spoke, ripping through Yukio.

“What do you want?” Yukio spat, the cured demonic god had come to torment him once again.

“Your brother was never fit to be an heir. You on the other hand. You will make a perfect prince,”

Yukio awoke, beads of sweat appeared on his forehead. His chest heaved as he tried to reclaim what air he could.

“Who needs sleep anyway,” Yukio grumbled, throwing his legs over the side of his bed and pushing himself in an upright position.

His dreams had been getting progressively worse ever since he left Japan. But at least the new job paid well, he had enough time for leisure and study. He was alone, it was partially freeing.

Being in his house, eating his food, being self-reliant.

Still, he finally understood why everyone hated being alone, he had no friends to speak of and his brother was on the other side of the world. Not to mention that he was probably hated by Rin at this point.

Leaving his brother to die by a poison he created.

What was it all for?

Separating Rin from Amaimon was such a childish goal.

Once a demon caught on to a human it would never let them go, Rin was surely stubborn enough to protect himself…

Still, Amaimon had changed Rin, it was a startling change one Yukio minded. His brother craved to spend so much time with the king, it was disturbing. But it was only normal for demons to be possessive and it was better to be someone like Rin who could defend themselves.

With a small groan Yukio walked over to the sink, gazing at his reflection he saw something.

A flicker of light within his eye, it looked similar to a certain blue flame he had grown to resent.

Had Satan been…

No, he wouldn’t Satan wanted Rin.

Still, the glimmer still had to mean something, the last time his eyes glowed like this.

Only bad things resulted from this shimmer.

Oh well, he would see what the day brought.

With minimal energy he got ready for the day, taking a quick shower and prepping his food. For a little leisure, Yukio turned the tv on while he prepared for the day ahead.

He blocked out the chatter of commercials as he searched for the news channel. Finally, he came to the desired station.

Blue flames flashed across the screen. Rin stood above the water, holding what appeared to be Amaimon. Amidst the chaos, the words lulled across the banner at the bottom outlying the events prior to this.

Rin Okumura defected to the Illuminati and now is a threat, kill on sight.

Yukio stared at the scene playing out, something was off Rin would never join the Illuminati without good reason. Knowing the order they were trying to cover up their mistakes.

~~~~~~~

A soft haze covered Rin’s mind as he awoke, stretching his arms he felt sore and whined softly as the pain set in. A steady purr beside him altered the presence of Amaimon. A smile stretched across Rin’s lips as he settled back into bed.

He didn’t care about the new smell of the place, all that mattered was Amaimon, Amaimon was here right by his side. It was a nice little treat to be the one waking up first. Especially when catching a glimpse of Amaimon so vulnerable. His green bangs fell over his face just barely covering his eyes.

The green spike of hair seemed to be lower than normal, and the rest of his hair seemed to have a collection of tangles. The closer Rin looked the more worried he got, tear streaks were present on his face, his eyelids were red from repeated irritation. It was a weird look for Amaimon to have.

That's when it hit him, Amaimon wasn't asleep. His breathing patterns were irregular and he kept shifting softly in his seat.

“Amaimon?” Rin asked softly, getting the demon king to flinch in response. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I am fine,” Amaimon muttered moving closer to RIn all while advertising his eyes.

“You are acting weird, what's wrong,”

“I… I almost lost you,”

Rin’s smile stayed on his lips as he cracked out a small laugh, “I am not going to leave you Amaimon. I am too stupid to die right,”

The joke did not sit well with the demon king. “Don’t say that. You are not dumb, you are perfect,”

Rin brought his arms around Amaimon, it was a small embrace but it was relaxing and comforting nonetheless. The two sat in silence, it didn’t matter what was happening beyond the walls. It was just the two of them, safe and together.

“Hey Amaimon, where are we?”

Amaimon’s breath hitched, tensing as he decided upon how to best answer the question.

Rin inspected the room, thick curtains hung over a beaming light source keeping the room dim enough for proper REM sleep. The walls were a calming sandy yellow with the silky soft sheets matching the walls and curtains. The comforter was a milky white with no signs of previous stains or even prior use.

Whatever this place was it was surely clean and tidy.

“What is the last thing you remember?” Amaimon asked, fear pouring into his words.

“You-” Rin blushed as he remembered it, the small sweet comment. “You told me you loved me,”

“So you don’t remember anything about how we got here?”

“I don’t think so,”

Amaimon shifted softly and met Rin’s gaze. “Well after that, The Illuminati arrived. They sedated you so they could check and treat your injuries. Then they took us to this room,”

“Why would they… out of everyone?”

“About that,” Amaimon swallowed nervously as he shifted once more. “Lucifer wants to talk with you,”

Rin was confused, why would Lucifer want to talk with him? Why did Lucifer even come after him in the first place? This was all so bizarre.

“I doubt he has any mal intent, if he did he wouldn’t have put you in this room or let me see you.” Amaimon added, trying to comfort his nervous mate.

Lucifer was smart enough to know hosting Rin and then hurting him was a bad idea. Hurting Rin in general was a bad idea, especially when you are trying to gain his favor.

“So how quickly do you think we can get this over with?” Rin yawned, his fangs extending as his mouth cracked open to inhale.

“It depends if he wants to give you a tour or not. Also, it will depend on all what all he will want to talk about,” Amaimon added watching Rin begin his wake up routine.

“So do you know if anyone is going to be coming to come and get us?”

“I have this button that will notify Lucifer’s humans and they will either come to us or we will be taken to Lucifer. But when I press it is up to me,” Amaimon smugly replied.

“Well do you have any idea of where my clothes are?”

Amaimon had no clue about the location of Rin’s clothes nor did he really care about it, but it was important to Rin so he could spare interest for a while.

“No, but they did have some clothes set out for you but they have not delivered them yet,”

“Well is there any way to ask for them?” Rin muttered as he inspected the clothing he was currently wearing. But all means it was comfortable and warm, but the fuzzy white sleepwear would not be fit for everyday life.

Amaimon shrugged, unable to provide another response.

“Well, can Lucifer’s human or whatever so I can get this over with?”

“Why are you in such a rush?” Amaimon whined prodding at Rin’s cheek with his claws.

“I want to know what Lucifer wants to do with me, and I’m bored,” Rin groaned in response.

Amaimon stopped his small torment. “Are you saying I am boring,”

“No, I am saying that I am bored and hungry. I want food and I want to know why I am here,” Rin replied cuddling back into the bed. “I have no idea what they did to this bed to make it so soft but I like it,”

Amaimon smiled and ducked under the covers, wrapping his cold body around Rin’s warm one. Rin produced enough body heat for the two of them, he could share.

“Amaimon why,” Rin whined as the heat transferred over to the colder being.

“You looked too warm,” Amaimon murmured putting his face on Rin’s neck.

“Jerk,” Rin squeaked softly in defiance as Amaimon continued to burrow into the warmth.

In cruel fashion Amaimon drew his tongue along Rin’s collar bone, leaving the wet path to open air. Once air hit it Rin growled softly and disposed of the mark.

“You are so gross.”

Amaimon held a proud smile as he stared at Rin, he had no remorse for his actions. Or at least he did until he met the floor in a harsh collision.

“Gross demons don’t get cuddles,” Rin huffed, stealing all the blankets for himself.

A soft knock broke the forming tension in the room.

“Come in,” Rin said softly to the door, watching intently as it cracked open.

Lucifer stood in the entrance and slowly made his way into the room. The door shut softly behind him, various lamps around the room lit up giving Rin a better view of his surroundings. There was calm lighting in the room, making tension feel out of place and odd.

But what else was Rin supposed to feel? Lucifer had not been impolite, but it would be better if they met under good circumstances. On top of that, he always seemed so calm and polite, it was unnatural for a demon to be so level headed about everything like he was.

“Hello Rin, I hope you had a good rest,” Lucifer spoke softly approaching the foot of the bed.

“Um. Thanks,” Rin muttered softly looking to Amaimon for a better response.

The unsureness of the statement brought a smile to Lucifer. It was odd seeing Lucifer Smile, at least to Rin.

“So, why am I here?” Rin asked his head tilting softly to the side.

“As of a few days ago, Samael gave me ownership over you and Amaimon,”

“Ownership? Who the hell does he think he is, he doesn't own us,” Rin eyes glowed as his flame threatened to rise to the surface.

Tye sheets crinkled under Rin’s claws

“Rin. calm down, let him finish.” Amaimon shut down Rin furry with no more than a simple order. But it left Rin feeling oddly guilty and bad for his actions. Why he felt so bad? He had no idea.

“Don’t fret Rin. I do not mean my statement in human terms. Samael has made a deal with me, If I kept you alive I would get the rights to court you and take you both as my mates,” Lucifer purred softly, easing the guilt Rin harbored.

“What?” It was Amaimon’s turn to snap at the statement. This blonde arrogant prick honestly expected him to roll over and let him and steal Rin? “If you think you can take Rin from me-”

Amaimon approached Lucifer with furry in his eyes.

Lucifer stopped Amaimon with a small boop. “You misheard me. I said, both of you. Not just Rin,”

Rin and Amaimon exchanged a glance, Amaimon returned to the bed by Rin’s side.

“Why tho?” Rin shifted to accommodate Amaimon, it was the closest thing he had to fidget at this moment so he stuck to it.

“Your bond I have not seen for centuries, and I series this opportunity while I have it,”

“So you want us as accessories?” Amaimon was not pleased with the answer and neither was Rin, but one was able to convey his discomfort easier than the other.

“You want us because we are interesting?” Rin inquired burrowing into Amaimon.

“It’s more than that, and I don’t want accessories. The two of you are essential to my plans and I would prefer to have a close bond now rather than later,” Lucifer sat on the foot of the bed, watching the mated pair for their reactions.

“No,” Amaimon growled in defiance.

“What if we don’t want you to be bonded to us,” Rin snapped, Lucifer was being so patient with them, and yet he was still getting this reaction. It was by all means deserved to an extent, but it was still impolite.

“Well that is your decision, and I cannot fight that. But it won’t stop me from trying to gain your trust,”

“Well before you get my trust you need to get my forgiveness,” Rin huffed leaning further into Amaimon.

“I see, you are still upset about Izumo. Well if it does any help I can tell you that the head scientist of the lab was operating outside my command. He has been dealt with accordingly,” Lucifer's tail slid up his leg and laid softly in his lap.

“And what is accordingly?” Amaimon inquired, pushing for a direct answer.

“He is no longer in a residence of his own or any other body on the physical plane,” Lucifer spoke with dignity and pride while shielding the true meaning behind his words

“What does that mean?” Rin whispered against Amaimon’s ear.

“He’s dead,” Amaimon was blunt and sharp with his response, hiding the truth from Rin turned out well.

“Oh,” Rin murmured softly.

“The Illuminati is no place for traitors. Besides he didn’t believe in my goals so there was no point in having him around,” Lucifer focused on Rin and Amaimon once again. His calm manner and polite tone had paid off.

“Well I want my clothes back, and food would be nice,” Rin was quickly listing out his first set of demands and Amaimon could tell this was going to be a fun game.

“Your clothes were heavily damaged in your fight. There was no mending or washing we could do to fix them if you truly desire to be dressed in something else we have arranged an outfit for you. As for your appetite desires, once you are dressed I can bring you to the cafeteria or you could get your food delivered to this room.” Lucifer stood with a grace only he held and could manage.

“If I am going to be staying here for a while can I be shown the showers and bathrooms?” Rin separated from Amaimon to stretch his muscles before he began cramping.

“Of course, since you are a personal guest of mine both your bathroom and shower are attached to your room. It's the lighter oak door,” Lucifer’s head shifted to the side, adding a visual cue for Rin to connect the door to the room Rin had in mind.

Rin crawled out of the bed and immediately went to the door, cracking it open and slipping in with little to no sound. For someone so, young Rin moved with a calm but sturdy sway. Almost as if he was always ready for a fight at any given moment.

“I think it would be best if Rin ate in here,” Amaimon stood from the bed and walked to the oak door Rin was hiding behind.

“You really do care about him don’t you,” Lucifer straightened his spine, sending a glance over at Amaimon.

“Are you implying that I wouldn’t? He is my mate to not love him would be to not love your bond or the commit we made,” Amaimon snarled, his ribs filled with air bringing his general mass up making himself more of a plausible threat.

“I didn’t mean to offend you, I was just asking. You two seem much closer than your previous bonds with the other kings,” Lucifer froze waiting for a response.

“I would hardly call what we have a proper bond, we didn’t know the implications of it,”

“Are you implying that the bonds don’t matter to you?”

“They don’t matter, they never mattered. I was too young to fully understand what a bond meant, and none of us were willing to put in the effort to have a proper bond,” Amaimon shifted his head to Lucifer. “I don’t mean to be rude but I think Rin needs some time to process everything before he sees you again,”

“I see,” Lucifer stepped towards the door sending a glance over his shoulder to Amaimon. “I will have a subordinate bring you two a menu,”

Amaimon felt a bit bad watching Lucifer leave. However, Rin was more important than the feelings of Lucifer so he could live with the elder king’s disappointment.

Now, it was a waiting game; waiting for the menu, waiting for Rin, waiting for the release of this sick tension. Amaimon hated waiting already and now with this crushing bitter tone, he felt trapped, with no plausible way to escape. Time was a cruel thing controlled by an even crueler being; but for once couldn’t it be a bit nicer?

But, asking for simple relief was just too selfish wasn’t it? You couldn’t have love without pain and misery, it broke some sort of ancient code that was set in place centuries before Amaimon had even formed.

“Hey, Amaimon! Would you come in here? They have a really good shower in here.” Rin appeared in front of the door and grabbed onto Amaimon.

“Why,” Amaimon grumbled, leaning against Rin in an act of sheer laziness.

“It’s fancy and you have been around more fancy things than me…. I also maybe, possibly, by chance need some help with turning it on.” Rin kicked softly at the ground, trying to hide the soft blush that had crept onto his face.

“Fine, I will help you. Show me what's so confusing about this shower,” Amaimon pressed his lips against Rin’s neck in a soft murr of affection.

Rin with a puff of his flustered cheeks he led the way to the tiled bathroom. This room, similarly to the bedroom it had a soft yellow color scheme.

The tiled floor had an odd star shape etched onto it, and highlighted with bright fluorescent paint. It seems it was normal for the higher kings to mark their space with their emblem, Samael with his desire to plaster his face onto every product he sells, and with Lucifer and these bathroom tiles.

So, that begs the question; how many stars are in this room alone.

Amaimon off the bat caught sight of three stars on the sink faucet, and Rin was able to find five across the shower curtain. Drawing the cream curtain back the glass shower was revealed in all its spotless glory.

Of course, a star was centered in the middle where a small drain was present.

The stars were scattered about the room as not to be overwhelming but a subtle decorating piece and they worked well with the surroundings so Rin couldn't complain.

“I don’t see what's wrong with this shower-” Amaimon began to whine only to be cut off by Rin’s lips.

“I already checked there aren’t any cameras in here, I just want to be alone with you for a bit,” Rin soothed against Amaimon.

It was a soft simple embrace and Amaimon desired to have more than what he was given, but gifts never came to those who selfishly took.

Rin broke the kiss once he felt satisfied with the silky feeling of it all.

“I’m going to take a shower, I trust you to stand by and guard the door,” Rin spoke, removing his arms from the selves and the piece of fabric entirely.

With a soft growl Amaimon left before the torment continued. As per Rin’s request, Amaimon stood guard at the door. Rin was surely something special, and a pest at times. Amaimon was willing to put up with his innocent pursuits, he was willing to do anything for the sake of Rin.

The Nephilim was a kind mix of clever and cruel. He was by far one of the most simple and yet diverse beings Amaimon had come across. That alone provided a stable dynamic for them, Rin was capable of understanding enough but being undamaged by a cruel unending bond. Rin trusted so fully and completely it was hard to hide from him without a trace of guilt.

Rin was pure so there are things he could never fully grasp, but he understood things Amaimon could not. Rin had lived and loved for his entire life, he went through hard times yet remained pure. There was innocent Amaimon would never be able to break, a curiosity that could never be quenched or tamed, and a boundless joy. These things made Rin, himself.

To change these things was to change Rin and his entirety.

Amaimon could wait outside in boredom as Rin washed away his morning drowsiness. While he waited the subordinate arrived with the menu and Amaimon ordered food for himself and Rin and sent the human on his way.

Another human then arrived with a new set of clothes for Rin and Amaimon left his guard post to set them softly on the bed, soon after that human left as well. Once the food was prepared it was brought to the room and Amaimon had the human set it down on the bedside table, all while Amaimon waited and waited for Rin to finish showering.

Amaimon’s patience was already limited not to mention the separation from Rin. It was agony, pure agony to be so far away from Rin. Over Dramatic or not Amaimon wanted his mate back, seated happily in front of him. But Rin was taking his sweet time.

For the most part, he was blissfully unaware of his surroundings, trapping in a warm steamy realm of thought free from concerts and worries.

But not from Amaimon’s possessive nature…

“Rin what are you doing here that is taking so long?” Amaimon snarled, crawling into the room.

“The warm waters feels so nice,” Rin whined as he let in run over his tense muscles across his back and down his furred tail.

Lathering his tail was a far easier task under the soft water, the suds flowed ever so easily down the fur and he didn’t even have to scrub.

“The food and your clothes are here, and I am hungry so get dressed,” Amaimon growled stepping outside.

“Fine,” Rin bit back a whine of despair as he shut the water off and cool air ran across his back. “Amaimon do you see a towel anywhere?”

Amaimon gave him the fabric utensil he asked for and left the room to fetch the clothes.

The outfit that was prepared was a black button-up with a pair of navy blue pants and black combat boots, it was simple but it looked comfortable and easy to put on. On the side also was underwear and socks for the combat boots.

Willingly Amaimon brought the clothes and set them on the marble counter then left the room for Rin to get ready.

“I’m going to start eating,” Amaimon left the room and slid over to the food, enticed by the mashed scents.

“Mkay,” Rin responded through the warm fog.


	16. Play time

Rin now fully dressed had a singular towel wrapped around his now blue-ish hair. The pastel blue and white highlights were in no way bad, it was just a new look, a change he would have to adapt to.

“Hey,” Rin greeted with a sleepy yawn, walking over to Amaimon who was halfway through a steak when he looked over at Rin.

Amaimon kept gnawing on a steak but gave a polite nod to Rin, acknowledging he had heard him. Rin took the nod and walked over to Amaimon and took a seat next to his mate. Amaimon’s bite clamped down onto the steak, ripping it cleanly in half; the demon king processed to lay his head on Rin’s shoulder. He was tired of using his neck at the moment and wanted to rest it, Rin just so happened to be there, it was nothing more than that.

Amaimon’s scent crept into Rin’s scenes nullifying any anxiety or stress he had about his surroundings. Amaimon was here, and safe. They were safe. That's all they ever needed to be.

Rin could feel his heart begin to rush as he put his arms around Amaimon, it was an odd feeling so flushed like this. He had hugged Amaimon before, this wasn’t new or groundbreaking. The soothing exhilaration he got from this sent this tail-wagging underneath the fabric of his shirt.

“Rin we are alone you don’t have to hide your tail,” Amaimon explained, adjusting his head to avoid locking onto the tail at first sight. Getting a glimpse of Rin's tail was a small treat he did not get often and he did not want to ruin it for himself in the future.

The white-furred tipped tail swished happily in the air, catching Amaimon’s eyes rather quickly.

“Can I brush it?” The question slipped off his lips without even considering Rin’s perspective.

“I guess so if you are up for it. I will have to warn you, I don't even brush it,” Rin got up in search of a brush

“I know you don’t that's why I nee-. That's why I want to brush it out,” Amaimon replied, taking another bite of the steak.

“Wait, why are you eating steak?” Rin asked, staring at Amaimon with slight disgust.

“I am hungry,” Amaimon swallowed the mouthful whole.

“But it’s the morning,” Rin gagged at the action.

“Rin, it’s the two in the afternoon,” Amaimon huffed, going back to eating.

“Was I really in the shower that long?”

“Rin we woke up at eleven,” Amaimon’s golden eyes tracked RIn’s movement to the bathroom. “Are you sure you are feeling alright?”

“Umm yeah, I guess I’m just not used to not waking up in the morning,”

“I know,” Amaimon grumbled quietly.

Rummaging through the drawers Rin found a fine-tooth comb. It was light blue and looked to be new, everything in this room looked new and unstained. How much time and money had gone into the care of this room? It was surely more than Yukio’s weekly check…

How was Yukio doing? It had been a while since they last spoke; Rin could only hope his brother was in good health.

“Alright I got the comb,” Rin walked back over to Amaimon and took his rightful seat.

The small plastic device clattered against the wooden surface, Rin tail wagged impatiently as he waited so desperately for Amaimon to finish eating. The soft fur of the tail pricked and jolted with excitement and buzzed from the boiling anxiety of it all.

“Are you going to get your food?” Amaimon asked, eyeing the second plate, it was rather rhetorical but it spurred Rin into action.

While tail grooming was important so was food, and Amaimon wasn’t about to stop his dinning just to brush out Rin’s fur. Besides, he wasn't even that good at combing out fur, he got most of his experience from taming his own hair from time to time. Still, he knew how delicate tails could be and how important it was to handle them carefully, far too many times had his tail been stepped on or pulled to the point where it detached.

That splitting pain and blood that resulted always was a bother to take care of. The first few times it was horrifying to watch his detached tail flop aimlessly on the ground, but over time the feeling and trauma of it all numbed.

Thankfully it would take a lot more to rid Rin of his tail. Seeing as it was directly infused to his spine, tied together with bone and muscle, it would be far more challenging to rip it off or apart, than the plain muscular base Amaimon’s tail was built of.

Taking in another workload of food Rin’s hunger slowly began to dissipate, and some resemblance of peace and energy was restored. It could have just been the food, or maybe it was something else but Rin felt oddly stronger, stronger than he had been before. It was deja vu of some sorts, a call back to a day his mind could not fathom.

Amaimon’s claws scraped the wooden surface softly as he picked up the plastic comb. It was sturdy but flexible enough to glide softly through hair.

Rin tensed and glared to the comb then at Amaimon. “Should I stop eating?” Rin asked, with a half-full mouth of food.

“No, you can keep eating,” Amaimon muttered, grabbing the tail, dragging his claws through the fur to check for the most mangled parts.

It wasn't hard to find the first bundles of mangled fur, with a quick inspection Amaimon breathed out a sigh.

“Ow,” Rin squealed as the comb hit the bundle of tangles, with no sign of regret Amaimon continued. Bringing the comb over the batch of fur once more. It halted as it collided with the damp unconditioned tangles. With each pass over the fur came a new tug or pull of pain that pricked up Rin’s spine, the automatic response was a flinch. With each flinch came a new chirp or murmur of shock, but slowly the noises grew softer and softer till they ceased.

With a snap bristles of fur broke and the rat’s nest worth of knots was cut in half but with the steady work of the comb, singular strands of connected hairs broke apart for their strands. There was no amount of coming that could save the hairball that formed from the month’s worth of uncombed and tamed fur.

The broken strands detached from the new growths, in one slobbery pile it flopped against the floor with a revolting squish.

The comb slid over the fur easily with an occasional jerk from an unfound knot or two. Now with his dedicated work, the tail was silkier than it had ever been. The soft blue hairs shimmered as the light hit it, gazing upon it now one could see the key similarities between Lucifer’s and Rin’s tails. Both were silky and held shimmering tones to them, though Rin’s tail at the moment was far more sparse than his counterpart.

“Well, now that is done we go do something?” Rin asked with a soft groan trying to distract himself from the subtle thump of pain that resides from the abused fur.

“Well, we could get a tour.”

“I suppose so, but I think we should clean up before that,”

Misery flashed across Rin’s face as he winced, unable to look at the mangled pile of fur lying on the open ground.

“Can’t you just use your flames?” Amaimon stared emotionless at the hair. “Why are you being so weird, it’s just fur?”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Rin hummed, his flames ignited around the spindles, turning them so ash and soon dispersing them to the point of near invisibility.

“So are you ready to get out of this room?” Amaimon yawned into a stretch, letting his jaw fall open revealing the rows of fangs teeth that were most often covered.

“Yes,” Rin stood, letting his tail curl back around his waist, hidden under the shirt for safekeeping.

With a huff Amaimon went to the door and pushed it open, not taking any care to catch it as it collided with the wall. The loud clatter resulting startled Rin but certainly got the desired effect.

“Hi Lucifer,” Amaimon greeted simply.

“So I take it you two got bored,”

“If we are staying then we should know our way around. Can a human of your show us around?” Rin crept out of the room and slithered next to Amaimon’s side.

“If it is alright with the two of you I would like to show you around, my subordinates are busy with their tasks at the moment.

“Yeah that's fine,” Rin muttered softly moving closer to Amaimon.

With a soft nod the tour began, Lucifer’s armed guards stood by his side at all times, monitoring Amaimon and Rin for any aggressive behavior. Thankfully both stayed in check, barely muttering a word the entire trip. It was a bit awkward to have questions go unanswered but Rin supposed it was better to stay quiet than to miss speak. If Lucifer is serious about this whole mating thing, then he would have to deal with the tension between them for now.

Lucifer’s tail caught snippets of Rin’s attention, the blonde fur would appear behind the crimson cape then dart to safety under the fabric. Was he trying to tease them? If he was it was a stupid move; if Rin didn’t know any better, he would have pounced the first time he saw it.

Lucifer was smart enough to not take chances like so it was most likely a false alarm; after all, he keeps it out all the time so he probably thought nothing of it. It’s just a tail so it’s not that big of a deal. Or at least, a tail shouldn’t be that big of a deal.

With a sharp turn came a plethora of new aromas. The familiar scent of cold alcohol rubbed against Rin, sending a soft buzz in memory around him. Too many doctors' offices shared this same smell, it had become far too easy what is medical. It wasn't necessarily bad, but any room with the shared scent of syringes and needles always unnerved Rin. He wasn't afraid of needles, he just didn’t like them, he hadn’t gotten a shot that didn’t hurt, and didn't think he ever would.

This room, however, was far different than any doctor's office, various large vats of some clear liquid and demonic pieces were preserved and contained within them. It was odd to tell exactly what they were, none of them had a defined shape or explanation. There were just there, formless blobs floating in a clear substance.

The dim lighting of the lab didn’t add any explanation either, at least any explanation that would count as something. An ominous glare lingered over the room, shadows mirrored around the room, hiding all but the lit paths in view.

“Hi Lucifer,” A small shark onesie murmured as Lucifer approached.

“Rin, this is Egyn, my assistant commander,” Lucifer’s arm slid through the gap in the onesie, disappearing into the dark void.

“Hi… Rin,” Egyn sounded scared, maybe even shocked, by the appearance. “I am the king of water,”

Heels clicked across the metal bridge, a flickering light appearing from the void behind Egyn. The heels halted as she appeared next to Egyn, nudging closer to Lucifer.

“Lucifer! You should have told me you were showing them around. I don’t even have Rin’s welcome gift,” A female voice whined, her crimson nails clicked against the metal railing she was using to lean on, giving her slack but still commanding presence.

“I don’t need a welcome gift. I am not joining the Illuminati,” Rin responded with a sigh. Why was everyone thinking he was joining the Illuminati?

“Why is she here?” Amaimon’s claws slipped around Rin, latching onto the thin fabric.

“When Iblis heard of Rin’s presence here she came rather quickly,” Lucifer kept a mellow tone as he normally did, but hunts of irritation slipped through. “I expected to introduce Rin to her further along in our tour,”

“I do what I want,” Iblis met Rin’s eyes and a small smirk fell onto her lips. “Would it be asking too much to play with that demon of yours?”

“Yes,” Amaimon snarled, shuffling closer to Rin.

“I wasn’t asking you, Amaimon,” Iblis’s ears twitched. Her smile fell, fangs peered behind her lips as she glared at the lesser king. “It’s rather rude to answer for others,”

Amaimon’s golden iris slipped to Rin, looking for confirmation of his point. Amaimon knew Rin well enough to answer for him, and he hadn’t been corrected thus far.

“Only if he wants to play. If he doesn’t want to play I can’t and won’t make him,” Rin shifted closer to Amaimon as he spoke. Iblis spoke with such rigor and confidence and yet her posture was lax and open if threw Rin for a loop, the two colliding actions made it hard to read any specific note of personality.

Egyn tugged softly on Lucifer’s coat, getting the elder demon’s attention. Lucifer kneeled down to meet his younger brother’s gaze and let the smaller demon whisper in his ear.

“Egyn would like to know if he could measure the temperature of your fire during your fight,” Lucifer looked to Iblis and Rin for their response.

“Sure,” Rin shrugged in pure indifference.

“If we do fight you have my permission to measure whatever you like,” Iblis purred down at Egyn, her eyes glowed in an almost predatory light.

From the shark, onesie came a defensive growl, and silver eyes peered through the darkness.

“Iblis, I thought you had agreed to be on good behavior,” Lucifer stood, meeting Iblis’s malicious grin.

“Whatever do you mean Lucifer? I am not misbehaving, just answering a question,” Iblis’s eyes shifted from one of a threat to one of a meek innocent prey.

“I’m kinda surprised she is not allied with Mephisto,” Rin whispered, cuddling further into Amaimon.

The statement got a hiss from the fire aspect and a small giggle from Egyn.

“For some time she was fully on Samael’s side. But, once the order was created she shifted her alliance. However, she does share a rather large amount of her traits with Mephisto,” Lucifer explained his tail flicked softly as it hovered above the ground.

“So is your demon up for it or not?” Iblis stalked over to RIn.

“Yeah, bitch let’s go,” A blue flame took Rin, covering his eyes, seizing all control the human had in the body. Normally he would have been concerned but he wasn’t overly interested in seeing how this blood bath ended.

“Now we can save the fighting for the arena. Egyn shall I take them to the indoor arena?”

“That would do nicely, I should have everything set up by the time you arrive,” Egyn answered.

“Thank you, and Amaimon you wouldn’t mind waiting here while they fight do you?”

Amaimon shifted softly. “Fine but don’t take too long to get back,”

With elegance Lucifer led both fiery spirits out of the lab, safely avoiding the various vats where the demonic matter was being kept for safe study.

Egyn and Amaimon stood in darkened silence. Without a single warning, Egyn set off on his own path, making Amaimon follow obediently.

It didn’t take long for them to be led to the arena nor did it take long for the monitoring station to be set up.

Soon the fighting commenced without a single rule set in place for the battle, Iblis was quick to ignite her flames and go straight for Rin’s throat.

She overshot in her pride and slammed collided harshly with the floor, a resounding crack echoed from her fall signaling her weakened state.

Rin’s flames flickered slowly allowing some mercy and sanity to slip through, but not much.

A snarl ripped through the still air as claws dashed across the unprotected back of the elder demon. Rin jumped to the side, catching his fall with a calm slide.

“You brat,”

“You were the one who wanted to play. Since you aren’t having fun you can submit to me,”

With a furious roar Iblis pounced once more, claws out and fangs gnashing against her lips.

She looked far more demonic than Rin was comfortable with viewing.

Her braid flew loosely in the air, wagging almost a dog’s tail.

The very tip of the black hair was a bright burgundy almost crimson, it danced and waved like a wild flame as Iblis began her attack.

Flames curled and sparked around her fangs as a hateful burning hiss escaped her throat.

Rin had stalled for far too long, dodging the last second only to get the backwash of flames that were spat at him.

The aftermath was chard skin along his uncovered arm, skin cracked and spewed from the bone as crimson waste seeped through the cracks.

With a small lick of blue flames, the skin was free of injury and Rin’s mind snapped to the task at hand.

Iblis’s eyes clawed over to Rin, a sharp smile cut through any humanity she had left.

He was going to regret that little taunt of his.

A ball of fire erupted from her palms firing into the wall, this gave Rin enough time to see the attack and not only doge but fire a counter-attack, hitting her straight in her ribs resulting in another sickening crunch.

“I am rather sick of playing this game of cat and mouse,” Iblis pouted, swiftly shifting her feet and running directly over to Rin.

“You are right, pigeon and hawk is far more fun,” Rin laughed, darting up to the support beams that lay uncovered in the ceiling.

“Running away are we?”

“No just outsmarting my opponent,” Rin spoke in cruel satisfaction at his clever snapback.

She prepared to join Rin in the ceiling, only to be thrown roughly against the floor by a rush of blue flames.

If she wanted to win she would have to get Rin down from there…

Flames twisted and spiraled into long coiling spindles, they latched onto the beams and crawled their way onto Rin’s from.

With a rough tug, the Nephihlm came loose and fell to the floor with a similar shattering of bones.

The mix of crimson and yellow binding scorched the freshly prepared clothes and bit softly at the skin underneath the surface.

Iblis approached the restrained demon with a proud supposed victory stance.

“See, I don't lose,” Iblis boasted, proudly stroking Rin’s cheek.

“Who said you won?” Rin scoffed, slowly his claws dug into the burning fibers and shredded any stability they claimed to have.

“I did,” Iblis growled against Rin’s skin, giving a small kiss to his cheek.

All playful actions slipped from Rin’s tone, fangs slipped from his lip and collided with the delicate flesh of her neck, shearing all tendons they collided with.

A battle of fangs and claws began, as the blood rush set in.

Both bodies screamed with adrenalin as sharp needling pain ignited every fiber of their being.

Crimson and tears collided stinging and burning soft holes in neatly made fabric each demon wore, between the unmendable slashes of claws and holes were the fangs pierced the thin mending,

Through the screams, growls, snakes, and roars, Rin caught a glimpse of terrified golden eyes peered at him through the tinted glass.

Amaimon was waiting for him, Amaimon needed him.

Overturning the elder demon Rin wrapped his hands around her neck and plunged them deep into her spine, jerking his head up in a swift solid motion, snapping all spinal connection to her host’s brian, shutting down each and every limb there was.

With one final twist, her body laid still, between the ring in his ears and the drowning scent of blood he could feel someone, a presence near him.

Rin hummed in curiosity as he looked over to the being who was watching him.

Lucifer stood, looking mildly impressed at the display he just viewed. There was more hand on hand combat then he would have preferred, but he collected all of the info he needed in order for his own little experiment to close.

“Very good Rin,” Lucifer purred in praise as he approached Rin.

A soft growl was enough to get Lucifer to mind the distance between the two of them.

“Let me guess you aren’t entirely back are you?”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Rin snapped, a thin veil of cooperative minds clouded a defined personality.

Both sides of Rin were speaking, one of demons and one of humans. Lucifer would still have to conduct a few more experiments when it came to the division between human and demon within Rin, but one thing was certain. Both sides, both parts of Rin were deeply linked with Amaimon knowingly or not they both longed and obsessed over him.

If he was going to get anywhere close to their relationship Lucifer needed to go through Amaimon and gain his favor far before he dared to court Rin.

“Well, that ended rather quickly,” Egyn scanned through the data scattered across his small screen.

“I’m surprised it didn’t go quicker,” Amaimon watched as Lucifer froze under Rin’s gaze.

The two sat and watched as Rin began stalking around the arena, keeping a small area around Iblis free from any intruder. He was guarding his kill against Lucifer, in hindsight, this was rather humours if not for the fact Rin’s clothes were now torn and bloody.

Lucifer was at a loss, if he moved closer Rin would surely attack but if he stepped back, showing any resemblance of fear or submission Rin would attack. There was no reasonable way for Lucifer to win.

“Amaimon, why are you on Samael’s side?” Egyn asked, breaking the slight tension.

It was an awkward question to ask, for one it didn't make sense for another Amaimon shouldn’t have to explain himself.

Shifting away from Egyn, Amaimon responded “I’m not on his side. As I have stated before I an neutral in their war game,”

“T-then why do you spend so much time with him?”

Wasn't it obvious? Samael was the only one who ever treated him like someone worthy of attention. Rin was the only one who actually showed care and concern. While Samael did play him like a puppet Amaimon still had free will, the ability to talk out of line and fight back. He had at least some chance to reason and talk with Samael.

Rin never yelled or scolded him, never hit him, never hurt him outside of playing. Rin cared for him, even if it was pathetic human love it was nicer than whatever Astaroth did. Rin would give him a warmth he could not collect from any other king.

“Why does it matter to you?” Amaimon was snide in his response, showing his unwavering despise for this pile of questions.

“I… just want to know why you don’t visit.” Egyn’s onesie shivered softly under Amaimon’s golden glare.

A snarl broke any response from Amaimon. Rin leaped into the air crashing down on Lucifer, snapping the frail host’s neck as it collided with the floor. The pale blue bristles of his tail swung happily as Rin sat on Lucifer’s chest waiting for a rebuttal. Like a small puppy, the demon tilted his head softly, looking for any sign of life under his claws. A minor groan showed that his prey was still alive but not in the mood to play.

“Boring,” The demon huffed getting off the broken demon. “Amaimon, come play, I am bored”

Amaimon jolted with excitement at the statement.

“H-how can he see us through the glass?” Egyn whined for any source of explanation.

“He’s Rin,”

At the unhelpful response, Amaimon left to find his way to the arena. Rin wanted to play and Amaimon was not one to let such a wonderful opportunity slip by easily.

Rin, waiting for his forest musk king went back to his kill and began poking the limp body he had created. It sat dead with a fleeting stream of blood flowing from the open gash around her neck. Bloody, broken, and despised the host was dead. The human spirit died the day the fire king overtook the body, but this was the final snap. No longer could this vessel be used for transport.


	17. Chapter 17

Rin continued to poke and prod at the host, exploring each cavern and hole he had made. Widening the openings Rin soon grew bored of tearing the skin and moved on to the far more intricate and interesting organs that laid mostly unharmed.

He did care about the crimson stains that had soaked into the fibers of his clothing or the wisps of hair there unlucky enough to be caught in the crossfire of his battle.

With a disgruntled sigh, Lucifer sat up, his hands sliding to his neck to check each vertebra. Thankfully each disk seemed to be in perfect place and shape; clean fractures were always easier to heal. Still, the ruthless attack could not go uncorrected; this type of behavior, although expected would not be tolerated.

The groan was enough to ensnare Rin's attention. Calling the young demon over to further the attack, after all his current play toy was out of commission.

"Rin, it's not wise to continue testing me," Lucifer warned, pain lacing his tone. "Considering you already overstepped,"

Harshness as well as the cold tone of his words sent a whine shaking through Rin, soon accompanied by a growl. How foolish he was, if he really wanted to be one of Rin's mates he should have just played with him... Amaimon never whined or scolded him while they were playing. It was only playing after all.

Rin's ears dropped as his tail took refuge behind him, ducking his head in shame and submission. The sudden shift from pride to the victim was shocking to see, leaving Lucifer's mouth partially agape.

"Rin?" Amaimon approached the room, hesitance in each step. The air in the room was rather hard to read, each partial seemed to be a mix of some concussion of unspeakable poison and easy joy.

"Amaimon?" The demon cooed in response, shriveling further in disgrace.

"Did he hurt you?" Amaimon nuzzled up to his mate, resting his head on Rin's shoulder as her search for the cause of distress within Rin. The fear and misery clung heavily to his scent, making the once soft and familiar aroma now littered with cold harsh specks of worry.

"You don't need to worry. I brought no physical harm to Rin," Lucifer answered instead of the desired being.

With a small cry Rin embraced Amaimon returning the gentle burrow. "I love you Amai," The coy nickname was forgiven as Rin seems to be in a good enough mood to be scolded further. But behind the small cry and sweet action was bitterness.

Lucifer knawed at the soft pink flesh of his own lips. Rin's actions were just coaxing him over, a small invitation to come but also a warning to stay away. He was truly hopeless in the etiquette of demons, wasn't he? Samael always was one of them, show some and don't tell the rest, kind of a teacher. Leaving Rin utterly hopeless.

Yet this small torment was clawing at him. He was the one who was attacked by Rin, he was the one who suffered an injury, so why did Amaimon run to comfort Rin? Was there really that big of a trust gap between them, sure they had never been the closest but they didn't have a sour relationship. Even still, where was Egyn? Hopefully, he didn't let Amaimon wander alone in the halls.

Amaimon purred at the statement from Rin expecting the embrace. "Are you still in the mood to play or did he ruin that?"

Referring to Lucifer in the third person was not enough to hide the recipients of such trash talk identity.

"I don't really know right now," Rin replied, letting his chest rise and fall with grace. "But I do know he is really bad at courting,"

He was right here and they couldn't even manage to contain their bitter comments? With the fractions of sanity, he had left Lucifer scraped himself off the floor, leaving the two love birds alone.

"Do you think he is serious about courting us?" Rin pondered.

Amaimon nodded. "Well seeing as he has not attacked us I would say so,"

"Is there anyone around us to stop testing his boundaries?"

Rin and Amaimon bounded through the halls regardless of the various people walking by. Speeding down the corridors they let the lift of energy carry them wherever they desired, zipping along with no awareness of the chaos in their wake.

They just have passed hundreds if not thousands of humans along the way, but oddly enough a vast majority of the larger rooms were sparse with humans, and everyone seemed to be crammed into small little rooms, or smaller rooms. None of the humans looked entirely cramped but definitely uncomfortable.

On top of that, all the rooms reeked of human... well no matter.

Racing they found themselves on a hardwood floor, polished and primped it was hard to gather transaction of it... Rin's nose twitched as he entered the room. This smelled familiar or at least had a certain smell he was used to.

Amaimon was first to tackle, pouncing directly on a distracted and unsuspecting Rin. They both slid across the smooth floor. Trapped in play their ears weather numb to the soft clicks of locks and hums of metal doors sliding into place.

Rin's claws carved into the floor as he pulled his legs underneath himself.

Amaimon laid belly down on the floor as he waited for Rin's next actions.

"Ha! You're on the floor," Rin teased, sticking his abnormally long out.

"No, you are," Amaimon snarled, scrambling to his feet only to tumble over to his back.

Sprawling out onto his tummy Rin cracked with laughter. "At least I was sitting up,"

"Well, you aren't anymore,"

"And?"

The blunt arrogance although normal was particularly annoying. "And now you can't make fun of me,"

"Watch me," Rin hissed as he clawed his way up once more, hips swaying as he prepared to pounce.

"Heathen," Amaimon rolled onto his side.

Hitting Amaimon was no struggle as there wasn't much place for him to run and hide.

The two slid and battled, claws and fangs flying as they dashed across the slick surface. Yet each was fighting not a single drop of blood was spilled, or even fetched below the skin. Each was exerting enough force to light bruises at worse and yet it was fun.

With a small bark, Rin caught Amaimon's wrist in his mouth, keeping the limb captive in a weak attempt at control. Amaimon returned the restriction with his own around the folded skin at the base of Rin's neck. With a huff Rin removed his fangs and kicked Amaimon away, sending himself back as well.

The white scruff of his tail slowly became more and more tangled as they continued their little scuffle.

Through soft breaths, they exchanged cute snarls and growls as they continued their little game. At that moment the predatory stance looked more similar to kitten fighting rather than a pair of deadly demons. Shedding blood would have been fun but they had already exhausted themselves from their previous fight and game of chase.

There Lucifer stood watching from afar, on the cusp of indecision. It had been far too long since he had played with his brothers or any being. They were right there, easily in reach; he could just go over there. Just walk to him and join in the play. But was he even welcomed by them?

Stepping on the edge of the floor, Rin's head jolted up as the presence of Lucifer became apparent.

"I am surprised you both still have the energy to fight, you traveled well over two miles," Lucifer announced his presence further.

Rin flopped onto the floor, sinking onto the surface. His tail pivoted on a vertebrae located in the middle of his tail, sweeping from side to side in the air. It was hard to see him as anything other than a curious little kitten at the moment.

Amaimon was quick to notice the attention Rin had attracted, something bubbled inside, good or bad he did not know.

"To have such endurance on your host must be nice," Lucifer sat, though a long ways from the pair it was easier than trying to crawl over to them.

Rin rolled onto his back and turned towards his hip, gaining the satisfying crack he desired. In his extended rest, he pulled himself up once more. Ever so slowly he began approaching Lucifer, eyes latched onto the blonde fibers at the base of the king's tail.

They had seemingly the same tail, though the color and length was different it was easily written off as the same type. Of course, there were a few differences. Rin's tuft of fur began earlier and was far more scraggly than Lucifer's, but the shape and general texture of the tail could all be associated with the grooming habits of the one possessing the tail.

Rin only when he was a foot in front of his prey, did he meet Lucifer's eyes. It was intrinsic and drew Rin closer. Just a lip away from compassion. Taking in the wisps of scent Rin couldn't help moving closer. But instead of staying put as he was meant to Rin slumped to the side, chasing the tail that he had found so cultivating before.

Lucifer didn't mind the small nudges or rubs Rin would give as he tracked the tail fluff. Even though Rin was dead set on the tuft of fur Lucifer for the most part. Of course, he didn't give Rin the chance to catch it but other than that he did not mind the fact Rin was hunting him.

It was just an innocent little game. The tiny embraces and acts of affection were intoxicating. He was far too young to understand what he was doing so there was little fault he had... Getting onto him for playing earlier was rather harsh on his part, Lucifer would admit that much.

After all, Rin was just a baby who barely understood his own strength. Amaimon of course should have been more responsible, but then again he was still rather young. Amaimon was just on the cusp of a thousand, by all means, he should still be learning. So most all their mistakes could be forgiven and some courtesy should be extended for them.

The smell of blood lingered still tickling Lucifer's nose as Rin slid against him. To think all the trouble of finding proper clothing and bathing all were for nothing as Iblis's little game of war had created a far bigger mess than originally anticipated. Though a few things did come of her reckless actions, Egyn was able to capture a few temperature ratings and get a decent range of power between the two.

But the reckless style of the battle made collecting any usable data a challenge and botched nearly all of the data as they were inconsistent and held no true patterns. It would be expected of Rin to be so ruthless and careless but Iblis was supposed to be more composed in battle. Only time would tell how far Rin developed and grew in his abilities.

As Rin continued his little dance with chance Lucifer let his gaze travel to Amaimon, still perched in the same position. He riveted with jealousy and held it under a mask of indifference. Rin was his mate, not some plaything for Lucifer to hold at arm's length. It was disgraceful to see such a self-claimed proper demon fail in the most basic aspects of etiquette.

While his attention was redirected Rin took his chance, grabbing on the furry end and catching it. Instead of cruelty biting down he simply heald it, as he took the time to rest his head on the rather cold ground.

Distracted with his catch Rin ignored the spark of conversation surrounding him. "He looks rather satisfied," Lucifer murmured, sending a glance down to Rin.

"I'm just surprised he hasn't bit it off yet," Amaimon held his future complaints as he watched Rin continue his kitten-like actions.

"I think he pillaged all his violent outbursts on Iblis," Lucifer brushed through the loose strand of hair that had fallen out of place and blocked his vision. "It's surprising to see such a drastic change happen in such little amount of time,"

"Being tired isn't much of a change," Amaimon added.

"No, I mean how he willingly got so close to me when before he was dead set on keeping me away... I suppose your soul being split then remerging will do that to you," Lucifer replied.

"I suppose so," Amaimon muttered, shifting up from his potion on the floor. Oddly enough the floor had become far easier to move along, less slick, and easy to fall over.

"Not to mention the things the order has put him through," Lucifer soothed reaching over to the pale blue tail that absent mildly swayed.

"Ah, about that I have been meaning to ask you why you and Samael haven't moved onto a new game yet," Amaimon lazily replied. "You usually get bored after a decade but you two have been at this for half a century,"

"Is any reason for your new-found concerns?"

"No, I was just hoping you two would move onto something more interesting by now,"

The olden days where Lucifer competed for glory, fame, blood, and material values were also boring but interesting in their own ways. But this behind the curtain manipulation was hard to get attached to, they only fought through humans and it quickly became boring. All the humans were stupid and had even stupider reasons for doing what they did.

"I can assure you that we should be switching games soon, though the next game may not be that much fun for you, considering you find this boring," Lucifer finally caught the tail, getting Rin to squeak in defense; dropping the blonde puff he had originally held hostage.

Rin sent a glare over to Lucifer, threatening to bear his fangs in defense of what was rightfully his. It did not warrant the intended reaction and instead stirred a laugh out of the elder king. "Oh, do you want this back?"

With a growl Rin moved closer, trying to grab the appendage back.

"Do you not like sharing?" Lucifer went oblivious to the growing embarrassment that appeared as a calm flush in Rin's cheeks.

Rin ducked down, reading his legs to pounce. "If you do that you understand you will just be pulling your own tail right?"

"Let go then," Rin snapped as the bristles of his fur stood still.

"Alright," Lucifer let the tail drop softly into his lap. "If you wish I can teach you how to take better care of your tail,"

"What is that supposed to mean?" The now freed tail swayed angrily

"It means Samael failed to teach you how to take care of your tail and prevent it from tangling this bad, or at all,"

"Is that even possible,"

"Yes,"


	18. Meow?

The old lights flickered as home dwindled. All desks had been tucked to the side as they searched for some ounce of hope. Bon along with Koneko had taken to flipping through the textbooks, trying to cram in what information they could.

It was hopeless, Shura was busy nearly every waking hour leaving the exwires to their own devices when it came to learning. Not too long after Rin left, Shima disappeared as well, no doubt being called in to serve some purpose for the Illuminati.

"How can he be gone?" Shiemi cried as Izumo paced around the classroom.

"He isn't dead Sheimi, and I doubt he would join the Illuminati so easily," Izumon snapped, her ponytails flying as she came to halt.

"Can we not bicker over what may or may not be happening? What we need is a way to protect ourselves, and infighting won't get anything done." Bon scolded, looking up from the book seated firmly in his lap.

"Protect ourselves from what exactly?" Izumo sneered.

"Demons," Bon sighed, closing the book shut. "Who else would we need to protect ourselves from?"

"I can't believe I have to spell it out for you. We can't trust the order," Izumo said patronizingly.

"And why not?"

"If we put an ounce of trust in them how long till they pick us off or we get killed on a mission?"

"The order is full of respectable-,"

"Are you serious? Respectable? They have been trying to kill Rin from the start and not to mention the hundreds of exorcists like Yukio they have!"

"Everyone please calm down, we are already small as is. We shouldn't keep fighting over things that don't matter," Koneko cried, stopping further argument.

"So? You support them," Izumo did not refrain from a distaste for his comment.

"I... I never said that Izumo, I just think we need to look out for each other and fight when we don't need to," Koneko stood, folding the book neatly as he did so. "We need to stick together more now than ever before."

"Koneko's right. I'm sorry Izumo. I was too quick to argue," Bon muttered. "I should have listened,"

Her face reddened with blush, Izumo left the room.

Regret swam in the air as they all sat and waited for some better outcome. Maybe she would just walk back in and they continue on their search for information... But what use would that be? None of the books were overly helpful other than teaching the bare-bones basics. Memorizing text on a page wouldn't help them either.

They needed to train but no one was around to truly train them in any aspect. Well, there was someone but he was probably busy as all exorcists were at the moment... then again, he was only a supervisor and could put aside the time to teach them.

"Bon you have your idea face on. Have you thought of a plan that could help us?" Koneko beamed.

"It's not a plan but more of a person," Bon exclaimed. "But it will most likely take all of us to get it to work,"

"Sheimi could you go find Izumo?" Koneko asked, walking over to the blonde.

With a careful nod, Shiemi rose, taking her Greenman for the short walk.

"Izumo?" Shiemi called, walking through the empty halls.

She had to be around here somewhere, right? Izumo is fast, but she couldn't have made it that far.

"Shiemi?" Izumo sniffled, bringing her sleeves up to her face.

"Izumo! We have a plan," Sheimi chirped, ignoring the red rings around Izumo's eyes, "Or more of Bon has a plan. But we are all needed for it,"

"Oh... Alright, I'm coming,"

"Izumo?"

"Yes?"

"Are... You feeling alright?" Shiemi hesitated on her words, looking for the best way to put it.

"I... I don't know Sheimi,"

"Well, I may not be the best at understanding I have been told I'm a good listener, so if you need to you can talk to me about what may be bothering you,"

"Thanks,"

Izumo lagged behind Shiemi as they took their steady walk back to the class. The silence although uncomfortable was at least somewhat better than before, Izumo got the time she needed to calm down and think over their situation... At least she got some time, was it enough? Probably not, but at least she was calmer...

By the creak of the door, Bon and Koneko's head snapped to the girls standing in the frame.

"So Bon I'm so-,"

"It's alright, we have all been stressed,"

"Yeah," Izumo sighed, lifting her head.

"So, Bon what is your plan?" Koneko asked, speaking up from his silence.

"Who do we know that is more powerful and more experienced than any other teacher and is someone who has never been put on a mission,"

"Are you suggesting?" Izumo pried into the meaning of his words.

"We need to get to Mephisto," Bon confessed. "he has been orchestrating so many things behind the scenes and if anyone can train us it's him,"

"And how will we get him to agree to train us?" Izumo laughed. "This is the craziest plan I have ever heard,"

"We have plenty of time on our hands,"

"And what makes you think this will work?"

"Well, it's the best chance we have,"

"Isn't there a more reasonable way to go about these things?" Shiemi chimed in, searching for some reasonable response.

"Well do you have any other ideas?" Bon scoffed, doubting the statement.

"Surely there is some other way to go about this," Izumo hummed trying to grab at strings.

"What's so wrong with asking him for help? He is the headmaster, and the branch executive if anyone should be helping it should be him,"

The cold breeze sent a shiver through the exwires as they met the fresh air. Newly formed droplets of dew sat on the leaves as they walked through the courtyard. Benches were left unattended and all the buildings seemed to reek of loneliness.

Ever since the rise in demonic activity school days were cut short and a curfew was installed unless you were an exorcist. The new constructions of student life would make it far easier to prevent demon encounters. Of course, there were still the stray devious students who would stray from the dorms and go out into the open regardless of the consequences. The campus was far too big for the exorcists to manage and watch every single student so those delinquents were rarely caught.

Climbing up the hill the exwires soon found themselves at the foot of a vast mansion. Mephisto's mansion to be exact.

Three knocks against the firm doors echoed through the halls, alerting the various bands of demon servants who maintained the overly big house.

"Well this is a rather unexpected visit," Mephisto cooed, as his butler stood holding the door open.

"Mephisto, we need your assistance," Bon spoke, proudly holding his head.

"How so?"

"We need training if we are to defend ourselves and the ones we love," Izumo stepped in, conveying similar confidence.

"I had a feeling something like this would come up," Mephisto groaned. "We can discuss this further once inside. Don't be afraid to make yourselves comfortable,"

"Thank you Sir pheles," Sheimi squeaked as she was ushered inside along with the rest of the group.

A grin was her only response as all his attention soon fixed on the exwires as a unit. "There is little I could teach you that the books could not, exorcising demons are fairly simple, the only thing that can assist you is experience." Mephisto walked around the room, grace merged with every step as his cape flowed softly behind him. "Since we are in a war the stakes have never been higher for both Lucifer and the order. We need all the agents we can to fight our battles. So, to ensure the safety of my students I am giving you all the opportunity to become honorary knights of the true cross order and defend the student body while the official knights are put to better use,"

The entitlement was rather surprising, a scowl soon appeared on Izumo's face as she nudged closer to the idea of finding some other way to get around their little dilemma.

"And what are you planning that we would give you in return for the opportunity?" Bon questioned, he was no stranger to learning by work and experience, by all means, this was a fair deal for the demon king, especially considering he's not so generous background when it came to deals.

"I was thinking you all could assist me with the overloading mounds of paperwork that got sprung on me since the recent influx in demons and new curfew I implemented,"

"Bon this isn't worth it," Izumo stood, a single word away from leaving. "He is clearly just using us,"

"Izumo relax, if he wanted to be difficult or harm us he would have already done so." Bon tried to share some reasoning with her.

"Um. Sir Pheles if we were to become honorary guards would be given higher quality weapons and uniforms?" Koneko interrupted the riveting debate and cut straight to the point.

Mephisto's gaze prickled with excitement at the direct commentary, his lips softened into a small but yet even more sinister smile. "Why of course, it would only be fair if you were to take that job that you were properly supplied with the right utilities for the work,"

"See Izumo we are going to be getting more out of this than him," Bon whispered. "Not to mention the paperwork will also help us in the long run,"

"That's the spirit!" Mephisto cooed, heels clicking as he walked.

"Something feels off, he normally wouldn't be so willing," Izumo hummed.

"The war is taking a toll on everyone," Koneko broke the conversation once more. "maybe it is having more effect on him than we can see,"

"Either way we should get to work on his work so we can get to our new assignments quickly," Bon sighed reluctantly following the train of the demon king.

Blindly following the will of others slowly the rest of the group joined Bon in their little walk. They followed like cattle, being lead through the maze of halls the building was constructed of.

It was nice, almost peaceful. In the mansion, they were safe, or at least safer than they were beforehand. The biggest threat here was the one leading through the halls. If they had him then they were safe.

Or they felt safe, there were things Mephisto could never protect them from, but these things had other priorities at the moment. So all the threats life had could easily be done away with.

Would they even be able to fend off the demons? They were only exwires, sure they had spent the last few weeks cramming information about exorcisms and the parasites of exorcisms. But was that really enough? They needed experience but wasn't this job above their skill level?

Full-fledged exorcists took these jobs not exwires; sure they handled cases of lower kin misbehaving but never a demon above a middle class...

Not without Yukio, Shura, and Rin... Rin and Shura were always there to charge at the demon, Yukio was also one to put the priority of their safety first.

Rin.

Was he doing good? Did he really join the Illuminati or was he kidnapped and the order tried to sloppy cover their own steps again? How was Rin handling it all, if he was even still alive? Of course, he would be alive, he's Rin. It would take more than the Illuminati to kill him and keep him dead. Even then, Rin was far too stubborn to listen to the reason for death. He would hardly go peacefully, even if it meant doing things a new way, he would do it.

Did he miss him as they missed him? Did he miss the casual lunches and small fights? Did he miss the lazy break days? Did he miss the simpler days where he and Yukio would bicker for half of the class while everyone took the time to get all their classwork and homework done?

How was Amaimon? Last, that was seen for them they were together, and Amaimon was not one to kindly let go; the exwires knew that much. What could the Illuminati possibly want with the both of them? Nothing good most likely... All that they could wish for was the safety of the demonic couple.

Arriving at the office, the students were taken aback at the mounds of paperwork scattered about the office.

How long had he put off this work?

"Those upgrades better be something," Izumo snarled as walked over to a stack.

With a quaint smile, Mephisto turned to the exwires. "All I need you all to do is read these documents and make sure they aren't trying to scam me or my academy, or asking something that's simply impossible of me. You can leave the signing to me,"

"Are these documents organized by category at all?" Bon inquired, picking up a stray packet of paper.

"Yes, the more financial documents to the left to the right are the civil issues," Mephisto slid into the desk chair and quickly got started. "Oh, and the file cabinet that is furthest from me is open to you if you need to check the history on a certain case. It's organized by the first letter,"

Unspoken rules dedicated the teams, Izumo and Seimi quickly got the scanning through the civil cases while Bon and Koneko handled the mind-numbing professional business cases. Although reading seemed to carry on for infinity the time seemed to slide by. Becoming fully endorsed into the pages it was hard to conceptualize the time passing by.

It was almost a pity, they were wasting so many youthful hours of their lives on such a meaningless task, one Mephisto could have easily finished by himself, but the company was far to nice to pass up...

Since he was draining their youth for his entertainment, he would pay them back, eventually. That is if he did survive the next few weeks. So much was up to fate, it was just a matter of time till everything played out, all he could do at this point was go along. Hopefully, he could play the game right and come out as a victor.

"Hey, Shiemi?"

"Yes, Izumo?"

"How about after this we go visit Kuro? I have kept forgetting; I think he keeps getting more and more lonely,"

"We should all go, just in case he gets emotional again,"

"If that's the case then you all should avoid telling him about Rin. If you must tell him, I sent him on a mission, and since it's private, they know as much as he does about when Rin will be returning," Mephisto waved the comment off. "So, how much have you completed?"

"Izumo and I only have five left,"

"Really? Bon and I only have two,"

"Once I'm done with this one I will go over there and help you," Bon muttered, flipping the page to his document.

"Thanks, Bon,"

"No problem Sheimi,"

What? How did they finish so quickly? It had only been two hours... Mephisto would have to recruit them more often...

Civil cases always were long and wordy, the budget was also rather wordy but shorter. Still reading through either type of convoluted legal talk could easily numb someone's mind. It was hard for Mephisto to understand why humans put as much effort into things that were ultimately meaningless. Sure contracts were important, but the amount of complex wording only made them look foolish.

But the exwires seemed to handle the oddly worded paper with ease; maybe his education system paid off better than expected.

Over the next few minutes, resentment and pride pile up as each and every document slowly piled up. It seemed they were rather eager to leave, or maybe it was for their new upgrades, who could say?

With a small hum Bon placed down the last paper, small glances were exchanged as the meaning of their work settled in.

"Well done," Mephisto praised, standing from his chair. "Now for your uniforms,"

With a resounding snap, each uniform shifted. A black coat, covering a black turtleneck for the top, the coat had three silver buttons to close or open it, a thick brown belt was wrapped around the waist to add some appeal to the overall design. The tips of the coats flared out more on Shiemi and Izumo than the boys but it still was rather nice on all of them.

For the bottom half was simple black pants, trimmed to stop before the ankle; black combat boots took place.

Izumo's mouthed a gasp as she looked at her outfit, admiring each curve and fold of her attire, no longer would she be stuck in thin frilly skirts.

"Wow, thank you sir Peheles," Sheimi cheered, sending a smile to the demon king.

"Now don't thank ew just yet, I have a stock of weapons. The ones that fit you best will call out to you,"

The room shifted from physical to imaginative. It was hard to grasp and link to their new reality. Yet, everything was grounded. It was everything and nothing. The absence of emotions and need, but the substance of numbness. Nothing was something but something was nothing.

The floor appeared below them, a thick marble stretch, although the colors were more similar to the jet darkness of midnight. Only pale lights lit the surroundings sending soft twinkles and fragments of light cascading upon the exwires.

"Right this way," Mephisto called; it seems this new dimension had a larger effect on him than everyone else. Mephisto was now draped in elegant purple robes, with various golden trinkets, and a monocle perfectly balanced upon his eye. Pinned to his vest was a stopwatch, spinning backward and yet forward in the vast space.

An elegant golden crown also sat upon his head as he sent a shining smile over to the students. His sharp canines now seemed to be elongated, more fitting for a predator more than a trickster. Even Mephisto's movements were different, with each step was power and prestige. Each small twitch had meaning and each word was so expertly crafted and delicately used.

"Is that Mephisto?" Izumo whispered her doubts to Bon who stood close by.

"Why yes dear, I am the real Samael, not a simple act," Mephisto, or Samael cooed appearing behind the group.

"How?"

"It's best not to question such trivial things, now this way~,"

The floor shifted, loud growls of stone rubles as the floor began to push them forward. Izumo latched on to Bon for some resemblance of stability, as Sheimi and Koneko balanced together.

White pillars soon appeared as Mephisto strolled over to the vault. By his very presence, the thick metal door slid open, revealing the contents.

Thousands of weapons decorated the walls, axes, maces, swords, guns, various blades, some to throw, some that appeared to be just for show. Stepping into this place, brought new feelings, old untouched memories, some their own, some alien.

Thousands of myths were organized in the form of weapons, all of them appeared to be hung on these walls. All delicately kept, all perfectly ordered and sorted.

Where to start?

Was there even a start?

Bon was first to begin exploring, admiring the delicate craftsmanship of the various weapons. Each corner and dent seems purposeful, perfectly designed, and created, without flaws. Unnatural, and yet so desirable. Which one would call out to him?

Would anything call out to him? There was no space for a desire he needed filling.

Izumo on other hand found herself drawn into the halls. Heart open she blindly searched.

An amethyst crystal attached to a silver chain.

"A necklace?" Izumo brought her hands around the gem, cupping it softly. Specks of various minerals were buried inside, shining as the gem shifted. Her weapon was a necklace?

Shiemi rounded the corner appearing behind Izumo, she stepped back at the sudden shock of seeing her friend so suddenly.

"Oh hi,"

"Hi, Izumo. So have you found your weapon?"

"I think so, it just appears to be a necklace,"

"I wonder it dose,"

"It probably does something important or else it wouldn't be here," Izumo murmured, taking the chain and fitting it around her head, letting it lay against her skin. "Did you find yours?"

"Yes, but I don't think it's right,"

"What do you mean?"

Shiemi reached from under her coat, revealing a leather sheath.

"Oh," Izumo's tone deflated as she saw the casing. It was stunning, but it didn't seem to hold much use.

"That's not all," Shiemi grabbed a hold of a handle, morphing the sheath as it did so. Inch by inch a dagger was revealed.

Various leaves and flowers were carved into the blade with a golden lining coating the indented pattern. The entire blade was well over six inches with the edges filed to a thin point. Rather dangerous to handle is one was careless.

"I think there is some magic in it. It feels too light for a dagger, and not to mention the veins seem to be in a pattern when normal veins never grow symmetrical unless tampered with," Sheimi muttered inspecting the blade.

"Oh, there you two are," Bon sighed arriving with Koneko in toe.

"What did you guys find?" Shiemi beamed.

"I didn't find anything, but Koneko found a key," Bon scratched his head as he spoke.

"A key?" Izumo inquired.

"I found it odd to...," Koneko grumbled. "But this is what called to me,"

"Well, it appears you are all done," Samael appeared, bearing his all to bright grin. "I do wonder what you will need for but only time will tell,"

The world shifted once more dragging them back to the realm of possibility, the physical, the reality. The sudden connection, the crushing feeling of gravity, and the spinning sensation sent all of their mind hazy and fuzzed. Breathing even the feeling of their heartbeats seemed to work out of rhythm.

"Now, I was thinking you could patrol two hours before school, two hours during the off periods for lunch, and three hours after curfew," Mephisto began speaking once all the minds of the exwires settle back into place.

"But sir," Bon slurred as he tried to blink away the difference. "What about studying and homework? Not to mention lunch and getting in enough sleep,"

"I am waving all final exams and because of the new threat to the students, teachers have decreased the homework load. You are also free to do homework and eat on the job as long as you finish your shifts."

Well, at least he was partially merciful...

Over the next few minutes, Mephisto let them settle further as he arranged the shifts and times to run the paths.

It didn't take long for the exwires to be sent off on their way, for their last day of rest.

"Hey, Izumo?"

"Yes, Shiemi?"

"Didn't you say you wanted to go visit Kuro?"

"Oh! I almost forgot," Izumo's head jolted up. "Thank you for reminding me,"

A small giggled was the response as a cherry blush spread across her face.

"Should we bring him some food?" Koneko asked looking into the courtyard, a small jog away was the old boy's dormitory.

"I doubt we could make as good of food as him," Sheimi sniffled.

"Well didn't Rin say Kuro liked catnip wine?"

"Izumo, if I remember correctly it was Shiro's secret recipe," Koneko added. "Not all catnip wine is the same,"

"Still he likes catnip,"

"I have some catnip in my garden!"

It was settled, Sheimi rushed off to her home to gather the herbs while the rest of the exwires found peace in the rickety building. Over small chatter, time flew by, as they waited for Shiemi to return. She quickly did and they all got started on the wine. It wasn't much and it wasn't Shiro's recipe, but it was something.

The scent alone attracted various wildlives, one of those being the very cat sidhe they were preparing this for.

Kuro slid through the window, mewing in interest at the boing concoction. His tail waved around with interest as he stared at the liquid. Looking up at the humans he meowed once more as if asking something or for someone. His eyes darted around the room in search. He jumped down from the window and onto the wooden floor as he sniffled for any scent trace of Rin.

"He's not here Kuro," Izumo sighed. "He's on a mission, we don't know when he will be back,"

The cat's head dipped, then responded with a weak mew. He already missed him dearly, any longer and the cat sidhe may begin to panic, or worse go on a rampage.


	19. Lucifer why?

The three red candles lit the room, adding to the melancholy tone of it all.

Rin would hate him, he and Father had their differences but they belonged together, father and son. The perfect pair, altered reflections of one another, one so proud and brash, the other humble and true. They were the perfect balance to this world, the thing that would make it perfect.

Still, presenting this to Rin wouldn't help at all. He was clear about his stances on Father; never did he stray away from the fact that he wanted nothing more than to see the demon god be wiped from the very universes they are presided in.

It was the biggest roadblock, Rin if only he was more willing would be the perfect benign to rule beside father as the equal. Yet Rin was far too stubborn, and Rinka was never one to be the bigger being. He would have to introduce them to each other slowly, carefully constructing and building the relationship. That way Rin could act as the true voice of reasoning to Satan's plans and ideals.

It may take more than just him, Samael would most likely have to get involved for the process to be the easiest. Together, if Samael could go along with his plan they could build the desired world. Samael could keep his precious humans and Lucifer could finally get the body he so desired, a perfect life without pain.

To live, breath, walk, speak, live amongst the humans in a painless way, was the best outcome of them all. Humans are inventive, diverse, complex, and simple, with their logic, rules, and reasonings for the simplest things. Every single one holds semi-unique characteristics and ideals, each having their reasons for them. There are the few who blindly follow the exact words of others without question for no other reason than they were raised that way. But the old days of blatant obedience are slowly crippling, making this new generation of humans far more interesting.

Samael sure does seem to enjoy the creativity and inspiration of his humans. It was rather easy to see why as well. He had found the reliability of his subordinates comforting, their adoration was always welcome as well. They all stuck to their jobs and performed to the utmost capacity, handling their responsibilities, and downfall with pride.

They were reliable and dedicated. Without them, the process of maintaining his hosts and creating one for Father would be far more taxing.

"Commander, are you feeling alright?" Homare asked, nudging the tension that laid over the aspect of speaking at that moment.

"Yes," Lucifer muttered quietly, standing and looking over to the dark oak door. "I think it's time for me to retire. I will see you in the morning,"

"Of course commander,"

Reaching the door it easily slid open, shattering any fears of misstepping along with it. Lucifer was a very forgiving being but it was best not to make too many mistakes around him or mistakes at all. Sure the perfect act was fake, but they had been kept around for this long so something must be working.

The halls were tame, dull of the action from the day. The sleepy silence was oddly comforting, it was perfect there was no difficulty, no suffering. Only if his host could handle his magic. He had recently switched but he could feel the biting pain at his joints as cartilage failed to keep up. He should stop putting so much strain on his host, sleep was what helped humans regenerate after all.

He arrived at his desired room rather quickly, wasting no time in opening the door.

As the light seeped into the room, the silhouette of two familiar being resigned against the sheet. White and green tufts of air stuck up from the sheets, revealing their location. They both happily laid in a chaotic nest of pillows and sheets. Tucked into a warm bed they were safe from the dangers of the world.

"Rm... Lucifer, close the door," Rin whined through his sleep-deprived state as the light dug him back into reality.

It had been a mostly calm day, Amaimon and Rin had spent in the library practicing magic and reading up on history, learning math, and getting through a few of the books Rin had found most interesting. When they were given free roam of the ship, Rin never imagined they would be spending so much time in the library, it was probably because it made him feel as if he was getting something done.

Even if it was boring, it was a time-passer, and it made him more aware. Or at least it made him better at reading.

"Sorry for waking you," Lucifer let the door softly click into place, once the door was secreted he walked over to Rin; the busy work of the day had crumpled onto him lining his eyes with exhaustion.

"Don't worry I have just been trying to fall asleep for the past thirty minutes," Rin yawned, looking over to Lucifer.

"You shouldn't be up this late, it's not good for you,"

"It's not good for you either so let's call it even,"

"You are still growing, you need more sleep. Besides I can sleep anytime I need," Lucifer scolded, keeping his tone gentle as not to aggravate Rin.

"Well, it's not my fault I can't get to sleep,"

"Is there any reason you can't fall asleep?"

"I don't know," Rin huffed, shifting to face Lucifer, "I just feel uncomfortable no matter how I try to sleep,"

"Are you going to talk all night?" Amaimon growled, hugging the pillow he latched onto closer.

"Did I wake you as well?" Disappointment lingered as his tone as his shoulders slumped.

"No, I can't fall asleep until Rin does." Amaimon stretched out with a yawn. "Even I was asleep Rin talks loud enough to wake me,"

"Hey!" Rin jolted up from the sheets only to attack Amaimon.

"Rin, you are supposed to be going to bed, remember?"

"It doesn't mean I'm good at it,"

"New pillow," Amaimon wrapped his legs around Rin, causing him to collapse. Falling further into his grasp Amaimon secured his catch with a proud grin. Rin squealed as he found himself unable to escape.

"I am going to dress into something more fitting for sleep, you two better be getting to sleep by the time I return,"

"Nooo don't leave me here," Rin desperately outstretched a hand as Lucifer stepped away from the bed.

"Your mine now Okumura, " Amaimon purred, holding Rin closer.

Rin once more let out a cry as he weakly tried to push away the demon.

With a huff, Rin fell limp. "You really are a demon,"

Although stubborn Rin could not deny the embrace was comforting and warm. Warm enough to soothe him to sleep. His face fell against Amaimon's arm, the soft tissue wrinkled as he dozed off. For as messy as he was of a sleeper Rin always seemed to be so peaceful. Just in bliss as he fell victim to his desire for regeneration.

He was so human, so naive, so stubborn; his stubbornness was by far his best trait. His hardheadedness leaned greatly in their fights, not to mention RIn had the endurance to match him in battle. He was very fun. Thought it could get annoying when he would focus on schoolwork or some meaningless book, but that could be forgiven after all it was Samael who forced him into the classes, and his cursed brother who made him study in the first place.

It's not like school did anything to help him anyway.

Still, he seemed to crave the pride it gave to see a grade above failing. It was nice to see that pride and joy, his cheeks would flush softly, and his lips pulled back to reveal his little fangs as he had a sweet, goofy little smile. When out, his tail would always wag in excitement as an untamed puppy' would.

He was only five years younger than his father, and yet he seemed so young... But oddly mature. He still had a long way to grow, but his ability to soothe was admirable. He could speak directly through someone, seeing them for so much more than what they showed. Or at least that's how he made them feel. Like the world and more, everything and yet so precious.

He made Amaimon feel almost weak, it was embarrassing to say he cared for Rin, but Rin had no problem confessing his feelings. Rin was too open, he makes himself too weak, he can easily get abused, taken advantage of, or just thrown to the side.

"I thought I told you to go to sleep," Lucifer appeared in the room once more. Even though the dark sheet of night Lucifer's eyes glowed with the same obsessive passion he wore day in and out.

"Rin only fell asleep a few minutes ago," Amaimon shushed, covering the pointed ears of the Nephilim. "You need to be quiet, he needs to get to rem sleep before it's impossible to wake up,"

"You have measured his sleep cycles?" Lucifer's arms crossed as his head slid to the side, a smile peeked through his lips as he continued to look on.

"No, but he has fallen asleep on me enough for me to learn how long until I can move him," Amaimon held onto Rin tighter, resting his head in the soft crevasse Rin's neck provided.

"I see," Lucifer's smile fell as he approached the bed. "So to avoid waking Rin what would the best way for me to enter my bed,"

"As long as you don't shift the weight Rin should stay asleep,"

"For not studying you seem rather well versed in what wakes him,"

"It only takes a few times with waking him to learn, it's rather easy once you get his basic sleeping patterns down,"

Rin always pulled him back whenever he tried to leave early, once they began cuddling it was almost impossible to escape without betraying an awake Rin. He always got so sad when he woke up alone, Amaimon always tried to be back before dawn. It was always so cute to see Rin's messy tangled hair, confused little morning smile, hearing his first words as he broke away from the exhaustion, he always slurred his words slightly, if anything it only made waking up to him all the better.

Lucifer sat onto the bed, quickly sliding his legs and tail under the covers. "How long did it take for him to get used to you being around?"

"Not long, once I started going to all his classes and helping him study he just accepted it,"

"How long until he was comfortable with you touching him?"

Amaimon shrugged, "He always seemed fine with touching, especially hugging when he cries."

"Oh," Lucifer's tail twisted around his ankle.

Rin's nose twitched accompanied by a small whine, his legs came up to his chest trying to protect himself from some threat. A frown appeared on Amaimon's face, a growl was buried in his eyes as he looked down at Rin.

Getting upset over a negative reaction? They truly were close, weren't they?

With a yelp, Rin awoke, a pained mix of surprise laminated onto his face.

His breath became rapid and sporadic.

His hands came to his neck feeling for some mention of a wound, only to find the presence of such a thing was nonexistent.

Amaimon held Rin closer, purring soon came from the increased security of the embrace. Rin twisted only to nuzzle further into Amaimon, enveloping himself with the wash of scents as they rolled over his scenes. Amaimon traced circles into Rin's back as he tried to regulate his breaths and tame the fear that lashed out.

"Are you ok?" Amaimon asked further lending himself to soothe Rin.

With a gulp Rin replied. "I think so,"

"Are you going to be able to get back to sleep?"

"I... I don't know,"

Rin through his indecision clung to Amaimon, him being here neutralizing any feelings of bitter fear he had lingering in his gut.

Amaimon let his hands wander to Rin's hair, sifting in and out of the tangled mess the steady purrs continued from Rin. Wrapping him in a new drowsy wave.

Each inch of Rin slumped against Amaimon, relaxing once again. Rin's tail however sprawled out and brushed the space between him and Lucifer. Teasing the bristles of Lucifer's tail as it was just of reach.

It took a leap of faith, a desperate guess. Lucifer unraveled his tail and let it slither over to Rin's.

The thinner tail grasped onto Lucifer's dragging a gasp from the king. The soft bristles of his tail poked at the sensitive skin, exploiting the various nerves buried in the tail. It was sensitive and fragile, so he rarely touched it for anything other than grooming purposes. His tail could easily be used as a weapon against himself so it was better to avoid bringing injury to it.

Maybe touch starving the appendage only made these sorts of interaction worse, or made the tail more sensitive at least. The unconditioned hairs were jagged enough to penetrate the soft fur covering his tail, but not jagged enough to do any harm, it just tickled more than anything. The soft trickles of the loose bits of the tail as they waved only created more sensation.

His eyes widened as he bit back the urge to purr. He hid a blush for the sake of his pride, Rin had no idea what he was doing, didn't he? At least he wasn't doing this on purpose.

Yet another thing Mephsito should have taught him the meaning of. Rin was walking this world so unaware of all the hidden cues he gives off to demons. He was lucky to be so powerful, or else he may have just landed him in some big trouble by now.

At least Rin was feeling safe around him. Safe enough to capture his tail it seemed. The realization of his predicament only made his blush worsen as he lost more and more of his frail composure. Rin was close to drifting off once more. If he could last that long, then he could just pull his tail out of Rin's grasp and end this suffering.

A soft chuckle came from Amaimon, followed by a callus grin. "I had a feeling he would find it soon enough,"

"Amaimon that's not helpful,"

"Well, I have some more unhelpfulness inform of news," Amaimon shared proudly, living off the growing blush across Lucifer's face. "Rin is only doing that because he trusts you,"

"I appreciate it but can he move his tail to my leg or something?" Lucifer squeaked, as the building pressure was close to boiling over.

"It should loosen once he falls asleep. Trying to break it now would only embarrass him and make him hesitant to ever wrap his tail around you again," Amaimon warned. "And going a step back now wouldn't be any good,"

"A step back from what?"

"Today Rin and I decided that you had proven yourself worthy and we are ready to take this... us a step further," Amaimon grumbled as he spoke, tripping over his last few words.

Did they want to move things along? Joy washed through Lucifer, one step closer to being their mates!

It came plummeting when he remembered his current "project". They would hate him when they found out... It would ruin all his hard work with them, could they even trust him going forward? He would tell them in the morning, he would explain it all and it would be fine...

"Well, goodnight Lucifer," Amaimon muttered as he let himself join Rin in restful slumber.

"Good night Amaimon,"

With dread Lucifer let himself drift off, joining Rin and Amaimon in a peaceful rest.

~

Samael grumbled, glaring at the pages in front of him. There were only a few left to approve, but something dragged at him, clawing at his chest. His pen tapped against the wooden desk, the room felt too empty for comfort.

It was missing something or more of someone. Amaimon normally never went this long unless he was doing some task or being punished, either way there he still could visit... Yet the past few days he had been lost along with Rin.

Lucifer was surely keeping them interesting and busy with something. Rin and AMiamon would have already returned if they were unhappy.

"Brother, what has you so sad?" A soft buzzing captured Mephisto's attention as a singular fly landed onto his paperwork.

Slowly Mephisto reached for his glass, making sure not to give any hints to his next actions.

"Big brother?" The fly rubbed his legs against his face, in an act to clean them.

The clear mug snapped around the bug keeping it captive, as a bold smirk came from Mephisto. "I've always wanted to do that,"

"Mephy why," Beelzebub whined, tapping the small legs against the glass.

"It's your fault for arriving in such a pitiful host," Mephisto chuckled. "So what does bring you here,"

"Well I was here to tell you some important information about father and do what I could to lift your spirits but now I'm not in the mood for it," Beelzebub buzzed in annoyance, sticking to the glass walls.

"What information?"

"You don't get to know,"

"Beezlebub tell me now,"

"If you let me out I will tell you,"

"Do you genuinely believe you are in a position to negotiate?"

"You want the information don't you?"

"Tell me what Father is up to and I will let you out,"

"Fine," Beelzebub squeaked, falling onto the paper. "Lucifer is only a few hours away from the perfect host. It should be done by tomorrow,"

"And?" Mephisto pushed forward drawing out the information he desired.

"Lucifer is thinking of molding Rin into Father's equal," Bezlebub muttered. "The prince of all Gehenna,"

"That is... interesting,"

"Yes, now can you let me out,"

"Oh of course not, I have a feeling there is more to your little story than you claim,"

"W-what?"

"Lucifer knows how heavily Rin rejects Father, not to mention Father wouldn't approve of Amaimon and Rin being bonded," Mephisto cooed. "There has to be more to this than you are claiming, Lucifer is too smart to put Rin in such a dangerous position,"

"Well, that's all I know,"

"Really? That's it? How disappointing," Mephisto lifted the glass. "Alright go back to Gehenna I'm done with you,"

"But brother!"

"I don't need you to stay here; I am perfectly fine without you,"

"You may be fine without me," Beelzebub hummed, "but I can tell you miss Amaimon don't you,"

"I would watch my words if I were you," Mephisto snarled, eyes glowing as he glared down at the bug still seated on his desk.

"It just eats at you that he and Rin are bonded, they just completely disregarded your bond with him. He's moved on,"

Mephisto's claw cut through Beelzebub, silencing the pest. "It's a shame our brothers fall for your tricks. You would be a fun plaything,"

A calm knock captured his attention, dragging him away from the dead bug.

"Belial I thought I told you not to disturb me,"

"Sir, They are at the door,"

~

When Rin woke Lucifer was gone, the door was left open with the early sign of dawn on the way. Exhaustion hung over his head as he looked over to Amaimon. The earth king slept peacefully, unbothered by the change in lighting.

His arms still lingered around him in a now lesser embrace. It was nice as always, but Rin tossed it away, as questions plagued his mind. What was Lucifer doing up so early? Did it even matter? He was still tired and needed sleep, sleep which he could easily regain. Something, maybe just pure stupidity dragged him out of bed and onto his feet.

Pulling him in his sleep-deprived state down the halls and through the ship, in search for something.

Searching for whatever he had the urge to get up for.

He didn't even know what he was looking for, or why. It didn't make any sense.

He should be back in bed with Amaimon, cuddled up and unbothered.

Maybe it was just his body's way of telling him it was hungry. Then again he was not going towards the cafeteria, but instead the labs?

What could be so important in the labs?

It finally washed over him, the sudden surge of power and magic, a force of unnatural, and natural. Something, he resented so greatly.

Creeping around the corner, his heart fell, sinking to the soles of his feet.

Yukio....

Yukio stood beside Lucifer, as they watched as some metallic cambers spun, merging whatever materials were placed in.

A familiar blue flame was buried in his eye, gazing upon the experiment unblinking.

Was anywhere safe?

Satan corrupted yet another safe scape, he is ruining yet another good thing that happened.

He caused all this.

Why can't he just leave us alone?

Why does he have to chase after us?

Why does he need to torture us so?

We were happy here...

We can't stay here.

Rin didn't feel the first movements of motion as he began running, just the sting and the careless beats of his heart as he ran.

The wind that rushed by him, or the various concerned looks from Lucifer's humans did not matter, it did not matter if he was seen or unseen. He needed to leave, and no human could stop him.

Breaking into the once peaceful room Rin stripped Amaimon from his stupor.

"We have to leave now,"

"Where to?"

"Anywhere away from Him?"

"From who?"

"Satan, Satan, and Yukio, they're here,"

Amaimon rose from the bed, hopping to his feet.

Taking Rin into his arms, he focused his energy away from the ship, away from the looming threat of the demonic god.

~

"Who exactly is at the door Belial?"

"Mephisto I have a bone to pick with you," Rin snarled approaching the office. Disregarding the butler and his statement from before, Rin did not stay at the door like he was told.

Amaimon followed behind a mix of support accompanied by an itch to see the results fueled him to keep up with the seething Nephilim.

Regardless of the pleas made by the butler Rin broke through the door, flames lit, ready for battle if one were to arrive.

"Ah Rin I'm afraid our reunion will have to be cut short, you are wanted by the order, and for a rather lovely price,"

"Cut the bullshit, Before I kill you tell me did you or did you not make Yukio join the Illuminati?"

"What?"

"Did you?" Rin roared, fangs cutting through his gum, causing a small pool of blood to form in his mouth.

"Listen Rin, there is no need to get violent. I am not giving you over to the order, I have other plans for you," Mephisto stood, from his chair, sending it spiraling back. "And I was not involved in your brother joining the Illuminati... speaking of which how was your stay?"

"I'm not joining Lucifer. He is dead to me," Rin growled, letting the flames dip in intensity. "I don't even know why I thought I could trust him in the first place,"

"Oh, was there discourse?" Mephisto purred in interest.

"No, but meeting with the demonic human behind our backs was enough to destroy any progress he had made," Amaimon spoke up, coming to provide comfort for Rin as he did so.

"Well I can tell you with confidence there is a group of people who are just dying to see you," Mephisto purred moving closer to Rin.

Rin's eyebrow lifted as if to question Mephisto's very act of moving forward.

"Rin is something the matter?"

"I may be made at Lucifer but it doesn't make you in any better of a position,"

"Meaning?"

"At Least Lucifer saved me, you just sat around and did nothing while I was taken to die!"

"I did more than you think," Mephisto growled in his own defense. "As for your friends they should be here in a few moments,"

"Wait, they're coming? here?"

"In a few moments, yes,"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were to busy yelling at me," Mephisto shrugged


	20. filler

“What do you mean they will be here soon? How soon is quickly?”

“Patience is of the virtue Rin,” Mephisto dragged out his steps as Rin followed behind. “Besides it’s not like they have a free schedule,”

Finishing his statement with a chuckle Rin couldn’t help but feel suspicious of the demon king. 

“Samael you still haven’t answered my question,” Amaimon snapped.

“It must have slipped my mind,” Mephisto replied. “What was your question?”

How careless of him, he always had apparent selective memory. But just listening to Rin and ignoring his presence entirely was rude, Amaimon was a demon king just like him, and deserved some respect. He just like Rin has earned his right to speak, so there was no explanation for this blatant ignorance. 

Other than the fact he was a coward. Hiding behind, games and entertainment to avoid the hole eating at the empty cavern in his chest. How long would it be until everyone learned he was truly a heartless being? Of course, his demon heart was still active but that was the one of least metaphorical value. His real heart, the human heart to that host of his. It had been broken for decades now, failing to beat as the rot had inflicted it. Of course, his blood still cycled through but at a much slower pace, and a corrupted pace at that.

At least Lucifer still had a beating heart, it was faint and weak, but still beating. Not corrupted, or abused by time, it was real and true. 

“Was Lucifer telling the truth?”

“The truth about what?”

“About why he took Rin and me in,” Amaimon huffed, moving closer to Mephisto, treating his boundaries of comfort and security. 

“Rinn!” Shiemi cried, running to greet the Nephilim.

Her cries alone startled Rin, not to mention the padded sounds of her feet also aided to shock the boy, it had been far too long since he had seen her.

It didn’t take long for her to reach Rin and embrace him, the act of affection pounced on Amaimon’s nerves but he kept quiet. Rin was happy to see his friend, at the moment that's all that mattered.

Distracted, Rin did not see the rest of the group as they slipped into the halls. Silently they watched on as Shiemi clung to Rin in desperation. 

“Are you done?’ Amaimon scoffed, finding the hug bridging onto his claim.

“Oh, sorry,” Shiemi muttered, removing her arms from Rin and backing away. Giving Amaimon the generous respect he so deserved when it came to his claim. 

“You are so jealous,” Rin chuckled, cuddling closer to Amaimon. “They are just friends, they are no threat to you,”

Amaimon snarled, taking Rin into his arms, whether Rin was correct or not it did not matter. He was not willing to share Rin, not after he had Rin to himself for so long. He was spoiled, to say the least. Rin has showered him with the affection he had been craving for so long, Amaimon wasn’t about to let Rin slip away.

“Rin?” Izumo asked, breaking Rin’s line of focus.

“Yes?”

“Did you join the Illuminati?”

“No, and you don’t need to worry about where my allegiance lies. My heart is with you all, and so is my loyalty,” Rin sighed; his heart dropped, he almost loved Lucifer, he almost fell for the scam of love Lucifer was presenting.

But it didn’t matter now, he was back, and back to stay.

A soft meow ripped Rin’s mind away from the topic at hand and to the familiar feline. Kuro wasted no time approaching Rin, tails wagging as he met Rin’s legs. The Nephilim knelt down and scooped the cat into his arms.

“I think Kuro missed you the most,” Koneko chuckled, gazing down at Kuro.

“And your cooking,” Bon added. “It’s nice to see you again Rin,”

The positive appraisal brought a smile to Rin’s face. “Thank you, Bon. It’s really nice to see you all again,”

A soft sniffle was brought up as the nostalgia came washing through him, this felt normal. The old feeling of normal was odd, most commonly it was boring, but this… It was peaceful. He had been in a chaotic spiral for far too long. 

“So is Shima still around here?”

“We thought Shima went back to the Illuminati,” Izumo’s eyebrows rose, his eyes flashed concern as she stiffened. “we haven’t seen him since you left,”

“I didn’t see him anywhere,”

“We didn’t get contact with many of Lucifer’s drones, but that we came across didn’t look or smell like him. Nor did I smell any traces of him,” Amaimon added with a breathy groan. 

Humans and their conversations, both equal parts boring, not to mention it was about the same conflict as always.

“What about Shura?” Rin inquired, turning his head in a frivolous effort to search for the mentor. “Do you know where she is?”

“Probably on a mission, Bon replied, feeling a pang of disappointment, they all knew how dearly she thought of Rin and how badly she missed him. “her schedule is jammed with the increase demon activity,”

“I see,” Rin muttered, mirroring the disappointment. “So, what have you all been up to?”

“Um… that’s a rather complicated question,” Izumo blushed, scratching her head.

“We decided to get more practice in our skills and are currently employed by Mephisto to keep the students and staff safe while the real exorcists handle the war,” Bon explained, looking over to Koneko for any better frame of reference.

“Yeah, about that… the order also has a warrant out for your immediate capture. I don’t think it’s safe for you or Amaimon to stay here,” Koneko confessed.

“Well, the Illuminati isn’t exactly safe either,” Rin muttered, shifting on his feet. 

“What happened to make you leave?” Izumo's question, the burning enigmas swam through her mind. Rin was the strongest, most stubborn, and caring person she had ever known. It would take an act of pure hell to get him to give up on someone, or some demon.

“Lucifer was meeting with Yukio, and Satan was far too close to Assaih,” Rin whimpered, the very recollection of the buzz of power and dread of seeing him of all people again.   
A rasp laughter coated the draft room. “I knew he must have made some mistake along the way, but surely he should have better than to let you find out his plans,” 

Amaimon snarled at the coy response from Mephisto, “Well it’s better we found out instead of living a lie,”

“My, my Amaimon where has all this bitterness come from?” Mephisto cooed, stepping forward.

Amaimon could not passively wait by and hold his tongue. It would have been simpler if he could, but nothing was ever simple, was it?

“I don’t believe I need to explain it to you Samael,”

Instead of retaliation in form of a snarl or sneer; He simply smiled, showing his fangs as he did so. A challenge, a threat? Who was to say which it exactly it was, maybe a promise? Quite possibly it was all three.

“Amaimon please try to ignore him, he’s just trying to annoy you,” Rin said, with a careless eye roll.

Growing up with both Shiro and Yukio he learned rather quickly to avoid jumping into combat at a single insult or challenge. Yukio always had a way with his words to make Rin the losing party, and Shiro was rather quick to use his size and weight to his advantage. 

Being in many unfair fights himself, it was easy for him to see how someone could get caught up in doing such an idiot thing. Being disgraced and spoken down already made someone feel bad, and losing made you feel worse, but walking away felt like a betrayal. A betrayal of your very self. 

“And why should I?” Amaimon’s attention was now fixed on Rin for any reasonable explanation. “Why should get away with it?”

“He’s not worth your time or emotions,” Rin replied, removing any hint of threat or weight to the challenge. “don’t waste energy on him,”

Samael’s lips twitched as he heard this, the very smugness was now a grimace, Rin didn’t even have the gull to say his name. 

It was Amaimon’s turn to beam. “I suppose you are right Rin,” Amaimpon purred with delight as he agreed with his mate. Rin may not be skilled in literature but he does know how to handle others. Although not physically this was a victory, for them both. Amaimon won the battle, and Rin avoided a fight.

Mephisto lost his challenge and failed to evoke the reaction he so desired from the pair. “Well, it seems you have grown wiser Rin,”

“I guess almost dying has positive effects as well,” Serious or not Rin seemed to be calmer, so did the rest of the humans in the room. All had shy smiles, as relaxed shoulders, their chests moved freely as they were no longer holding a breath for the anticipation. 

It had been far too long since he was a threat to humans, he almost forgot how terrified they got at the very sight of his fangs… Such pitiful life forms. Scared by the smallest things, threatened by a force that is any amount stronger than them. Though Rin’s reaction was bizarre, he was never too shy when it came to a challenge. Maybe he was more worried about Amaimon's reaction than a challenge…

Come to think of it Amaimon had been taking up a lot of Rin’s attention lately. 

Selfish, attention whore.

Small embers of chatter sprouted between the students, brief mention of lack of wages and other troublesome school aspects… Humans sure liked to complain.

Rin nodded softly. “So you really don’t know where Shima is?”

“It’s possible you could have just not crossed paths,” Izumo’s head swayed as she spoke.

“Come to think of it some of the places smelled similar,” RIn’s tail flinched under his shirt as the burning realization was struck up.

“Those scents weren’t original to him, they were smells original to the Illuminati. It was familiar because you have smelled those places on the spy before,” Amaimon butted in to give Rin some peace of mind, if the pink hair pervert were there Amaimon would have smelled him.

“Well that's a dead end,” Bon’s arm crossed as his lips pinched together, this wasn’t going to be an easy case to crack.

“Maybe it isn’t. If neither Amaimon nor I picked up on his scents then maybe that was done on purpose,” An idea lit in his mind, his tail began to wag softly under the fabric of his shirt. “After all we had no idea Yukio was on the ship either,”

“Why would they try to hide Shima’s presence from you?” Izumo began to crack away at the logic of it. “That just doesn't make sense you know he’s a spy,”

“Well if I knew he was on the ship then I would want to talk with him. If he is near Yukio it would be much harder to keep the scents from intermixing and Amaimon would be able to smell Yukio on Shima.” Rin defended his idea, with surprising points. “He’s not overly good at lying about what he has been doing either. All though, it would be far too risky for them to let Shima interact with me,”

It was something both Koneko and Bon could testify for, Shima was not the most desert when it came to his actions, he was always bad at on the spot excuses. 

“Also if you had a friend it would take away from the desperation for companionship and interaction you have, making it harder for Lucifer to become beloved in your eyes,” Amaimon added.

A panicked breath echoed through the halls as a stressed demon approached the group, terror, and panic buried in his eyes.

“Amaimon, you need to get rid of your clothes now,'' Beelzebub stated, still gasping for breath. 

“What?” Came Amaimon’s curt reply. 

“He- put a tracker on you,” Beelzebub continued to huff, his tongue hanging limply. “They found where you are hiding, you need to leave now,”

“You aren’t making any sense Beelzebub, we need names,” Mephisto sighed, his irritation shining straight through his calm expression. 

“Father and Lucifer have tracked you to this mansion, they are coming to take Rin and kill anyone in their way,”

A resounding “What” sounded through the entire entourage of people gathered around the demon.

“They are going to be here in just under thirty minutes, more like twenty considering how long it took me to find a host and get into Samael’s barrier,” Beelzebub’s breath settled. “If you want to keep yourself and your friends out of Father’s reach I suggest you come with me,”

“No,” Amaimon snapped, “You aren’t taking Rin anywhere without me,”

“Once you get rid of the tracker embedded in your clothes then you can join us,” Beelzebub shared the stern tone.

“Beelzebub I have to side with Amaimon, how can we trust you, and how do we know you won’t just bring Rin to father?”

“Set your watch Samael, if the time runs out and they aren’t on the horizon to the east then you can track me down and have my heart.” Beelzebub gave his ultimatum. 

“Twenty minutes is more than enough time for you to turn them over,” Amaimon added, circling the weaker demon king.

“You are right but, I could easily turn them over, I didn’t even have to stand here and have this conversation, I could have easily teamed up with Lucifer and found a way to trap you in here. But I instead am risking my ego to come and not only tell you this but take the humans and your mate away from harm,”

“Why? Surely a coward like you would go running to Father the first chance he gets,”

“Father is too destructive, he also doesn't care for his own kind, there is no way I could gain his respect, I will always be the weakest king to him… But Rin is different, even if he despised demons he still found a way to empathize with someone as heartless and methodical as you. If he can grow to care for you, then he can give all my kin the benefit of doubt,”

“All of this for respect?” Mephisto scoffed.

“Of course you wouldn’t get it,” Amaimon tsked, sending a glare to the elder king. The golden eyes, once familiar and meek were now bolder than ever. 

“Well, well, well someone seems to be rather cocky,”

“Beelzebub, is there any hint you can give to Amaimon on where you will taking us so he can get changed and meet us there?” Rin broke the conversation, with his own suggestion. 

“No, but there is a waypoint. We could meet up there. It’s a bit off course, but Amaimon knows it better than anything,” Beelzebub’s blunt reply was all that Amaimon needed.

“Do you honestly believe that is enough to sway me into letting you bring harm to my students?”

“We are in a war, Samael, everyday they are alive puts them in danger. I wouldn’t be taking the humans along with us if I thought they were safe here,” Beezlebub added. “If we leave them here then Father will get the information of Rin’s whereabouts out of them one way or another,”

“Fine, but if you are wrong,”

“I’m not,”

“For your sake, I hope you are right,” Mephisto sighed. “Amaimon you know where my closest is. I will dispose of the tracker,”

“Samael, don’t destroy the tracker, just keep the clothes. If the tracker is destroyed they will catch on and speed up their course,” Beelzebub warned, before heading over to the back doors of the mansion.

They quaint doors opened into the crude streets of the academy; an unpathed stone path bathed in shadows would lead them to the forest, but first, they had to avoid any and all eyes, as students had the potential to give off their escape.

The stones were covered in leaves and other composted materials, also overtaken by the undergrowth of moss and various fungi. The stones that were left untouched were slick from years of brutal weathering, making them just as hazardous as the moss coated ones. It was a delicate dance of being swift and unadventurous of their surroundings. 

Rin set off with the group, feeling petrified as he slowly got further and further from Amaimon and the comfort his mate brought him. It was aching to feel his ties slowly unravel as he stepped further and further away. Beyond out of reach from the one being he had come to cling to in his most desperate moments… But they would be back together soon enough.

Rin supposed this was better than falling victim to Satan. He had no idea what the demon had planned but it was Satan so nothing good would come of his actions. 

Rin’s heart still raced, he hadn’t gotten to say goodbye… did he even need to say goodbye? It wasn’t the end, he wouldn’t say goodbye. He would see Amaimon again, there was no need for goodbye, they would meet up at the waypoint, they would survive this. 

They would take down Lucifer and Satan, and rid the world of the demonic “god”. If you could even call Satan a god. He didn't even deserve the title of father, let alone one of divinity. He was a bully, just a careless murder. He was a monster, a monster far greater than anything else in the world.

Oddly enough crossing the stones came to be a little challenge for the group, Sheimi and Izumo were already light-footed and took grace with every step. Koneko mimicked the girls’ movement, avoiding the stones they did, and taking his steps with caution and confidence.

Bon was struggling behind but made it through unscathed, and without attracting attention. Rin didn’t even find this as a challenge, being a difficult child and sneaking out to the house did come in handy at this moment. Beelzebub didn’t even bother with walking, he hovered above the stones, stepping on what appeared to be solid air.

He wasn’t very fond of walking, flying; just buzzing about the world was much quicker and more efficient to him. Sadly humans weren’t equipped with the natural blessings as his kin or their Assiahan cousins. To think what may have come about if Humans did have wings, for one thing, it may be better but also worse.

Destiny was not something Beelzbeub would trifle with, it was better to leave things to his brothers. Mostly he didn’t care what happened to this dull planet with all its dull creatures. He was only stepping in now because of Rin. The supposed savior his people wished to have.

However, he was tempted to leave them all to Lucifer and Father as their path was halted. 

Arriving at the forest the student stood frozen in shock, some in admiration. They didn’t know what it was, but they knew it was forgein, demonic, and most likely dangerous. Not just to them, but to all of Assiah. Rin, however, stood in fear he recognized the portal that laid out freshly prepared before them.


	21. Favorite

The Gehenna gate… Nothing good ever came about from that cursed portal. It was the marking point of every single disaster in his life.

“Why are you all acting so weird?”

“That’s the Gehenna gate!” A confused smile sprawled onto Bon’s face, on the edge of insanity.

“Yeah and?” Beelzebub scoffed. “Did you actually think I would keep you all in Assiah? Father and Lucifer all suspect you are in Assiah and will be looking for you, but they won’t be able to find you here if you in Gehenna,”

“That’s your plan?” Izumo snarkily spat.

“I’m not hearing a better idea from you,” Beelzebub growled in response. “We already wasted enough time at Samael’s. We need to get going if we want to avoid Father,”

“Rin? Are you alright?” Shiemi stopped forward placing a hand on Rin’s shoulder.

“He’s right, we don’t have time to waste,” Rin muttered, keeping his head low as he approached the cursed gateway. Don’t fight it, fighting will only make things harder for you and it will not let go no matter how badly you want it to,”

“Rin you can’t be serious,” Bon’s face perfectly expressed his emotions, his eyes were wide with furrowed eyebrows and a small confused sneer. “No human has survived this portal,”

“Most humans passing the portals either fought or weren’t leaving Assiah with the end goal of returning,” Rin replied simply, stepping into the portal.

“See do that,” Beelzebub said, pointing carelessly at the example.

“I trust Rin,” Sheimi looked at her friends, sending a calming smile over her shoulder. “And so should you guys. Rin has never done anything to hurt us and wouldn’t start now,”

“See she has the right idea,” Beelzebub said happily, ushering them into the portal. “Get in,”

Shiemi was the one to go next with the rest of the exwires following her lead. Once everyone was inside the portal, Beelzebub was the last to pass through. 

It was just as Rin said they didn’t fight and made it out alive. Bon took to studying the portal as the rest of their little pack arrived. None of it made sense however and Bon, much like the exorcists before him, had no logic to confirm how the existence of this portal is possible or what is made of. The frame is easy enough, it’s some sort of metal with eyes protruding from the top part. But the black sludge in the middle was difficult to identify, it was not tar nor was it magical tar. It smelled and acted nothing like tar even.   
It was light but compressing, almost like a whipped cake batter with extreme magnification qualities. It wasn’t the liquid itself that held you down, it was some sort of bizarre magic. 

“Shima would be terrified,” Koneko giggled, gazing down as the hundreds, maybe even close to thousands that swarmed the nearby trees and ground. Although they kept a good distance from each of the exwires, they still managed to seemingly stand guard.

Shiemi stepped closer to Rin as a simple defense tactic. They weren’t after her, but it was hard to trust such a large quantity of bugs in a forest since their first school camping trip.

“No, he would pass out before he could be scared,” Rin added, drawing Bon’s attention from the portal.

“He would have passed out at the first sight of Beelzebub,” Bon sighed, standing and joining his group of friends. “I don’t know if you noticed but he likes to decorate with bug-shaped trinkets. Sadly, even those terrify Shima,”

“I would feel bad if he didn’t betray us every other day,” Rin chuckled, looking at the portal. “I wonder why it’s taking Beelzebub so long to get through the portal,”

“Maybe it has a different effect on him,” Bon added. “We don’t know much about this portal,”

“Rin he wouldn’t betray us right?”

“Most of the demon kings seem kinda careless when it comes to their kin, but from what I know Belezbeub spends almost all his time in Gehenna with his kin. It would only make sense that he has a strong bond with them. It would make his reason for wanting Satan gone reasonable,”

“Wow, you actually sounded like Yukio,” Izumo sputtered looking at Rin with bewilderment. “I mean the teacher Yukio before he went all crazy,”

“Yeah, you seem to have to be thinking very logically… It’s kinda weird,” Koneko squeaked, fiddling with his thumbs.

“It’s not bad, just different, you’ve changed,” Bon added to the confession.

“Yeah. I have kinda changed,” Rin seemed to stipend at his statement. Of course, he had to change, he had to rely on reasons for everything, reasons why he was put to death, reasons why Yukio left, reasons why Amaimon was still around…

“But if you start to go crazy I will fix you,” Izumo nodded, giving her solum word.

“Oh, really and how do you plan to do that?” Bon scoffed, with a playful smirk. 

“I will beat the crazy out,” Izumo hummed. “Yukio was able to escape far too easily,”

“Well, you sure do sound like Shura,” 

“As I said, people who abandon their friends at the first sign of struggle, I hate more than anything,”

“Alright humans and Rin, let’s continue,” Beelzebub groaned, appearing behind the group.

“How long were you waiting for us?” Rin asked, approaching the king. 

“I wasn’t waiting for long, most of my time was closing the portal. I needed to make sure it was done properly; Lucifer was bridging on the horizon just as I finished up, so It’s a thing we left when we did.”

The rest of the conversation seemed to dip from there was no more was to be said. “Well we should get going, Amaimon should have left the mansion by now and is most likely waiting upon us. Niisan isn’t one to be patient,”

The little nickname for older brother sent chills through Rin’s spine. Yukio was gone, there was no getting around it. He had chosen his side, it was time he came to terms with that. So why did he feel so lost? 

He was probably just missing Amaimon, they would meet up again and the feelings of unresolvedness would settle. It would be ok.

Oddly enough the girls filtered in between Rin and Beelzebub, letting Bon quicken his pace to match Rin’s; Koneko weaved between Shiemi and Izumo as he held a conversation with them.

“So Rin how do you know so much about the portal?”

“I… When my dad was killed Satan put his body into the portal. I went after him but I couldn’t get out. Satan was rather amendment at getting me to Gehenna… I had to unleash my flames to save myself and Shiro’s body,”

“I’m so sorry,” Bon whispered. “I didn’t know,”

“It’s alright,”

“Then why are you crying?”

A stray tear slid down Rin’s cheek, it was sudden as Rin barely felt the moisture building up or spilling over his bottom lid. 

He was left speechless. There wasn’t a reason for it, of course, it always hurt to think back on but this was unexpected.

He diverted his attention to tangled veins spread across the overhang of trees, it seemed every single one was a different species, or at least they had a different variation of leafs. Some pointy, some smooth, some with barrel recognizable shapes some with downright confusing patterns, and some that looked too human to belong in such a demonic world.

Of course, this place looked like any other human place, but demonic magic and presence were tangled into every fiber of this world. It was easy to see why someone would want to stay here. He felt so strong here, connected with everything, everything for anything that crossed his path. Each bug, each twig, and each dewdrop spoke to him, making him aware of them as he walked. 

So many things he had taken advantage of in the human world now seemed to shine even brighter… Gehenna wasn’t so bad after all. All the green hues seemed to radiate their color instead of simply reflecting it. Sun or not the colors all shone on their own as if they were infused with the very essence of light itself.

“You can feel it can’t you?” Beelzebub asked, however, his jaw did not open or even move as he spoke. No words seemed to come from his mouth either, yet Rin could hear him as clear as the day.

“Feel what?” Rin questioned, the mind swung unanswered in his head as he groveled in the idea of a new thing there was to learn about demons. To think he could ever escape cram school appeared to be a foolish dream.

“We are on the edges of Lucifer’s territory, tell me you can at least feel the power difference,” Beelzebub urged him on fishing for an answer…

Rin didn’t like the response to his internal thoughts, his thoughts were his and not to be replied to. 

“No,” Rin griped. “But the trees and their leaves seem to be brighter in saturation,”

“Well seeings better than nothing… do you at least feel any different when you are here?”

“Sort of. It’s hard to explain,”

“I bet it is, You and Father have the strongest connection to this world so it only makes sense that you can’t explain this feeling to an outsider,”

Outsider? Did he mean humans, surely he felt connected to this place, surely demons felt drawn to this world. 

Was that even important? Beelzebub was talking through their mind, how was this ok? Beelzebub didn’t get that privilege of being so close to this mind. 

“So you don’t feel connected to this world?”

“This world? No. I feel connected with my kin; most of my kin reside here. Most dangerous demons linger in Gehenna, but it’s still safer than Assiah,”

“Why is it safer?”

“What type of kin do you think the middle upper-class demons go after when they are feeling bored? Not to mention the overwhelming amount of competition there is with the other lifeforms in Assiah, insects from there only live to reproduce and then die.” Beelzebub sighed. “But if they stay near me in my territory then they get to live for longer and truly enjoy their surroundings”

That… it made sense why he stayed in Gehenna, he was just looking after kin. It was true, bugs were often disrespected or killed off with little to no mercy. They were just seen as pests in modern life. Then again they attacked humans, contaminated food, and spread diseases, so it made sense why they were pests. 

Rin didn’t have the time to comprehend the figure moving towards him or the pain that resigned from his back as he was pushed down to the forest floor. He could only feel the beating heart against his chest, not his own heart, yet it felt too close to not be his. 

“What took you so long?” Amaimon snapped, channeling his rage onto Beelzebub. 

“It’s not my fault they wouldn’t get in the portal,” Beelzebub snarled, buzzing with irritation.

“But we are here now, that's what matters,” Rin cooed, wrapping his arms around his beloved mate. “So Beelzebub, where are we off to know?”

“One of my generals were recently killed by the exorcists, his den is now open. Not to mention my castle has been out of use for a while now and could use some guests,” Beelzebub hummed.

“Amaimon is going to be able to stay with us right?” Rin held onto Amaimon’s hand as they both stood.

“If they see him around my kin will begin to gossip… it could reach farther, but if they see him around Gehenna then it will surely attract the attention of our other siblings… Fine, but he has to stay hidden like the rest of you. If I am caught hiding you I can promise you it won’t turn out well for anyone involved.” Beelzebub whined, throwing his head back.

“I know well enough that our siblings will be dead set on finding me. They know I have the strongest connection to Rin,” Amaimon. “And don’t be as prideful to think I would even dream of lingering in your overpopulated cesspool of a territory”

“Amaimon, he’s doing us a favor by letting us stay with him.” Rin scolded softly. “Shouldn’t you be a bit more polite?”

Amaimon huffed, directing his gaze to the sky. “I have no reason to be polite, especially when he has not shared the same pleasantries,”

“It really would kill you to be the bigger person wouldn’t it?”

“I’m not human,” Amaimon added. “Being human or turning into one could mean my death,”

“Eh,” Rin choked on his own words as he fumbled with the meaning of Amaimon’s words. “That’s not what I meant and you know it,” 

Smiling Amaimon looked back at Rin, flashing the pearly fangs of his with pride. 

“Remind me why I put up with you.”

“Because you love me,” Amaimon’s tongue slipped out between his lips, teasing his younger mate.

“You should be glad I do,” Rin purred. “Or else I would be far more difficult to get align with,”

“You say that like you are easy to be around,”

“Hey!” Rin’s shoulders shot up as he shouted at Amaimon. “You are such a jerk. To think I ever saw anything good in you,”

Amaimon swept Rin into his arms. “Stop being so stubborn, even though you are so cute when you play hard to get,”

“We get it, you are sickeningly affectionate,” Beelzebub groaned, watching in dismay as the two heald their little play fight. “We need to keep going,”

“No, no don’t interrupt them,” Izumo cooed, watching in delight. “They are too cute together,”

“If they keep this up they may attract more attention to themselves. We all know why we can’t let that occur, now put him down, and let’s get going,”

“I can hold him and walk.”

“Well, it’s nice to know you are capable of doing meaningless multitasking,”

“It’s not meaningless when it’s for Rin,”

“So cute,” Sheimim chirped in cue with Izumo as they saw the blatant affection. 

“He’s right we should get going, just to avoid getting caught,” Bon muttered looking away his face coated with a crimson blush.

“Well since Belebzueb has yet to take charge I suppose I will lead you all,” Amaimon stepped forward, happily holding Rin in his arms.

“I’m not a baby, Amaimon put me down I can walk on my own,”

“Just because you can doesn't mean I wasn’t you to,” Amaimon soothed Rin holding him closer. “You were gone for too long. I need to make up for the lost time,”

“They just keep getting cuter,” Izumo gasped, following swiftly behind. 

“They are a good match for each other,”

“To think Yukio believed he could separate them,”

“Are they aware we can hear them?” Amaimon’s claws tapped against Rin's back as a form of self soother. 

“Do you think they truly care?”

“Well, I care,”

“They are being nice, don’t snap at them,”

“I don’t like them calling me cute,”

“They aren’t calling you cute. They are calling our love cute. That's not an insult you know,”

“It should be,”

~~

Fragments of noise caught Lucifer’s attention, directing his gaze over his shoulder, he couldn’t help but notice a shadow darting across the wall. 

Awake already? It was only six Rin had no reason to be up… He most likely followed the scent trail to here. It was about time both of them deserved an explanation. 

“Gunnar, Gunnan, Will you go fetch Amaimon and Rin for me? Father will want to see them once the host is prepared,” It took no time at all for his guards to obey, stepping away from their positions around him. It was best if his guards were minimal. Father may take it as a threat or an insult if he saw too many guards. 

He could get mad over the presence of any guards, but Homare was no meager guard. She was one of his most loyal subordinates, she deserved the place where she stood today. Hopefully, she could provide a good example of how useful the humans could be for their cause. 

Although some were stubborn and rather hard to encourage some were easily convinced. By nature, humans are loyal to their communities and willing to help. Not to mention, having a variety always meant there would be faults but those faults could easily be balanced out with another human who is partially blessed in a certain aspect. 

Father was so close to arrival; the seconds were almost excruciating to wait through as Egyn tapped happily on the keyboard in front of him. The small chimes only adding to the growing tension. Would Father be impressed?

Lucifer did win, after all, he has a host moments from perfection just waiting for Father; while Rin is still obstinate to the very idea of meeting Father. The edges of Lucifer’s lip curved upwards, he normally didn’t smile like this. Could he help it? Samael was seconds from losing their game and disappointing Father further. 

It must be embarrassing, Father was always easily pleased by Lucifer's efforts and yet Mephsito struggled to hold onto the slightest ounce of respect from Father. It wasn’t hard to be his favorite; he had elementary demands when compared to the other kings. Father never asked to bond, never asked for attention, never intentionally got in his way.

Father gave him the respect he deserved, and in return, Lucifer gave him the respect he required. There were no strings tied to that fact.

As much as Lucifer was willing to wait he knew Father wouldn’t be as kind. “How much longer Egyn?”

“I’m transitioning to the final stage now!” Egyn announced as the machine morphed in preparation.

“Commander! Drac just arrived!” 

Lucifer's attention was redirected to the subordinate. “Go assist with his docking, we need his cargo in order for this to be successful,”

“What's taking so long?” restlessly, Satan whined. 

“I apologize for the delay Father, the final piece has arrived late, but I promise you this will make your host flawless,”

“If it’s taking this long it should be flawless,” Satan grumbled, watching on through Yukio’s unblinking eye. 

It didn’t take much longer for the crate to be slid into place and latched in for the final steps of the experiment. Once securely latched in Egyn proceed with the process. Letting the substance flow onto the imperfect host, purifying and mixing into the host. Infusing the Nephilim body with more demonic substance than imaginable, all of it went without a soul; just empty husks waiting to be inhabited.

Now all they had to do was wait until it cooled enough to properly take shape. Releasing pieces of the mental constraints they all prepared for the arrival of Satan. Lucifer could feel the joy from his father as Satan detached from Yukio and instead glided over to the ready body.

The thudding of Yukio’s heart did manage to overshadow the moment, but not by much. Yukio had no reason to be so nervous about this, surely not more nervous than Lucifer, if this failed Lucifer would be the one to accept the punishment, not Yukio. Yukio had no involvement other than a window into this world of course. 

Egyn would be at fault too, but Lucifer wouldn’t allow harm to come to him. After all, it was he who made the promise to Father and it would be him who failed if this host was not prepared properly. 

All fear was relinquished as a bright flame slid around the metal door, breaking the hinges. Carelessly it fell and there Satan stood, a grin buried into his expression as his fangs beckoned on the edges of his lips.

“Ah, I almost forgot how good this felt,” Satan purred, his hands coming up to feel the bed of hair atop his head. It was softer than he last recalled, not to mention silkier as well; overall it felt stronger. Everything felt stronger than he had last imagined, there were only broken sensations of his last experiences within a host but even still he could tell this was different.

There was no burning itch or even troubling spot on this one. At the moment there was no pain. How disappointing, pain was one of his favorites… Pain was always so vivid, so real, it tied his very being of existence to this world. If there was no shrieking ache as he inhaled a gasping breath then what was there to prove he was still living?

Sure breathing alone reminded him that he was alive, but it never meant he was living. 

“Father” Lucifer called out in question, taking a generous bow. “Is it to your standards?” 

Satan lifted his arm inspecting it. “At the moment?” Dragging his claws along the pale flesh he found delight as crimson came pouring out of the wounds. “Yes, this is good”

However, disappointment soon came as the wounds healed in a second flash. “Although this body fixes itself too fast. Not to mention how boring everything feels,”

A compliment from him would be too much wouldn’t it? Yukio couldn’t help but groan at the comments. Although he, like the rest of the humans, bowed, perching themselves upon one knee, he couldn’t help but feel less and less respect for the demonic god at each passing second. It took years of dedication of delicate crafting to get the body to this stage and yet he was complaining?

Not to mention he got all of this for no price other than his own patience. He was the only one who could get away with this, if it just so happened to be anyone else, possibly even his brothers, Lucifer would not be as kind as he was. Lucifer’s wouldn’t even have bothered to prioritize their hosts unless of course the hosts were used as trials.

Did he have no appreciation for the craftsmanship of the host at all? If he had asked anyone else to do what they did he would have been empty-handed. The body they just made would be impossible to replicate outside of the Illuminati. 

But Yukio could wait through this, he was here for Rin. His brother needed him here, together, no matter what cruel thing Satan did to torment them, they would have each other. It was rather late to ask for forgiveness now, but it was better than never.

“Now, Lucifer where is my son?” Satan asked, his tone falling into monotone.

“I will go retrieve him, Father,” Lucifer stood. “In the meantime, Egyn shall inspect your host to make sure all is well,”

Yukio stood as well, watching with blank desperation as Lucifer left him.

“So, what did you do to get Rin to hate you so much?” Satan cooed, his attention fixing on Yukio.

He could just make it easy by lying, either Satan wouldn’t catch the lie or he would and things could go worse. He could wave it off by saying it’s a long story, but Satan may be willing to wait for the entire story and he would want it to be a long story, or else it would be a lie to say the story was long. If asked Yukio would have to go into detail, could he even handle such an embarrassing thing?

“Why are you just standing there blinking? I want an answer,” Satan growled, all eyes fixed onto Yukio as he failed to provide any explanation. “You know what, you took too long. I don’t even care at this point,”

“Father?” Egyn muttered approaching the demonic god. “Could you please follow me to the examination room?”

“Why are you dressed in such a weird outfit? Is this some sort of joke?” Satan stood still, as he examined the smaller demon judgment laid heavily on his features.

“Speaking of outfits. Rin would like it if you put clothes on before meeting him,” Yukio spoke, approaching his “father”.

“What thinks you have the right to speak to me?” Satan sneered, head reeling over to glare at Yukio. Good, he got his attention off Egyn. “You forget you are nothing but a grubby human,”

“I apologize but I know Rin feels more comfortable when those he is meeting are clothed,”

Speaking out of terms again only seemed to irate the demon further, everyone shrunk down in the room all except Yukio and Satan, both stood their ground, getting dangerously close to a conflict. 

“Father, I apologize for the instruction, but it appears both Rin and Amaimon have left,” Lucifer was breathless as he bowed. “I am truly sorry for my incompetence,” 

“Find him now, they couldn’t have gotten far,” Satan pushed past Yukio and approached Lucifer.

“I have placed a tracker on Amaimon, so we should retrieve them in no time,” 

“And that’s why I like you,” Satan sighed, finally a reasonable and reliable demon.


	22. It's Satan

“Of course Father,” Lucifer rose once more, looking over to Yukio. “Father, I don’t wish to speak out of term, but is it alright if I bring Yukio along with me? He is the key to getting Rin to join us,”

Satan followed his gaze, glaring through Yukio he nodded. “I have no use for a disrespectful human anyways,” 

With hesitance, Yukio stepped forward, although his space quickened once out of Satan’s reach. Reaching Lucifer they both took their leave and exited the room, not wishing to aggravate the already riled god.

“Although it may be tempting you must not speak out against Father,” Once out of earshot Lucifer spoke up, directing his speech to Yukio. “Unlike Rin, Father is not so forgiving he can and will punish you for any shortcomings you happen to present. To him, you are nothing but a human,”

The warning would have been better in advance… but even still, Yukio may have spoken out. Egyn never reacted kindly to appearance being mocked, but he was passive enough to handle it. Knowing that must have triggered something within him, something that made him stand between Satan and Egyn. 

He knew as much that Satan could kill him, or rather easily bring him to the edge of death. But that all seemed irrelevant on the urge of the moment; not the celestial blue eyes, claws for easy dismemberment, fangs for agonizing destruction, or even the overwhelming collection of power could discourage him. Well, they didn’t discourage him at that moment. When his pride and boldness all washed away, he was left feeling more of prey than he had ever been before.

Maybe life was in his favor, after all, Lucifer came just in time to release Satan’s fixation on him and Egyn. 

This whole situation was bizarre. Rin was with Lucifer when they went to bed the night before, so why was Rin now gone? Not to mention nothing was ever spoken about a tracking device on Amaimon or their clothes. It might have been just a secret. But why would Lucifer put a tracking device on either of them if they were just going to stay on the ship?

Where did Rin think he was even going? There were no safe places for him anymore. The Illuminati won and the order still has a bounty on his head. Not to mention the general public is now taking sides in the matter. Both demons and humans were after him, so there was nowhere he could run or hide that he couldn’t be followed.

Why was Satan set on Rin in the first place? Hadn’t the demon hurt him enough?

“Commander, we have located them,” 

“Very good, set course for them. Finding Rin and Amaimon is our top priority,” 

Conversation snapped Yukio out of his daydream-like daze. “Thank you for stepping in,”

“You are integral to my plans, it’s necessary that you are kept alive,” Lucifer spoke, not even sparing a glance at the boy. “Besides it would be disgraceful on my behalf to let you die so soon,”

Well so much for concern… It was still better than being left with Satan.

What was he even expecting? They were demons, they never claimed to care about him or his needs. He was a pawn to them, in the end, he could deal with that, the only reason he was here was because of Rin. If he were here, then Rin wouldn’t need to be afraid. His fear could subside knowing that both of them were safe. 

His only wish was that Rin was not to be changed by Amaimon, he was clinging to the scraps of hope that Rin was still mostly human. Still loved, and appreciated humans. If not the world was surely doomed; not to mention the entire human race. They would either be slaughter or enslaved, both wouldn’t be desirable outcomes.

If Satan were truly considering having Rin as his prince then they would have to listen to each other… He had to hope Rin wouldn’t sell out the human race and stand to defend them.

“Commander, I don't’ wish to intrude but I have a question,”

“Yes, Homare?”

“Is your guard going to be dismantled once you get a perfect host?” Homare’s breath caught as she spoke, such a nervous tone was odd to see in her. Even if her face and posture showed a lack of emotion, her voice could not hide the hints of worry she held. 

“Whatever do you mean?’ Lucifer asked, looking over to his guard captain. “Why would I ever get rid of you?”

“If you can easily defend yourselves then you won’t need guards anymore,” Homare replied, it was the only reasonable explanation for why they even existed. If Lucifer could easily defend himself with magic then there was no use for guards. 

“You don’t need to worry. I will not disband you. I have a reason for a guard team in the first place and that reason still stands even if it seems illogical to some,”

“Commander I was never insinuating that-,”

“I understand what you meant Homare and I take no offense to it.” Lucifer’s tail swung almost in a happy manner as he spoke with his captain. “There are some things you just don’t need to worry yourself with,”

He was being awfully cheery considering how badly Satan would react if he ever did find out Lucifer’s supposed “reason,” for keeping the guards around.

Then again he was not too shy when it came to deceptions or lies. Not to mention he was already in Satan’s good graces. 

If anyone would be able to get away with something, it would be him. He was the only one, who had the perfect way of speaking, the perfect words, the perfect motions, the perfect way of addressing a situation. He could be the one to protect humanity if Rin was unable to convince Satan.

Still, one question lingered in the air, where exactly was Rin?

Samael was foolish to think that he could hide Rin. Father wouldn’t be pleased if he found out about this, it was best to hide Mephisto’s involvement, after all, Father wasn’t interested in our conflict. So, he shouldn’t get involved just because Mephisto lost. There were plans set in place for his dear brother, it would simply be rude if Father got in the way.

There weren't many hard feelings between them, Lucifer just wanted his mates back. Sure they were confused, and no doubt they had a right to be. He had failed to explain everything to them, but when the chance came he would explain it. He would explain it all and wish for their forgiveness. 

Rin never seemed to stay mad for all too long, even still he would find a way to redeem himself. They would come to understand with time, that at least, was the wish. He had to prepare himself for their ultimate rage when they did see him again. 

It wouldn’t be easy to endure their hateful gals. It may just be one of the hardest things for him, to work so far for something he could have easily gotten, and see it all break and shatter as he could only watch in despair. Getting emotionally involved with them would have its consequences as he was about to see, but they would hopefully pay off in the end.

Any pain they caused now would be worth enduring. If he desired to have any part in their relationship, then he would need to last through the reconstruction period. Then once the worse of the storm was over he could heal whatever scars of mistrust he left. Then they could go back to what he intended, a happily bonded couple. In fact, most likely the strongest Gehenna ever saw. Their courtship wouldn’t be between just Two kings but the illegitimate prince of all Gehenna.

Nothing like that had ever been seen, or ever talked about to the degree theirs was. It was hard to assume that there was no storm cloud of gossip surrounding them, after all, Rin himself was a rather iffy topic amongst demons. Anything and everything around Rin was discussed in great detail.

“We should be arriving upon Samael’s mansion soon. Homare, get a team prepared. We are entering with peaceful intentions, not to attack or harm anyone in the vicinity,” Lucifer spoke up capturing all attention in the room. 

“Yes commander,” Homare replied, dashing out of the room. 

“As for us,” Yulkio’s straightened up gazing into Lucifer’s eyes with the intention to match his powerful stance. “We will go check in with Egyn and Father… Also, don’t stand like that you look ridiculous,” 

The walk back was a swift one, neither of them wanted to waste any time. For Yukio, the faster he could get this over with the faster he could see Rin. For Lucifer it was more of an urgency, Satan would get rather irritable if they were gone for too long. Knocking politely on the door and announcing himself got Lucifer access into the room. 

“So how much longer does he have to examine me for,” Satan snarled, glaring at Lucifer. 

This savage reaction got a small whimper from Egyn. Such power and anger were easily overwhelming for the small king. 

“Father, I apologize if his company is not up to your standards. But I come bringing good news. We are just about to arrive at the local where we believe Rin is currently taking residence.”

“Ah, good, so I should be meeting with him soon?”

“Yes, once we coax him onto the ship and get him settled in once more you may speak with him,”

“No,” His tone was stern, unwavering as he spoke. “Lucifer I don’t think you understand what I mean. I am not going to wait any longer to see my son. Once we arrive I will speak with him. Anyone who keeps him apart from me will be done away with. Do. You. Understand?”

“Father,”

“Lucifer I am already irritated by your lack of fulfilling preparement. You have already disappointed me enough, I am not going to take any more of your excuses,”

“Yes Father,” The king sounded so defeated as he hung his head, in supposed shame. 

Yukio didn’t even dare challenge the idea of meeting Satan’s eyes. Enough pain had already been caused. 

Satan was a truly fitting name, though who would have imagined he would fit the role so perfectly?

The next few moments seemed to be unreal, or maybe they just didn’t occur at all. Yukio was far too disassociated from the situation to care. All that he consciously remembers next was the thumping burn of the anxious atmosphere as they descended alone. Homare stood by Rin with Lucifer and Satan staying behind on the ship, they had a more, magical approach to their landing.

They all knew the barring truth, it was a mistake to give Satan a host. Would it have been better to let him rampage? Probably, anything would be better than having that demon around. No, he wasn’t even a demon, he was worse. Demons could be done away with; removed from this world. Satan was far stronger than to be forced to leave.

In this moment of desperation, it seemed not even the goddess could save them.

As they landed on the paved driveway Yukio held his breath. Whatever Satan was planning wasn’t going to end well. He was not a tactical genius like either of the king, they had plans and stuck to them.

Satan would destroy it all for his own entertainment. There was no thinking ahead for Satan. Existence was all his plaything, people, demons, life itself was his and his alone to corrupt and play with.

Exiting the helicopter they gazed upon the building in awe. The wooden doors were laying along the stairs leading up to where the doors were. Inside tattered carpet and snarls echoed, warning any life forms.

“Is it safe for us to be here?” Yukio asked, looking to Homare.

She frozen, inspecting the building. “If the commander needs us, he will call for us,”

Waiting seemed to be the best course of action as no one wished to enter the building. Who knew what laid beyond the broken doors? It would be a tale only Lucifer and Satan would hold…

Samael was being rather stubborn about revealing Rin’s locale. Although it was hard to find deceit buried in his eyes. He was keen on deception but his insistence on the lack of knowledge was impressive. It was almost hard to tell if he was speaking the truth.

“You have to know,” Satan growled, his claws tapping around Samael’s neck. “We know Rin’s pet was here,”

Amaimon wasn’t a pet, but neither of them was about to try and correct Father. It was bad enough that he was irritated, angering him further could cause a disaster no one was ready for.

“We know Amaimon was here Samael,” Lucifer sighed, bringing his hands up to the bridge in his nose. Cooperate and things will go better for all of us,”

“Even if I did know, Which I do not, then I would not tell you,” Samael spat back, refusing to submit.

“Fine then, if you aren’t willing to cooperate then will break it out of you,” Satan stepped over Samael, not caring to watch for any fingers.

The foundation of the walls began to tremble as a smirk crawled onto Satan’s face. “I will destroy this place and everything in it,”

A warning, or a promise? It was more than a simple threat; that much was clear.

“You may destroy it if you wish,” Samael muttered looking down at the tattered carpet. The velvety texture could not soothe the burning pain that came from watching his priced home crumble. “I don’t know where they are,” 

“Samael,” Lucifer looked to his brother, who was bathed in shame. “ by keeping this information you are not protecting them do you understand that?”

“If I knew I would have already worked out a deal with you,” 

The building came crashing down around them, narrowly avoiding all the living demons dwelling in the property. Oddly enough it was not as satisfying to see the pain on Samael’s face as Lucifer once believed it would. Lucifer had won, at this point it barely felt like a victory. Just kicking a wounded demon for no reason. Regardless of their differences, they were still brothers through the kingly hood. Samael deserved some mercy, the same mercy he had shared to Lucifer when he just so happened to be the one losing. 

“I wonder if you’ll answer if I get the students involved,”

“NO,” Samael launched himself at Satan, a stupid mistake. Familiar blue flames rose from around Satan, latching onto Samael and stopping him in his midair pursuit. Various cracks resulting from the mock scuffle, as the flames broke through Samael’s skin.

Mephisto had no chance at attacking in defense.

“Father, I apologize for my interruption but I know of a better way of extracting the information.” Lucifer bowed before his Father, gaining the god’s attention.

“And what is that?”

“If we take Samael to gehenna and trap him there we can wear down the regenerative factors of his body. If he still doesn't answer us then we can destroy his host and prevent him from finding a new one. You understand as well as I how harrowing life without sensation is,”

“And why is it necessary that we go back to Gehenna?”

“Well first of all father, Samael hates gehenna. Second, it will be much easier to trap him and prevent him from escaping. Third, if we take Samael with us, Rin is bound to come looking for him,”

“You do make a good point. But how will look over my new territory while I’m away?” Satan’s tail flicked in interest as he gazed down at Lucifer.

“I will have my subordinates secure all humans for you. By the time we get Rin, all humans should be bowing in submission to you and you alone,”

“Fine,” Satan hummed. “But this better work,”

“If this does prove to be unsuccessful I will take whatever punishment you think is proper,”

“Alright then, I think about the time I properly met the others,”

What was Lucifer thinking! All of humanity would never willingly bow to Father, let alone without rebellion. They were too stubborn, too stupid to obey a self-employed god. Azazel, the goddess, may not be able to kill Satan but they will not let him rule over humanity without a fight…

How foolish… Dear brother I hope you know what you are doing by getting Father involved with our conflicts. I thought I had warned you that it was unwise to let him pick aside. Though I should commend you for protecting my students. 

They may just be worms but causing them unnecessary harm does nothing other than making them less fun. 

I hope you know that by taking on Father in your team you need to convince him to either find humans useful or leave them alone. Or else he will kill all of them for fun. You did promise me that he would not interrupt our game.

You never have been one to lie, so you shouldn’t start now.  
~~~

There a few major differences between Assiah and Geehan, one being the scent of nature. Instead of refreshing and relaxing scents, potent fresh ordered originated from the flowers and trees. Even though the majority of scents were good it was far too densely populated to be enjoyable, not to mention the hundreds of bugs crawling across the floor.

It was hard enough to try and avoid stepping on them, but everywhere you looked there just seemed to be more. If the exwires wished to stay in Beelzebub’s good graces they knew they would have to avoid the scrambling bug, and not complain. whenever a pack just so happened to infest their clothes. 

The castle wasn’t much better in this regard, it seems cleanliness was the last priority of the insects and their king. But at least it was better than being left to Satan.

Rin sat in the corner of the room Amaimon and him were given to share. The musky scents of previous demons and corpses of kin were embedded into the walls. Rin wished he could ignore the imperfections of the room such as the scent, or the bizarre hallow marks across the walls.

He truly did miss the warmth of his bed and blanket, but staying would have hurt all of them. For now, he would have to deal with the thin cots provided for him. Midday had dragged by so slowly and yet quickly. The hours had painstaking slipped out of his fingers. Dusk was steadily creeping closer and all he could do was watch Amaimon as his chest rose and sunk so peacefully. It was nice knowing he was getting some sleep. Rin felt exhausted, but yet something tugged at his senses, keeping him awake.

He hadn’t eaten anything since later morning when Beelzebub gave him food. Possibly it was his hunger, and thirst that kept him awake, and active. Maybe it was the new stress of the environment how could he just sit still and get rest when this world was speaking out to him? It was impossible not to try and answer all the small questions buzzing in his mind.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Three taps, that was the signal…

Rin rose to his feet, minding Amaimon’s space as he walked. However, his tail was not as kind, flicking past Amaimon’s face.

Rin opened the door, Beelzebub stood with a platter and a rather bothered expression. It was hard to trace the exact emotion.

“Are you alright?” Rin’s head fell to the side.

“I will tell you what happened in the morning, just take the food and don’t make any noise,” Beelzebub growled pushing the food forward. 

Rin took the food from him and let the door fall into place behind him. A soft click announced it was shut as he walked back over to his designated spot against the wall.

“Food?” Amaimon’s head lifted, signaling he had lost all progress in sleep.

“Aren’t you supposed to be resting,”

“I was until your tail moved me up,” Amaimon huffed. “Besides shouldn’t you be asleep?”

“I can't sleep on an empty stomach,” Rin explained, taking a seat next to Amaimon. “Even if I did have food I still don’t think I could sleep,”

“Why?”

“This place… it’s so much more different than Assiah,”

“What else were you expecting from Gehenna?”

“I don’t know… I had no idea that demons were so connected to this place,”

“Didn’t you feel connected to Assiah?”

“Like this? I haven’t ever felt a connection to a place like this one… so, I don’t know,”

Amaimon hummed, laying against Rin as he pondered. It would make sense that Rin was connected with Gehenna, but he is part human, so it would only make sense that he has ties to their world as well. But it didn’t seem like he did have a connection with that world…

Maybe he belonged in Gehenna instead. 

“So what did he bring us?”

“Oh, I have no idea. Demonic food is rather foreign to me,”

“If more than half of it is made of bugs you can have it,”

“Bugs are good protein you know,” Rin inspected the plate, looking for the bugs to consume. If eating them made him squirm then Rin was more than willing to do so. 

“Yeah but that doesn't mean they are cleaned properly. Most all the kin that dies here is from sickness or old age. Beelzebub’s territory is infested with disease. It comes from how overcrowded his kin is, not to mention how often Astaroth comes to visit,” Amaimon sighed, thankfully there were no disease-infested pets served on the platter. 

“Oh yeah, about that. Beelzebub seemed rather startled by something…,” Rin took a bite of what appeared to be bread. “I think someone may be catching on that we are hidden hear,”

“I hope not,” Amaimon took a nibble out of the corner adjacent to where Rin had just eaten from. The thick texture of the uninflated bread muffled his speech. “ but your scent is so recognizable not even the stench of his kin can override it,” 

“Why are so focused on the fact that his territory is overcrowded?” Rin scoffed, swallowing the mush. “It’s not like it affects you,”

“When more of our kin roamed Assiah they would kill thousands of my Kin as a way to control the population. But now since Beelzebub is the weak pathetic king they leave his kin alone as a way to pity him.” Amaimon stole the cheap excuse of bread from Rin and devoured all of it in his fit. “It’s not fair that he gets to overcrowd gehenna and my kin is forced to the overworld only to be exorcised,”

“Why don’t the other kings step in?” Rin looked at the mashed substance on the platter. “Doesn't the overcrowding affect them?”

“It affects me and Astaroth the most. Beelzebub has Astaroth on a leash so he will allow himself and his kin to be walked over,” Amaimon continued pouting as he moved closer to the platter for more food. “The others have made it clear that if our kin gets onto their territory they will destroy them. Since Astaroth is Beelzbub’s pet I can’t kill the bugs either,” 

“Well, your kin isn’t stronger than his? shouldn’t they drive them away?”

“They can but I always get the blame if one of my kin hurt’s Beelzebub’s pests,”

“Well, what about Beelzbeub’s kin in Assiah?” Rin questioned, daring to bit into the mush. It was tangy, with hints of bitter but not bad. It was savorier than bitter... “Surely they aren’t that bad,”

“The ones that actively live in Assiah are out of respect for me. They think it’s unfair for Beelzebub to get my territory although it’s not his. Also since my and Astroth’s territory is not suitable for them they despise staying there, and they do dislike the overcrowding as well,”

The two shared small talk over their meal. Of course, they minded the level of volume they used, speaking just above a whisper. It didn’t take long for every bit of food to be consumed, leaving the platters a blank shell of what it used to be.

“So if they smelled me on him,” Rin yawned, closing his eyes as the drowsiness began to settle in. “why didn’t they look for me?”

“If Lucifer and Satan did visit then it would have been Lucifer who recognized your scent. He knows the layouts of all the castles in Gehenna so there is no hiding from him.” Amaimpn kept this duly noted. “But Lucifer is one to plan ahead. Besides they won’t need to find you if they draw you out with something,”

“What could they possibly use against me?” Rin felt a dash of pride in his statement. “All my friends are here and Kuro is hidden with Behemoth,”

“They have Yukio,”

“Oh… I guess they do,”

“But Lucifer should know better than to use him. He knows I wouldn’t let you risk your life just because he put himself in danger,”

“Amaimon?”

“Yes, Rin?”

“Thank you for staying,” Rin’s words were soft, spoken lightly, only to add to the value them.

“Who would I be if I left you?”

A small giggle struck through Rin as his composure broke. 

“Stop laughing,”

“I’m sorry, it’s just… I never thought you would say something so meaningful” Although the room was dimly lit Rin could tell there was a new warmth to Amaimon’s face. Notifying the fact he was blushing would only upset him and embarrass him… it was too nice of a moment to ruin.

Rin laid his head on Amaimon’s chest, cuddling into the warm resignation from Amaimon. He let his stray tail twist around Amaimon’s leg, just for the comforting factor, it added to the cuddle time between the two of them. 

Amaimon found himself drawn to the loose strands of hair atop Rin’s head. Silky and bright as always…

“You should grow it out,”

“Why?” Rin whined. “Don’t you know how much work long hair requires?”

“Then I will take care of it,” Rin was such a cry baby when it came to his appearance, always whining and complaining about the smallest things. “I think you’ll good with long hair,”

“Do you really mean that or do you just want to play with my hair,”

“You will look good with any length of hair. It will be fun to have it grow out. Not to mention if you have curly hair like your mother then I win the bet with Samael?”

“What bet?”

“It’s not important,”

The small feud didn’t last for much longer, with a false fussy Rin snuggling up and finding peace within sleep. Once Rin was perfectly asleep Amaimon followed him into the dreamland they so often visited.


	23. More plot related drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot relevant stuff

Father was rather adamant on visiting Beelzebub first if it was to get the youngest out of the way the quickest or just because he desired to see the king who lingered the longest in Gehenna Lucifer couldn't tell. Knowing Father he either had more than one reason or no reason at all.

Approaching the castle was innocent enough but something did seem amiss. Wisps of odd scents lingered in the air, one of the more prominent ones was Samael. But Samael would have known better than to let his scent linger in this territory…

Then again, Amaimon did have to change out of his provided clothes in order to escape undetected. Not to mention all of Mephisto’s students reeked of his scent. They were lucky Father was unaware of scents and how they were linked to the kings. 

Not to mention there was a boiling feeling in Lucifer’s stomach, as he continued to approach he caught onto the more familiar groups of scents. Amaimon, the dull individual scents of Rin’s human friends, but something was clawing at him. It was a familiar but new scent. It was most familiar to Rin but there was something about it.

It was quieter than normal, almost less noticeable. Lucifer had to search far harder than he normally could have for the scent. Upon arrival at the steps, Beelzebub was inside quivering as he saw us approach the door. So, this is where they ran off to. Smart thinking, hiding them in the most fragrant area of Gehenna, no one without purpose would come here. 

“Hello Lucifer, Father. What brings you here?” Beelzebub shook as he looked up at the demons on his doorstep.

“Well I was going to make acquaintance with you but your territory reeks. Once you clean yourself up you can meet me at Lucifer’s palace,” Satan scoffed, sneering at the demon below him.

“Father, is it alright if I speak with Beelzebub for a bit longer?”

“Don’t take too long. I will go speak with Astaroth,”

Beelzebub stepped to the side and let Lucifer walk into the main room.

“It's nice to see you in a host body again Beelzebub,” Lucifer struck up a small conversation for the simple properness of it. 

“Yeah…” Beelzebub diverted his gaze, seemingly checking for something. “So, I’m curious why are you and Father here exactly?”

“Well, father stated his reason…” Lucifer taking in the surroundings and following Beelzbubs' gaze. “But as I think you know, I can smell them,” 

“W-what?” His head snapped, looking over to Lucifer as the said king stood unblinking at the hall.

“Oh don’t play dumb with me,” Lucifer approached, a simple smile hiding what cruel intentions he had. “You know you cannot lie to me,”

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean,”

“You are hiding Amaimon, Rin, and his friends. You are lucky Father is unaware of scents,”

“Are you accusing me of betraying Father?”

“Yes and no. But I am more than certain that I am correct. If anyone would be the one to go against Father it would be you. The news of Father’s arrival would quickly reach your ears through your rampant chain of gossip. Not to mention you would be the last benign Father would expect. I think what’s most sad about this is that you do think that you can manipulate Rin,”

“Rin’s not even here, I have no association with him or his traitorous mate,”

“I’m glad you're a terrible actor. Or I would have had your throat by now… I’m also honored that you would protect them like that. But I am disappointed in you, using them just for your own gain… I believed you were less selfish. But believing in you is foolish isn’t it?” Lucifer sighed. Walking over to the various decorations hung upon the wall. “Do you really think that if Rin gets to power he will allow your kin to continue infecting Gehenna? Though he will be more merciful on them. Regardless there is no way you can keep up your little burrow of kin.”

“So what are you going to level my castle just like you did Samael’s mansion?” Beelzebub snapped.

“First of all I did not level his mansion, that was all Father’s doing. And no. All I request of you is-”

~

Astaroth’s territory wasn’t much better, everything was rotting and covered in fungus. But at least the scents were better, better in the way of less powerful. Everything still smelled horrid. 

Satan stood in front of Astaroth; he didn’t seem any happier than he was with Beelzebub. However, the king of rot could conduct himself properly so there was a good chance he wouldn’t offend Father too badly.

“Why is it a common theme that you lesser kings live in such filth?” Satan grimaced as he gazed around the room. “Do you not respect your own power?” Father made opinions so fast, it would be part of what made his own grave.

Not to mention how quickly he acts to disrespect all those he sees as below him. It took Lucifer far too much struggling to get in his good graces. It seems the only thing that kept Gehan from revolting was Satan’s power and lack of an anointed heir. But if someone just too happened to challenge father for his throne, someone matching in power perhaps.

“Sorry for my late arrival Father, I just needed to clear a few things up with Beelzebub,”

Father let his cold demeanor sink. “Well, I’m glad you talked some sense into him,”

Yet his walls came back up in an instant when he looked at Astaroth. “If you wish to stay in my mercy I suggest you model yourself after Lucifer. You and your ‘brother’ could learn quite a bit from him,”

With that Father left, leaving Lucifer to follow after him. He didn't have permission to talk with Astaroth and it’s too late now. He missed his moment, but there would always be more chances to get Astaroth into the rebellion. 

“So Lucifer, who's the next king on our list?” 

“King Iblis of fire,”

Oh, this was bound to be interesting. Iblis wasn’t biased to any side of the war; she just liked to watch as everything unfolded before her… Father wasn’t the most respectful one when it came to the choices of hosts the kings had.

Instead of suffering the walk, they teleported to the fire king’s territory. This territory always seemed to be overheated, just over the realm of comfort. Although the heat difference didn’t seem to matter much to Father. Well that good to know.

Lucifer took the initiative and knocked, asking for Iblis’s presence.

“So how strong is he?”

“Iblis, the king of fire, is the fourth-strongest amongst the kings. Iblis is below Azazel but above Egyn,” He really knew nothing about the other kings…

Well, at least that makes the rebellion's job easier.

The door fell open, and there she stood. Braided hair over her shoulder, the thick black strands melting into a saturated red, hints of pink stood out as highlights against the crimson. She was a good six inches shorter than the two males but she appeared more toned than the two of them combined. She seemed to be the most threatening out of all the kings they had visited.

“So, what brings you to my humble abode,” Iblis cooed, attention stretched across the two demons at her castle.

Iblis wasn't one to naively let anyone into her castle, unlike her brothers she liked to keep others out. 

“Father and I are making our presence known around gehenna to all the demons and their kings.”

“So what happened to your search for Rin and his new pet Amaimon?” 

Lucifer held his tongue and halted himself from jumping to their defense. 

“Lucifer You told me Iblis was the king of fire,” Satan snarled, his tone harsh, he was not one to react kindly when he believed he was lied to.

He was going to be dead soon enough. Lucifer needed to hold his tongue long enough to see it through.

“She is,” Lucifer insured the title as he looked over to Iblis.

An apparent scowl was on her face… 

“Well, I think that concluded this meeting,” Iblis snarled her hand retreating to the handle. “Feel free to go away,” And with that, the door slammed shut before them.

“Bitch,” Satan snarled, turning on his heels.

“Father I apologize for-,”

“No, she said what she said. You can’t take it back for her,” Father stopped Lucifer before he could finish. Don’t worry she will get her deserved punishment,”

“Well, Father I don’t know if this will lighten the mood at all but I have a gift for you,”

Satan froze, looking back to Lucifer curiosity sprawled over him. “A gift?”

“Yes Father, I know I didn’t meet your standards with your host so I have prepared a gift to redeem myself,” Lucifer bowed before Satan once more. 

“Where is it?” Satan looked around, searching for this supposed “gift” of his.

“It’s not here Father, but I can take you to it,”

“Well hurry up and show me where it is, I don’t have all day”

That was a lie, he did have all day. They didn’t have much of anything to do. But regardless Lucifer obeyed, snapping them both to the location. It wasn’t any normal locale either. 

“If you recall Father-” Lucifer paused sucking the blood that had risen at the back of his throat, back down. “This is where you first arrived when entering Gehenna,”

“No it isn’t there wasn’t all this stone here before,” Satan snarled. “Is this some sort of joke? Are you trying to insult me?” 

He was one so quick to assume the worst. It would make this rebellion harder to collect, but it was not going to take long to remove him so it didn’t matter if he found out. 

“No, Father, this is your gift. I had my Kin and some of your most loyal followers construct this palace for you. It is equipped with all you will ever need, you will never have to leave these walls ever again, nor will you have to interact with these you do not permit,”

“Oh…” Satan went quiet. “So what's inside exactly?”

“Well Father, there is a bedroom, A bathroom, a throne room, a ballroom, and many more. If you so wish I can give you a tour,” Lucifer suggesting looking at the castel. If this wasn’t going to please Satan then nothing would.

It didn’t take long for them to find all the rooms and for Satan to give him judgment on every single nook and cranny of the castle, well of all the nooks and crannies he could find. There were many more he would never learn about. Mostly because this castle was not built truly for him. It was foolish to try and build a castle for someone who was to be removed from existence and so soon at that.

It was however interesting to see how hard Satan tried to act as if he knew about the construction. He knew everything but it seemed he was pointing out foolish minuscule parts to judge. There were far more important things than the pillow on the couch in his lounge or the curtains in his room. Yet he seemed rather amendment on the small details, most likely becasue he found no other flaws than minor interior design choices that conflicted with his previously unknown opions.

“Well, Lucifer I am proud to admit I am impressed with your work. In Fact, I think this is worth celebrating,” Satan beamed, it was odd to see him so joyful. “I will throw a celebration for tonight,”

“I would love to attend and even assist you in preparations. But I am afraid I must speak with my siblings beforehand,”

“Fine. just be back in time to help me plan,” Satan huffed, he never liked sharing but Lucifer gained some respect, and he would…. Well, have to respect him.

__

“Iblis?” Lucifer stood at her door once more, fretting her arrival. She was short-tempered but even he couldn’t blame her for reacting the way she did. Father’s behavior was unacceptable, regardless of what title he held. Besides he was getting far too confident, quickly he was becoming one of the biggest liabilities Lucifer had ever dealt with.

This investment was revolting against him. That wasn't acceptable. 

“What do you want?” Iblis snarled, from the depths of her castle.

“You have a right to be mad. I know you wish for me to leave, but I need to speak with you. It’s urgent that you hear this today, in order for tomorrow to be a better day,”

The door cracked open, only wide enough for Lucifer to slip in, but not far enough to let anyone else inside. “Get in,” Iblis was short with her message as her eye glowed against the dark backdrop.

Furniture and pieces of glass and pottery were scattered about the floor, making it dangerous to even enter the room.

“Iblis did Fat-”

“It doesn't matter if he was the one who sent them,” She snapped, hiding a sob. “All that matters is that They trusted him over me. Their own Fucking King was threatened because a bastard decided he was god,”

“Beelzebub has Rin, Amaimon, and his friends. I am trusting you with this message for them,” Lucifer sighed. “It was not my intention for Father to become so reckless. I believed better of him, and that is my fault. For that… well you know I regret it. A sorry won't do much now and I know that. Father will be at his weakest tomorrow, he’s staying up late into the night and he will be tired tomorrow. I will do what I can to assist in his broken state. Try your best to arrive before noon,”

“And what makes you think I won’t go kill them all?” Iblis laughed, a fanged smile lit in the dark against her tear-stained cheeks. “It would be a perfect revenge,”

“Revenge against me isn’t what you want. We both know that if we remove Father from the throne then our problems will be solved,”

“What on earth makes you think he can win against Father? Rin is just a boy,”

“He’s a boy who is stronger and smarter than Father. I have felt the overwhelming nature of Father's power. But I also know how hard Rin works to contain a being of similar, if not greater caliber. If anyone is to do away with Father, it’s him.”

~  
Waking up as always was the biggest struggle of the morning. Thankfully a cold breeze assisted his awakening. 

A peal of confident laughter filled the room. “I told you I could get him,” A giddy Iblis shouted down the hall.

Amaimon snarled, claws coming around Rin’s waist. “What are you doing here?” He seemed to be startled awake by the noise.

“Awww don’t be like that,” Iblis purred looking down at the lovely couple. 

“Why are you here?” Amaimon responded in a not polite tone.

“I’m here to wake you up, well that and give you a message….” Iblis paused to breathe. “See you at breakfast,”

Amaimon scrambled pot his feet to confront the demonic king, but Rin grabbed the edges of his cape. It was odd seeing him in the same outfit he normally wore, only this time without any tares. 

“Amaimon, I still haven’t woken up fully. Can’t we save the fighting for later?” Rin grumbled as he rubbed the drowsiness from his eyes.

Amaimon’s nose twitched, as his eyes lingered on Rin. Turning back to face Rin Amaimon knelt down and wrapped his arms around Rin. Once secured, Amaimon pulled Rin up with him as he stood. Now gracefully spread across his arms Amaimon headed off down the hall to where most noise and chatter echoed from. 

It didn’t take long for them to arrive upon a rather odd sight. Lights were lit and festivity was in the air. The exwires happily chatted amongst each other, Iblis sat next to Beelzebub, and to his right sat Astaroth. Behemoth slept on the floor next to the kitchen with Kuro melted into the top of the hobgoblin.

Upon their entering all eyes fell upon them and the familiars stirred. 

All commotion seemed to freeze.

“Damn it,” Iblis hissed. “You both just lost me ten dollars,”

“Told you they were a cute couple,” Izumo beamed, leading Shiemi to giggle at the pride.

“And that's why you don’t trust Rin’s friend’s.” Astaroth hissed, his bitterness could not hide the envy he harbored.

“You're just jealous because I actually have friends,” Rin muttered, leaning further into Amaimon.

“Iblis you said there was food,” Amaimon yawned, changing the topic.

“Yeah, it should be ready in a while,”

“How long exactly is “a while”?”

“However long it takes,”

“Couldn't you have let us sleep once the food was done?”

“You should feel grateful that I let you sleep in at all,”

“Hey, Beelzebub didn’t you say yesterday you had something to tell us?” Rin reminded, looking over to the king.

“Oh… Yeah. I do have something to tell you,” Amaimon took a seat on the floor, still holding Rin in his arms. 

This action called over their dear Familiars who jumped at the chance and burrowed into Rin. It wasn’t overly ideal in terms of comfort but it was a sweet gesture nonetheless.

“So…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Father, is it alright if I speak with Beelzebub for a bit longer?”

What? Lucifer wants to speak with me? I couldn’t help but feel a small rush of panic. Father muttered something as he left, though what he said seemed rather unimportant.

I stepped aside for Lucifer, letting him into the castle. It was only then that I became aware of the small creaks the hidden doors produced when stray winds blew past them. It normally wasn’t a problem and wouldn't be a problem if anyone else was looking for them. But this was Lucifer, even as his host deteriorated he still had the best scent out of all my brothers.

“It's nice to see you in a host body again Beelzebub,” Lucifer struck up a small conversation seemingly to mask his true intentions… he always did this, mocking concern or common decency. It’s why humans adored him, all because he lied.

“Yeah…” the small creaks seemed to grow louder, I couldn't help but check if the doors were shut. “So, I’m curious why are you and Father here exactly?”

“Well, father stated his reason…” He continued to speak. Soon I felt his eyes piercing through me “But as I think you know, I can smell them,” 

Everything stopped at once and began to thump in rhythm, it all then plummeted to the floor, leaving me without words...

“W-what?” My words sputtered out of my mouth. I normally would have been flustered by the stuttering but the fact I was able to speak was already remarkable. I twisted my head back, it was only then that the worse came. Lucifer wasn’t looking at me, he was looking at the door.

“Oh don’t play dumb with me,” Lucifer approached, The same lying approach could not hide his fearful presence… perhaps he wanted me to feel so small. Bastard. “You know you cannot lie to me,”

Shit, he knows, he knows, he knows, he knows, he knows, he knows, he knows.

How the hell does he know?

He can’t know.

He shouldn’t know.

The doors are closed.

The humans locked them, I made sure of that…

How could he possibly know…..

No, he doesn't know.

He can’t.

It’s impossible.

But he always does the impossible.

How can he know?

Gulping in what courage I have I reply. “I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean,”

“You are hiding Amaimon, Rin, and his friends.” Lucifer drawled on his words, spacing them out just to drive in his point. You are lucky Father is unaware of scents,”

How am I supposed to reply to that?

Nothing I say now will convince him, he knows, he knows he knows. He knows the fact that I know that he knows. He knows that he knows and he knows that I know that he knows.

HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO RESPOND TO THAT?

“Are you accusing me of betraying Father?”

“Yes and no. But I am more than certain that I am correct. If anyone would be the one to go against Father it would be you. The news of Father’s arrival would quickly reach your ears through your rampant chain of gossip. Not to mention you would be the last being Father would expect. I think what’s most sad about this is that you really do think that you can manipulate Rin,”

First things first, YES AND NO? You don’t get to have both Lucifer. Well at least he confirmed it… there’s no running from this now. I can try and feign ignorance. This may be a trap, he could be trying to draw the truth out of me…. Cursed ‘brother’

And it’s not a rampant chain, it’s just different. Even more efficient than you pitiful humans. Not to mention you expected me rather quickly…

And so what if I’m using Rin? It’s not like you and Samael haven’t been manipulating him for his entire life. Unlike you, I’m doing it for the benefit of my kin, and not myself.

Well, his stupid reasons gave me some ounce of security; he wasn’t being as scary anymore, thankfully.

“Rin’s not even here, I have no association with him or his traitorous mate,”

Gaslighting may not be the best strategy but I don’t know if I don’t try...

“I’m glad you're a terrible actor. Or I would have had your throat by now… I’m also honored that you would protect them like that. But I am disappointed in you, using them just for your own gain… I believed you were less selfish. But believing in you is foolish isn’t it?”

I am not selfish, it’s for my Kin. If anything you are more selfish. You wouldn’t kill me, Astaroth would go into a rage and destroy your little cult.

Lucifer sighed and moved towards my collected treasures from the overworld. “Do you really think that if Rin gets to power he will allow your kin to continue infecting Gehenna? Though he will be more merciful on them. Regardless there is no way you can keep up your little burrow of kin.”

They are not an infestation, they are on my territory and mine alone. Amaimon is lying, they aren’t pests, he’s just mad that Astaroth loves me.

“So what are you going to level my castle just like you did Samael’s mansion?” Maybe if I annoy him he will go away. Gaslighting clearly didn’t work.

“First of all I did not level His mansion, that was all Father’s doing. And no. All I request of you is that you host the rebellion in your castle. Father has already shown he is unwilling to stand this place. I will collect others to help you”

Yeah, I know you didn’t. Isn’t it clear I want you off my territory? You overstayed your welcome… actually you were never welcomed in the first place. Just get out of my castle and leave me alone.

“And what makes you think others will join?”

Sure Father has gained quiet the band of haters but just as many, if not more are willing to die for him, or are too afraid to dare speak out against him.

“If Father has already managed to get rid of the most loyal demon to him, I have little doubts that he could disgust others as well.

Was he referring to himself? No… Father wouldn’t…

Oh but if he did. If he did get Lucifer as an enemy and so soon? How funny would that be, maybe karma does exist after all and it’s come for Father…”

~~

“And that's why Iblis and Astaroth are here now,” Beelzebub finished with a small awkward smile. 

“Lucifer's helping us?” Rin’s voice shook, this was yet another thing that contradicted everything, it was a contradiction of a contradiction. 

“That still doesn't explain how he recruited Iblis,” Amaimon added, bringing to light his suspicions about the king.

“I was just as surprised as you when he brought it to my attention,” Iblis added. “If it brings you any peace of mind I can tell you why I am here,”

A sharp gasp came from Izumo. “Please share your story.”

“Wait, wait, wait, Why aren’t you suspicious of me,”

“All of Gehenna knows Beelzebub has his claws around you,” Amaimon scoffed. “You are his pet,”

“You,” Astaroth was on the brink of roaring as he stood, it nearly all developed in chaos when Rin’s flames lit in defense of his mate.

“Sit. Down,” Rin demanded, getting complete obedience from the king. His flames dwindled and he looked over to Iblis. “Could you please share?”

“Alright where to begin...

~~~

Lucifer and Satan approached my door and stood waiting for someone to answer. I still remembered the entitled dignity Satan held as he stood there. I swear he is worse than human I have ever met. I of course went to go greet them. Lucifer was always polite and respected my boundaries, and Satan didn’t seem bad at the moment.

I opened the door and greeted them. “So, what brings you to my humble abode,” It was hard to focus on either one of them as they each seemed to ask for my attention. Satan is a needy brat I tried my best to keep my attention balanced and equal between the two of them. 

However they looked as if they wanted to enter my palace, I of course stood my ground and kept them where they belonged. No one gets into my palace without my permission or without a good reason to be there. My brothers are foolish in letting anyone walk in.

Lucifer began to talk about Satan and why they had the audacity to stand at my doorstep with such confidence. I exchanged pleasantries and of course, I spat out a little taunt, just to see if Lucifer would bite. As always he didn’t budge and kept a calm demeanor,

Although I did see a flicker of something within his eyes, so I definitely did ruffle something within him. It was always fun to get a reaction. He used to be fun, now he just keeps to himself. Then Satan decided to be a bitch. 

“Lucifer You told me Iblis was the king of fire,” Satan couldn’t help growling as he acted out.

I truly don’t understand why he has followers. He is far too young and childish to be ruling. 

Lucifer as always was the one to correct the misconception and defended me as he should.

“She is,” Lucifer insured the title as he looked over to Iblis.

But I couldn’t help but be upset. I earned my title as king, and the gender I identify will not change that. I battled Egyn and won my spot above him. Although my kin is disadvantaged when in water. I won my spot above him and rose to be stronger than him. I trained, and I fought claw and fang for where I am. And I have continued to fight for my place. 

Satan has no right to talk down on me, I belong where I stand in the hierarchy. I’ve won my place and he was handed his place, he was given his title, and given his host.

So in my rightful anger, I shut the door on them and told them to leave. It wasn’t much but seeing the burning anger on that bastard’s face was worth it. I wish I could have done more but I know Lucifer would defend Father and I am no match for him.

“Wait what about Satan? Shouldn’t you be concerned about his power?” Rin interrupted with a question. 

“Nah, I’m not afraid of him. He lacks training and experience… You shouldn’t be scared of him either, you have spent far more time with your flames and are equipped with training. Not to mention your blue flames match his. You could easily win,” and with that Iblis continued her story.

So, after I shut the door Satan rather rudely replied. They still lingered in front of my castle for a bit longer, speaking about something, and then they left.

I took the next few hours to relax and revive my peace. I was still rather bothered by the intrusion but I was able to push it aside. After all, my Kin was looking up to me. How could I possibly be out of sorts with their god?

That’s when a group of traitors arrived. They got in by expressing their concern for what may come to be, so I let them in. They attacked, it’s almost as if they went savage. They destroyed everything they saw for real no purpose. They kept screaming about their god and how I was a disgraceful queen. They wouldn’t listen. They made me kill each and every one of them.

They kept crying as I did away with them. They wouldn’t relent on the fact I betrayed all of them…

That’s when Lucifer arrived…

“What do you want?” I couldn’t help but be angry. For all, I had known Lucifer sent them.

“You have a right to be mad. I know you wish for me to leave, but I need to speak with you. It’s urgent that you hear this today, in order for tomorrow to be a better day,”

His voice seemed to be the only peace amongst the hell.

I opened the door for him, after all, there wasn’t anything he could do that I hadn’t just been through. He seemed rather shocked by the appearance of my castle. It wasn’t in nice shape so it was the reason why he grew so concerned…

He then asked if Father had sent them. I told him it didn’t matter if they were sent. Because at the end of the day all that matters is that they valued a self-entitled, self-proclaimed god. My brothers and I worked for our place, we battled and we won. 

Lucifer then responded. And that's the reason why I’m here. He has a message for all of you.

“What is it?”

“It was not my intention for Father to become so reckless. I believed better of him, and that is my fault. I regret my actions. Sorry won't do much now and I know that. Father will be at his weakest tomorrow, he’s staying up late into the night and he will be tired tomorrow. I will do what I can to assist in his broken state. Try your best to arrive before noon,”

I was rather shocked by his message. It was rather bold of him to have such great faith in you all. I brought up my concerns… and what he said is why I’m here now.

“He’s a boy who is stronger and smarter than Father. I have felt the overwhelming nature of Father's power. But I also know how hard Rin works to contain a being of similar, if not greater caliber. If anyone is to do away with Father, it’s him.”

Rin’s breath hitched as he heard these words… Lucifer believed in him. It was up to them now, all up to all of them.

“What do we do now?” The exwires attention fell on Bon.

“It’s not my decision. It’s Rin’s,” Bon spoke looking over with the same desperation in his eyes. 

“Well, I suppose we can only do one thing. We need to kill Satan,”


	24. it's the final countdown doodododododododododododod

Lucifer awoke with a soft groan. The floor wasn’t the most comfortable place to rest but it was better than enduring Father’s wrath. 

The said spoiled king laid in bed, content with his resting place.

Lucifer couldn't help but smirk. This wasn’t even the master bedroom, it was merely a guest room. Lucifer would never allow Father to rest where Rin belonged.

Staring at the king, he found the similarities between him and Rin, both had soft blue hair with similarly lengthened fangs, Father’s claws sharper and darker in natural hue but still eerily similar to Rin.

But there was a subtle difference that made the true separation. Rin’s face was softer, he didn't look threatening just friendly.

Satan did have a commanding presence but that did not mean he got the respect of others.

Satan shifted onto his side, starling Lucifer from his daze.

“Father are you awake?” Lucifer yawned pretending to just have woken.

“I am but I won’t be soon,” Satan growled. “Being awake isn’t fun,”

Well, that's what you get when you stab yourself for fun and drink your host to near death.

“I apologize Father but I have to attend to some business,”

“What business?” Satan hissed. “Why do you have to leave?”

“I’m not going to leave the castle. I just need to speak with Egyn about our plans going forward, regarding my organization,”

“Fine,” 

It made Satan unhappy to hear Lucifer would be leaving, but who truly cared about his feelings?

It was a rather regrettable decision to get up from the floor and endure the burn of his sore body, but it was worth it knowing what was to come. Walking over to the door Lucifer looked over his shoulder once More as Satan laid peacefully unaware.

As much as he desired to skip to the more exciting parts of the evening Lucifer knew he still had more preparations to do.

Knocking on Egyn’s door he was greeted by a small cry of agony. “You can’t sleep forever,” Lucifer sighed, opening the bedroom door.

“I’m not going to see father again! You can’t make me,” Egyn pouted, throwing the covers over his head.

“Egyn,” Lucifer soothed, approaching the foot of the bed. “We all must endure sacrifices for the good of others,”

“But Luci, He’s mean. And he growls at me,”

‘Egyn he only growled at you because you gave him shots, and took vials of his blood. So unless you have any syringes on you, he shouldn’t be growling at you,”

“But he hates me!”

“He doesn't hate you,”

“Yes, he does!”

“Egyn,”

“I’m not joking Lucifer. He wants me dead!”

“Egyn,” Lucifer’s hands moved over Egyn’s, slowly he removed the covers. “I won’t let him hurt you,”

“But we have both seen how powerful he is!” Egyn cried, looking up at Lucifer. “How you possibly stand between him?”

Lucifer's arms came around his brother in a soft embrace. “You don’t need to be afraid, Egyn. Don’t bother yourself with the details. I will work it out, just stay by me and you will be safe,”

Just stay by me and you will be safe. That was familiar, almost too familiar. 

It was oddly reminiscent of the day Lucifer invited Egyn to his Illuminati. Lucifer gave him a very similar promise, and he stuck to it. Egyn spent his days fiddling with different chemicals in search of something to help his brother while Lucifer led the Illuminati to greatness.

Egyn would be safe, that much could be true, but how could Lucifer ever think of standing up to father? The question pleaded with Egyn’s mind as he came to terms with Lucifer's promise. 

“Now that is settled, I need your help,” Lucifer spoke up, leading Egyn to pop in response. 

“What for?” Egyn asked scraping his mind for the possible job Lucifer had in mind.

“Father is not feeling all too well in terms of his host,” Lucifer beamed. He knew how much Egyn loved to create things. “ I was wondering if you could prepare him a remedy to his current state,”

“Well, what are his symptoms?”

“Hangover, with what I believe to be pain from the rapid healing and stress his host was put under yesterday,”

“I see, you do know that it would have to be rather strong if it will be efficient,”

“I know,” Lucifer muttered, “But Father won’t get out of bed, so it’s better he is drowsy rather than locked in his room all day,”

“About that, Lucifer you know that’s not the room that was built for him right?”

A smirk stayed on Lucifer's lips as he stood. “You mustn’t to concern yourself with the details Egyn,”

Egyn nodded, pushing himself up from the bed. It didn’t take long for him to get dressed and ready for the upcoming day. Per Lucifer’s request, he wore something that would give him a decent amount of protection.

Whatever his reason was for such a request it surely must be important. Lucifer wasn’t one to waste time on useless requests. 

Walking back to the room, Lucifer the door open. He did not care as satan squirmed under the light.

“Close the door,” Satan snapped in anger.

“Father I understand you are upset, but you must get up,” Lucifer entered the room. “A remedy for your pain is being prepared as we speak, but you need to be awake to consume it,”

“But I don’t wanna!” Satan cried, like a spoiled child. 

“Father, I am afraid you must. The crown for the king of Gehenna is going to be forged today and hopefully fitted as well. Now you don’t have to be there but,”

“Fine,” Satan snarled. “That crown better be worth it.”

“Very good Father,” Lucifer praised. “Now what would you like for breakfast,”

“I’m not having breakfast. Eating takes too long, and I don’t feel like it this morning, I'll eat later,”

“Is that the true reason Father?”

“That and food makes me feel bad. Besides not having food is a fun pain”

“I see,” Lucifer couldn't help but smile.

“Why are you smiling?” Satan growled.

“I am just pleased to see you enjoying your body,”

Satan nodded, buying into the lie.

“So you were saying?”

“As yes,” Lucifer nodded, “shall we go over your schedule, Father?”

“Sure,” Satan groaned, crawling out of bed, “You already forced me out of bed,”

“First you have-,”

“First? This better not be a list!”

“I apologize for the inconvenience, Father but this a list. But there aren’t many things on it. And everything on the list will be valuable to you and your kingdom”

With a whiny huff, Satan replied. “Fine, keeping going,”

“First you have a meeting with your most devoted and the highest classed kin. Second, you have a rest period, and third I wish to discuss the boundaries for the land, and fourth we have time for dinner if you wish to dine at that point. Then that’s it for your schedule,”

“‘What about the crown fitting?” Satna asked. “You said that was today,”

“If we can get through everything on the list then we can fit it in. The casting and fitting will take quite some time and the forgers need to get prepared first,”

It took quite a while to reason with Father and get him to agree with the schedule but Lucifer was able to manage the childish god. It was a good thing Father trusted him… No, he was Satan, he did not deserve the title of Father.

By the promise of a crown, Lucifer was able to drag Satan to his throne and get the brat ready for his day of being worshiped. Egyn arrived with the antidote to Satan’s misery, and without even blinking the demon drank it, every single last drop.

The poison took no time to settle into his bloodstream, making him far more miserable than he already was. 

“Father, are you feeling alright?” Lucifer asked although he already knew the response. The answer was no, drinking such potent pain killers on an empty stomach was far more damaging than the pain was. He was lucky if he threw up. The best thing for his body would be removing the toxin.

“That’s buzzy,” Satan slurred, shifting as he sat.

“Indeed it is,” Lucifer replied, sending a smile to Satan. Then his attention turned to the guards. With a nod, he singled them to open the doors and let the demonic followers in.

~~

Yukio awoke with a small groan. Looking over to this bedside table he found a note, written in perfect cursive the note was addressed to him. 

From Lucifer, the note read that “you should try and avoid Father for the day to come. I fear his temper may still be heated and I would hate to lose you so soon. I would also suggest you stay in the castle. Avoid all windows and doors. Some demons aren’t overly happy with you so to avoid any trouble don’t be seen. Samael is in the prison in the underground section of his castle. He may get so lonely so I suggest you go visit him. Make sure he is fed,”

Visiting Mephisto wasn’t the most ideal way to spend his day, but it was better than facing one of the demon king’s wrath Speaking of the kings, it was shocking to hear they hadn't found Rin yet.

They had quite literally all of Gehenna looking for him and Amaimon. Not to mention the exwires were with them as well. They should have been found by now, a human scent is one of the most easily tracked scents a demon can latch onto.

Either they were all incompetent or the exwires had found a way to mask their scents. If that was the case then Yukio couldn’t help being proud, his lessons would have paid off.

As he got from the bed, the first thing he did was check that the curtains were truly closed. Lucifer reminded him to stay out of sight for a reason, and that reason appeared to be the collection of demons gathered outside of the castle.

It was still remarkable that Satan got a castle, it made no sense why someone like him would receive such an expensive gift, especially if he was just going to end up destroying it. Satan was more reckless than Rin and Amaimon combined. 

In the end, Yukio was grateful that Rin tamed Amaimon. The demon had proved himself to be useful, although he could be a burden at times. Rin also seemed to be happy with Amaimon, that itself was useful. They could use their own destructive nature on each other without harming others, and in the end, they wouldn’t even truly hurt each other.

But why Lucifer wanted to tap into that relationship was a mystery. Amaimon and Rin were young and spry, Lucifer was stoic and collected, what did he think they had in common?

They had little to nothing to bond over. Rin hated Lucifer and Amaimon was indifferent but followed after Rin’s ideas. Now that Lucifer sided with Satan Rin is most likely pissed again. Knowing Amaimon it will be harder than ever for Lucifer to get in their good graces again.

Rin may be willing to forgive but Amaimon will be stone-cold in terms of forgiving. Rin will have to forgive Lucifer first, and with Amiamon attached to his arm, it will be harder for him to forget and forgive.

Once the windows were properly secured, Yukio got to preparing himself for the day ahead. There wasn’t much in the room, or bathroom for that matter, but there was enough to comfortably live in the space. 

There was a weird feeling to Gehhena, as if everything was slightly wrong, just a pinch away from perfect. It was destroyed but clear. At certain times he felt his mind go hazy and succumb to the chaotic world of Gehna. No demons would come all this way just to make his mind blank out. Any demons had ill intentions here they would just kill him, there wasn’t much use in bothering him.

So there had to be something off with this environment, or maybe he just wasn’t used to their terrain. After all, there weren’t many studies on the effects of Gehenna in regards to humans, or even Nephilim. The demonic world has been unreachable for centuries, but demons have been more than fine in regards of traveling to the human world.

If the human world was fine for demons then surely the demonic world was ok for humans? Or half-humans. Maybe humans would find it worse, in regards to the hazy feeling… Or maybe they would find it better. There are so many possibilities it’s hard to narrow it down entirely. 

There wasn’t much way to prove either possibility unless trials were run. Even then it would be hard to find a controlling factor as the world may affect others differently. You would need a group of test subjects who had a diverse genetic profile, but also some with little diversity.

Fixing his coat Yukio slid past his door and into the open halls. Immediately he pressed himself up against the wall to prevent being seen through the various windows decorating the halls. Lucifer has told him all about the inner workings of the castle and how many pathways were embedded into the structure, but it was odd to have hidden rooms and passageways in a castle for Satan.

The meticulous crafting made no sense if Lucifer was just going to hide the better parts of the castle… Maybe it was intentional, built as a place for the demon kings to hide from Satan. 

But Lucifer clings to every word Satan said. He was an ideal loyal servant…

Arriving at the library he was nearly distracted by the perfect crafting of the rails on the upper levels of the catalogs. Pushing the third book into the bookshelf unlocked the door, leading him to open the trap door concealed by the rug.

This was the only hidden entrance Yukio was informed of, but he knew there were others, although they were not as obvious as this one…

Yukio fixed the rug over the trap door as he slid under, and let the locks click into place.

“Let's hope the locks don’t malfunction,” Yukio sighed, turning his attention to the stairs that lead to a certain black abyss.

No lights, that was the rule…

Was visiting Mephisto certainly worth the risk? For all, he knew the stairs led to a cell of his own.

Looking up to the door, Yukio felt a pang of fear, rivet through him. Lucifer sat beside the door, gazing through it.

“Hm, it appears you don’t have the common sixth sense of humans,” Lucifer chuckled. “I’m glad you took my advice Yukio. I will come and get you once this is over,”

“Once what is over?” Yukio mustered up what courage he had against the demon king but the poison glow of his eyes did not make Yukio feel any better. 

“You’ll find out soon enough… also this room is soundproof so I wouldn’t try screaming for help, you’ll only hurt yourself,” Lucifer cooed as he let the door sink back into the floor.

“NO!” Yukio snarled, glaring at the wooden door.

Of course, he was planning something like this.

Falling to his knees Yukio couldn’t help but cry in agony. He fell for the scheme of a demon… He could be trapped here for all its entirety.

He could die here. 

“Yukio?” A sounding question echoed from the hall. It was heavily muffled, distorted to a point of little recognition.

Still, between the layers of stone, and a difference in the locale, he could still tell who it was. That bastard was recognizable from any distance. That cursed voice could never be washed from his mind.

Well, he was already here…

Descending into the stairwell, the temperature difference hit him, a frost-covered every surface of the cell, preventing any growth or comfort. The spiral grew longer and longer as he traveled, only adding to his growing headache.

“So you actually came,” A rasp chuckle sounded from the corner of the room.

Yukio looked around in search of the voice, but by the lack of light as a general lack of direction, he found himself struggling to find.

“Hm, I see you aren’t in tune with Gehhenna… You truly are a human,” Mephisto muttered, in seemingly disappointment. 

A candlelit in the middle of the room, revealing the broken state of Mephisto.

Yukio was shocked by the worsening state. 

“Go on, get it out now,” Mephisto sighed as he saw the terror mixed with confusion on Yukio’s face.

“Horns???” Yukio squealed.

“Yes Yukio, I have horns,” Mephisto murmured, the shadow of his tail tucking out of sight from Yukio.

But the large solid blocks of keratin were not the more terrifying aspects of his appearance, not only had the eye bags worsened, but his claws had grown to starling lengths not to mention the dark copper buried into the pigment. Mephisto’s fangs hung lazily above his lips.

Yukio did not dare meet his eyes, in fear of what he would find.

His eyes lingered to the bonds holding Mephsiot in place. Metal spikes were driven through his arms, the arms were put at waist height. For comfort? 

Mephisto also had a chain placed around him, it acted as a cage as it was a blessed metal. His legs were left untouched, but his waist was wrapped in a similar cousin to barbed wire. Prongs stuck out and piece his skin, at every breath only digging furniture into his stomach.

“Are you done yet or would you rather I turn out the light?” Mephisto asked. “It’s rude to stare,”

“Why?” Yukio didn’t have the words to ask anything else.

“It’s my supposed punishment for defying Father. But I know Lucifer set this up because he is proud of winning and needed something to confirm his victory,”

“But the horns,”

“Oh yes, about those. Lucifer found taking off my fabric clothes was rather redutant so he decided to strip away my spells that concealed my demonic features,” Mephisto growled. “I am just glad Rin and Amaimon have stopped falling for his schemes,”

“Why do you hate each other?

“What?”

“For as long as I have known you, you have resent Lucifer, and it appears he resents you. But what reason is there for your despise of one another?”

“We don’t hate each other. Sure we don’t get along, we have very different ideas on what should be done with humanity. But we don’t hate each other. I don’t hate him and he does not hate me,”

“Then why do you act like you hate each other?”

“Why were you so competitive with Rin? For the longest time, he was the only one who could match me in power, and I was the only one who could match him. Although I was weaker, we still played and battled. Of course, he would let it end it a draw. But still, he was me as an equal, so even though it seems like hate to you. I know it isn’t hate. We are simply at a point in our game where it is necessary for us to play like this,”

“Well, Satan won. How can you possibly say your game is still going? You lost,”

“I wouldn’t be so certain of that if I were you~” Mephisto purred in glee.

~~

“I can’t believe we are actually doing this,“ Astaroth whined. “Whatever made you think that you can defeat Father?”

“We can't do it alone, that's why we are taking you,” Rin sighed.

“Satan is not equipped for battle nor is he trained to handle many attackers at once,” Bon explained. “Even if our attacks are weak we can still overwhelm him, all Rin will have to do is wait for the right opening,”

“And why does this human think it can talk to me?”

“Because at this moment who we are doesn't matter.” Rin spoke up, “We have one goal and that's to get rid of Satan. Now quiet down, we are approaching the castle,”

A building collection of demons were stationed in front of the door, swarming and blocking any way on entry.

“Well that is certainly a problem,” Beelzebub huffed.

“You give up too quickly,” Iblis sneered, dripping back into the forest covering. “If you want to get in follow me,”

“And where exactly are you planning on going?” Astaroth inquired.

“If you remember anything about this place, you'll remember the large dip in the terrain created by father’s nemourous tantrums,” Iblis added, as the group slowly began to trail after her. “Lucifer is smarter than to let that space be wasted by filling it in with soil.”

“Right but what could we use to dig under?” Rin asked, meeting Ibis’s pace. 

“We don’t need to dig. Amaimon can tell us where the underground portion begins then I can teleport us there.”

“Well then can’t we just teleport inside?” Astaroth scoffed. “Why do we need to start underground?”

“Demons don’t randomly gather at a castle, unless something is going on. If we start underground we can go undetected. For there we can map out a plan.”

Once laid out everyone seemed to be on the same page; navigating the forest was slowly getting easier although some parts remained a struggle for the humans on this journey.

Astaroth still held his doubts about bringing them along, there are only so many things a human can do. Not to mention all holly verses and weapons will be useless on demons here. The tamers were the most useful, but even then demons in Gehenna were by far the most irrational and dangerous. It was better that Humans never came in contact.

But Rin seemed confident in their abilities, even if he knew nothing, his strong will would get them somewhere.

Still what made them think they could do away with Father? Lucifer had a good point but was it even safe to test it? Father could easily destroy the humans, and he would do so with a wicked grin. Defying him wasn’t safe or even smart. 

Father was more than Gehenna, he was the very embodiment of the universe itself. No one could defy a celestial being with a rage such as Father’s and live. They were essentially dead, every last one of them…

Would Father forgive him if he repented? He would be mad, but father had to have some mercy right?

“Alright, is everyone ready?” Iblis turned her attention to the group. “Astaroth?”

With her question, Astaoth’s attention snapped to Iblis. “Yes,”

Her eyes narrowed. “Astaroth, were you even paying attention?”

“Are you going to take us in or not?” Astaroth growled, glaring at his ‘sister’.

The surroundings shifted, the once open skies were replaced with cold stone, as they were boxed in. Rin stood in front of the group, terror filling his veins.

Crazed laughter burst through the room, as everyone froze where they stood. Satan sat, proudly on his throne with Lucifer at his right. 

No…

Grasping at any sanity he had collected Rin tried to find a reason for why they were here. Why had Satan found them so quickly?

“Do you think?” Laughter interrupted his words as he spoke. “Do you think you could enter my palace without me noticing? Not to mention how stupid you all were for thinking you could defeat me? ME of all beings?”

With that, the veil of the initial shock seemed to fade.

The exwires decided to act as a distraction, running from the room they sure did cause a reaction. Satan’s head snapped to their location and snarled as they ran, signaling his guards to track them and hunt them. 

Astaroth dropped to his knees, cries of shame and whimpers of fault passed through him, showing his immediate submission to the situation. Sparring a glance behind himself, Rin found Beelzebub had deserted them. Of course, he did, Amaimon was right he was a selfish coward.

A pain snarl snapped him back to the demonic god. Iblis laid, scorched in front of Rin. Blood seeped out of the burned skin and pooled in front of her. Leaving her mouth gape as the pain seared into her mind.

Satan glared down at the injured king as his flames prickled at his fingertips. “I already regretted leaving you alive, but I think this better,”

“Why?” RIn had nothing more to say as he looked up to the throne.

“Why what?” Satan growled, his filling with irritation.

“I wasn’t talking to you,” Rin huffed, focusing his attention on Lucifer. “Why?”

Lucifer spared a groan. “I think my act has gone on long enough,”

“Act?” Satan questioned, turning his newfound rage on the demon standing next to him.

“Satan I was wrong. You aren’t a good king,” Lucifer replied, glaring with the same disgust and furry Satan held. “Could you do us all a favor and carve out your heart?”

Pale flames latched onto the velvet cape creeping to the delicate host Lucifer took possession of. 

With a smirk the king of light dissipated, leaving Satan blinded.

That was it, his moment his chance.

But Rin stated still, watching as Satan squirmed in agony. He could feel the forces push him into action, but he did not follow their calls. It wasn’t right, something was off. It wasn’t the right time. He couldn’t, if he attacked now it would all go wrong.

This had to be planed, crafted, carefully done even. It wasn't the time to attack. It felt right but was so close to being wrong.

Satan never played fair but that didn’t mean Rin had to cheat.

The rage flowed over to Rin. 

The fear in the golden eyes of the earth king seemed far more attractive than the rage buried in Rin.

Crimson flames focus and attacked.

Izumo felt the stress building up as he continued to run.

The others had split off from her, but for some reason, half of the guards followed after her. Well, it was better than all of them after her.

She just had to keep up the pace she was going at now and continue turning every now and again. She could throw them off her track, after all, it’s not the first time she had to run away. Not to mention the demons were oddly slow. 

It was nearly laughable, but shocking how they were unable to keep up with her. They were beings of pure magic and yet they were failing to keep up with a high schooler?

Something was surely at play.

Izumo slowed, coming to a stop. She stood in the middle of the hall, open to attack. The demons froze, watching her with a glowing gaze.

Her stance faltered as she looked them on with confusion and uncertainty. Why weren’t they attacking her? Satan told them to attack her, did they not follow his orders?

The demons then sat and waited idly by.

“What are you so scared of, princess?” A familiar voice asked, approaching from behind.

Izumo spun on her heels only to see the pink-haired brat she had come to resent so strongly.

“What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing… But I both know why we are here.”

“You here to help Rin?” Izumo scoffed.

“No, I’m just here to watch,” Shima smiled. “Well, that and keep you and the others from harm,”

“Watch what?” Izumo interrogated. “What are you planning.”

“I haven’t planned anything. It’s all Lucifer's doing,” Shima shrugged. “But to answer your real question. I’m here to see the crowning.”

“Crowning?”

“Yeah, of the new king,” Shima pushed past here. “Lucifer will notify us once it’s safe to approach him,”

```

“What makes you think you can kill me?” Satan’s voice quivered as he spoke. Though he still held his confident demeanor. “You are just a boy how couldn’t even save your own human,”

Looking his death in the eyes he could help but feel afraid, as the claws cradled the very essence of his being. Rin stared through the elder being, not containing the fire that spiraled around him.

“You shouldn’t have messed with my family. You should have never hurt those I love, and you should have never challenged me,” Rin snarled, digging his weaponized nails into the ego of his prey.

Getting Satan to cry out. He felt the fragments of his ego begin to slip, fear welled up in his eyes. It was only then that he truly met Rin’s gaze. Seeing into the crystal blue eyes he saw a reflection, not of himself, but of his dearly departed…

Yuri.

Rin truly was her son, wasn’t he?

Evil, just like his mother.

“I would have spared your life if you decide upon destroying all those in your path,” 

But then again, if Satan was kind, what would that life be like? What would he have to do?

After this, once he destroyed Satan, what was waiting for him?

Only time could truly tell.

Rin tore the heart from the demon, as watched as it glittered in the mock lighting in the throne room.

Gazing up at the glowing mass, he felt something. A debt, a life for a life. A perfect trade.

Then he crushed it.

~~

Blue enveloped the entire room, the sapphire flames enveloped every surface it touched, adding a busy warmth but nothing harmful. 

The magic spread to the bleeding wounds of those who had been harmed by the “god.” Sealing the peace that the flames brought. 

The sky of Gehhena began to shift as well, turning from a clouded murky purple with veins of red, to a brilliant blue with soft hues of a freshly picked rose.

Demons and humans alike, waiting on edge as the flames disappointed, to reveal the new king.

Lucifer inched forward, moving carefully towards Rin. Only to meet the floor as Amaimon attacked for his mate’s defense.

“Hit him harder”

“Rin?”


	25. the final act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mix of oneshots with some what act of a plot

Funny to think how that day ended… Satan never saw it coming. Establishing a new monarchy and form of the ruling was a struggle, but thankfully the kings were there to assist Rin in his rebuilding of their world. It also took years of Lucifer begging for him to get into Rin’s heart again. Even still Rin will remind him of the betrayal, just to see the king squirm.

But overall they were happy, Amaimon, Rin, and Lucifer made the near-perfect couple. Of course, they had occasional fights, and sometimes they played a bit too hard or got on each other’s nerves but they always found a way to reconnect.

“Rin,” Lucifer purred, as he turned the corner.

“No!” Rin whined, quickening his pace. “I’m not giving it back,”

On this occasion, Rin has decided to swipe Lucifer’s star pin. It’s not a necessity for his uniform but Lucifer still prefers to be fully prepared before his speeches. 

“Rin I need it,”

“No, you don't”

“Yes, I do… Why do you even want it?”

“Well… first of all, you want it, second because you don’t need it and learn to live without it,”

“Rin,” Lucifer stood still, shining a small smile and innocent doe eyes to Rin. “Please give it back,”

“Hmm no,” Rin hummed in dignity. 

“Rin I’m not going to put with this anymore. Give. It. Back.”

“Over.My.Dead.Body”

Rin screeched as the tuft of his tail was crushed against the floor. With this, he dropped the pin and came to defend his tail.

Amaimon backed away from the tail rubbing his ears from the noise. “You are so loud,”

“Rin?” Worry spread through Lucifer as he picked up the clip.

Rin diverted his attention and continued to walk off, without a signal word.

“Great now you made him mad!”

“I got your stupid pin back your welcome,”

“You didn’t have to crush his tail, you could have just grabbed it from him,” Lucifer grumbled. “Now he is mad at both of us,”

“I don’t see what the big deal is,” Amaimon huffed. 

“By all means, you can sleep happily on the floor tonight but I want to cuddle with Rin. Now I have a speech to attend.” Lucifer added, attaching the pin to his tie. “We can find a way to get Rin to forgive us once I finish,”

As Lucifer walked away Amaimon stayed, watching him leave. Once out of sight, he dipped into the hall after Rin. The walls were almost a second home to Amaimon. Each turn and corridor was familiar, each had its own little doorways to hidden passages dispersed throughout the enter castle. Many leads to a secret room where Rin, Lucifer, and Him could go to avoid the responsibilities that came with each passing day.

Rin either went to one of the rooms or their bedroom. Technically it was Rin’s, but they all shared it so there was no point in making the distinction. Amaimon arrived at the room, and immediately entered, noticing the opened door. The sheets were messy and unfolded as normal, but something was off. Rin wasn’t here, this was just a red herring. Amaimon felt all his hope drop as he knew the rigorous searching he would have to do in order to find Rin.

It was far easier just to wait here, or just wait for Lucifer to get back… But if he were going to get forgiven first then he would have to find Rin now. Lucifer would make him put work into the apology, and that was something Amaimon was rather against.

Amaimon flopped onto the bed, whining as he tried to think of Rin’s favorite nooks and crannies of the palace.

“Odd you came after me,” Rin hummed sitting on the edge of the bed. “Let me guess you don’t want to work with Lucifer?”

“How’s your tail?” Amaimon purred. Sitting up to meet Rin’s gaze.

“You’ve done worse before… So I take your lack of an answer as a yes,” Rin sighed. “Well, you aren’t getting out of it that easily,”

Maybe it would have been better to wait for Lucifer.

“I need someone to brush my tail, and since Lucifer is busy doing his speech I was thinking maybe you could brush it for me,” Rin cooed, summoning the brush.

“So you aren’t mad?”

“No, I was only playing with Lucifer about the Pin. You more of startled me more than anything,”

“I see… But doesn't Lucifer brush your tail better?”

“Yes, but he takes too long, and recently he has been stretching out the time so that he can watch me squirm… I should make him sleep on the floor tonight, just because of that,”

“I see,” Amaimon picked up the brush with one hand, and in the other, he grabbed the tuft of the tail Rin needed brushing. “So Rin I was thinking,”

“What about?” Rin asked, resting his head on Amaimon’s shoulder in preparation. 

“We should eat on the roof, as we used to,” Amaimon hummed, pulling Rin closer. 

“That sounds nice,” Rin purred as Amaimon began to brush through the sensitive bristles. Rin’s back arched out as his head pressed harder into Amaimon’s shoulder, it didn’t help that his tail only got more sensitive as time went by.

It was hard to not say Rin looked adorable as he did this, but admitting that may only lead to embarrassing Rin further and the poor demon was already exposed as it was. Stretching the time out would also be unnecessary for him, but it was easy to get caught up in his blushing expression. Feeling such dependence from Rin was also a nice benefit.

It was meant to force this to be longer than it should, but it just felt so good to be so close to Rin. Bringing the brush fibers along the fur got a small moan out of Rin as it slid against the very tip of his tail. 

“I’m not brushing too hard, right?” Amaimon inquired, looking over to the joyful Rin.

Through purrs, he managed a ragged breath. “You’re doing good,”

It only took a few more passes with the brush to get it to silky perfection. It was tempting to play with the silky batch of fur. But playing with one's tail always required permission. Once finished Amaimon set the brush down next to him, although Rin stayed happily perched on Amaimon’s shoulder making it far harder to move than it should have been. 

“Alright, I’m done,” Amaimon whispered, hoping to get Rin a bit flustered. He didn’t mind the affection, but Amaimon wasn’t the most comfortable in his current position. 

Rin moved closer to Amaimon and perched himself in the demon's lap. “Amaimon,” 

“Yes?”

“I’m bored, we should do something,”

“What do you have in mind?”

“How long has it been since we last teased Lucifer?”

The thought lingered on Amaimon’s tongue. Was Rin truly that daring? Well, of course, he was, but even still. Lucifer would be mad enough that Amaimon brushed his tail, and on top of that to be teased?

It was a dangerous idea, but Rin was never one to shy away from a daring situation.

“Too long,” Amaimon tried his best to bury the growing worry. If Lucifer caught them, then he would pounce. His jealous wrath was something Amaimon never wanted to invoke. Then again, what he did not know wouldn’t hurt him. If Amaimon hid the brush then Lucifer wouldn’t be mad enough to pounce.

Placing the brush haphazardly onto the bedside table Amaimon leaned over, almost flailing as he settled everything into place.

Rin took the laziness to his own benefit, crawling over Amaimon’s lap Rin found himself rolled onto his back with belly in the air. His tail sprawled out parallel to the bed frame as he stretched. Soft whispers of pleasure spun through him as he laid across the bed, feeding the continuing purrs that spread through him.

“Why are you still purring?” Amaimon pulled himself up. “I’m not even touching you,”

“I know,” Rin said, enjoying the bliss that surrounded him. “I just feel good,”

“Well if that's the case then do I even need to touch you to make Lucifer Jealous?” Amaimon joked, it was rare he did something as trivial as joking but this seemed to be a proper time to share a bit of humor.

“Well, I was planning on cuddling... But if you just want me to lay down next to you then tha-”

“No, we can cuddle,” Amaimon erased his statement with urgency, not to mention seeing the panicked expression of Amaimon was rather alluring for Rin.

“Good,” Rin smiled, pulling him to the pillows and resting his head on the cloud of fluff. “I want to cuddle to,”

Amaimon slid under the covers and slithered over to Rin, melting instantly into the natural warmth RIn produced. It was nice to be so close to Rin once again…

Sure they cuddled when they slept but that was different. Rin always built and pillow nest around himself and Lucifer was there so they had to share Rin and all of his warmth. But now it was just them, no sharing, no boundaries.

He missed this, they hadn't gotten alone time like this for a long time, they needed more of it; just time to breathe. Time away from life, after all, they had forever it wasn’t like they were mortal. There was no clock ticking away at the seconds of their lives, and even if there was, they still needed this time. This quiet closeness is what made them so perfect together. Two pieces of a puzzle that fit together into place.

Amaimon let a few stray purrs slip through, losing himself to the soft feeling of the sheets and the soothing touch of the pillows against his head. His chest, although covered by the sheets felt light, air flowed through his lungs and seeped out in steady breaths.

Every limb went slack, resting near, along, or over Rin. It was rather easy to not notice the freshly brushed tail that coiled itself around his leg. There wasn’t much feeling at this moment, just resolve and peace. It wouldn't last long, and for that, it made the downtimes so much more peaceful. 

He felt a clawed hand embrace his hair, slowly Rin began to play with the small fibers, twisting and braiding, he undid all the prior grooming and work Amaimon had previously put in, but that didn’t matter all that much. It was nice to feel that sensation of the hairs spinning against his scalp. None of them shifted or pinched, Rin was careful to prevent any pain from ruining the warmth that gathered around them.

Amaimon let his head fall back into Rin’s hand, begging for him to continue the play. Rin pressed back a chuckle as he watched the bliss take over Amaimon. Steadily the sounds of his purrs grew, sliding into rhythm with Rin. To match the tone Rin’s purrs rose to the top of his throat, bordering on a lustful growl as he advanced their little purr off.

The rapid growth of the purrs did not soothe the tail Rin and coiled, instead, the vibrations acted to urge him on, only adding to the pleasure that radiated through him. 

Rin’s claws echoed the scalp threatening to dig into the sensitive skin as the sensation began to build out of control. 

Amaimon halted the purrs as he noticed the awkward squirms Rin made. 

Rin panted through his crashing purrs, lulling the growing heat within him. 

Although painful, it was best they stopped before things got worse, they had gotten far too close to forcing each other into a rut. Lucifer would surely not be pleased with that.

“Thank you Amaimon,” Rin hummed. “It must have hurt to suppress it like that,”

Amaimon nodded. “I did what I had to, you were getting uncomfortable.”

Rin’s hands moved away from Amaimon’s hair and fixed themselves around his neck, pulling him into a small cousin of a hug. 

The moment had been ruined, but it was nice while it lasted.

“Well I am sure glad you too are feeling well,” Lucifer stood in the doorway, his eyes seemed to hum with energy as he looked down at the two of them.

Rin’s tail darted behind him instantly, as RIn sat up, turning onto his back and looking at Lucifer. Inadvertently he mocked submission in showing his stomach but also tried to wash away the burning anger within the demon by sending a smile over to him, in hopes to resolve his turmoil.

Lucifer's lip curled into a sneer. “I don’t get it, is this my punishment? I wasn’t even the one who stepped on your tail RIn. And Amaimon, I thought we had agreed to work together,”

“Lucifer-”

“No, you can’t change what you did Amaimon,”

“Lucifer calm down. We didn’t mean it like you are taking it,” Rin slipped into the conversation warranting all the attention to filter onto himself. Taking the pressure off Amaimon was the best thing he could do for everyone involved. “In fact, I think you should come to join us. We all need some time to reconnect. We have been distant recently, and it’s been fracturing our bond.”

Amaimon nodded along to Rin’s statement, although it was a half-truth lie.

“You could have waited for me,” Lucifer growled, his anger did not dissipate at the explanation but seemed to level off. “I would have waited for you,”

“We didn’t know how long your speech was going to take… speaking of which it must have been rather short if you already back,”

“It was canceled, a riot broke out. Besides, barely enough being was there to make it count,”

“See, I told you didn’t need the clip,” Rin huffed, crossing his arms.

“Well I was thinking of letting you have it,” Lucifer walked into the room, calmly he sat on the foot of the bed. “ but since you and Amaimon did this I’m not so tempted to share anymore,”

“Your mean,” Rin whined, clinging to Amaimon. “That’s why Amaimon is my favorite,”

“Oh playing favorites now?” A possessive glow lit in Lucifer’s eyes as he spoke.

“No, I did not agree to this,” Amaimon hissed pushing Rin away. “I’m not his favorite, as he stated before he doesn't have favorites.” 

Rin pouted as Amaimon shook himself free from the bed, falling to the ground with a mangled performance.

It took little time for Lucifer to inhabit Amaimon’s spot and cuddle up with Rin. 

“I thought you were on my side,” Amaimon snapped, clawing his way into a half kneel half sit situation, with his arms grazing the top of the bed. 

“There are no sides in the war of love Amaimon,” Lucifer purred. “Only victors,”

“If you come around on the other side I’ll let you lay in my lap,” Rin offered Amaimon with all too much joy. Amaimon jumped on the opportunity, it was the perfect petty revenge.

Lucifer growled as Amaimon settled in, “Can you just relax? This is nice, both of you stop being petty,”

Rin, after he briefly scolded them, found himself bringing the two closer. “ this relationship isn’t just between the two of you, you need to love each other,”

“I do love both of you,” Lucifer soothed. “But that not to say you can’t be annoying,”

“Nither of you are boring,” Amaimon growled, moving deeper into Rin’s lap. “So I can tolerate you,”

“Oh come on love don’t be like that~” Lucifer purred.

“I’m not going to say it,”

“Say it,” Rin and Lucifer urged him on.

“No,”

“Yes,”

“No,”

“Say you love us now!”

“No, never,”

“Fine, then I guess we will have to drag it out of you,” Lucifer sighed as Rin grabbed ahold of his prey. 

Lucifer departed from Rin’s back allowing him to pull the earth king into the middle of the bed. Amaimon began to squirm as Lucier and RIn hung above him. “Admit it,” Rin purred, an inch away from his lips meeting Amaimon’s.

Amaimon hid his purrs, hiding the now relit flame within him. It was so very tempting to give, to just admit it. It would be easier that way, and it wouldn’t be any disgrace to his pride either. They were mates after all, and as Rin had previously proven human love isn't so terrible. 

“Fine,” Amaimon growled. “I like you,”

“No,” Lucifer corrected. “That's not what we told you to say,”

“Why are you being so mean,” Amaimon cried, throwing his head back into the pillows. 

“Aw come on why can’t we show him some mercy, after all, he did kinda admit it,”

“Rin since when have I ever done things halfway?”

“Well, when you first tried cou-”

“That’s different,” Lucifer snapped.

“Fine I love Rin,” Amaimon sighed.

“Only Rin?” Lucifer inquired. 

“Yeah, you’re being too much of a prick right now to be lovable,” Amaimon explained.

“For supposedly confirming our bond I don’t feel all that appreciated at the moment,” It was Lucifer's turn to whine as he felt the lack of love he despised so greatly. 

“No, Luci we love you,” Rin purred. “Amaimon is just a bit grumpy. I think we all could use a nap,” 

“You're just saying that because you want a nap,” Lucifer inched closer to, only worsening the grumpy mood Amaimon had.

“It’s not my fault I’m tired,” Rin down beside Amaimon and let his headrest on the demon’s chest.

“I suppose it’s not,” Lucifer took inhabitants of the other side, nuzzling up to Amaimon with content. It was only then that Amaimon let his purrs breakthrough in small bursts. Slowly dipping as his energy sunk letting him find the restful peace he so greatly desired. 

The sounds of hollow breaths and the soft rings of silence are what finally got Rin to rest without worry. As always it took longer for the two demons to join Rin in his peaceful world of slumber, but they managed to crawl their way in. 

~~~

Amaimon sat gazing out the glass pane window, mind caught in a daze. He wasn’t thinking about anything in particular. His thoughts were a mix of many ideas and possibilities. More importantly, he was noticing the very bold difference in Gehenna. It looked clean for once, more healthy since Rin took on the leadership role.

All the demons fell into line whenever Rin arrived, it certainly took a while but he had a large following of demons who respected and admired him. He was the ideal leader of Gehenna, he understood change better than anyone. With his fresh element of change, he brought about a world no one thought would ever exist. 

Sure there were still primitive aspects but it was far more planned and controlled than it had ever been. Rules and demonic antique was clear and concise across the world. It made contact with humans far easier… It was rare that a demon lashed out at humans. Exorcisms declined significantly once Satan was done away with. 

Rin found a better way to soothe demons rather than forcing them out of a host, even now a demon has to get clear permission from a host before possession. But by open knowledge of possessions, certainly took down the overpopulation issues within the world.

Demons had also managed to worm their way into human society, some serving as glad participants of the society some just living off the benefits they got for acting as wild as they desired. Most never asked for pay nor did they desire to live off food. By simply inhabiting the space they gave humans what they wanted. Magical duels were a commonplace sport for humans to watch.

Some demons were able to learn new forms of their powers and use them to soothe humans. Some acted as guards and some acted as caretakers. Demons were oddly perfect for the jobs they fit into. They were focused, dedicated, and did not require breaks.

Of course, some jobs were a better fit for humans, in terms of logic, but overall there was a managed peace in terms of jobs.

Amaimon took another bite out of the chocolate bar he was given. It was a small reward from Rin. Recently Amaimon had managed a trade deal with one of the human, organization, state, country things.

If anything had come out of their new human and demon merged society it was the product. Demons and humans together have created some of the most flavourful and rich delicates Amaimon had the pleasure of finding. 

For most demons not needing to eat as much as humans they sure paid their way in salt. Even the more cheap and unhealthy items had improved in both general nutrition and flavor. There had also been a significant benefit on the medicine departments. But that is mostly Lucifer’s specialty, well Lucifer’s and Egyn’s.

“Ah hello, Amaimon~” Lucifer purred, appearing next to the demon.

Stripping him away from his daze, Amaimon looked to Lucifer. “Hi,”

Amaimon took another careless bite, only this time he didn’t clamp down on the rest of the bar. There was barely enough to leave, so Amaimon let it hang out of his mouth, unguarded and exposed.

A truly foolish act.

With his malintent buried in his chest, Lucifer leaned over and took a bite of the exposed bar. Their lips grazed past each other for a blink of a moment before Lucifer pulled away.

Internally or not, Amaimon began to fume. For the tease, or the challenge, or for stealing his food, who could tell. But his rage was certain.

“Why?” Amaimon snarled, his teeth grinding into each other, threatening to crack the enamel. 

“I was curious what it tasted like. I don’t recall how the old ones tasted, but I vaguely remember them from a few years back,” Lucifer explained as the fury in Amaimon’s expression stalked him. “I just wanted a taste,”

“Well you didn’t earn it,” Amaimon huffed. “It’s not yours so don’t eat it,”

“We are mates Amaimon, we promised to share all we have, so like it or not you get to share your chocolate,” Lucifer explained. “Besides it’s not like I can give it back now,”

“You still didn’t earn it,”

“But I earned you and Rin,”

“But I’m not this chocolate bar,”

“But you are tasty,”

“Leave,” Amaimon growled, stepping back.

“Why,” Lucifer purred, following Amaimon’s steps.

Lucifer certainly had become a pest in the most recent years. He didn’t understand personal space when it came to Rin and him. He never did anything excessive but he did love to nuzzle and cuddle against them whenever he could. It could get Rather bothersome at times, but it was not something that Amaimon could not handle.

Rin however always seemed to melt at the touch, becoming so vulnerable and open to corruption. They were grateful Lucifer was kind to them, He could have easily been worse. Given the chance to harm them he wouldn’t.

That could particularly be due to how badly Rin and Amaimon had Lucifer wrapped around their fingers. At a single pained whine, Lucifer would rush to soothe them. He was caring in all terms of the word. 

Amaimon found it harder to keep space between them, He nearly stumbled over his own feet in his desperation.

“Don’t run Amaimon, I’m not going to hurt you,” Lucifer soothed. 

Amaimon froze. “That doesn’t mean you are a threat,”

“Amai~” Lucifer cooed, stepping closer.

“No,” Amaimon mirrored the coo.

“Yes,” Lucifer cut the space between them, moving faster than Amaimon could accommodate for. “I promise I won’t ever hurt you or Rin,”

“I know,” Amaimon huffed, sliding his tongue over the roof of his mouth to disperse the flavor. “That doesn't mean I can trust you,”

“I just want a bite,” Lucifer leaned in closer, hands moving over and encasing Amaimon’s in a perfect trap. “Is that too much to ask for?”

Amaimon couldn’t mask the blush that was forming nor did he intend to. Although the passionate glow and powerful spark in Lucifer’s eyes drew him in. He couldn't escape. 

~~  
Rin stood on the balcony enjoying the cold breeze that flew by.

The demons below chartered and chimed playing with little care or concern. They seemed to be enjoying themselves with their play. 

Life had been far more enjoyable. Some days were harder than others, but no one seemed to be suffering to the degree they used to. There were some hardships but that was only part of life. You couldn't have joy without suffering and you couldn’t have suffered without joy. There was a balance to life, there was a balance to everything. Fire to water. Heat to cold. Pain to bliss. Stress to relife. Selfishness to generosity. Humans to demons. By being unfair everything was by far the fairest everything could ever be. 

“Ah, my king there you are,” Iblis walked over to the balcony, joining Rin.

“I thought I told you not to call me that, it’s bad enough that the kin dose it,” Rin sighed, keeping his gaze unchanging. 

“Speaking of which, have you noticed a shift? I don’t mean to alarm you it’s just that they seem to be changing for the worse,” Iblis muttered. “Its rather concerning, there seems to be a growing unrest amongst them,”

“I am aware of the change, at the moment it’s nothing out of the ordinary, opinions can and will change, if things do go south I have you and the other kings on my side to keep them in order,”

“But that’s part of the problem, they see your relationship with Lucifer and Amaimon to be, well a farce,”

“What do you mean?”

“They haven’t seen you together much, they are starting to doubt if you truly care for them or if you were just using them to overthrow Father. Some even believe Lucifer has been manipulated by you and is no longer following his own will,”

“I see… Well, they are somewhat right. There has been a recent shift in our relationship with the increased workloads we have endured. Lucifer does follow my order but not out of fear.” Rin noted. “But there are some things we can do fix it,”

“Ohh what are you thinking?” Iblis leaned closer to Rin hanging on to his every word.

“Holidays and festivals may help. But if we are going to stop the rumor of Lucifer being under my thumb then we should put him in the spotlight, after all, he is rather inspirational for them,”

Iblis then subjected a few more prompts, slowly they began to brew a plan. Weaving ideas and making machinations of undestined proportions, making Mephisto the most contrived and planned demon envious. 

“What are the two of you up to?” Lucifer cooed, holding Amaimon in his arms. The poor demon hung limp as a corpse.

“Lucifer what did you do to him?” Rin sighed, gazing with the utmost pity for Amaimon.

“Well, I ate some of his chocolate,”

“And?”

“It may have been his mouth,”

“Lucifer.”

“I was only playing but I think I pushed him too far with that move,”

“Lucifer,”

“I said I was sorry,” Lucifer huffed. “But just seeing the look on his face was worth it. He is adorable just like you Rin,”

“How do you tolerate him?” Iblis gasped in shock. 

“He only gets annoying when he is bored,” Rin explained. “if he has things to do then he’s fine. For the most part,”

“I’m right here,”

“As your punishment, you get to plan our damn festival,”

“I get a festival?”

~~

Yukio sat, carefully inspecting the careful brushstrokes he made, there wasn’t much detail left to define. The other exwires were scattered about the room holding civil conversation. Well, they weren’t exwires anymore. The order as a whole disbanded soon after the conflict between demons and humans came to a close.

They were all able to thankfully find work outside of demon exorcism. They all enjoyed their life. For the most part, Yukio stuck to himself, he had his job and his own life away from the others, but he always managed to get dragged into group gatherings.

Currently, he was working on a painting he began long ago. It was one of the first times he saw Lucifer or at least the image he was painting was. The godly way he appeared and descended. The light and magic from that day were still vivid in his mind, vivid enough to paint.

“What are you painting,” The silky dreadful coo of a demon sounded from behind him. The slimy bastard’s voice would never be unrecognizable to Yukio, not when every moment of their interaction was drilled into his mind.

“Why do you care?” Yukio snapped. 

“No need to be so rude about it,” Mephisto huffed. “Oh, your painting Lucifer?”

“Yes,” Yukio growled, gaining the attention of the others in the room.

“Can you paint me?” Mephisto purred. “I’ll even model for you,”

“No,”

“Come on Yukio, Paint me like one of your french girls,”

“MEPHISTO PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON,” 

~~  
Rin paced around the room gathering the necessary files required for the last fractions of approval,

“Well, you seem in high spirits,” Beezelbub snapped while hiding in his corner,”

“Listen, I know you are mad about your kin, and I cannot change your mind. But it was for the best,”

“You’re a murder it is only time till you are relieved for your corruption.”

“I will do what it takes to keep my people safe, even if that means removing all the demons that overpopulate and infringe on other demon’s boundaries,” Rin’s growled, his flames bubbling as he glared down at the king of insects making him squirm under the pressure. 

“Rin, there you are,” Lucifer and Amaimon swarmed him affectionately as they appeared.

~

Extra

Suddenly Rin swoops Mephisto into his arms and carries him like a newfound bride.

“My my, Rin this is a new development,” Mephisto purred wrapping his arms around Rin’s neck. “Maybe you do love me after all,”

“Well it seems you don’t trust me not to drop you, so maybe you don’t love me,” Rin scoffed, as he continued his walk.

“Alright I will play along, so where are you taking me?” Mephisto cooed, removing his arms and crossing them around his chest.

“To your home,” The smile Rin wore contained malicious intent which Mephisto soon discovered.

“And where would that be?” The demon king asked, nervous energy crawling over him. Getting thrown over the railing was the only answer the prince provided him. Landing a large metal box was rather uncomfortable as his head collided with the hard surface. On top of the rough collision, the box wreaked a putrid scent.

“I guess he is the king of trash now,” Lucifer hummed softly looking down.


End file.
